


Security Authors 2: Return of the Mayhem!

by Wherever_Girl



Series: The Security Authors Saga [2]
Category: Disney's House of Mouse (Cartoon), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor, some mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 117,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: The House of Mouse is open for a new season, filled with new characters, a new villain... and a mystery behind Walt Disney's sketchbook....Let's hope the security team is getting a raise.
Series: The Security Authors Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795948





	1. We're Baaaack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanaticAo397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticAo397/gifts).



Title: **Security Authors 2: Return of the Mayhem!**  
Category: Misc » Cartoon X-overs  
Author: Wherever Girl  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Adventure  
Published: 06-08-14, Updated: 11-01-15  
Chapters: 22, Words: 118,352

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**WELCOME TO SEASON 2 OF SECURITY AUTHORS!**

***crowd cheers wildly***

**"As always prepare yourselves for Comedy, Action, Romance, Sarcasm, characters getting the ever loving tar beat out of them, and cameos up the wazoo!"**

**WG: ..Who let Strong Bad in here?**

**Fan: I dunno.**

**Strong Bad: AW CRAP THE FUZZ! *runs***

**WG: O-kay... ON WITH THE STORY AND OVER-USE OF CAPS-LOCK! =D**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but any OC, now get rid of this thing before it kills any more joy!**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a warm spring day in Toontown…...wait I thought we got rid of these openings...what's that? Shut up and get back to work or else I'm fired?

I've got gigs all over what makes you think that I won't just quit and you'll have to do it with script talk and get the fic taken down-

*beating up noses are heard along with screaming and the sound of a sofa being slammed into something*

Okay Okay I'll do it! Just enough with the sofa okay, and when did you last clean that thing!?

*Gun click*

I'll shut up now.

Anyway it was your average Spring day in Toontown as the bees were attacking random people for the lulz, the birds were covering that statues with poo, and there is a sure sign that there is no more cold weather for the rest of the year….except at Elsa's place but she's the Snow Queen- what do you expect besides blistering cold?

Anyway we find ourselves at the House of Mouse, as these usually begin- except however a large ribbon was in place out in front of the doors and toons were queued around it, and not just because Goofy was tied up to a Lamp post with Max with the ribbon as well... though many had decided to take pictures with their cell phones or cameras.

"This is the most embarrassing moment of my life right now." Max groaned as he hung upside down and dangling from the light with a big bow tied around him. "Everyones watching us!"

"Well Maxy, hyuk, that's the price of Stardom!" Goofy pointed out happily as he was tied to the post by his feet. "Besides I'm sure that we'll get down soon! After all the club can't run without us!"

Max looked around at the crowd. "It can't run without Mickey and the others either, especially the Security Team." he said as he noticed that Pete was in the crowd looking peeved off.

...however he also saw a figure in a robe with a top hat, and next to him was a figure shorter with grey hair but when he blinked they had vanished into the crowd. But, more on that later.

While Max and Goofy were dealing with their problems, inside the club the rest of the club's employees were all standing in the lobby, all lined up and ready, noticeably however they were dressed up nicer than normal with Minnie wearing a Blue Dress with a puffy Skirt, Donald and Horace wearing suits, Daisy in an evening gown and Clarabelle, was wearing a Black and white dress and Mickey was also wearing his best suit as he stood in front of them.

"Alright guys this is it, reopening night of the House of Mouse since it's renovation, we have all new floors, ceiling carpet, new decorations, bigger space, bigger tables a bigger kitchen, more parking, more coffee makers, more films, the prop room doubled in size... and a guy frozen in the freezer!" Mickey said and then took a deep breath and drank some water.

"Wait we have a what in the freezer?" Clarabelle asked stunned as she pulled out her notepad. "Who did you kill?"

"More like he'll kill us if he gets unfrozen." Minnie said rolling her eyes, "We have to leave Hater trapped in the freezer for the time being."

*Cut to inside the clubs walk in Freezer where Hater79, the evil robot duplicate of Fanatic is now stuck to the wall and frozen in place*

"Oh," Clarabelle said as she drooped. "...there goes that big story then."

Mickey gave an aside glance and sighed. "Now look I know that certain things recently have put you all on edge…"

"ON EDGE?" Donald roared suddenly and stormed up to Mickey, "My time in the NAVY was less stressful, the time I was a NAZI was less stressful than this!"

"Oh Donald back off, why don't ya?" Daisy said as she glared at her boyfriend. "It wasn't SO bad,"

Donald looked back at her. "You're kidding right?" he said and Daisy gasped then huffed, crossing her arms as she looked away from him. Donald then whirled back toward Mickey. "I have had it up to HERE with the constant chaos, the mayhem, the action- and that stuff was there BEFORE Fanatic and Wherever Girl showed up!"

Suddenly everyone paused."Speaking of which where are they?" Minnie asked "They should be here right now."

"Who cares?! We were off safer before them and we'll be better off now!" Donald said angrily as Mickey sighed.

"Donald I know it's rough, but look at things on the bright side: they got the Censor Monkey's off our backs, they got Pete off us too, they've punted out the Knock Off's and Judge Doom from the club and FF2 was the one who got the new Mickey Mouse shorts produced."

Donald growled but then sighed. "I would make a counterpoint but the shorts have done much better things to us than Mickey Mouse Clubhouse."

Everyone hushed Donald at that moment.

Mickey then turned toward the doors and sighed. "Alright everyone let's get ready." He said as Minnie slipped her hand into his and they looked at each other smiling as they all walked out the doors towards the waiting crowd of toons. "Welcome to the grand re-opening of the House of Mouse!"

The crowd cheered. "About time, Mouse!" Pete shouted above the crowd. "I was ten seconds from shutting the place down!"

"PETE!" came an angry shout as Pete's ex-wife, Peg, stormed up. "What did I just get done telling you?!"

Pete cringed. "...no threats to shut the club down, or I've got the kids all summer?"

"EXACTLY."

"D'oh... fine. (ugh, this season is going to suck)."

"Well, without further ado, lets get on with the celebration!" Mickey exclaimed, cutting the ribbon.

The moment he did, there was a descending whistle.

"What the...?"

*CRASH!*

Everyone gasped as a human-shaped hole appeared in the floor... and Wherever Girl popped out, waving. "Hello, everybody!" she exclaimed.

"WG... did... did you just jump off the building?!" Mickey sputtered.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Well, me and Fanatic drew straws to see who would do it," her eyes got all bubbly just then. "And it's always been my dream to leap off a cliff- but since there isn't any around, I had to use the club as a substitute."

"I meant why would you even be crazy enough to do it?!"

"Because I'm insane, and I like to make an entrance. ...Speaking of which, has Fanatic dropped in yet?"

"Um-"

Suddenly there was a loud cry and Fanatic slammed into the pavement next to WG.

"Well, looks like Fanatic didn't want to be left out." Donald commented.

Fanatic got up, spewing asphalt out from his teeth. "No it's just that SOMEONE didn't want to follow the script and just pushed me off the roof!"

He turned his head up as a voice called out: "That's for what happened in Cuba!"

From the middle of the Crowd G1 Starscream looked up and shouted, "Skywarp get your fragging aft down here _right now_ or else I'm going to go up there and blast your aft back to Cybertron!

The response was unanimous-

"GAH!"

"MY EARS!"

"GAH LAY OFF THE HELIUM MAN!"

Starscream facepalmed as half the crowd was on the ground screaming in pain and holding their ears at the sound of his high pitched voice while Skywarp laughed.

Fanatic and WG pulled of their ear muffs and the Co Authoress scowled toward him.

"I thought we said no more overuse of the caps!"

Fanatic gave a shrug. "I felt it necessary."

*Whack!*

"And I Felt it necessary to hit you with a 2X4." WG said tossing the board aside where it hit someone offscreen, with a faint cry of, "Ow my pancreas!"

Mickey sighed, "Not even five minutes..." he said to himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A Little while later after everyone had been treated by Doctors and had their ears fixed up, though Grumpy still complained about a strange ringing, everyone was in the club, and Fanatic and WG were talking with Daisy.

"So," The female duck asked, leaning over her desk. "What's in store for this season,because I need to know how thick of armor I need to get."

WG shrugged her shoulders a bit, looking toward Fanatic who held an ice pack to his head.

'We have a few ideas, but nothing Finalized, though what we do have is a bit different from last season, for instance, no more Caps overuse, right Fanatic?" the authoress said.

Fanatic gave a nod, and spit out another tooth.

Daisy gasped, 'But that's half of our jokes!"

"We've got new ones- lots of new ones." Fanatic said with a slight grin, and then whipped around toward WG, "Hit it!"

WG grinned and then slammed a mallet into a Boombox that began playing Weird Al's Hardware store.

*Insert Parody of Hardware store about the club here- we were too lazy to include a full scene, so just use your imagination*

"Okay, so that didn't give me much mostly because I was too focused on the Chicken Wing back up dancers." Daisy commented.

WG and Fanatic binked. "We had Backup dancers dressed as Giant Chicken wings?"

Daisy paused. 'Right I thought I caught the words 80% more Randomness in there, so can we expect any more authors?"

"Oh yes tons." WG said with a grin, "Okay not really tons but a few," She said, pulling out a list, "Let's see here we've got,"

-PrimesSPARROW, AKA Kat and Orion *They share the account*

-Scoobycool9

-Prince Tanabi

-Anti-Twilight Forever

-Moonlesscat

-Dragongirl117 and Sky Flame

-and Shaggy, Puggsy, and Flip Chan.

Daisy gaped at the list. 'That's, that's a lot of new faces."

Fanatic shrugged, at least three of them are level headed and the only reason we got Kat and Orion to come was because we promised Optimus would be here." he stated.

Just then, G1 and Cybertron Optimus Primes came walking past, and G1 prime raised a hand in greetings as they walked past.

"So where are the others tonight then? I would've thought they would be here." Daisy asked.

"They were going to come…" WG said, "But they had some other things to worry about."

*Image of FF2 fighting Daleks; Tracker sitting inside a room while a Ton of Boxes filled with TF Comics with the words, _From Fanatic_ written on them; and Sailor and Colin were tied up and about to dipped in Melted Cheese.*

"Why is MY name on that list?!" Puggsy demanded, seeing a glimpse of the New Security Authors list, (which is rude BTW) and giving WG a glare.

"Well it's because- Oh my gosh! It's the characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series!" WG exclaimed, then rushed off with her autograph book, leaving the shorter cartoon to sigh heavily.

"Well, looks like we're back on the clock!" Fanatic exclaimed and ran off after her. "WG WAIT, YOUR HEART RATE CANNOT-"

Then he ran past screaming as WG chased him down with a 2X4.

"I said no use of Caps!" She shouted.

"It's an old habit it's going to die hard!"

Daisy sighed as she picked up the Phone, "Hello? Body Armors R Us? Yes, what's the heaviest armor you have? ...Ooh, sounds sturdy! I'll take one,"

"Make it two," Puggsy whispered.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a cloaked figure stood in front of a ruined building, which Tempus was seated on like a King atop the throne of a Fallen foe.

"Do you know your mission?" he asked.

"Yes, commander," replied a serious, female voice.

"Good. Do not fail like the last one... you know what will happen."

"Failure? I am the opposite of my counterpart, failure isn't in my vocabulary."

Tempus laughed darkly,. "Excellent, go forth and retrieve him, I still have use for him."

'Yes my liege, my liege, my leg, my legggiiiiiiiieeee-" She said and then fell over with a clang.

Tempus gaped and then whipped his head around, "Cadaver!"

A Bot with a hunch, and white body appeared. 'You called my liege?" he asked.

"Something happened to her," He said, pointing to the cloaked figure, "I need you to-"

"Oh I already figured that you, the threatening Chip that Hater put in her was the last one we had and we tried fixing it and well... Mors decided to let Shuck into the lab-"

"I don't want excuses! Can you replace that chip?"

"Nope."

Tempus paused, 'And I take it that using my abilities to repair it now would-"

"Make her a Vegetable and since we don't have the same process for Hater that we do with her set up yet-"

Tempus cowled under his faceplate. 'Just get her out of here and be quick about it!"

"Yes, my liege!" the bot grabbed the cloaked robotic figure and wobbled away. "Hey, Mor! Get on Amazon and see if they have any intimidating voice-chips!"

Tempus only sighed, then turned back towards the screen, which showed an image of the city. "No matter... This city will be in ruins before long, and not even those 'security authors' can stop it this time." he stated. "Soon, Fanatic, you and I shall meet again..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Um... hate to interrupt the suspense guys, but... we're still tied up here!" Max said to the authors.

"Oh, sorry, we were spacing off thinking about the oncoming chaos." WG said, then sliced the ribbon with her machete, having Goofy and Max hit the ground. "Better?"

"Almost..." Max groaned.

"Good, now if you excuse me Fanatic has a date with this 2X4 for suing the caps." And with that she ran off.

Max sighed and facepalmed and Goofy Blinked. "Golly I didn't know that Wood was datable!" he stated.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Inside the Proproom, a lone figure sat tied to a chair, he had a white face and Black body like Mickey's except where Mickey had round ears, he had Tall rabbit like ears, Blue Shorts and a bit more a rounder face too.

He also looked like someone placed him in a cage full of angry gorillas.

He watched as the figures in front of him stood over him and he scowled.

'So tell me is this the special treatment around here or this all just for me?" he sneered.

"Shut up!" one of the figures hissed, slapping him across the face. "We want answers!"

"Then look them up on the internet-"

*Slap!*

"One more crack like that, and you can change your name to 'The Unlucky Rabbit'!" another figure sneered. "Now tell us... where is he?"

The rabbit only glared. "Bite me,"

"Arggh... throw him back into the gorilla cage!" With that, the rabbit was hauled away.

"What now?" The second figure asked. "He's not willing to talk!"

"Oh he will... if he wants to see his 'brother' again!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

WG paused just then, dropping the 2X4. "Ever have the feeling-?" she began to ask.

"That something bad is going to happen? Yep. ...I've learned to ignore it," Fanatic said.

WG nodded. "Alright... now where were we?"

"You were about to clobber me with that board... is this going to be a running gag, by the way?"

"Meh," WG dropped the board. "As often as we break the caps lock, maybe... Or we could just put a quarter in a jar every time we use a Nostalgia Critic joke," she then held up a jar labeled, 'NC Jokes'.

Fanatic only shrugged, and they went back to their post, both of them knowing for a fact that it was going to be another long year, and everyone would be needing a vacation soon- including me, considering I have to narrate and describe everything that goes on in this story, and it's hard to keep track of, and it doesn't help that the authors keep making typos and making sentences incomprehensible and-

"Think we should get a new narrator?"

"In good time, WG... in good time." Fanatic replied.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: And that's JUST the beginning! :D**

**Readers: No duh! It's the first chapter!**

**T_T ...Okay, so as you can tell, we have a lot to go on this year, so lets hope we make it all worthwhile!**

**Now review, don't flame, and we'll see you in the next episode!**


	2. Training and Terror (Part One!)

**And now for a special chapter... where we put all our new Security Authors through some training- AND perform a musical number!**

**...Yes, we're going to include a musical number. In fact, a few other chapters will include musical numbers, so get used to it.**

**Now, on with it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any original characters (except our own) or any songs we're about to rip-off.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The stars were shining bright that warm summer night, as the moon rose high in the sky while the sun sank below the horizon-

"HELP! I'M SINKING!" Mr. Sun shouted, waving his cartoony arms frantically.

"Earl, pipe down and go down!" Mr. Moon snarled, bonking him on the head with an enormous fist, then shook his head. "Sheesh, does he have to do that EVERY evening?"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!"

(ahem) Well, uh, anyway... outside of the Sun and Moon bickering, it was a nice night around the city of Toon Town. The kind of night where couples could dance the night away, teenagers could drive around and annoy the cops, or friends could jam out to 'What Is Love?' via ripping off that classic scene from _A Night At The Roxbury_. (Ah, good times...)

But, one character was not enjoying such pleasures, as he was cut off in a secret lair hidden somewhere so secret, the authoress had no clue... It used to be the Prop Room, but after THAT info leaked out, our antagonists had to move to a more discrete location- otherwise we could just have the authors break the fourth wall, rescue the sucker, and get this chapter over with in time to catch _Duck Dynasty_.

(A/N: Yeah, Fan, why can't we do that?)

(Co-A/N: Because it would kill the suspense, ruin the story, and I already gave you a thousand ideas to include in the chapter, keep writing!)

(A/N: Sheesh... Mr. Cartoon never gives ATF this sort of crap...)

(Co-A/N: Oh, why don't you just go write for HIM then if you're going to be so stubborn about it?!)

(ATF's A/N: Hey, you can't talk to my sister like that!)

(Co-A/N: What the...?! How did you get in here?!)

(ATF's A/N: WG and I share a computer, remember?)

(A/N: Anti, what did I tell you about hacking my stories?!)

(Puggsy's A/N: Ah, let him- it serves you right!)

(Co-A/N: HOW THE FLYING- What are YOU doing in here?!)

(Calvin's A/N: The door was open, we thought we'd include our input.)

(Tracker's A/N: Dear Lord, guys, would you leave it alone? You're going to kill the suspense!)

(FF2's A/N: What do you mean 'going'? It's been 6-feet under since they started!)

(A/N: THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT! THIS AUTHOR-NOTE GAG IS DEAD!)

(Co-A/N: But-)

(A/N: DEAD! *shoves everyone out* GO! OUT! OUT! OUT! ...Narrator, go ahead and continue!)

(Co-A/N: Oh we are SO discussing this in the Forums!)

(FF2's A/N: We have a forum?)

(Co-A/N: We will after this- GAH! OKAY I'M GOING! SHEESH! PUT AWAY THE SPORK, WOMAN!)

(*the author-notes are now evacuated*)

0_o

...O-kay then... I'll be looking for a new narration job after this... ANYWAY, where were we? *shuffles notes* Ah, yes, in the secret lair where a figure with long rabbit-like ears and a round face was thrown to the floor, grunting and coughing up blood- holy crap, this story really IS rated T, isn't it?

"Is... that all you got?" the rabbity-like figure choked out, wiping blood off his lip. "I thought gorillas were supposed to be tougher! What did you train them to do, beat up plush-toys?"

Another figure kicked him in the gut. "Shut up!" he growled. "Either tell us where he is, or we'll rip out your heart!"

"Go kiss your mother,"

"THAT'S IT! Where's the hack-saw?!"

"Calm yourself, PB," Another figure, whose voice was like that of a demented-acting Christopher Lloyd, spoke up. "I think we have a way of getting answers,"

"We've thrown him into the gorilla cage, electrocuted him, used him as a punching-bag, forced him to eat hot coals, and made him watch _Bio Dome_ 157 times! What more IS there?! ...also never call me 'PB' again, it reminds me of that chick made of candy."

The second evil figure smirked, turning to the rabbit-like figure. "I think we could pay a visit to a certain night-club in town..."

"We're hitting the Roxbury?"

"NO! … well, maybe later... I meant that club for toons- run by a certain _mouse_ and his friends..."

The rabbit-figure's eyes widened. "No! You stay away from my brother!"

"Throw him into the cage again,"

A pair of hands gripped the rabbit, dragging him off, screaming. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU HURT HIM, I'LL KILL YOU! ...MIIIICCCKKEEEYYYY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mickey gasped, sitting up at his desk in his dressing room, having fallen asleep while working out who to schedule for the musical act this week, as it was a debate between the birds from _Rio_ or the girls from _Pitch Perfect_. Something deep within him had given him a jolt of fear, as if something was terribly wrong.

"Where's WG and Fanatic?" he asked himself after thinking about it, and quickly rushed out, going up to his wife, Minnie. "Minnie! Are WG and Fanatic around?"

"Yes, they're down in the prop room. WG said they were going to be training the new security guards... why?" she asked, concerned about the nervous look on her husband's face.

"I-I just got a bad feeling, is all..."

"With them around, how could you be surprised?" Daisy quipped. "I mean, we _always_ get a bad feeling when they're around!"

"Yeah, but... this was worse than anything- worse than Hater's attacks, it feels like!"

"By the way, is he still frozen?" Minnie asked Daisy.

"I sent Goofy and Donald down a minute ago to check," Daisy replied.

(We get an image of Goofy's tongue stuck to the side of Hater's frozen head, Donald face-palming... oh, Goofy, why? Just... why?)

Mickey blinked. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see that..." he deadpanned.

"Mickey, relax! With the new recruits around, we won't have anything to worry about!" Minnie tried to assure him, though wasn't convinced herself. "...won't we?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, down in the Prop Room, WG, Fanatic, FF2, Tracker, Colin, and Sailor Androm3da stood before a new line of Security Author trainees.

The first one was Kat, a woman and friend of Fanatic's. A dark haired woman, with a light Blue shirt and black pants. Slung onto her back was a downscaled replica of Optimus Prime's Rifle from G1.

The second was Kat's husband, Orion. A tall, mustached man, with a red shirt with flames and matching blue Pants, attacked to his wrists were devices that extended a pair of Energon swords. On his back as also a Replica of Prime's Rifle.

The third was Scoobycool9, a boy with brown messy hair, wearing a black jacket with an orange shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He also wore an invisibility cloak and was equipped with the Elder Wand and Sorcerer's Stone, being the master of death.

The fourth was Anti-Twilight Forever (or ATF). He was WG's brother, with black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with torn sleeves, black skinny-jeans, a black ski-cap with a gray stripe around it, a medallion with a ruby in the middle, and a chain-belt.

The fifth was Moonlesscat, a girl with long dark-brown hair, dark eyes, pale skin, wearing a dark shirt with torn jeans... and had a look that creeped people out more than Calvin's suspicious grin.

The sixth figure was Prince Tanabi, a humanoid lion with a dark-brown mane and golden fur, almost like Simba, who wore armor.

And the seventh and final one was Dragongirl117, another friend of Fanatic's. A brown haired girl with blue horns coming from her head as well as blue wings and a tail, she had pale skin, and was wearing a black and blue Shirt with separate sleeves, and matching pants. Down by her foot was a baby-version of Transformers Prime Predaking, named Sky Flame,a Toothless plushie in his mouth.

"...I thought Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip were authors, too." Tracker spoke up, looking over the list.

"They're with my co-author, Mr. Cartoon, discussing the next episode of their story." ATF answered. "I tried to ask them to come, anyway."

"What did they say?" Colin asked.

"Well... Shaggy jumped out the window, Pugsy called me bat-crap insane, and Flip was willing to come but his dad said 'no'."

"Well, there goes our chance to harass- I mean, _train_ them for the job!" WG said quickly.

"Why do we need training, anyway?" Scoobycool9 asked. "Colin, Sailor, Tracker, and FF2 pretty much got recruited in the middle of Season 1, without any practice!"

"Yeah, but THAT story was rated K+, and included more wacky antics. This year, it's going to be rated T-in case you didn't already notice- meaning intense violence, intense drama, and intense... um... intensity!" Fanatic replied.

"And music numbers that will surely numb the brain," Sailor added.

"...Plus the only reason I let them in was because SOMEONE wouldn't stop bugging me about it!" WG said, giving Colin a look.

"Oh like I was the ONLY one!" Colin huffed.

"Hey, I asked during Season One, but you said-" Prince Tanabi began to say.

"Lets get training!" WG said quickly, and they lead the new recruits across the Prop Room to an area they set up for field testing... including land-mines, a maze, a shooting range, a line of dummies to throttle, and those things where logs swing down at you and try to crush you.

Another part included bungee-cords over a black pit 1000 feet deep, hang-gliders used to soar around hazardous things like buildings made of broken class and rattle-snake venom (all on fire), a wall you had to climb up while avoiding lava being spilled on you, and a dark tunnel filled with creepy noises.

"...This is how you train new recruits- to be SECURITY GUARDS at a club?!" Orion questioned.

"Hey, it gets pretty ugly on the job," Tracker told him.

"Especially on Saturday nights," FF2 added.

"Alright, newbies, here's the first task," Fanatic said, walking over to where the land-mines were. "You have to get across 100 yards of land mines without blowing up."

"Ooh, so hard..." ATF scoffed.

"Anti... you're first."

ATF rolled his eyes, preparing to sprint across the field. "Wait you seem to be missing something," FF2 spoke up... then tied two 15-pound weights to ATF's wrists. He held up the weight on the left. "This represents integrity," he dropped it, making ATF grunt. "And this-" he lifted the right one up high in the air, lifting him off the ground! "Represents insanity."

ATF looked down in shock, as FF2 dropped him to the ground with a *THUD!*

"You'll need BOTH to make it across- and make it as a Security Author," Tracker added.

"Was this necessary, or did you just want to rip off a scene from _Mulan?"_ Moon asked.

"Both," WG answered, then turned to ATF. "Now, hop to it, brother!"

ATF looked across the range of land mines... then hoisting up the weights, began to run across, but stumbled and tripped, one of the weights falling on a land-mine!

*BOOM!*

Tanabi tried next, but one of the weights slipped from his grip and hit another!

*POW!*

Scoobycool9 went next, but didn't make it either.

*BOOM!*

Next was Dragongirl-

*BOOM!*

Same result. She stumbled off, coughing out smoke, Sky Flame ran over and climbed up to her shoulder and licked her cheek. "We've got a LOT of work to do..." FF2 sighed.

"Lets try teaching them a few techniques..." WG suggested.

"NO DOY, DIPWAD!" A charred Moon shouted.

All the recruits lined up, as they were given bo-staffs, FF2 deciding to train some of them... while a drumming tune began to play, thus starting our first music-number!

_FF2:_ **Lets get to our training**

**As Security**

**Writers**

Everyone struck a pose... but feeling sneaky, Moon took out a picture of the Creepypasta, Jane, and held it close to ATF's face. Looking at it from the corner of his eye, he began to freak out and swing his staff all over the place, swatting everyone left and right!

_Tracker:_ **Did we hire some noobs**

**When we expected**

**Fighters?**

Kat, Orion and Dragongirl all glared toward Fanatic. "She said it not me!" Fanatic cried, pointing at Tracker.

Before Tracker could say anything her feet caught fire. As she ran away screaming Sky Flame peeped.

Dragongirl bent down and patted him on the head with a smirk... only to get hit with ATF's bo-staff.

Once ATF practically knocked everyone off their feet, WG approached him... ending up getting struck in the stomach!

 _Colin_ : **These are the oddest guys**

**I've ever seen**

_Sailor_ : **Hope they get better**

**By the time we're through**

WG took the staff from ATF, hitting him on the head with it... while Sky Flame attacked him at the ankles, making him run around screaming. WG tripped him with the bo-staff.

_WG:_ **Brother, I'll...**

**Make a Guard...**

**Out of you**

The next task was the shooting range. Tracker and Fanatic demonstrated shooting targets- which moved around in random directions- getting perfect bulls-eyes. Everyone tried shooting at them with their own guns... but either got off-target and missed.

_Fanatic:_ **Providing safety's easy**

**But can be hazardous**

**Later**

Tanabi shot his gun... but ended up shooting a barrel of gun-powder, causing an explosion! Once the smoke cleared, everyone gave him a glare.

_Tracker:_ **Try your hardest at all times**

**Or suffer like**

**Hater**

Another task involved running through a track while trying to avoid logs swinging down at you. Sailor demonstrated this by leaping, ducking, or swinging on logs of certain heights until he reached the finish line. The others tried it, but half the time their timing was off.

_FF2:_ **You guys are strong**

**I know you are**

**But you have to know it too**

_Fanatic **:**_ **I hope we can**

**Make Guards**

**Out of you!**

The next task involved climbing up the wall, while avoiding lava spills, WG leading the way... while Tanabi got smoked and fell on the mat below. His tail was on fire, and he ran around screaming.

_WG:_ **I've never felt such stress-**

_Dragongirl_ : **I've seen fan-art**

**Less grueling!**

The next task involved getting through a maze... while being chased by Heartless. Scoobycool9 managed to beat a couple- but slammed into a wall.

_Scoobycool9:_ **This whole thing**

**Feels like one long drug-trip!**

One task involved going through a creepy tunnel. Everyone went in... but the recruits ran out screaming, Moon stumbling out while wrestling another Creeppasta, Jack, off Tanabi.

_Tanabi:_ **This fic's going to be**

**The death of me yet!**

_Moon:_ **Good thing I'm used**

**To such cruelty**

Then came the task with the black pit and bungee cords... and ATF was pushed in first, screaming all the way down and shooting up, trying to avoid being nabbed by giant clawed hands.

_ATF:_ **Now I wish I stuck**

**With Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip!**

The new guards then had the task of throwing grenades at the attack-dummies... However, Scoobycool9 threw his grenade behind him by accident, blowing up the fireworks display.

_Recruits (with current Security Authors):_ **Security Guards**

**(Must be more clever than any villain)**

**Security Guards**

**(Their wits gone without a trace)**

**Security Guards**

**(Should be ready for the killing)**

**All: More psychotic than**

**Any villain**

**They will face!**

"Is that you, Fanatic? WG?" Mickey called, interrupting the music number... and saving many an eye-sore from the horribly-written lyrics.

"Confound it, Mickey! You ruined our musical montage!" WG sneered, wiping the soot off her face along with everyone else.

"...Huh, I was wondering why Pluto was howling in pain... But, anyway, can you guys come upstairs, and patrol the perimeter?"

Fanatic sighed. "Ah man, Mickey... you didn't call the Bronies in for a visit again, did you?" he groaned.

"No... they've pretty much agreed to keep their distance after you guys shot half of them down with tranquilizer darts, and chucked dynamite at the other half!"

"He should see what we did to the _Twilight_ fans," FF2 whispered.

Kat looked toward Fanatic who looked back. "Look some of them had rabies, okay?" he said.

"It's not that, what do you guys do to handle Transformers Fangirls?"

Fanatic crossed his arms and smirked. "They wanted Starscream they got Starscream... without his morning Energon."

"So what's with the sudden perimeter check?" WG asked Mickey.

"I just... I had an uneasy feeling," Mickey admitted.

"We ALL have an uneasy feeling?" Orion pointed out the obvious.

"...particularly in our vital organs..." ATF groaned, covered in bandages.

"So, you just want is to put our training montage on pause just because you've got a bad feeling?" Fanatic questioned... then shrugged. "Alright,"

"Really? Just like that?" Kat responded.

"Why not? It turned out true in _Rise of the Guardians_ , when Santa had a feeling in his stomach," Moon said.

"Okay, guys, take ten. FF2, Tracker, Colin, and Sailor, you guys stick around and tell them about the basics," WG said.

"Why can't we patrol the perimeter?" Colin demanded.

"Because WE'RE the main authors- and it's too early in the story to make you guys face any traumatizing peril yet," Fanatic answered.

"...What the fluff were we facing just now?!" Tanabi questioned.

"Yeah, and Fanatic gave me a bunch of Transformers comics, including the _Heart of Darkness_ mini series...that's enough to traumatize anyone!" Tracker added, then turned to Fanatic. "Thanks, by the way."

"Why are there eyeballs inside Galvatron's mouth?" Orion asked, having found said book.

"You don't wanna know." Fanatic whispered.

With that said, the authors walked upstairs to patrol the perimeter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, outside, a figure stood by the power lines with a pair of hedge-clippers. They opened it up, and slipped a blade under the wires.

Fanatic and WG happened to be walking through the lobby by this time. "Seriously, it's only Episode 2! Why should Mickey get all worked up?" WG was asking herself.

"Hey, a lot of shows had something epic go down in the second episode, even the pilot!" Fanatic said, then shook his head. "...if only they didn't let Launchpad fly."

"Name ten- and they CAN'T include anime!"

"What?! Why not?! I think animes count!"

"Animes are supposed to be epic!"

"So's this story!"

WG paused. "Good point... but I still doubt something mind-boggling will happen so-"

*BZZZAP!*

The power went out just then, leaving them in the dark. "...You owe me a dollar." Fanatic quipped.

**_TO BE CONTINUED... oh yeah, it's a two-parter._ **

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

**A/N: Don't just sit there in the dark, people! REVIEW!**

**...but no flames, k?**

**Fanatic: Hey I figured out 10!**

**WG: They cannot be Transformers!**

**Fan: Awww, c'mon!**


	3. Training and Terror (Part Two!)

**Now for Part Two of this insanity!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything, and the authors own themselves.**

0o0o0o0o0doodoodoo0o0o0

"MICKEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"

"GAH! HUH?!" Mickey gasped, giving a jolt.

"MICKEY! THE POWER'S GONE OUT!" Fanatic cried, running up to the mouse.

Mickey sighed. "I can SEE that, Fanatic! What happened?!"

"The heck if I know! WG and I were just about to step outside, when, POW!, the power goes out!"

"Mickey... did you spend our utility money on cheese again?!" Minnie demanded, walking up.

"No! I don't know what happened, either! We must've blown a fuse. Fanatic, you and WG go outside and look around... Wait, where IS Wherever Girl?"

Fanatic turned... revealing WG was clinging on to his back, a freaked out expression on her face. "She's, um... afraid of the dark." he said. "...WG, could you lighten up your grip?! Your fingernails are digging into my bones! Let go!"

"Not until the power comes back on..." WG muttered.

Fanatic sighed heavily. "I knew I should've bought you night-vision goggles for Christmas..."

"I thought you guys already had some!" Minnie questioned.

(We get an image of WG wearing night-goggles... then getting struck in the face by a golfball, breaking the lenses. "FORE!" came a shout)

"Um... she needs new ones. C'mon, WG!" Fanatic said, walking out... WG still clinging to his back. "Seriously, you need to get over this fear, one of these days."

"Mickey!" Donald cried, as he and Goofy ran forth. "We've got a big problem!"

"I know, the power's out. We're looking into it," Mickey said.

"It's not just that! May I remind you of what we have in the freezer!?"

Mickey and Minnie gasped. "Hater!" they both cried.

"Hater? I was talking about the ham going bad! ...GASP! Oh my gosh, Hater could thaw out, too!" Goofy yelped.

"Oh, brother..." Donald muttered.

"What are we going to do?!" Minnie stammered. "If Hater thaws out, we're doomed!"

"*ahem*" came a voice, and everyone turned, seeing Moonless Cat standing there, currently hanging up a cell phone. "A friend of mine is coming over to help out with the problem."

"What? How did you call them so quick? You just found out!" Mickey said.

"Actually, I was down in the freezer looking for popscicles, when I heard Hater thinking about how once the ice melts, he's going to put us all through a living hell."

"You heard him... thinking?" Minnie questioned.

Moon rolled her eyes. "Yes- I can read minds. ...Oh, there he is, now."

Everyone turned, seeing Jack Frost fly through the doors. "Hey, Moon, what's up?" he asked.

"We need your help keeping someone frozen, until the power comes back on," Moon told him.

"Okay, what's in it for me?"

Moon suddenly summoned a ball of fire. "Your neck."

"Sheesh, I was kidding! Show me where the dude is," Moon led him down to the freezer.

"She can summon fire, too?!" Donald yelped.

"Actually, she can manipulate all the elements- fire, water, earth, wind..." ATF said, walking up. "Just to name a few things. ...And no, that's not all she can do. She can also talk to animals, which may come in handy in an episode where Pluto has a problem,"

"What makes you say that?" Goofy asked.

"I can see into the future." he leaned over to Donald. "By the way, get your cameras ready for the episode where WG thinks she's-"

"ATF! NO SPOILERS!" Tracker snapped, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him off.

"D'oh, I forgot about this part! Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Okay... so... Hater will be kept frozen (thank God)," Mickey sighed. "Now, all we have to do is fix the power!"

"...Um, problem with that, Mickey." Fanatic said, walking back in with WG- who had her machete out and had her cat sitting on her head. "Someone cut the power-lines!"

"WHAT?! Who could have done that?! How could this- why is there a cat on WG's head?"

"Until there's a day I can see in the dark, mini-mew here is going to be my eyes," WG said, pointing up at her cat... who had her tongue sticking out.

"We'll get Tracker, FF2, Sailor and Colin, and search the building for any signs of treachery," Fanatic said.

"What about the new recruits?" Minnie asked.

"We'll just tell them to practice blowing things up in the prop room, until the situation gets desperate," WG answered, and the two authors walked off.

*Bump!*

"Meow!" said TC, the cat.

"A little late with the directions, TC..." WG groaned, turning from the wall she just bumped into.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, up in the rafters, a group of figures walked across the catwalks, dragging the unconscious Rabbit with them.

"Tell me why we brought him here!?" A Short grey haired figure asked with a high pitched voice. "We don't even need him now!"

The main figure, who was dragging the rabbit, whipped his head around, almost giving himself whiplash.

"Ow." he said rubbing his neck. "We need him here for leverage, the Mouse will probably send that rotten Security Team after us- but if we show him his brother he won't do a thing!"

"And what if he escapes, and manages to fight back!?" A slightly high pitched male sounding voice, said along with some nods from three others behind him...who looked exactly the same.

"That, is where this comes in!" The Christopher Lloyd character said with a grin, as he tossed the main leader a prop gun, which he grabbed and then squeezed the trigger, sending a drop down onto the Rabbits arm, and a hissing noise could be heard, until he wiped it off, revealing a scar.

Everyone blinked and gaped a bit, minus the rubber masked guy.

"Now then here's what we do," He said pointing toward the Rubber Masked fella. "Take the boys and go and raid that mouse's dressing room, I know that you have a beef with those Authors," He turned toward a larger man with a scarf.

"Go with them, if you run into the Authors, find Wherever Girl and try to grab her too, we need all the leverage we can get."

The Rubber faced figure scoffed. "Your sending him to capture Wherever Girl!?"

The main cloaked figure turned and glared toward him. "Do you have any issues my good Judge, or shall I have Miss Mim here turn you back into a sketch!?"

The Rubber masked figure looked ready to say something but then he just scowled and sighed.

"Excellent, now then the rest of us, we must prepare for our victory!"

"But it hasn't even happened yet!" A figure with a slightly accented tone, and a "yeah, yeah" sound came from... something floating around his shoulders.

"It will in time. Now then go- and don't come back until you have that sketch!"

The Rubber masked faced man frowned, and then he turned and left, the others following.

The rest of them turned toward the main figure.

"So now what do we do?" One of them asked, as the Figure chuckled.

"We have to make Preparations for our big arrival!" he replied.

"Ohh, we're gonna have a party!?"

"I call decorations!" the other figure exclaimed.

The main figure sighed as he pinched the bridge of his apparently non existent nose. "I seriously wish that more Villains were left to the wayside." he muttered under his breath.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Meanwhile with our "Protagonists"..._

"I don't like the way he said that." Fanatic said with a sneer.

WG looked up at the quotations and mumbled, "Just Keep digging your grave Narrator, just keep digging."

The Two Authors were currently scoping out the club. It was a packed house, with some doctors there attending to the guests' ears.

As Fanatic walked past Snow White's table, he heard something and his head snapped up, hopefully giving him whiplash because he did it so fast.

"Memo to self, hire less sarcastic narrator." He said under his breath despite the Narrator being the only one who would take the job for this fic.

"Maybe I'll hire the guy who's narrating Lifeline..he's on my payroll for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Snow White asked giving Fanatic a strange look.

"I'm having a spat with the Narrator and because of it I just lost my train of thought!" He snapped, turned and stormed off, as the Decepticon Astrotrain walked by, and he sniffed.

"Poor lost Train."

Wherever Girl on the other hand was making her way across the back, behind all the tables. As she walked she kept her eyes out for anything that seemed off.

"Well I'm not finding anything." She said with a sigh, and then kicked her foot a little bit.

She looked toward the Rafters and scanned them with her eyes, trying to see what had gotten Fanatic's attention for a brief few minutes, but however she saw nothing. A Scowl crossed her face.

"Stupid Narrator and him distracting Fanatic, Now we have to wait for something else to kickstart the plot for us!"

*Crash!*

WG whipped her back in the direction of the noise.

"A crash sound, finally something to kick off this plot!" She exclaimed, and then her feet Transformed into Wheels and a siren popped out of her head.

….Did I read that right!?

"Cartoon Logic." WG snickered as she revved her feet and drove off toward where Fanatic was.

As Fanatic walked past Cinderella's table, both he and Cinderella turned as WG rode up on her wheel feet.

"When did you become a Transformer?" Fanatic asked, eyes widened.

"Since I wished upon a Star like the Nostalgia Critic suggested." WG said, dropping a coin in the NC jokes jar. "Though it ripped me off, because all it did was give me frakking wheel feet!"

Cinderella leaned toward them. "Yeah thing is with wishing stars you need to be specific as to what you want, that's what Jiminy Cricket sometimes forgets to tell people."

"I'll remember that next time I use one." WG commented, before turning to face Fanatic. "Anyway, I heard a crash coming from the Direction of Mickey's dressing room!"

"This can only mean one thing!" Fanatic said, standing tall and trying to sound dramatic.

"I already did the plot kickstarter joke."

"Awww." Fanatic said crossing his arms.

"Never mind, we need to go!" WG said and grabbed Fanatic's arm as they ran off screen, right into Yakko, who was dressed as a cop.

"Halt!" He ordered raising up his hand. "You two are in violation of copyright, using one of our jokes from _Wakko's Wish_."

"What!?" Both Authors shouted.

"Yep, you used the 'how you wish' thing."

Fanatic blinked. "But I said it differently."

Before Yakko could draw this out any further, Rem Warner *From _Animanaics Nocturnus_ by Rabbit91* appeared.

"Yakko quit messing around our foods at the table." she muttered.

"Alright!" Yakko cheered happily and ran off past them, Rem following.

WG turned to Fanatic. 'That was pointless."

"Keep your lips shut! Do you want Slappy to try and sue us next?!" Fanatic hissed.

"Considering they've done their share of rip-offs... ah, lets just go investigate!"

They went to Mickey's Dressing Room... where the place was a mess. "Ah, great, who gave Calvin the key?!" Tracker asked as she and FF2 ran up.

"Calvin hasn't arrived yet," Fanatic told her.

"How do you know?" FF2 asked.

"No one's been soaked with a water-balloon,"

"So who the heck did this?" WG asked.

"You tell me- you're writing the chapter right now!"

"I would, but it would kill the suspense faster than Miley Cyrus killed Disney... BEFORE FF2 saved it,"

"You're welcome, fans." FF2 said to the audience.

"Wait- aren't you guys supposed to be helping the new recruits?" Fanatic asked.

"We let Sailor and Colin take over after we heard a crash," Tracker answered.

"Uhhh, you think that was a good idea?" WG asked.

"GAH! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEE!" came Sailor's scream from the Prop Room.

"...Sure, they can handle it." Tracker said. "Um, by the way, if there's no power... why is the club still open?"

"We found a generator." Fanatic replied.

(We get an image of Pikachu with jumper-cables attached to his ears and the power-box. The pokemon does not look happy.)

"Poor Pika," FF2 commented.

"Hey, it was either hook up an electric pokemon to the fuse-box, or risk WG clinging on to me like a spidermonkey!" Fanatic retorted... then held up his arm, which showed reddish-purple finger-prints. "And dude, it is NOT pleasant! ...how can you handle it?"

FF2 rolled up the sleeves of his jacket, showing the same result. "I learn to deal."

"Back to the investigation... Tracker, think you can find out who did this?" WG asked.

"Sure thing," Tracker then turned into her werewolf form, sniffing around the room. "Some antagonists were definitely here. I smell ink... rubber... evil... and DIP,"

"GAH! Not DIP again!" Fanatic yelped.

"Yep... the French-onion kind," Tracker held up a jar of French onion dip. "...oh, and some of that DIP that can kill toons, too."

"Great, what could be worse?! WG, better go tell Mickey to get that evacuation drill we practiced going! ...WG? WG?! WHEREVER GIRL?!" Fanatic looked around. "OH MY GOSH, SHE'S GONE!"

"Dude, I'm right in front of you!" WG snapped.

Fanatic looked down. "Oh. ...Wow, you really are short if you can sneak up on people from the front."

WG rolled her eyes. "C'mon, lets-"

The lights began to flicker just then, before the power went out completely. "What the...?! Where's Pikachu?!"

"PIKA! PIKA!" came a startled shout from the pokemon, as he ran by.

"Guys, go help Mickey calm the audience! We'll go check outside!" WG ordered, running down the hall-

*BAM!*

Hitting the wall again, forgetting she can't see in the dark.

"...I wonder if the narrator from Dave the Barbarian needs work..." WG muttered...

...Then hit the wall again!

*BAM!*

"THAT'S IT!" WG drew her gun-

"LATER, Wherever Girl... he'll get his." Tracker said, walking with her to make sure she didn't hit anything- I mean, if you ask me, that girl is a total

*BANG!*

**~Story Interruption!~**

**Plot: Um, sorry guys, but during that last part, one of our antagonists shot the narrator. Apparently, they thought the whole 'breaking the fourth wall' thing was getting annoying and just up and ended his career.**

**We'll find a new narrator after this, but until then, the authors asked me to fill in. I'd do it full time, but I'm already over-scheduled as it is.**

**We now continue with our story (still in progress)**

**~Back to the story! (now narrated by Plot)~**

"...shooting the narrator! I told you we were trying to keep it discrete!" The main figure snapped.

"Hey, I can't stand the broken-fourth wall joke, it's annoying!" The figure with the high-pitched voice sneered.

"But he was harassing the authors!" said the Christopher Lloyd figure.

"It was still annoying- besides, harassing them will be OUR duty,"

"Right, now lets get back on track, before the power comes on!" the scarfed figure replied.

"Um... wait, you guys didn't cut the power?" The main figure asked. "Then who the heck did?!"

"No time to ponder, the authors are on the move!" Picking up the rabbit-figure, they continued their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mickey stood on the stage, announcing to the audience to remain calm, that they were having difficulties with the power. The lights came back on then, and he sighed with relief. "And now, with the power back on, a Goofy cartoon!" he announced, then stepped backstage, as Tracker ran in. "Thank goodness you fixed the power! How did you do it?"

"Oh, it was simple. We just broke out a replacement generator," Tracker replied.

(We see an image of Larxene standing there, the jumper-cables attached to her nails. She, too, looks peeved)

"...I'd better tell Square Enix that we maaay have problems with the next Kingdom Hearts game..." Mickey groaned. "Hey, where's WG? I thought she was with you!"

Tracker looked around. "She was right behind me..."

"MICKEY!" came a frantic shout.

"GAH!" Mickey yelped for the third time that night. "For the love of Walt Disney, guys! If there's an emergency, don't run up and yell my name!"

"Who's name do you want us to yell?" Colin asked, being the one who shouted, as he and Sailor ran up.

"Never mind. What's the problem?"

"We were down training the new recruits, when suddenly we heard a gun-shot. We came up, thinking that someone ridiculed _The Last Of Us_ and FF2 shot them... but when we investigated, we found THIS thing!" Sailor then held up what appeared to be a floating eel.

"Wretched boy, let me go!" The eel gurgled.

"That eel looks familiar..." Tracker said.

"That's Xerxes, Mozenrath's pet!" Mickey pointed out.

"What were you doing sneaking around?" Colin questioned the eel.

"None of your business!" Xerxes snapped.

"Where did you find him?" Mickey asked.

"Up by the rafters. There were some other figures, but they took off before we could get a good look," Sailor answered.

"Do you think it might link to WG's disappearance?" Tracker asked.

"Either that, or she's raiding the kitchen again," Colin said.

Xerxes chuckled. "Never going to see girl again, until Mouse gives answers!"

Tracker took out her gun. "YOU'D better give us answers, otherwise 'Fried Eel' is going to be on the menu tonight!" she threatened.

Xerxes paled. "Friend is being held hostage! Others want book in exchange!"

"What book?" Colin demanded.

"Tell us where WG is, or else-" Sailor began to threaten.

*CRASH!*

Suddenly, the Beagle Boys- who had their limbs tied together- were thrown through the door. In walked WG, looking very miffed. "THAT is why people don't try to hold me hostage," she sneered.

Fanatic and FF2 came running in. "I thought I heard the sound of Pro-Female Dignity," Fanatic stated.

"I told you yutz to use those guns!" Big Time Beagle snapped.

"B-B-But, they're loaded with DIP... and not the French-onion kind, either." Burger Beagle whimpered.

"Yeah, we didn't want to get any on us!" Bouncer Beagle added.

They all grunted as Fanatic stepped on them. "Alright, who are you punks working for?" he demanded.

"Why should we say-" Big Time started to remark, until WG gripped him by the shirt.

"Listen, you little scuzzball- I've been lacking sleep for over a month now, have several other stories to update, and haven't had any bacon for weeks! Unless you give us some answers, I swear on everything that's sacred, you guys will be BEGGING for the safety of prison!" the authoress snarled, while fire burned in her eyes.

"A-A-Alright, we'll talk! We were hired with Judge Doom, The Coachman, Mozenrath, and Madame Mim to help some guy out with a scheme! They're hiding up in the cat-walk!"

"See? Now it's not so hard to negotiate, is it?" FF2 said.

"C'mon, lets move out!" Tracker said, then paused. "Oh, um, WG? ...Your eyes are still on fire."

"GOOD GRIEF!" WG screamed, then ran out and dunked her face in a cake at the Mad Hatter and March Hare's table, putting out the flames. "Aaahhhh..."

"Good heavens, that girl's more mad than you are!" Hare exclaimed.

"I know- and they say there's no good women left in the world!" the Mad Hatter chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, because the authors wanted to speed me (the Plot) along, everyone ran up to the cat-walks, after handing the Beagle Boys over to the police. "Where are they?" Colin whispered.

"I don't know, maybe the Beagle Boys conned us," Sailor said.

*ZAP!*

"Eep!" Colin cried, suddenly turned into a newt!

There was maniacal cackling, as Madame Mim appeared. "It's about time you showed up! We were worried we'd have to drop in ourselves!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you'd think those creeps would've spilled the beans earlier," Said the Coachman, stepping up.

"I'm just ashamed my loyal sidekick did," Mozenwrath said, zapping Sailor with his gauntlet, having Xerxes slip out of his grip and fly over to his shoulder, where the sorcerer gripped him by the neck. "And, if he wants to live to see the next day, he will try better to hold his tongue!"

"*gack!* Sorry, master..." Xerxes choked.

"What are you guys up to?!" Mickey demanded.

"We want the book, Mickey. A certain sketch-book..." came another voice, as the first mysterious figure finally stepped out of the shadows with Doom at his side, revealing his identity as...

The Phantom Blot.

"No... I... How can you be here?!" Mickey stammered. "Why are you here and- what the heck is on your face?"

The Phantom Blot had on a mustache and goatee- basically the stereotypical villain's look. "Oh, I grew this nice look a while ago. It helps me look eviller,"

"It makes you look more like a black, cloaked Slenderman trying to rip off Jafar," Tracker sneered.

"Enough with the talk. Just hand over the book, Mouse... and we MIGHT spare the lives of everyone in the club," Mozenrath stated.

"Buddy, you should be hoping we spare YOUR lives!" WG said, taking out her machete as Fanatic took out his chain-guns, FF2 took out his wand, and Tracker held up her shot-gun.

"You should call off the security guards, Mickey..." Phantom Blot said, then held up a figure. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your BROTHER, would you?!"

Mickey only cocked an eyebrow. "You think my brother is a potato sack?" he remarked.

"What the...?!" The Phantom Blot looked, seeing that he was, indeed, holding a potato sack rather than their captive. "Where'd he go?! Doom! You had him last!"

"I swear, I had him five seconds ago!" Doom replied.

"Looking for me?" came a voice...

Everyone looked over, seeing the rabbity-figure from earlier... though in the light, his identity was revealed to be Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit. In his hand he held the remote from _Epic Mickey_. He then clicked it.

*BZZZZZZT!*

"AUGH!" The villains screamed as they were electrocuted.

However, Doom still had a hold on his DIP-gun and squeezed the trigger, blasting a wire on the catwalk and causing everyone to fall in the middle of the dining area! The guests gasped, watching as the security team and Mickey stood up, facing the bad guys. "Well, that could have been-" Fanatic began to say-

*ZAP!*

Mozenwrath shocked him with his gauntlet. Aladdin and Hercules prepared to rush at him, but the Coachman held up his DIP-gun. "Freeze! This gun is loaded with DIP! If anyone makes a move, you're all dead!" he shouted, making everyone gasp.

Madame Mim then zapped WG, putting her under a sleeping spell. FF2 zapped at her with his wand, but Doom sprayed it with DIP, causing it to be erased. Tracker tried shooting at him, but her gun was sprayed with DIP as well. "Now then... where were we? Ah yes- TELL US WHERE THE SKETCH-BOOK IS!" The Phantom Blot demanded, then gripped Oswald by the throat, pointing the DIP gun at his head. "Otherwise, say goodbye to your brother!"

Mickey winced, looking at the security team, then at the Phantom Blot and his allies, then at the stunned guests.

However, before he could say anything, a portal opened behind the villains...

With a roar, Prince Tanabi dived through, tacking the Coachman; A ball of fire shot through and lit Madame Mim's skirt on fire, causing the witch to run around frantically, Moon stepping through and then freezing her; Scoobycool9 leaped through and zapped Mozenrath with the Elder Wand, then used his Invisibility Cloak to disappear, sneaking up and swiping his gauntlet; Kat and Orion stepped through next, shooting at Doom, who tried to leap out of the way, but was set on fire by Sky Flame, while Dragongirl flew over and gripped him by the throat, slamming him into the ground; and ATF stepped through the portal, the amulet around his neck glowing, and around his shoulders was his pet snake, Ryoji, who hissed at Xerxes, making him panic.

While the Phantom Blot watched this go on, Mickey snuck up on him and used his paint-brush from Epic Mickey to erase his arm, freeing Oswald. The Phantom Blot growled, clutching his arm.

The villains then tried to use their DIP guns. "Don't make us use these!" Doom shouted.

ATF stepped up boldly. "Go ahead. DO IT!" he shouted. Doom shot at him...

But to everyone's surprise, the DIP only dripped off, not leaving a single mark! "ATF?! What the...?" FF2 stammered.

ATF held up what appeared to be a vial. "Yeah, I was sick of DIP being a threat to toons... so I came up with an antidote: 'Cartoon Hydrating Imminuity Probiotic Solution'... or, CHIPS, for short."

"Fine... but I doubt the rest of your friends are immune!" The Phantom Blot shouted.

*SPLAASSSSHHHHH!*

Moon summoned water, dousing the villains and their weapons. She then electrocuted them, making them drop their weapons, which Dragongirl set on fire. "Now, are we going to have any more problems, or does Sky Flame need some more chew-toys?!" Dragongirl sneered.

The Phantom Blot then took out a black-hole, throwing it onto the wall. "This isn't over yet, Mouse! I SHALL get that sketch!" he declared, then leaped through the hole, his hand reaching out and grabbing the edge of it, pulling it through itself and causing it to disappear. (Classic cartoon logic)

"HEY! Don't ditch us!" Madame Mim shouted.

The whole Security Team, Mickey, the rest of the staff, and the guests surrounded them. "Eh heh... um... April Fools?" the Coachman chuckled, nervously.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, safe to say, the villains were handled SEVERELY after that mishap, the security team had some extraordinary new members who did far more than prove their worth, and the Club was safe once more, especially since ATF gave Professor Von Drake the formula for CHIPS, so that everyone could be immune to DIP.

The only difference was the family reunion that was taking place backstage. Mickey sat with Oswald in his dressing room. "It's so messed up, Mick. Those creeps jumped me and Ortensia during our anniversary date, wanting the sketchbook," Oswald said. "When I refused to tell them about it... Phantom sent Ortensia to the Wastelands... He threatened to come after you next,"

"Oswald... I'm so sorry! We'll get her back, don't worry!" Mickey promised, as he and his brother hugged.

"I know we will... especially since you've got two portal-makers on your side! Tell me, Mickey, what all has happened in the past year?"

Mickey sighed. "It's a long story... right now, I think we'd better get you to the hospital, and you can tell me everything."

Oswald nodded. "Is the sketchbook still safe?"

Mickey nodded, taking it out of a secret compartment behind a picture of him and Minnie back in their early days. "It's right here,"

"Good... but I think we need to hide it somewhere else... that goon can't find out about the secret,"

Mickey agreed, walking out with the sketchbook, a picture falling out and landing under his desk, though no one noticed.

The picture, as we zoom in, is a picture of a cartoon-styled Walt Disney, sitting in a room looking patient and content, with the words, " _I'll be waiting,"_ writting at the top.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Looks like we've got a bit of foreshadowing going on... but don't worry, much more insanity will overshadow that XD**

**And congrats to our new team! Great to have you helping out, guys, and can't wait to see the rest of your skills as the story goes on!**

**Please review, but no flames!**


	4. Minisode: Narrator Auditions!

**Now for a quick mini-sode in order to find a new narrator.**

**Fanatic: Wait... so who the heck is narrating now?!**

**WG: Plot is, still.**

**Plot: I'm getting paid for this, right?**

**WG: *quickly* On with the episode!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG and Fanatic sat behind a desk. The House of Mouse was closed until that evening, giving the authors only 8 hours to hurry up and find a new narrator so I (Plot) could get on with my job.

"Quiet down with the comments, they already know the story." Fanatic told Plot. "Okay, so who's our first applicant?"

WG held up a resume, putting on her glasses and reading it. "Lets see, our first auditioneer is... Jack Sparrow."

Fanatic waved his hand. "Secretary, send in Jack!"

ATF- dressed in a stereotypical secretary garb- walked over to a door, opening it. "Captain Sparrow, the authors would like to see you, now." he said in a nasally, monotone voice.

"*sigh* And stop dressing up as Janine Melnitz from _Ghostbusters_!" WG groaned.

ATF sneered, taking off the drag-costume and revealing his regular clothes underneath. "You just can't let me have any fun, can you?"

"Not unless you want to explain yourself to the police again," Fanatic replied.

Jack Sparrow walked in, walking over to a microphone. "Alright, Jack, whenever you're ready." WG said. "Just read the lines for one of the upcoming episodes, and we'll see how you do."

Jack cleared his throat. _"It was an ordinary night at the House of Mouse- the cartoons were rolling, the toons having a good time..._ Save for Barbossa, who fell off his ship and got eaten by the Krakken-" he 'narrated'.

"Hey, no cyber-bullying!" Fanatic snapped.

"And stop wiggling your fingers- this is a narrator role, not a puppet-master one," WG added.

"Surely I can't make up my own material, can I?" Jack tried to persuade. "After all, you both seem like a pair of gents who savor a good time- I could throw in a few lady-friends if it'll help my case,"

WG had her deadpanned 'I'm A Girl' look on her face, while Fanatic sneered. "Next!" they both said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next applicant was Tracer Bullet (one of Calvin's egos).

 _"I walked into the room. The brunette dude and the blonde dame who looks like a dude sat behind a desk,"_ he narrated to himself.

"Um, yes, uh... Just read from the script," WG said.

_"The dame was pushy- apparently she only wanted me to say what she and her partner wrote. From what I could tell, either this job was more demanding than I thought, or there was some sort of conspiracy going on..."_

"He can't be the narrator- I still need him for ' _The Fall Of Imagination_ '." Fanatic sighed.

"Next!" WG called.

 _"I was shot down like a duck during duck season. "You'll regret this someday," I says to them. "When you need an ace-detective, I won't-'"_ Tracer was still narrating.

Fanatic pulled a switch, making him fall through a trap-door!

 _"AAAAUUUUGGGGGH!' I screamed, as I fell into the base-"_ he was STILL narrating, until the trap-door shut!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Up next was Elsa.

"Elsa? I didn't know you wanted to audition to be narrator!" Fanatic exclaimed.

"Um, actually, I was just looking for the soda machine and got lost." She replied.

"Well, read a line anyway, and lets see how you work out." WG answered.

Elsa sighed, then picked up the script... though, because she felt nervous, she accidentally froze it, the ice spreading throughout the room!

The two authors were trapped in ice, until WG used her laser-vision to melt the ice. "D-Don't call us, w-w-we'll c-c-call you," Fanatic shivered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Up next was the narrator from that other fic on WG’s old account, _Warners: Unleashed._

 _"It was a regular night at the club- if you call a night of constant insanity and backfiring villain plots regular,"_ he was saying.

"Not too bad. I think we have a winner!" Fanatic said.

"Really? Great! Because I-" The narrator's phone rang just then. "Hold on..." he answered it. "Hello? ...What? Really? Alright! ...Yeah, I'll be there soon! Thank you!" he hung up, turning to the authors. "Sorry, I'll have to turn down the job. I just got the job as the next announcer for the Superbowl! Bye!"

He then ran out, leaving the two authors sitting there in confused chibi-styles. "Next..." WG sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Colin stood up at the microphone next. _"...And then the brave and might Colin busted in with a can of whoop-ass, throttling every villain that was stupid enough to cross his path! *BAM!* he nailed 'em with a sucker-punch! Then, *KABLAM!* he threw a grenade into another's mouth, making blood and intestines splatter all over the-"_

"COLIN! You're not going to be the narrator! Beat it!" WG snarled.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because 1) You're already a security guard, and 2) NONE OF THAT was in the script!" Fanatic added.

Colin grumbled, walking off. "I'll write my OWN story... that'll be cooler!"

"Next," WG deadpanned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Up next (for real) was the narrator from the _Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip_ story.

" _...and after a long, hard day of craziness, the authors sat back, deciding to enjoy the solitude while it lasted,"_ he said.

"That was pretty good." WG replied. "But, um, don't you already have a narrative job?"

"Yeah, but I doubt my boss will mind me switching stories-"

"THINK AGAIN, BUB!" ATF shouted, grabbing his narrator by the ear and dragging him off. "You have a contract, dude, and it doesn't include moonlighting!"

"Oh, come ON...!"

Fanatic and WG exchanged looks. "Next." Fanatic sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sailor walked up to the microphone next. " _...Today on Security Authors, we learned that insanity will always pay off, and if you're a smutty slash-fan, you will die."_ he was narrating.

"CONFOUND IT! Sailor, you're already a security guard!" WG snapped.

"I know... but I figured it would be fun," Sailor chuckled, walking out.

Fanatic shook his head. "Next..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next one was Optimus Prime. " _'For where there's a madman on the lose, wherever there's a kind soul in need of help, wherever there's chaos threatening to destroy all we love... We'll be there to protect those in need, to annihilate the evil, and to spread hope in these dark times.' she said as she stood boldly."_ he said, reading from the script.

Fanatic grinned. "That... was... AWESOME! I vote we hire him as narrator, hands-down!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was EPIC!" WG agreed.

"Oh, I'm not really auditioning. I just came in here by accident- I got lost looking for my trailer," Optimus Prime replied, then walked out. "Glad you liked it, though."

The authors sat there in awkward silence, WG's head hitting the desk with a *thunk*. "Who's next?"

Fanatic sighed. "That was the last one, I think... Looks like Plot will have to fill in for another episode."

"Excuse me, am I late?" came a voice, and in walked Jeff Bennet. "I'm here for the narrator auditions."

"Hallelujah! Go ahead!" WG said with relief.

The man approached the microphone, clearing his throat, then speaking in a deep, British-like tone. " _A typical night, blah blah blah, authors standing about, yadda yadda... Oh, you know the drill. We write out filler until the plot arrives, then chaos breaks loose, there's a bunch of fighting and humor, and then we move on to the next episode. Is it time for a vacation yet? 'Moving things along quick tonight, aren't we?' Kat asked. 'Don't start with me, it's been a long year and this is my first update on this story in weeks' WG muttered."_ he paused. "How's that?"

"That was pretty good! Your voice sounds familiar, too..." Fanatic said.

"Oh, I had a number of voice-over roles. The voice I used now was my 'Narrator' voice from _Dave the Barbarian_... before it got cancelled."

"That's where we heard it!" WG exclaimed. "First... do you have any contracts, job offers, or anything else that could prevent you from being our narrator?"

He shrugged. "Not that I know of."

"YOU'RE HIRED!" Fanatic and WG exclaimed.

"Great! ...When do I start?"

"Right now!" Plot exclaimed, giving him a head-set with a microphone. "Have fun!"

And I (Plot) ran out the door to get ready for the next chapter, leaving the others to look at each other and shrug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: And we've got a new narrator! :D**

**Next chapter shall be up... sometime!**

**Please review, but don't flame.**


	5. Creepypasta Panic!

**And now for the next episode. This one dedicated to Moonlesscat, who came up with the plot :)**

**Disclaimer Don't own a thing.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a basic night at the House of Mouse. ATF, Moonlesscat, and Fanatic were on duty that night (hee hee... duty...) *ahem* since all the authors were rotating shifts, that way everyone would get their fair cut of the action.

"Speaking of 'cut', did I mention I invited the Creepypasta gang over?" Moon said.

"Oh, cool. That should be fun to- WHO DID YOU INVITE?!" ATF exclaimed.

"You invited the Creepypastas?" Fanatic repeated.

"You invited my mom's cooking to the club?" Calvin questioned, walking by.

"Not 'creepy pasta', Calvin- Creepypasta," ATF corrected.

"What's the difference?"

ATF sighed, took out a laptop, and pulled up some pictures describing what he meant.

Calvin's eyes bugged out in horror. "AAAUUUUGGGH!" he screamed.

"ATF! Are you showing Calvin scary things again?!" Calvin's Mom shouted off-screen.

ATF quickly hid his laptop. "Nope, just uh, educating him about the dangers of the internet!"

"...Wasn't that how you got fired?" Fanatic asked.

"No- I got fired because I let Calvin watch the Saw movies... mostly so he wouldn't blackmail me about dressing up as Jessica Rabbit- oomph!" ATF clapped his hand over his mouth.

"O-kay, that's a creepy image I didn't need in my brain..." Moon deadpanned. "Anyway... You guys don't have to worry. Me and the Creepypastas are basically family- Jeff's my brother-in-law, married to my long-lost sister Jane."

"Yes, I remember meeting them when you guys _tried to eat me alive!"_

"Cool," Calvin commented, earning a glare from ATF.

"Well, that's what you get for making WG and Puggsy go on a date," Fanatic scoffed, then turned to Moon. "So, uh, we won't have any trouble from the Creepypasta gang, right?"

"Not unless someone gets on their bad side," Moon replies.

Fanatic paled. "...how so?"

"Well, Slenderman hates it when people trespass in his woods, namely because it's a retreat for animals during hunting-season; Jeff will stab anyone in their sleep if they keep him up too late, unless they're his wife and kids; and BEN hates it when people compare him to Link from _Zelda._.. Oh, and don't mess with the family. That's how The Rake ended up getting impaled,"

"The Rake?" ATF asked. "I don't think I've met/been threatened by him yet."

"He's a real creep... and I mean that both in looks AND personality. He's a total stalker, and kidnaps and mutilates kids. He once tried to kidnap me, but Liu and Jeff managed to catch up to him and beat the crap out of him."

"...Well, I won't be going to bed... ever." Fanatic quipped.

"Ditto," ATF gulped.

"Same," Calvin added.

"Don't worry, the others aren't like him." Moon assured. "They just pose for the pictures and do gigs... As long as no one does something threatening to them or gets on their bad side, they're quite pleasant."

"Yeah... already found that out," ATF muttered.

"Did you say something, Anti?"

"No!"

Hobbes walked over. "Hey, Calvin, your mom says you have to go back to the table, now." he said. "She's a bit nervous about letting you hang around ATF,"

"How is she nervous about me being around ATF, but was never nervous when it came to WG?" Calvin scoffed.

"Because WG knew how to keep you in line," Fanatic replied. "...Three years of babysitting and low-self esteem payed off- the hand-print upside your head proves that much."

Calvin covered the back of his head. "The only thing it proves is she's brutal... C'mon, Hobbes!" he then trudged towards the dining area. Hobbes shrugged and followed.

"Soooo... when are they going to arrive?" Fanatic asked.

"Oh, they got here two minutes ago. They've been behind you the whole time," Moon replied.

"What?!" ATF gasped, as he and Fanatic turned... but no one was behind them. "Oh very funny, Mo- AUGH!"

When they turned back around, the Creepypastas were right in front of them- BEN was staring ATF right in the face, close-up.

*thud*

He fainted.

"G-Geez, you guys really know how to make an entrance..." Fanatic said, breathing a bit while holding his heart.

ATF slowly came to. "...tell me about it..." he groaned.

"Hee hee hee hee, that never gets old!" BEN laughed.

"Not as funny as the first time, when he wet himself," Jane the Killer commented.

"So, this is the House of Mouse, huh?" Jeff the Killer commented. "Not too shabby..."

"You should know- you were in Part 1 of the training episode!" Moon commented.

"Only in the basement!"

"Shall we go in? I want to see if Chernabog is actually scary in person," Liu said.

"Hey, you want scary, check out Yzma on 'Single's Night'." ATF said.

"...the club doesn't have a 'Single's Night'," Fanatic replied.

"Not yet... but when it does, be sure to stock up on Brain Bleach,"

"C'mon, guys, I'll show you to your tabl-" Moon began to say...

There was a blur, and she was suddenly gone. "What the...?! Where'd she go?!" Fanatic gasped.

There was a dark cackle just then, and they looked up, seeing a scrawny figure on the overhead, holding a bag, which seemed to be thrashing. "Well, hello my Creepy-Brethren! Nice night for mutilation, wouldn't you agree?" he laughed.

"RAKE! Get your scaly carcass down here!" Jane the Killer shouted.

"Mmm, no thanks... I have an evening planned for some, ah, _minor torture,_ ha ha!"

"If you harm one hair on Moon's head, you're going to get strangled with your own intestines!" Sally shouted.

"Ooh, like I haven't heard THAT one before! Isn't that one those lame comments WG makes?"

"HEY! Watch what you say about my sister, you Creeper Wannabe!" ATF shouted.

"What're ya going to do about-"

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

Fanatic had taken out his chain-guns and tried shooting The Rake in the face, but the creep was dodging. "AUGH! WHOA! HEY!" he then shot to the sky, leaping across the rooftops of buildings.

"C'mon, after him!" Jeff shouted as he, Jane, Sally, BEN, and Liu ran after him. "The rest of you, stay here so he doesn't try to kidnap anyone else!"

Slenderman gave a salute while Smiledog nodded. "Careful, guys! Remember- show no mercy!" Zalgo cried.

"Man, I really hate that guy! Can't we go after him with the others, just so I can get a few stabs in?" Eyeless Jack asked.

Slenderman handed him a note that said, _"Better stay put- The Rack might come back,"_

"...You spelled 'Rake' wrong," ATF pointed out.

Slenderman handed him a note that said, _"I know."_ with a picture of a sly smile on it. (like this: **l:3** )

"C'mon, Anti, we'd better patrol the grounds and keep an eye out," Fanatic said.

"...Can we call in back-up, first?" ATF asked. "Like maybe the other Security Authors... and Chuck Norris... and the T-Rex from _Jurassic Park_?"

"A little scared, are we?" Eyeless Jack quipped.

"No! ...I just... really think The Rake should get his butt handed to him, is all."

"Oh, his butt WILL get handed to him... along with his arms, legs, head, vital organs, and other parts!" Zalgo added.

"Why are we still standing around shooting the breeze for, then? Lets get moving!" Fanatic exclaimed, and they all split up to guard the place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, in The Rake's secret lair..._

"Well it's not secret NOW since you've TOLD everyone where we are!" The Rake snapped at the narrator.

Oh like you're the first villain to have a 'secret lair' that everyone knows about!

"Yeah?! Name a few!"

Every Disney, Marvel and DC villain ever written.

The Rake just stood there. "...Ah, forget it." he then turned, dragging his bag of kidnapped victims over to a cage and throwing it in. "At least I got Moon- and as a bonus, Calvin and Hobbes! Now that I have you right where I want you, prepare to meet your doom!"

"...really? That's the most 'intimidating' line you could come up with?" Moon sneered.

"Yeah, she has a point. That line's been used for the past God-knows-how-many years now. It's one of the most cliche quotes in history!" Calvin added.

"Not to mention, corny." Hobbes added.

The Rake fumed, then took out an axe. "We'll see how 'corny' it is when I chop you guys up into tiny-"

"Pieces, we know. That lines' been done to death, too." Moon scoffed.

"Stop criticizing me! I'm about to kill you!"

"How about this: if you can come up with ONE line that hasn't been used and actually sends a shiver up our spines, we'll let you kill us without a fight."

"What?!" Hobbes yelped.

"Alright! How about this... want to play a game?" The Rake said, sinisterly.

"Quoting _SAW_ now? Wow, someone really lacks originality," Moon huffed.

"How about this: _Prepare to meet your maker..."_ he said it in a dark, gurgling tone.

"Half of the meals my mom cooked came up with better lines than that!" Calvin sneered.

"Why so serious?"

"Joker," All 3 deadpanned.

"Arrrggghh! Give me time to think!" he smirked. "And while I'm thinking, I'll go kidnap more of your friends! HA HA HA!" he then laughed.

"...he does realize Calvin doesn't have any friends outside of me, right?" Hobbes asked.

"HEY!" Calvin snapped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back at the House of Mouse..._

[ATF and Fanatic are sitting outside a Dairy Queen, eating ice-cream.]

*ahem* I said, BACK AT THE HOUSE OF MOUSE...

[ATF and Fanatic quickly rush back to the original location, pretending like they've been scouting around for a while]

"Boy, we've been scouting around for quite a while!" ATF said, as convincingly as possible. "I wonder how the other Creepypastas are doing?"

"SMILE! DOWN BOY!" came Zalgo's shout.

"Probably... not good," Fanatic said, and they rushed on the scene, where they saw Puggsy having climbed up a pillar, looking down at Fangface who was growling at Smiledog.

"I told you! If anyone's going to be eating Puggsy, it's going to be ME!" the werewolf snarled at the Creepypasta hound, who was being held back by Eyeless Jack and Slenderman.

"Alright, alright, break it up guys! Club rules clearly state no one is to eat anyone under any circumstances!" Fanatic called.

"Since when is that a rule?" ATF asked.

"Since the hyenas tried to order a few cubs off-menu,"

"Oh."

"Awww..." Fangface and Smiledog both groaned, the werewolf shuffling off while the Creepypasta pouted.

Puggsy hesitantly climbed down. "By the way, can you sign my game cover?" he asked Slenderman, holding up one of the videogames.

If Slenderman had eyes, he'd be rolling them, taking out a pen and scribbling his name on the cover, and Puggsy quickly took off.

"Any sign of The Rake?" Fanatic asked.

"No, and that's what worries me... unless the others already caught up to him," Eyeless Jack said.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless came up just then. "Caught up to who?" Astrid asked.

"Ah, The Rake came and kidnapped Moon, and the others are hunting him down," Zalgo answered.

Toothless growled, furiously. "I take it Toothless knows The Rake, too?" ATF asked.

"He and Moon are good friends, considering she can turn into a dragon," Hiccup said.

"She can? ...Where have I heard that idea before?"

(We get a glimpse of Jake Long, giving a 'Seriously' expression)

"Wait, if she can do all this incredible stuff... why does she need saving?" Fanatic questioned.

"Hey, you're right! Moon could probably beat the snot out of that guy and be back here to-" ATF began to say.

"Warn you that he's coming back?" Moon questioned, suddenly appearing behind ATF.

"GAH!" ATF leaped into the air (leaving his underpants behind), hitting the ceiling before dropping on the floor. "Don't DO that!"

"Moon! How and when did you get here?!" Eyeless Jack asked.

"Oh, Calvin and Hobbes started arguing, so I opened a portal so we could escape quicker and I could be spared a headache," Moon answered, while Toothless nuzzled up to her.

"You can open portals, too?" ATF asked. "Small world,"

"Wish she did it SOONER, though..." Calvin sneered.

"If you want me to send you back, keep talking!" Moon snapped.

Calvin went silent.

"Well, I guess we can just call back the others and end this episode," Fanatic said.

ATF froze just then for a brief second. "I just got a vision!" he gasped. "The Rake captured the other Creepypastas!"

Zalgo sighed. "...back to the hide-out then..." he muttered.

"When does it happen?" Fanatic asked.

"Right after he kidnaps Hiccup and Astrid."

There was a blur, and Hiccup and Astrid vanished!

"...wuh-oh."

Toothless roared, flying after The Rake, but he disappeared through a shaft. "Don't worry, Toothless... we'll get him," Moon promised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back at the hide-out, minutes later..._

"You just HAD to stop and ask for directions, didn't you?" Jeff the Killer griped to BEN.

"Hey, it's hard to see, alright?!" BEN snapped. "We all don't have wide, crazy eyes like you!"

"Well, you could have asked someone who WASN'T carrying a hatchet and a gunny-sack!" Liu sneered.

"How about rather than complaining, we figure out a way OUT of here?!" Astrid snapped. "Seriously, we just have one cameo, and are suddenly kidnapped?!"

"Yeah, and people thought our sequel was rushed in some parts," Hiccup scoffed.

The Rake smirked, sharpening his hatchet. "Oh, there's no way out for you," he cackled. "Plus, your sequel was pretty weak- and the whole Hiccup/Astrid pairing sucks! But, enough of that... Once Moon and her friends come for you, you're all going down the drain!"

"...down the drain? Good Lord, what kind of cheesy line is that?!" Jane the Killer scoffed.

"Yeah, I've heard scarier lines from a toilet-brush!" Sally agreed.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY! So my lines aren't scary... I don't think I'll say anything- it's always the quiet ones who are the most scary," The Rake sneered.

"Agreed." ATF said, suddenly standing behind the Rake.

"GAH!" The Rake turned quick, slitting ATF's throat in a flash!

...It healed quick, and he cracked his neck a little. "Ugh, I hate when that happens."

"What the...?! How did that NOT kill you?!"

"Long story. But right now, you'd better be making peace with YOUR maker,"

The Rake looked, seeing Moon, Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, Smiledog, Zalgo, Fanatic, and Toothless standing there, looking quite angry... as well as a hundred other people behind them.

"Who are the rest of those guys?" Jeff the Killer asked, referring to the hundreds of strangers.

"Oh, these are the HiccupxAstrid fans- and they have a bone to pick with you," Fanatic said.

"So the pairing sucks, huh?!" One fan snapped.

"Um... I didn't say that," The Rake said, bluntly.

"GET HIM!"

The Rake was soon swarmed with over a hundred people beating the snot out of him.

It went on all night, into the wee hours of the morning, until nothing remained but a bloody, bruised, and broken ragdoll of a figure that used to be The Rake. "So... what should we do with his remains?" Fanatic asked.

Toothless shot a ball of flaming plasma at the remains, burning them into ashes that scattered in the wind.

"Well, so much for dinner," Zalgo sneered.

"Okay, I have my share of nightmare-fuel..." ATF said.

"This from the guy who can take out his own intestines and use them as a rope," Moon scoffed. "And everyone says girls are squeamish,"

"You are. That's why guys are the superior sex," Jeff the Killer remarked.

Moon punched him. He shoved her back... and soon there was a brawl that could put Calvin and Hobbes to shame.

"Okay next time Jeff comes with us, we make sure Moon ISN'T working," Jane sighed, embarrassed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey... didn't Fanatic say something about Puggsy and WG going on a date?" Calvin asked as he and Hobbes sat at a table, eating cake.

Hobbes snickered. "I wonder how THAT worked out!" he laughed.

Puggsy walked by and shoved their faces into their cakes, trudging off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: ...DON'T ASK!**

**Moon, I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	6. FF2 the Host!

**And now for a new episode.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by us.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2, Scoobycool9, and Sailor Androm3da stood in front of the House of Mouse- oh, wait! I know this joke! The punchline is 'canopy', right?

"Um… I think you've got the wrong story," FF2 stated, as the narrator sounded a bit different.

(But, isn't this "Fusion Destruction"?)

"No… that story's still on hiatus," Scoobycool9 replied.

(Oops… *leaves*)

*ahem* The REAL Narrator entered, having been running late because his watch stopped-

"Lets just get on with the story, dude. We're on a deadline," Sailor Androm3da said.

"Yeah, the story's been falling behind in updates because of some other stories," Scoobycool9 added, then turned to FF2. "You just HAD to get your girlfriend hooked on _Ni No Kuni_ , didn't you?"

"Hey, I didn't _tell_ her to write fics on it…" FF2 began to retort.

"YIPE!" came a shout from inside, specifically Mickey's dressing room.

"Sounds like the boss needs help!" Sailor Androm3da exclaimed, and they all ran in.

"Mickey! What's the trouble?" Scoobycool9 called as they burst into the room, aiming his wand to the right, FF2 pointing his sonic screwdriver to the left, and Sailor Androm3da pointing a sword in the mid-direction…

…the tip of it an inch away from Mickey's nose. "Well, first of all, Sailor, you're about to impale me!" he yelped.

Sailor Androm3da sheathed his sword. "Sorry."

"What was with the yelp?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"Oh, nothing major… I'm just in hot water!" Mickey stammered.

The camera zoomed out, showing the famous mouse standing in a cauldron of hot water. FF2 picked him up and set him on the floor.

"Thank you. …But, jokes aside, I forgot me and Minnie's anniversary!"

"But… I thought you guys weren't 'technically' married," FF2 questioned.

"Yeah, but we've been a couple for decades, and every year we celebrate all the years we've been together… But I totally forgot about it! What am I going to do, guys?! Minnie's probably expecting something big, but I didn't plan anything! I'm freaking out!"

FF2 grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him a good shake (it was chocolate-flavored). "Mickey! Calm. DOWN. We'll help you figure something out,"

"I've got an idea!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed. "Why don't you two go on a date _here_ tonight?"

"Yeah! This time, you guys can be treated like guests for the evening," Sailor Androm3da agreed.

"Gee, I don't know, fellas. If we're on a date, who'll be the host, and run the club?"

"We'll cover for ya!" FF2 spoke up. "I can host the show, and Scoobycool9 can help work backstage,"

"What about me?" Sailor Androm3da demanded.

"Hey, we're on the clock- at least ONE of us has to stand guard,"

"And how come YOU get to be the host?" Scoobycool9 questioned.

FF2 crossed his arms. "Because I called dibs first,"

"… he only gets dibs because his girlfriend is writing this," Sailor Androm3da muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Sailor Androm3da straightened up. "Nothing!"

"Um, I don't know, FF2… I mean, WG was the host for a night once, and even she stated she barely handled it!" Mickey replied.

"No… she said she barely handled wearing a dress," FF2 corrected, then gave Mickey a pat on the back. "Look, just sit in our special booth with Minnie tonight, and we'll take care of everything! You'll have NOTHING to worry about!"

"Every time you guys say that, something goes horribly wrong."

"Hey, what's worse- letting FF2 and me handle the club for the night, or Minnie finding out you forgot your anniversary?" Scoobycool9 questioned.

Mickey just stood there.

"…Mickey?"

"I'm thinking!" Mickey replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, apparently Mickey decided to take his chances with letting FF2 be the host that night, as all men know there's nothing worse than your girlfriend/wife getting angry because you forgot something really, really, REALLY important like your anniversary… or picking the kids up from school… or leaving an inter-dimensional portal open and letting Cthulu slip through… (Honey, if you're reading this, I'm sorry- please come back!)

"Um, Mr. Narrator? Could you save your relationship issues for another time?" Scoobycool9 asked.

(Oh, right.)

Scoobycool9 stood in front of the club, half an hour before it was ready to open. "Now where the heck is Sailor Androm3da? He was supposed to be here by now!"

Just then, Sailor pulled up to the House of Mouse in a limo painted in red and black. The door opened, and he stepped out, with Jenny from _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ holding his arm, and the Mane Six from _My Little Pony Friendship is Magic_ , and the Aqua Teens from _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_ following behind.

"Sorry guys! I can't go anywhere without my entourage. They called and said that they wanted in, so I reserved them all a private table in the club." Sailor said. "Is that okay?"

"Well, I don't see why no-" Scoobycool9 began to say.

The entourage cheered and stampeded inside the House of Mouse.

Jenny sighed. "Remind me why you brought me into another WG crossover again." She deadpanned.

"Because every story needs a butt-kicking robot heroine… plus since Sailor Moon is off filming the new series _Sailor Moon Crystal_ , I needed a date."

"You can't have a date, you're on guard!" Scoobycool9 answered.

"Oh, fine! …I'll pick you up after the club closes, Jenny."

Jenny shrugged, then entered the club.

Scoobycool9 rolled his eyes. "Alright, just check the perimeter. I have to go inside and make sure everything is set for tonight," he said.

Sailor Androm3da gave a salute. "Sure thing!"

While they stood guard, they didn't notice they were being watched…

Okay, are we really using that cliché again?!

"Shut up, you're going to give away my position!" the figure snapped. "And you just blew the suspense!"

(Sorry. Continue)

"(sigh) Lets see, how was I going to start this? Oh yes…" the figure looked down at the House of Mouse. "So, this is where I have to strike. Hmph, when I was hired for this job, I was expecting something less… mediocre. No matter- once I defeat the host, I can get my pay and move on to more suitable opponents."

With that, he disappeared, a glimpse of silvery hair shining in the moonlight for a brief moment until our antagonist for the chapter disappeared in the shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Minutes later, Mickey and Minnie entered the club. "Oh, Mickey, what a surprise! You decided to take a night off so we could go on a date… at the club?" Minnie said, her tone questioning at the last part.

"Well, uh, yeah. I figured it would be nice- both of us being treated like guests for once at our own establishment… I think it will make for a swell evening, don't you think?" Mickey replied, sheepishly.

Minnie thought about it, then giggled. "I suppose it will be nice. Well, lead the way!"

They walked into the club, sitting in a special booth reserved for them. …Wait, whatever happened to the VIP section at the end of Season One?

"Um… it shattered after the Slash Fan war," Mickey told the narrator, then cleared his throat. "But, lets not talk about that."

"Yes, tonight is about us," Minnie agreed. "By the way, Mickey, who did you find to host the show?"

"Welcome to the House of Mouse!" announced Mike before Mickey could explain. "And now, here's your surprise host for this evening… FF2!"

FF2 slid on stage- slipping a bit and crashing into something, stumbling back on… dressed like Goofy! "Sorry about that, hyuck," he chuckled, and the audience laughed as well. "Good evening, everybody! I'll be filling in for your host for tonight, because it's a special night for Mickey and Minnie- how about giving them a hand?"

A spotlight shined on Mickey and Minnie… and several hands flew to their table. "Oh!" Minnie gasped.

FF2 rolled his eyes. "Not literately! …Besides, finger-foods aren't on the menu tonight. Now, to start things off, here's a Mickey and Minnie cartoon!" With that, he walked off stage.

Goofy, taking orders, chuckled. "FF2 sure makes a good host… and he's wearing a snazzy outfit, too!"

Minnie turned to Mickey. "FF2 is the host?" she asked him.

"Well… he's not doing a bad job," Mickey replied.

"Plus, he's the authoress' boyfriend, what did you expect?" Timon scoffed from the table next to theirs.

"I heard that!" FF2 called, making the meerkat flinch.

"And… uh… wow, Mick, you really know how to pick a good host!" Timon then ducked under the table.

Minnie gave Mickey a questionable look. "Eh heh… gee, I wonder what the special is tonight?" he said, ducking behind the menu to hide his nervous expression.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2 and Scoobycool9 met up backstage with Sailor Androm3da. "Alright, so we've got some of those new Mickey Mouse cartoons that air on Disney channel, some bloopers of _The Little Mermaid_ , a sneak-peek of _Kingdom Hearts III,_ and for the musical act, Hiccup and Astrid doing a rendition of 'For the Dancing and the Dreaming'." Scoobycool9 told him, checking things off the clip-board.

"Good. How's the perimeter looking, Sailor?" FF2 asked.

"So far, no sign of trouble." Sailor Androm3da replied.

"What about Hater down in the freezer?"

"Still frozen. Elsa managed to spread some extra ice around the freezer to keep him encased in ice… and keep the popsicles from melting," As if to emphasis this, Sailor Androm3da took out a popsicle and proceeded to eat it.

"You know, we really need to get the wiring fixed. We're running out of frost-providing cameos," Scoobycool9 replied.

"I'll get on it, after I introduce that sneak-peek," FF2 said. "Sailor, get back to your post. Scoobycool9, keep on with the backstage stuff," With that, he walked on stage.

Scoobycool9 rolled his eyes, then took out the walkie-talkie. "Ready that sneak-peek, Horace."

Sailor Androm3da stepped outside, looking around. "Well, so far, no damages. …We must be pretty intimidating after taking out the last villain-" he was saying to himself, until he paused. "Hold it, something doesn't feel right… I sense a disturbance in the force… Why do I have this feeling something dangerously epic is about to happen… and why do I keep talking to myself?!"

A shadow passed by, and he looked up to the rooftop, seeing a silhouette disappear.

He sighed. "Of COURSE they use the 'keep to the shadows' cliché… old-school, but effective." He climbed to the roof-top, searching around.

He saw the door open, someone slipping through, and ran over to chase them down, slipping through the doors, and he followed the shadow of the intruder to the bottom.

"I've got you now!" he exclaimed, bursting through the door…

Seeing the hall was empty.

"Dang it, how do they DO that? *sigh* Better radio the others," he took out his walkie-talkie. "Scoobycool9, we've got a problem."

"I'll say we do- Hiccup is back-logged with chief-matters back on Berk, and can't make it for the musical act!" Scoobycool9 replied.

"No, worse- though that is disappointing… But we've got a security breach! Some intruder broke in!"

"What?! Dang it, you'd think with a bunch of A-class security guards, not even a ninja could sneak in! I'll tell FF2, you keep an eye out!"

"On it!" With that, Sailor took off to track down the intruder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile on stage, the sneak-peek of _Kingdom Hearts III_ had ended. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I know what I'm asking for Christmas!" FF2 said to the audience, as they applauded.

Minnie and Mickey were watching from their table. "Well, this is turning out to be a nice evening," Minnie commented. "FF2 is doing great, and so far we've had no problems!"

"Yeah, I guess there's nothing to worry about after all!" Mickey agreed.

"Now, for our musical act, we had Hiccup and Astrid scheduled… but they couldn't make it. So instead, we have-" FF2 began to say.

A figure dropped down in front of him just then, wearing a dark outfit and had long, silver hair.

FF2's eyes widened. "Sephiroth? What are you doing up here?"

"Simple," Sephiroth replied, drawing his weapon. "I'm here to destroy you."

The audience gasped, stunned. "Spoke too soon," Mickey said, shocked. "Minnie, stay here, I have to help,"

"Be careful, Mickey!" Minnie replied as Mickey rushed backstage.

"Destroy me? For what purpose?!" FF2 sneered.

"Someone told me they wanted the host of this establishment executed… and, apparently, you're the host." Sephiroth replied.

"Who hired you?!"

"That's for me to know," Without another word, Sephiroth lunged.

FF2 acted fast, summoning his own key-blade, and the two engaged in battle on the stage. Sephiroth struck FF2, slamming him into the wall.

"Whoa!" Scoobycool9 shouted, then took out his own key-blade, him and FF2 taking on the villain together.

They blasted each other, Sephiroth dodging every strike they made, being quick enough to strike back. Scoobycool9 blasted at the villain, who dodged so instead he hit a stereo, causing the song "Oh No You Didn't" from the _Mercenaries_ game to play(which added a great soundtrack to the battle)

Sailor Androm3da ran in and, seeing the battle, drew his sword and ran to assist the others, climbing up to the catwalk and leaping down to catch Sephiroth off guard, striking him from behind. "A blow from behind? How cowardly," he scoffed, then swung his weapon, striking Sailor in the jaw and causing him to crash onto the Creepypasta's table- he shrieked and rolled off, running back to the stage.

FF2 blasted Sephiroth twice, with both his key-blade and his wand, switching back-and-forth between the two weapons, yet his opponent was still up, fighting back with more force. _Bad enough he was a tough boss in the videogames, but in real life he's a total pain in the ass!_ He thought, striking him once more.

Another blast came from behind, striking Sephiroth and making him hit the wall. The three authors looked behind them, seeing Mickey standing there in his Kingdom Hearts attire, keyblade in hand. Mickey gave them a nod, they nodded back, and they got back into the fight.

The audience watched in awe as Sephiroth dodged each blast, retaliating with greater force, yet he was beginning to weaken.

FF2 and Scoobycool9 combined the powers of their key-blades, using Sailor's sword as a conductor, and blasted Sephiroth, making him slam back into the wall. Mickey issued the final blow, finally defeating him, just as the song came to an end. The audience applauded not only for the victory… but also because it made a great show.

"Man, that guy really is a bitch to fight, isn't he?" Ash commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Sora replied.

Our heroes approached Sephiroth, yet before they could question him, he disappeared in a flash of light. "Man, I hate when they do that," Scoobycool9 sneered. "Why do you suppose he attacked."

"Someone sent him," FF2 replied, then turned to Mickey. "Apparently, he was supposed to kill 'the host'. Looks like I had 'good' timing in taking your spot,"

"That's the second time a villain was called to annihilate us," Mickey commented. "And I think I know who's behind it…"

"The Phantom Blot!" The others cried out.

Mickey rubbed his ear. "Yes… you didn't need to shout!"

Minnie ran on stage. "Mickey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm alright, but we've got a big problem to deal with. …Some way to spend our anniversary, huh?"

"Our anniversary?"

"Yes, it's today- don't tell me you forgot!"

Minnie chuckled. "I didn't forget… our anniversary isn't until tomorrow!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I appreciate the trouble you went through anyway… speaking of trouble, what are we going to do?"

"I'll call up the rest of the team, and fill them in." Scoobycool9 replied.

"And I'll scout around to make sure no one else tries to sneak in," Sailor Androm3da added.

FF2 stood on stage, facing the audience. "Well, hope the rest of you enjoyed your evening." He said.

"Lets give a hand for your host for this evening!" Mickey added, as the audience applauded FF2. "Thanks again, pal."

"Anytime Mickey," FF2 replied.

"See you guys again, soon!" they both said to the audience, as Mike closed them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, another figure watched from the shadows… I guess this is a trend for villains.

"They just don't make _Final Fantasy_ villains the way they used to," the figure scoffed, watching as everyone exited the club, thanking and complimenting FF2 for his host-position that night. "Looks like it's up to some original villains to heat things up."

The figure looked at the circuit-box, where FF2 was working on the wiring, closing it once he was done and walking off with Scoobycool9 and Sailor Androm3da.

"And speaking of 'heat'… time to make arrangements,"

With that, they disappeared into the night, foreshadowing events to come.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I wanted to have this up last weekend for FF2's birthday, but it got delayed. (Hope you enjoyed anyway, man!)**

**Please review, don't flame, and we'll see what kind of trouble we get into in the next episode.**


	7. Spark of Madness (Part One)

**We own nothing as usual.**

**This Episode is dedicated to the memory of the late and Great Robin Williams 1951-2014. A great man, who made great laughter.**

**Go rest high upon that mountain O captain, our captain.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was your typical night in Toontown, as everyone was going about their nightly business of acting like drunken idiots despite not being drunk because of censorship reasons unless the censors were unconscious.

One would think they would stop accepting gift baskets from Hasbro.

Anyway, inside the abandoned warehouse district, section 3, Row 44, #520, rented out to a Phantom Blot at rent for 5 Months, at a cost of $40 a week, the Phantom Blot stood with a beat up Madame Mim, the Coachman, Mozenrath, and Judge Doom, all of the former glaring at him with rage and hatred… they were a bit cranky after breaking out of prison.

"I cannot believe that you ditched us back there at the club!" Mozenrath accused him pointing at his chest, which the blot slapped away.

"I didn't mean to stab you all in the back, in the haste of the situation I merely forgot to grab you." The Phantom Blot said, whilst trying to cross his arms and twirl his mustache at the same time.

"Forgetting us is one thing, but you straight up abandoned us, by closing that stupid cartoon black hole before any of us could get through!"

"Yes those Authors were extremely rough Blotty, so you'd better have either something good for us, or a good explanation, otherwise I am going to turn you into a bug!" Madame Mim added fiercely.

"I call first dib on squashing him!" Judge Doom called out.

The Phantom Blot scowled, he knew that he couldn't pull off the old, 'So they couldn't locate our base' gag, when the narrator had already spoiled the location of it.

"Well I may not have a decent explanation…" He began.

"A Confession! Mim, hit him with the spell!" The Coachman shouted.

The Blot yelped as a spell was fired in his direction which he dodged quickly. "But I do have something that may greatly interest you!"

The other villains paused. "Okay we're listening." Madam Mim said as the Blot Quickly reached under a tarp.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, flying fish thing that acts like a little shoulder devil-"

"HEY!" Xerxes cried out but Mozenrath grabbed his mouth.

"I present to you all… our latest plan!" he said aloud as he pulled out a strange Glove like thing from a box and placed it into his arm. "With this Box," He said, holding up said box, "And this gauntlet, the world shall be at our fingertips!" He cried out, and then dropped the box onto his foot. A pained expression shot across his face. "SON OF A-"

Now let us cut to the Authors for suspense and so we don't have to spend the money to censor what the Blot says.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Inside the club (not outside in order to make things a bit different)…_

Mickey and Minnie stood a desk going over the bills. "Just look at these Minnie- bills, bills and some lawsuits… we had to replace half the stage after Maleficent and Voldemort got into an argument… all the glasses and plates after a duel with Oliver and Harry- though Oliver held up quite well I will admit… several lawsuits filed for being turned into Toads, Frogs, Bats, and Pumpkins?! And to top it all off, a bill for a new robe from Jafar after he tried to fix a stain that Goofy gave him with magic and it turned plaid…" The famous mouse said, with a hand on his head.

Minnie sighed. "Well it looks like we will have to pull money from the budget that was going to go into making Epic Mickey 3 again." She said. "And I guess we'll have to cut back on putting Jim Hawkins in KH3…"

"Well, well, well, looks like all your Bippity Boppity Boo Hoos have come back to haunt ya, eh Mouse?" Pete said as he walked in, twirling his key around his finger.

"What do you want Pete? Because remember what Peg told you." Mickey warned him, much to Pete's Chargin and he growled.

"Well as it turns out I can shut down the club if I feel that you are damaging it in any way," He said, before grabbing the bills from Minnie's hands and flipping through them and then handed them back to Mickey. "And I feel that these "magic" users are tearing apart the club that belongs to me!"

"Partially belonging to you." Oswald pointed out as he walked up next to Mickey, now in a suit similar to his brother's. "I've dealt with your kind before Pete, in quadruple! So I am not afraid to tell you that you don't have full rights to shut anything down."

"It doesn't matter, as of right now, Magic is banned from being used on Club Property!" He said, making several dramatic hand waves.

"You can't do that, you don't have Peg's permission to do so!" Mickey pointed out, however Pete laughed.

"Oh yes… but she's on a cruise for the next week, and by the time she gets back this club will be shut down!"

"And then what, you end up living in a cardboard Box on the roadside, collecting change to pay for child support?" Oswald taunted and Pete fumed.

"It will be well worth it to see you all squirm! No Magic or this place goes down the drain!" He said, before turning and stomping away, right past FF2 and WG who pressed themselves against the wall until he left, then both ran over to Mickey.

"Alright what's the Fat offspring of Starscream demanding this time?" WG asked… as they could hear said Decepticon about to protest until he was attacked by Fan girls.

"We really need to put up that Anti-Fan-Girl fence," FF2 commented after seeing the Decepticon get dragged away.

"Well until next week all magic is banned...from the club.." Mickey said and Both WG and FF2 held up their hands and got glasses of water, before spitting them out all over the Toon's riot shields. (They came prepared for that gag)

"Are you serious!?" Both Authors shouted before turning to each other.

"Wait, let's not rehash an old Season One gag… at least not yet." WG said before turning back to Mickey. "You cannot be serious, banning Magic from a Disney place is like banning FF2 from a Sam and Max Convention, it will always find a way in!"

"Probably with a Fake I.D… Or two… or seven." FF2 quipped.

"Well we have no choice until Peg gets back from Vacation." Minnie said sourly until FF2 pulled out a Cell Phone and quickly began dialing.

"Relax, I had her on speed dial for just such an occasion."

Meanwhile on a Cruise Ship, Peg was reclining on a chair, when her Silver Phone began ringing as she reached for it, Scuttle appeared and he landed on the phone.

"Woah a Back-Massager, this is Perfect!" he said happily as he picked it up and flew off.

"Hey!" Peg cried out angrily as she watched him fly into the air and she leaned back into her chair and fumed. "Ah, well, it was probably just Pistol complaining about PJ hogging the remote again."

FF2 blinked and hung up. "Voice Mail, well that's great."

"Well looks like we're just going to have to follow through with Pete's demands." Mickey said in defeat angrily.

Minnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up Mickey it can't be all that bad."

"Clearly you haven't dealt with angry Magical beings a lot." WG sneered.

"And I shall not dig into that any deeper for I do not want any mental scars." Mickey said cringing a little.

WG Rolled her eyes a little bit and turned to walk away. "Well let's go and tell the others so we can get measured for our Coffins." She said as FF2 walked after her.

"Normally I would disagree but I have a feeling that wrestling Hobbes on Caffeine would be easier than fighting Voldemort to give up his wand…" He said. "Could be worse- it could be the week the Ni No Kuni cast visited, then it would be a LOT harder to deal with."

"Actually, Oliver was here the other night," Minnie said.

FF2 and WG both turned so fast, they nearly got whiplash. "OLIVER WAS HERE?!" WG cried out. "Was Swaine and Esther with him?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" FF2 demanded.

"He was just visiting to survey the club, after the other Studio Ghibli characters told him about it." Mickey replied. "…Then all of a sudden, someone asked him and Harry to do a Wizard's Duel to settle some sort of bet. I have no idea who it was though!"

(At this time, Shaggy and Puggsy were walking by, cringing when they heard the subject being brought up, then hastily walked away, whistling innocently)

"You two can worry about it next time he visits. Right now, there's a crisis we have to handle, remember?" Minnie said.

"Right, we'll have to call in some other authors to help us handle the situation- equipped with stun-guns, straight-jackets, tranquilizer darts, and knock-out gas," WG said.

"A little over-cautious about facing a few angry guests, WG?" Oswald guessed.

"Heck no- all that stuff's going to be needed to keep me calm enough so I don't rip out Pete's lungs!" with that, she walked out.

"There's one question I have to ask though…" FF2 said.

"Why Pete is stooping to such a mean-spirited level, despite his wife can kill him?" Oswald guessed.

"That… and who won the wizard's duel?"

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Oliver," he muttered.

"YES, I KNEW IT!" With that, FF2 rushed out the door.

Mickey and Minnie watched them go. "Even they have their doubts. Could-" he began but Minnie slapped a hand over his mouth in order to prevent him from saying _'could things get any worse?'_

"Dang it, Narrator!" WG shouted from outside. "Now you've said it!"

Oops my bad… hee,hee… Um… change the scene quick!

0o0o0o0o0Change0o0o0Scene0o0o0o0Wheeeeeeee!o0o0o0o0o0

Thank you.

Outside the club were the Authors that were appearing alongside WG and FF2, which included Prince Tanabi, and Moonlesscat.

"No Fanatic? I expected him to be here because he's writing this EP." Tanabi pointed out, reading the script a bit and getting to the end part. "The fight scenes are what he lives for considering how much detail he puts into them!"

Moonlesscat shrugged as she looked over the script, which honestly she should have done during rehearsal!

"We have rehearsals!? I thought that this fic was just on the spot Madness!" She pointed out, and tossing away her script.

"That's basically what it says here," Tanabi pointed out looking at his copy, "Robin Williams Dedication, Randomness, Phantom Blot, oh look a sailboat."

Just then WG and FF2 came walking out and FF2 cleared his voice, "Gentlemen and ladies, I am afraid that we-" he began.

"We already read the script." Moon said.

"Okay good so we don't have to get your reactions then and save time on the Episodes Length, so I can get back to writing for _Mystery of the Drifter_." WG said happily.

"I… thought Fanatic was writing this." FF2 said with a pause.

"Let's just get to the part where we take away the Magical beings stuff already!" Prince Tanabi said, "Man, we are rushing this aren't we?"

"Mostly because it is similar to the Season One episode _Kid Friendly- Not_ , but don't worry. It's not a total rip off… it's like a 60% Rip off." WG said.

So the Authors set up a box in front of the club and had the Magical members place their items in the box.

(Shot of Harry, Ron and Hermione putting their wands in, followed by Jafar placing in his snake Staff angrily)

Others were not so please about this and some took some pot shots at the Authors.

(Shot of The Authors getting blasted by several spells and at one point Thor is seen throwing his hammer towards Tanabi)

However, the Authors eventually ran into a problem… outside of the Norse God of Lightening trying to barbecue them.

"I really wish it wasn't true but you cannot take them in." Tanabi said to Aladdin, as Carpet drooped and he held the lamp in his hands. Aladdin looked down and sighed.

"Are you guys sure that you cannot make an exception? Genie's been feeling down and I promised him I would do anything to make him feel better." Aladdin said.

"Would blasting Pete with a thousand volts of lightning and throwing him in a cage full of rabid attack-dogs make him feel better?" Moon asked with a smirk as Aladdin chuckled.

"I doubt it, but it would allow him to vent some frustrations, especially after what happened with...well you know."

"Well maybe we can make an exception." Tanabi suggested, but that was quickly shot down.

"What's this I hear about a "prince" thinking of breaking my rules!?" Pete said, stomping up towards them with a smirk on his face that not even a mother could love.

"Actually Pete, glad you're here I wanted to ask-" Tanabi Began and Pete responded with a firm,

"Whatever it is the answer is _no!"_ He said sharply before grabbing the lamp from Aladdin. "No Wands, no Staffs, and No Genies!" he then hurled the lamp into the dumpster that was nearby.

"Hey you can't do that!" Moon protested as Pete got into her face.

"Oh yeah?! Why not? Because of his Voice Actor dying? Most of my Actors are dead! He'll get over it!" He then stomped off.

As he did, Genie popped out from his lamp. "You know I hate to Sound like Iago here but-" He said, as he changed his head to match Iago's, " _The club has gone wayyyy down hill with that blob around_!" He said as he changed back and sighed. "I am really starting to hate that jerk!" He said, crossing his arms angrily.

"I'm sorry Genie, do you want me to get Jas and go home?" Aladdin asked, referring to the Princess who was already inside.

Genie waved his hands. "Oh no Al, you go on in, me and Carpet will stay out here... and plot OUR REVENGE!" He shouted. "Quick my silk compatriot into the fortress of Secretude!" he he the dumpster lid. Carpet paused and thought it over, sighed and flew in as Genie slammed a door, followed by hanging a **_please do not throw us out We beg of thee!_** sign, and then followed by a muffled *boom*, as air freshener vapors began seeping into the air around the Dumpster.

"Is that not a bit overkill?" Moon asked, turning to Aladdin.

"No. Overkill was the time he turned the Palace upside down to shake out a few mice..." Aladdin answered.

"That's it? Boy, this guy needs help," Moon took out a long list. "Good thing I'm the Master of Morbid." She walked over to the dumpster. "HEY GENIE! I GOT SOME IDEAS!"

Tanabi blinked. "You do know genies can't kill, right?" he said to her.

"But _Security Authors_ can!"

Soon after that FF2 and WG appeared as they looked over the Inventory of Magical Artifacts, which if we wanted to we could go over it all, and give everyone's magical items Cameos but We won't...mostly for time constraints. "The Elder Wand, Jafar's Staff, Maleficent's scepter, Willy the giant's magic beans… yep, looks like everything's here," WG said.

"Now lets hope that these items don't fall into the wrong hands and cause an impending doom upon us all," Tanabi said, and everyone looked at him funny. "…What? We need a set-up for the plot, don't we?"

FF2 sighed. "Well, at least things aren't going TOO bad…"

"Oh, thank God! I thought I missed my shift!" Dragongirl exclaimed, flying in.

"What the…?! Dragongirl?! What are you doing here?" WG asked.

"It's my turn to guard the club tonight… isn't it?"

"I thought it was my turn," Tanabi said.

"Guys, we all agreed that at least 4 different authors would get a turn for each episode," Fanatic said, walking in.

"What the…?! Fanatic?! I thought… we were just… what?!"

"Dude, you're in America, speak English!" Scoobycool9 scoffed.

"Scoobycool9?! You already had an appearance in the LAST episode!" FF2 exclaimed.

"So did you!"

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Kat asked as she and Orion walked over. "What's with all the extra security?"

"Either there's a staff meeting, or there's been another fan-girl riot," Orion stated.

"We REALLY need to get that fence up, then." Colin replied as he and Sailor walked over.

"Yeah, I don't think the Ouran High School Host Club can take any more glompings," Sailor added.

"Good gravy, guys! Doesn't anyone have a set schedule?!" Tanabi cried.

"This fic is being written by two people who write off the top their heads and throw in whatever random idea that comes to mind- I doubt any schedule is set," Tracker spoke up, stepping up next.

"Okay, first order of business, we are making up a schedule for who all to appear in what episode," WG said to Fanatic.

"Yeah, who's next to show up? Flip Chan?" Scoobycool9 questioned.

Flip Chan then ran in. "Hey, am I late?" he asked.

"Don't you have a _Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip_ episode to work on?" Fanatic questioned.

"Yeah, but ATF's taking a break, saying he had to run somewhere real quick,"

"Just go back to his account," WG sneered. Flip shrugged and walked off. "Alright, well… since we're all here, we might as well get into some sort of position."

"Right. Tracker, Kat, Orion, Fanatic, and I can keep guard inside, since we don't use much magic," Dragongirl suggested.

"Tanabi, Sailor and I can go up on the roof and make sure no one's pulling the whole 'creeping through the shadows' cliché!" Colin volunteered.

"That leaves, FF2, WG, Moon and I out here," Scoobycool9 said, then turned to the audience. "I hope we didn't forget anyone while going through the names…"

"Wait, where IS Moon?" FF2 asked.

They looked over at the dumpster, where Moon was showing Genie some blue-prints. "…and then while he's writhin in agony, you conjure up some scorpions and I can stuff them inside the wound in his stomach…" she was explaining to him (he was going from blue to green by this point).

"Moon! For the love of all that's holy, don't be showing him that!" WG snapped, storming over. "…Stuffing scorpions in the wounds is going too easy. Now if you REALLY want to make him suffer, I'd go with baby rattle-snakes, since they don't know when to let go when they bite, as well as some beetles, centipedes, and maggots. We can have the scorpions crawl up his pant-legs before we set them on fire…"

Tanabi sighed and turned to the audience. "Stay tuned, folks. We're in for another two-parter," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: We wanted to have this posted a couple weeks ago… but late is better than never, right?**

**Next part, our villains go through with their plot and we try to find a way to bring the magic back!**

**(PS, if I forgot to include anyone, I sincerely apologize)**


	8. Spark of Madness (Part Two)

**Now for Part Two!**

**Disclaimer: Meh.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, after the Phantom Blot dropped a box on his foot and got a bandage- which had a picture of 'Hello Kitty' on it…_

The Phantom Blot looked down at the bandage on his foot. "Seriously?! Hello Kitty?!" he demanded.

"Hey, it was either Hello Kitty, or Sesame Street, suck it up!" Judge Doom sneered.

"Now, go on about your plan, Blotty," Madame Mim stated.

The Phantom Blot walked over to the box. "Right… well, inside this box is something that should aid us in our search." He opened the box, and everyone peaked in, seeing a single eye staring back. A tongue shot out at Mozenwrath, causing him to jump back.

"A… A magic eater?!" Mozenwrath gasped, remembering such a creature- after all, it was in the _Aladdin_ episode that first introduced him. "I thought that thing had been rid of! …also, I imagined it being bigger…"

"Yes, well, turns out this is its first-born."

"That thing was female?" Xerxes questioned.

"ANYWAY, I managed to capture this little beast for back-up for our plan."

"Uh, why are you talking about the back-up plan, first?" The Coachman questioned.

The Phantom Blot sighed. "Because, this whole episode is magic-based. Personally, I planned on unleashing this beast upon our enemies… but considering we'll need magic for our plan, I decided we'll save it as a last resort. …In fact, that's what I decided to name it- Last Resort."

"What about the gauntlet?" Mozenwrath asked.

"I was getting to that! *sigh* …The Gauntlet actually shares the same properties as the creature, as in it can steal magic from any artifact of the times. BUT, rather than having that magic lost, it will absorb the magic and give whoever wears it their power!"

"Cool, who gets to wear it?" Judge Doom asked.

"I do, of course!"

"Why you?" Mozenwrath questioned- especially since his character style includes wearing a magic gauntlet as well, and he was looking to get a new one.

"Because I don't trust the rest of you."

"Of course," Madame Mim scoffed.

"Don't worry, we'll soon have control, and then those wretched Authors will be at our mercy!" The Phantom Blot exclaimed, twirling his mustache. "It's a good plan, if I do say so, myself…"

"Um, you forgot something, though." Mozenwrath spoke up. "Their team consists of maybe three or four wizards, one which happens to be a Time Lord, three portal-makers (one which hangs around Creepypastas), a humanoid lion, a Sailor Scout, a KND member, a fire-breathing girl with a pet mechanical dragon, two agents of Optimus Prime… and three cartoon characters, but they've got another story to do so they're the least of our problems, but I'm sure you know where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, even with a Magic Eater and that gauntlet, those rotten heroes will still have some tricks up their own sleeves!" Judge Doom added.

"Yes, but luck is on our side…" The Phantom Blot then pulled out a computer, pulling up the last chapter. "It appears all magical items have been banned from the club, therefore reducing our enemies' defense by 80%! All we have to do is absorb all the power from the confiscated items, and we'll have the upper-hand!"

"But… what if they decide to use the magic anyway, since it would be a state of emergency?" the Coachman questioned.

"Then we STEAL it from them! …Otherwise the club would be shut down and WE would have a chance to infiltrate it, find that picture, and RULE THE WORLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Mozenwrath rubbed his ears. "Ugh, why don't you say that a little louder? I don't think they could hear you from the next galaxy," he sneered.

"Oh, shut up and grab the stuff! We've got some Authors to put out of business…"

The camera zoomed in on the Blot's serious expression… too close, as it jotted him in the eye, causing him to scream in pain. "OWIE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back at the House of Mouse, inside patrolling the catwalks…_

TC and Tiger sat in the middle of the cat-walk. Fanatic walked over to them. "Guys, I know it's a 'cat-walk', but since the situation is getting critical, ah… scram." He said to the two felines.

TC only stuck her tongue out at him (though, that's her trademark look nowadays) and she and Tiger scampered off. "O-kay, so how goes the situation below?" Orion asked.

"Well, everyone seems to be taking the magic-withdrawal fine… though, I'm concerned about Maleficent strangling one of her goblin-minions every five minutes." Kat replied.

"Yeah… and Loki is curled up in the corner, still." Dragongirl added.

(Image of Loki curled up in the corner, rocking back-and-forth, muttering, "I need my staff… I need my staff… mommy, make them give it back…!")

"Sheesh, as if getting his butt kicked constantly in _The Avengers_ wasn't degrading enough," Tracker commented.

They looked over at the stage, where Mickey was walking on the stage. "Hello, everybody, welcome to the House of Mouse!" he exclaimed. "Sorry about the lack of magic, folks, but not to worry…" he looked out the corner of his eye, seeing Pete watching from backstage. "Things will work out. To get your minds off it, though, here's a Donald Cartoon!"

The crowd gave an unenthusiastic applause… well, those who decided to clap did, at least.

"Seriously, can I just shoot the guy? I'll make it look like an accident!" Dragongirl asked. "He's pretty much running the place down- look, a few guests are already leaving!"

They looked down, seeing that the cast of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ was walking out, along with the three witches from _Hocus Pocus_. "If we don't do something, the club will be empty within the next ten min- wait, were those the witches from _Hocus Pocus_?!" Tracker gasped.

"Track, focus- before you turn into WG." Orion said… then did a double-take, seeing Tracker wearing a blonde-wig and smirking. "Very funny!"

"Seriously… I think Pete is up to something," Kat said. "Which is no surprise, since he ALWAYS has a plan to sabotage the club,"

"Again, can I do something? I could set him on fire, and tell everyone he fell in gasoline and was walking too close to the Fire-Bird from _Fantasia 2000_." Dragongirl said.

"No, having his ex-wife cause him misery will be enough torture," Orion said.

"And besides, I think Moon is already listing out a few morbid things to do to him," Fanatic added.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile, outside…_

"…And afterwards, we dip him in hot-wax, then smash him into dust, and put the pieces in my cat's litter-box." Moon finished.

Genie had gone from blue, to green, to yellow, to pale. "You know… I'm having trouble remembering a time where girls weren't into this sort of thing," he commented.

"Well, why not just use your magic to conjure his ex-wife up and force him to let magic back in?" FF2 suggested.

"Not THAT will work great!" Genie then prepared to use his magic.

*ZAP!*

Suddenly he was enveloped in a red glow and began to scream, and suddenly his skin lost its blue-tone and his transparent tail disappeared, replaced by solid legs. When the red glow faded, he looked human.

Everyone gawked. "What the fluff was that?!" WG demanded.

"Ugh… maybe Darth Vader was testing the lasers on his Death Star." Genie replied, then cracked his neck. "Now then, lets bring home Peg!" he then snapped his fingers…

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" He snapped them again. "Um… let me try something else!" he then pulled a top-hat out of the dumpster, and reached in… pulling out a hamster. "Whoops!"

"Mallow! So that's where you scampered off to!" WG exclaimed, taking her hamster back.

"Eh heh… let me try one more time. Alla-ka-zing!" Genie clapped his hands together. Still nothing happened. "I-I don't get it! What's going on?"

"Genie… you're human!" Scoobycool9 pointed out, holding up a mirror.

"You mean… my powers are GONE?!" He then let out a feminine shriek, then fainted. He popped back up, frantically. "How the heck did this happen?!"

"That red glow… Someone must have stolen your powers!" FF2 gasped.

Scoobycool9 took out his wand. "Looks like we'll be doing some retrieving then," he said.

FF2 took out his wand. "I couldn't agree m-"

"AHA! I THOUGHT I smelled rule-breaking!" Pete shouted, suddenly zipping up. "Hand over the wands!"

"But it's an emergency! Someone stole Genie's powers, and-" Scoobycool9 tried to say.

"No exceptions! Besides, the less magic he has, the better!"

FF2 gave him a glare. "Pete, you DO realize that I won't be afraid to force you to do ANOTHER _Mickey Mouse_ Clubhouse special, don't you?" he sneered.

"You don't scare me, bub! …In fact, you don't even officially OWN the company! What, just because you share an ancestral trait with Walt Disney, you think you have the right to take charge? Think again! The board of directors will replace you-"

"You are SERIOUSLY close to having me go through with Moon's plans for you!" WG snarled.

"Yeah, what's your deal anyway, Pete? Didn't you at some point use magic as well?" Genie asked.

"Yeah, and I know how to keep from using it! I don't care who's stealing what, no magic means NO MAGIC!" Pete shouted, then swiped FF2 and Scoobycool9's wands. "And if I catch any of you using magic again, you can consider yourselves…" he paused, smelling smoke. "…fired?" he looked down, seeing that his shoe, somehow, caught fire. "AIIIEEEEE!" he then ran and stuck his foot in a bucket of liquid. "Whew…"

"Uh, Pete?" FF2 pointed at the bucket.

Pete looked, seeing a label on the bucket: Kerosene. He looked at the audience with a weak expression. "Uh, oh…"

*KA-BOOM!*

Soon, Pete was burned to a crisp, and fell over, dropping the wands which FF2 quickly grabbed. "C'mon, lets get investigating before he regains consciousness!" he said.

"I'm with you on that one!" Scoobycool9 agreed.

"Nice job on the fire-trick, Moon." WG added.

"Ah, he was asking for it." Moon replied, modestly. They all then ran inside the club.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_On The Roof…_

Tanabi, Sailor, and Colin had finished patrolling the rooftop, standing in the middle of it. "I'm bored. Who wants to go in and annoy Voldemort while he's still magic-less?" Colin asked.

"Colin, if we wanted to annoy Voldemort, we'd write a fic about it already." Sailor answered.

"Nah, everyone's done it already. We need a new target… like…" Tanabi began, then noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and gasped. "The Phantom Blot!"

Sailor rolled his eyes. "No way, Tanabi! We need a MAJOR baddie… like Xahanort, or Sephiroth- oh, wait, we beat him already…"

"No, I mean LOOK!" Tanabi pointed over, where the Phantom Blot was standing on another roof across the street, holding what appeared to be a glowing gauntlet. "He's right over there!"

"Why is he standing on a roof?"

"Either he's trying to avoid rabid fan-girls… or he's up to something!" Colin said. "C'mon, lets beat him up and interrogate him!"

"You mean interrogate him, THEN beat him up?" Tanabi corrected.

"Sheesh, you really ARE new at this, aren't you?" Colin then whipped out a grappling-hook-gun and shot it over to the top of the other building, having it slant downward. They then attached some hooks to some harnesses they put on, and zip-lined towards the building quickly-

*Whoosh!*

Too quick, as they passed the Phantom Blot and other villains in a blur. "What the heck was that?" Judge Doom questioned.

"Probably just Freakazoid goofing around," The Coachman answered.

*Crash!* The three Security Authors crashed into some recycling bins located on the roof. "Ouch…" Tanabi groaned.

"Quick, into the club!" Madame Mim said.

"Stop right there!" Sailor shouted as they all leaped out, weapons in their hands. "What gave you all the nerve to come back here? Got the need for another butt-kicking?!"

"Yeah, didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Colin sneered.

"Oh, but it's time for a NEW lesson!" The Phantom Blot exclaimed, the gauntlet he wore beginning to glow. He then zapped the trio, forcing them to sit in school-desks.

"What're you going to do, give us detention?" Tanabi sneered.

"No… I'm going to use you as an example of the torture I'm about to inflict upon your team!" The Phantom Blot snapped his fingers, making the scene dark, with an eerie-green tone to it, as he began to walk towards them… and music began to play. _(in the rhythm of "Be Prepared" from The Lion King)._

"Oh, fudge, he's going to sing!" Colin whimpered.

_Phantom Blot:_ **I know your past good intentions**

**Proved worthy in many a fight** _(Zaps them over a pit of snakes)_

**But brave as you are, don't be foolish!** _(They nearly drop in, but it changes to them landing in a cage)_

**My strength is growing in might.**

**It's clear from your frequent ignorance,**

**You don't know what you deal with, am I right?**

**But that will be over soon…**

**Even you will never see the light!** _(Gets up in their faces, and the lights go out, coming back on in red; Sailor, Colin, and Tanabi are now tied to chairs)_

**So be afraid of our next strategy,**

**Be afraid of the nightmares to come true…**

**Dooms-Day is nearing, so practice your fearing.**

_The Coachman:_ **And what will we get?**

_The Phantom Blot:_ **You'll get to keep your heads!** _(Points sword at Coachman's throat, he backs away)_

**Yes, it will be morbid**

**To face something so horrid**

**That at last, you all will face your fate**

**With bloodshed and death coming for you,**

**Be Afraid!~**

"Oh yeah, we're REALLY afraid… Afraid to hear more of your bad singing!" Sailor sneered.

"Silent, you twats! I'm not done!" The Phantom Blot snarled.

"Oh, yes you are! _Sectum Sempra!_ " shouted a voice, as suddenly the Phantom Blot was shot from behind, a gash in his back. Everyone turned, seeing FF2, Scoobycool9, WG, and Moon standing there.

"You blasted idiots! You killed my only musical number!"

"I think that's enough for us to spare their lives, don't you?" Madame Mim whispered to the others.

"I thought you all ran back inside the club!" Mozenwrath stated.

"We did… but WG thought she heard a cat dying out here and wanted to check it out," Scoobycool9 stated, then held up his wand. "Now then, let our friends go, or do I have to use another forbidden spell?"

"Oh, you won't be using anything!" The Phantom Blot said with a sinister grin, then blasted a red beam of light at their wands!

Scoobycool9 and FF2 yelped in agony. Once the glow was gone, they raised their wands. "That's it!" FF2 shouted, then tried to cast a spell… but nothing worked. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes! Now, what was that spell again? Ah, of course- Sectum Sempra!" he then shot the two of them with the spell, causing gashes on Scoobycool9's shoulder and FF2's arm.

"Oh, now you've done it!" WG said, her eyes turning red as she prepared to use her laser-vision.

*ZAP!*

Before she could do anything, the Phantom Blot turned her into stone! "Ha! Anyone else want to-" he started to shout.

*CRASH!*

A giant safe landed on the villain. "I was hoping we would use this thing again," Tanabi said, he, Sailor, and Colin behind the ones who slammed it over the villain.

"How did you all get loose?!" Madame Mim demanded.

"We cut the rope while no one was paying attention," Colin answered.

"You won't be escaping so easily-" Mozenwrath began to say, raising his gauntlet.

*WHOOSH!*

Suddenly, all the villains were frozen in blocks of ice. "It's handy bending the elements," Moon stated.

"C'mon, back to the club! We have to warn everyone!" Sailor said as he and Tanabi helped FF2 and Scoobycool9, and Colin helped Moon carry the WG-statue off-screen.

Once they were away, the safe-door opened, and out stepped the Phantom Blot, dazed with a large bump on his head. He shook off the pain, then glared. "Alright… They want to play hardball? We'll play hardball!" he growled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pete was standing in Mickey's office, absolutely furious… and sporting bandages. "This is going too far, Mouse! That security team you hired has crossed the line… No, scratch that! They crossed it back in Season 1- they're so far across it now, they're about to cross it again!" he was ranting and raving. "I want them gone! Do you hear me?! GONE!"

"You know I can't do that, Pete! In fact, the only reason they've been hired is because YOU kept getting on my case about the security around here!" Mickey retorted.

"Oh yeah?! When?!"

"First episode, Season 1, before a safe dropped on you. And you know we need them around, with all the danger that's been going on!"

"I think those louses are only bringing trouble! Tell me, was there ever a time when they came to you to report a problem?!"

*SLAM!*

"MICKEY! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" Fanatic shouted, slamming the door open… smashing Pete behind it as he did.

"Oh no, what NOW?!" Mickey groaned, feeling as if this night just kept getting worse (which it did).

"Genie's powers are gone! Like they just got sucked out of him!"

"What?! How?!"

"The Phantom Blot has a gauntlet that steals power! FF2 and the others figured this out, after he stole the magic from their wands!"

"This is terrible! …said the mouse as he stated the obvious… We have to find a way to get those powers back! In the meantime, gather up all the confiscated magical items and get them back to their owners!"

"Right! What do we tell everyone?"

Mickey spaced out for a moment. "I'll tell everyone to evacuate the club. Lets go!"

"Oui, mon capitan!" Fanatic gave a salute, and they both ran out.

…shutting the door behind them, where a flattened Pete popped off the wall and fell to the ground. "Suddenly I wonder why I didn't take that cruise, instead…" he groaned, before he fell unconscious once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gandalf!" Puggsy stated.

"Dumbledore!" Shaggy replied.

"Gandalf!"

"Dumbledore!"

They paused, seeing Tracker running by. "Hey, Tracker, who do you think is a better wizard? Gandalf, or Dumbledore?" Puggsy asked her.

"Not now, Pugs, we've got an emergency on our hands… shouldn't you guys be preparing for the next episode of your story, anyway?" Tracker questioned.

"We're on break. ATF said he had to go get something for this chapter," Shaggy answered. "What's the emergency?"

"The Phantom Blot is back, is heisting magic, and already caused damage to the others."

"Sheesh, won't that creepo learn not to mess with you nut-cases?" Puggsy scoffed.

"I don't know, Puggsy. The situation does sound pretty bad," Flip replied.

"Hey, unless we have to evacuate the club, I doubt he's that much of-"

"Attention, everyone!" Mickey suddenly announced, on stage. "Due to an urgent matter, everyone must evacuate the building! You can collect your magical items outside,"

Puggsy blinked. "O-kay, so the matter IS that bad,"

"See you guys in the next episode!" Shaggy said, running out.

Tracker rubbed her chin, walking back over to the others. "That's weird… why would Mickey just tell everyone to evacuate? He's never done that before!" she said to Kat.

"Yeah, he always made sure to get everything under control without alarming the guests!" Kat agreed.

"Well, we're not leaving," Aladdin stated as he, Jasmine, Genie, Iago, and Abu walked up. "Not until we figure out how to get Genie's magic back,"

"Do we really have to stay? I say let psychos deal with psychos, keep the normal people out of it," Iago stated.

"Something IS wrong… I've never seen Mickey act so strange," Jasmine added.

"And he's never spoken in such a monotone voice before," Orion added.

Dragongirl looked over, seeing Mickey seemed to have a spaced-out look on his face. "He's in a trance!" she gasped.

"And not just any trance- the same trance Jafar put the Sultan in with his snake-staff!" Aladdin noticed.

"How can you tell?" Tracker asked.

"Because his eyes have a red, swirly tone to them too."

"Well, we've got to snap him out of it! …Where's the snake-staff?" Kat asked.

"Fanatic had to take it outside, lets go!" They ran through the lobby, catching up with Fanatic. "Fan! Where's the box of magical items?"

"I don't know! Last time I checked, we put them under Daisy's counter… but they weren't there!" Fanatic answered, frantically.

Goofy walked by just then… carrying an empty box. "Goofy… where'd you get that box?" Sailor asked, eyes wide.

"Oh, WG asked me to get it for her ten minutes ago. Said somethin' about puttin' the magical doohickeys in it to good use," Goofy replied.

Everyone gawked. "GOOFY! WG GOT TURNED TO STONE!" Moon shouted, pointing to the WG-statue, standing right by them.

Goofy scratched his head. "Oh, I thought that was something Mickey ordered from the Halloween catalogue… *GASP!* But, then, if that's really WG, who did I give the magic-stuff to?!"

"…I hope it was one of her OC's that look like her…" FF2 said/prayed.

On stage, Oswald was shaking Mickey out of his trance. "Bro, snap out of it! Wake up!" he shouted.

"Huh? What happened?" Mickey groaned.

"You just told everyone to evacuate the club!" Oswald turned to the audience. "Sheesh, I go to use the bathroom for five minutes, and look what happens!"

Mickey gasped. "Oh, no! Quick, we've gotta-"

Suddenly, dark reddish-black smoke billowed into the club, all the doors and windows sealing shut, trapping everyone inside. The whole staff and Aladdin cast gasped. "Is it too late to cancel any future reservations?" Iago gulped.

The Phantom Blot rose up… now standing up to 15 feet high, the gauntlet glowing in his hand. With him were the rest of the villains, with new weapons- Mozenwrath had a black-and-red gauntlet twice as powerful; Madame Mim was holding Gandalf's staff; The Coachman had a flaming-whip; Judge Doom had several arms that each turned into saw-blades, swords, guns, flamethrowers, and rocket-launchers; and Xerxes was now a 7-foot long giant eel with poisonous fangs.

"Guess who got some upgrades?!" The Phantom Blot cackled.

Pete was stepping out… and when he saw the Phantom Blot and his posse, all color drained from his face, body, and clothes. "…oh mother…" he whimpered, then passed out.

"He's got all the magic! What do we do?" Daisy asked.

"What else? Break out the weapons and do as much physical damage as possible!" Fanatic answered.

Everyone took out every sword, gun, ball-and-chain, axe, and nuclear weapon they had, and the battle began.

"Get them!" The Phantom Blot ordered.

Judge Doom went up against Kat, Tracker, and Orion, who shot at him like crazy. Tracker turned into a werewolf and tried to attack him from behind while he was swinging a saw-blade at Orion, but the fiend quickly turned and shot her in the shoulder. Kat took the opportunity to shoot him in the head, but it only sank in like rubber and sprung back at her. He then shot flames at her, but Dragongirl swooped down and blocked them, then had Sky Flame shoot fire at him, lighting him up. Colin handed him a bucket of kerosene, which the evil toon mistook for water and doused himself, exploding in flames and turning into ashes.

Madame Mim went against Moon, Sailor, Aladdin, and Scoobycool9. "You shall not pass!" she joked with a cackle, and zapped at them. Aladdin and Sailor dodged, trying to use their swords to slice at the witch. Using her magic, she turned their swords into snakes, causing them to drop them, the reptiles wrapping around them. Moon read her mind, then leaped into the air, sprinkling black dust on the witch, causing her to fall asleep and drop the staff, which Scoobycool9 picked up and zapped the snakes with, returning them to swords, then looked over and zapped the WG statue, bringing the authoress back into the story.

"What happened?" WG asked, having a headache.

"You got stoned, now HELP!" Iago yelped as he flew by, the Coachman swinging his flaming whip around, causing everything it touched to catch fire- including the parrot's tail-feathers. "YEOW!"

The Coachman laughed, then turned to FF2, who had donned his own gauntlet, dueling it out with Mozenwrath. The Coachman laughed, then swung his whip-

*ZAP!*

WG shot the Coachman with her laser-vision, frying him and causing him to drop the flaming whip, which Fanatic doused out with a fire-extinguisher. "Welcome back… now what do we do about the Boss Fight?" Fanatic asked, looking up at the Phantom Blot, who was zapping at Mickey and the rest of the staff, paying them no mind.

"Beat the ever-living daylight out of him," WG replied.

They ran forth, but Xerxes got in their way, hissing and trying to bite them. Tanabi ran forth and sliced the giant eel in the side, making him screech and whip his body around, knocking the humanoid-lion into the wall. Colin took out a flame-thrower and tried lighting him on fire, but it only angered the eel, who bit his arm and caused him to drop to the ground, paralyzed. He turned his attention back on WG and Fanatic, who were running towards the Phantom Blot. He shot towards them, mouth open wide, but Sailor grabbed the whip the coachman had dropped and caught Xerxes around the neck, yanking him back. Moon then turned into a dragon and tackled him, keeping the eel from chasing after anyone else.

Mozenwrath continued to duel with FF2. The Phantom Blot looked and shot FF2's gauntlet, causing it to turn to dust. Mozenwrath then shot at him and pinned him to the wall, but Tracker attacked him from behind, ripping off his gauntlet, revealing his skeletal hand, then threw it to Dragongirl, who set it aflame. Mozenwrath punched Tracker in the face and tried to run, but FF2 decked him, knocking him out cold.

Now only the Phantom Blot was left to deal with. Mickey and the others had been sealed inside cages, dangling over lava that now filled the entire dining area. "You fools! Did you honestly think you could defeat the most powerful being in the world?!" The Phantom Blot taunted, noticing the security guards were still up. "With all the magic I've gained, I'm practically a god!"

"There's only one God, dude… and he doesn't dress like that," Kat replied.

"Had to use a line from _The Avengers_ , huh?" Orion asked, while his wife shrugged.

"We'll see when you're all bowing before-" The Phantom Blot began to shout.

" _Crucio!"_ WG shouted, suddenly whipping out a wand and zapping the Phantom Blot, causing pain to shoot throughout his body.

"WG… you know magic?!" Tanabi questioned.

"Yeah… but since witchcraft is considered evil, I never use it- except in emergencies… especially the kind where the enemy pisses me off!"

"…you can tell she's mad when she cusses," Sailor whispered.

"Thank God this story is under a 'T' rating," Dragongirl answered.

Suddenly, the spell faded, all the magic being absorbed into the Phantom Blot's gauntlet. "Ha! You think a little spell like that can stop me?! I have the powers of a djinn now, you little wretch! I won't waste my time torturing you- you can die FIRST!" he then shot a blast at her.

"WG!" Moon shouted, abandoning her fight with Xerxes and shoving WG out of the way, and taking the blast!

Everyone gasped as Moon hit the ground. Dragongirl rushed over, checking for a pulse, then winced. "She's… she's dead!" she said.

The team turned and glared at the Phantom Blot. "You shouldn't have done that," Genie stated… having a smirk on his face.

"Well I did, and I'll do it again!" The Phantom Blot shouted, preparing to shoot another spell… but only a spark shot out. "Huh?!"

"Didn't you forget one important rule, Blot? Genies can't kill!" Aladdin spoke up.

"But… it wasn't just genie-magic-"

"Doesn't matter- even if my magic is mixed with the magic of others, the rules still apply… and if you break that rule, guess what? YOU LOSE THAT POWER!" Genie shouted.

"No… NO!" The Phantom Blot looked at the gauntlet, as it began to lose its glow… and suddenly a bright, white light shot out of it, all the magic it had absorbed spreading out and returning to their original places. The villain frantically tried to grab the bits of light, but it was no use. "No no no no no no no no no no!"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes… YES!" A bright light hit Genie, and he shot into the air, back into his original form. "He's big… He's blue… He's BACK!"

All the lava and flames disappeared from the club, the staff was free, and the other villains were back to their regular forms, though remained passed out- Xerxes in a beaten-up state after his fight with Moon, shrinking back down and passing out as well. Everyone turned to the Phantom Blot, surrounding him. "Alright, Blot, ready to meet your maker?" Scoobycool9 said as he and FF2 had their wands pointed at him.

"Don't think you've won, for I have a BACKUP plan!" The Phantom Blot announced, then took out the box and released Last Resort, the magic-eater.

"A baby magic-eater?!" Genie yelped, then hid behind Aladdin.

"Yes! I figured that, if my first plan would fail, I would release this creature and have it eat ALL your magic! That is, if I don't re-absorb it again!" The Phantom Blot shouted, his gauntlet raised.

"Oh, I wouldn't think so," came a voice, and everyone turned, seeing a portal open… and there stood ATF.

"DUDE! Where've you been?! You missed the epic fight-scene!" Colin exclaimed.

"I had to pick up a couple things, but I'll get to that in a second," ATF looked at the Phantom Blot. "You see, infant magic-eaters can't really suck out magic until they're at least 1 year old. From what I can tell, that one is only a couple months old,"

The Phantom Blot's eye twitched. "W-What?" he stammered.

Genie let out a relieved sigh. "Whew!"

"Oh, yes. He'll have to keep feeding from its mother until he's of-age," ATF continued, then smirked… holding up a chain that lead into the portal. "Which brings me to what I had to go pick up." He gave the chain a tug.

Through the portal came the mother Magic Eater, snarling and drooling. Genie yelped and once again dove behind Aladdin, trembling.

By this point, the rest of the villains had come to… and upon seeing the Magic Eater, they all yelped and dove behind the Phantom Blot. "Where did you find that thing?!" Mozenwrath stammered.

"She was wandering around Care-A-Lot, sucking out the magic while looking for her offspring," ATF replied. "And did I mention Magic Eaters are very, VERY protective of their young?"

As if to make his point, the Magic Eater looked at the Phantom Blot growling sinisterly, while her baby scampered up to her, affectionately rubbing against her side.

"Also, despite attacking the Care Bears, she still needs to eat enough to feed her child… and that gauntlet of yours must have a LOT of magic,"

The Phantom Blot backed away. "Well, look somewhere else! I already went to too much trouble getting this thing, and-" he began to snap.

" _Accio gauntlet!"_ WG shouted, and the gauntlet flew off the Phantom Blot's hand and into her own. The Magic Eater turned to her, drooling and growling. "Aww, now who can resist a face like that?" she then tossed the gauntlet to the Magic Eater, who swallowed it whole!

"NOOO-" The Phantom Blot began to shout, then paused. "Ah, screw it. …Don't get too comfortable with your victory! I WILL BE BACK!" He then threw a pebble to the ground and it exploded into smoke, and he disappeared out of sight!

Once again leaving behind his posse. "Not again!" Judge Doom shouted.

"You should've turned him into a bug when you had the chance," Mozenwrath sneered to Madame Mim, as the Security Authors ganged up on them once more, locking them in cages while sedating them and forcing them to watch _Oprah_.

"Okay, girl, head back to your own dimension now," ATF coaxed to the Magic Eater, opening a portal back to their own realm, releasing the creature from her chain and she and her young went through the portal. He then let out a sniffle, wiping a tear. "I love a mother-child reunion…"

Yet there wasn't much joy, as everyone gathered around Moon's still body. "Poor Moon… she risked her neck for me," WG said as tears began to well up in her eyes. "And I never finished that picture for her, where Sam and Max beat the snot out of The Rake!" she then sobbed, FF2 putting an arm around her to comfort her.

Moon sat up. "You STILL haven't finished that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I tried, but I've been so busy, kept falling behind and- OH MY GOSH YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Moon scoffed. "Of course I'm alive- didn't I mention I'm the Daughter of Death? I can't die,"

ATF zipped up to her. "You can't either?! Suh-weet! I'm not the only one! At last, I've found a kindred spirit!" he exclaimed, and hugged her.

"Let me go, otherwise I will eat you."

ATF released her. "Sorry."

"Well, now that THAT'S all settled… what now?" Sailor asked.

"I have an idea…" Genie stated. "Lets. Make. Some. MAGIC!"

On 'magic', he shot up into the air, hands raised as fireworks shot out.

"You know… I agree," Mickey replied with a grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Soon, everyone was back in the club, as Mickey announced magic was allowed back in, a huge celebration going on in the second defeat of the Phantom Blot. As a special treat, Mickey played a marathon of Robin William's greatest moments, to help cheer up Genie.

However, ten minutes after the party got started, Pete stormed on stage in front of Mickey. "AHA! I KNEW you wouldn't keep magic out!" he shouted.

Mickey crossed his arms. "That's right, Pete. In fact, if I hadn't agreed to your terms, half the trouble that happened tonight could have been avoided!" he retorted.

"Yeah, so back off!" Oswald added.

Genie appeared behind them. "You have some running to do, anyway." He added.

"Ha! Why? Because of what I said about your voice-actor? Yours wasn't the only one who died, punk! Casey Kasem went first… though, I doubt anyone will miss him." Pete muttered. Suddenly rockets launched towards him! "GAH!" he ducked as they crashed through the wall.

"Cliffjumper, I doubt that's worth a court-martial!" Optimus said as he and Bumblebee held Cliffjumper back.

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME BLAST HIM TO URANUS!" Cliffjumper shouted.

Pete then turned back to Mickey-

*THONK!*

A brick hit Pete in the head. "WHO THREW THAT?!"

(At a table, Shaggy has another brick ready to throw. "Easy, Shag, don't stoop to his level…" Flip coaxes him)

"Oh, but it's not ME you should be scared of," Genie replied. "…Nor the two animated characters formerly voiced by Casey Kasem,"

"Oh?! Then who?!" Pete questioned.

"PEEEEEEEETE!" came an ear-splitting shout, as Peg stormed on stage.

Genie smirked. "Her." He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once again, all color drained from Pete. "P-P-Peg?! I thought you were on a cruise!" he stammered.

"I was… until ATF opened up a portal, claiming he had a vision about some scheme of yours, and brought me home," Peg crossed her arms. "I've ALSO heard talk that you said awful things about Genie… Exactly, HOW much trouble were you planning to cause while I was away?!"

"But… the bills… the magic… the… the…!"

"The-the… THAT will be taken care of! I think the Security Team is handling things well… and since they've got enough on their place with that Phantom Blot running around, I don't want YOU causing any extra trouble for them, understand?!" she grabbed him by the ear. "Honestly, Pete, trying to take the magic out of 'Disney' is like trying to keep Fanatic away from a _Transformers_ movie! Now come with me!"

"W-Where are we going?"

"YOU, sir, are going to be taking care of the kids until Christmas Break!"

"Noooooo!" Pete whimpered as Peg dragged him out.

Mickey and Oswald turned to the guests. "Well, I don't know about you, Mick, but I'm glad things are the way they should be!" Oswald exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Mickey answered, and the audience burst into applause.

The Authors hung around, watching as Peg dragged Pete away. "Well, looks like this chapter is wrapped up," WG said.

"Yeah… but I can't help but feel we're forgetting something," Fanatic said, scratching his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside, Carpet popped out of the dumpster, wondering where everyone was at. Hearing the party going on inside, he flew in, passing the alley…

Not noticing a figure sneaking through the back, heading down to the freezer, looking through the window at the still-frozen Hater. "Don't worry, Hater79… soon, you shall be free again," the figure said. Suddenly there was a *beep* and the figure held up their wrist, which sported a communication device. "NC here,"

"Have you infiltrated the club?" came a menacing voice.

"Yes, Lord Tempus. I am near the freezer now. When shall I free Hater?"

"Patience, my dear. First, we need to figure out the strength of the Authors… and wait until that Blot is out of the picture,"

"Yes, master."

"Until then, stay in the basement, and stay out of sight… we can't let anyone know about you yet."

"Yes master."

"And send me reports about those authors- we must know all their weaknesses."

"Yes master."

"Can't you say anything else besides 'yes master'?"

" _Ja mein Fuhrer_ ,"

Tempus gave a glare. "Very funny. Just stay out of sight! Tempus, Out."

The figure looked back into the freezer, smirking, then disappeared into the shadows of the basement.

Soon, the Security Authors would be facing a new threat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: *sarcasm*Yeah, this job just keeps getting better and better.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Read, review, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter!**


	9. The Transformer's 30th Anniversary Party!

**If we owned anything, do you honestly think that _Scooby Doo_ would be getting the treatment that he currently is getting!?**

**WG: I thought this was about the Transformers?**

**Fanatic: I still wanted to make a point!**

**WG: Eh fair enough.**

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was an average day in Toontown, and I say average because there wasn't a whole lot going on outside of the usual Toontown shenanigans that took place.

However, today something interesting was taking place, as a red semi truck, with a grey trailer was making its way down main street.

Inside the cab was Fanatic, and on his lap was a P-38 Pistol (now I'm scared) and he was sitting in the seat next to the driver's seat..which had no driver in it….

(Can I quit this job? I don't like the sound of where this is going!)

"Relax narrator, Optimus knows how to drive, he's been doing it for years." Fanatic said calmly, before pointing. "Okay, now make a left on Warner Street…"

"Yeah he knows how to drive, unless he drinks high grade!" The pistol laughed as Fanatic rolled his eyes.

"That was _one time_ Megatron!" Optimus snapped as he made the left turn.

"Yes and it took Ratchet, what, three days to get that tree out of your-"

Optimus suddenly slammed on the brakes and with a yell, Megaton flew forward and hit the windshield and partially gave Fanatic whiplash.

"I take it that, the incident is something you don't want brought up again." He said as he pulled Megatron off the windshield as the Decepticon leader growled.

"Primus knows Elita doesn't do it enough." Optimus muttered as he began driving once again. Megatron grunted and began muttering in Cybertronian as Fanatic looked down at the rifle.

"I didn't have to do this ya know, it took me a lot of string pulling to allow you guys to rent out the club."

(Cut to Fanatic finding a loose string on Mickey's jack and pulling it, and then Mickey keeps spinning around and the string gets longer)

"We do appreciate it Fanatic, and the fact that your friend got the fan-girls out of our respective bases."

Megatron laughed. "Yes they were annoying, but I do enjoy the fact that they gave Starscream more than one processor ache… and some broken joints, a few lost parts and his wings."

"You are one cruel sadistic overlord, Megatron." Fanatic said chuckling.

"It's in the contract!" Both Megatron and Prime said in unison as Optimus saw the House of Mouse up ahead, Max stood out front as he saw the truck pull up.

He turned his head toward the camera. "So that's why my pay got tripled tonight." He commented.

As Optimus pulled up, the window rolled down and Fanatic stuck his head out. "Top o' the evening Max!" He called out.

"Hey Fanatic, Mickey would like everyone to enter from the backstage area tonight... seeing as how they are the only way for these guys to get into the club."

"We usually Groundbridge with the Prime guys." Optimus pointed out. "But if that's what you wish." He said, as he revved his engine and pulled down the alleyway, Megatron could be heard calling out-

"And don't run into Garbage trucks this time!"

Optimus slammed on the brakes… and the sound of Fanatic giving out a yelp was heard.

"I didn't have on my seatbelt!" The Author cried out.

"Oops, my bad… do you require a tissue?" Optimus said nervously as Megatron laughed his aft off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the Club, a group of Toons, Authors-

"peep!"

-and a Baby Predacon, sat stood on the stage, Minnie looking over her clipboard, Mickey looking around nervously, whilst Orion was trying to show Goofy how to work a Data pad.

"So it's like an I-Pad?" Goofy asked as he looked the device over, which had been adapted to his size.

Orion nodded. "You're going to need this because some Transformers might be a bit picky with their meals, and using it will help some of them feel like they are back on Cybertron." He said.

"That would explain the backdrop." Tracker said, motioning to the fact that the club had been decorated to look a bit like Cybertron, one side reflecting Iacon, the other Kaon.

"Why did we go to all the trouble to make two separate city backdrops for a bunch of robots?" Donald asked.

"Because if the Decepticons even feel the slightest bit left out of anything they might burn the place down!" Tracker pointed out before turning to where Kat was looking over a short list with Horace. "How we doing on those cartoons?" She asked as Kat looked up.

"We've decided on the first Episodes of Every series and maybe later allow others to pick special requests." Kat answered.

Orion walked over and looked at the list. "I've noticed that you've crossed off all the movies, and the Japanese shows as well." He noted.

"Fanatic showed us the English dubs for them that aren't fan made, and the movies are either too long or Optimus dies at some point, and the last thing I want to hear is a crowd of Decepticons cheering at the fact that he died."

Orion cringed a little bit and nodded, before turning to see the last three members to introduce.

Kat's cousin, Tina, sat on the stage playing with Sky Flame, Dragongirl's adopted Predababy, while Dragongirl herself was doing some work on her custom Knock Out plush. Tina laughed as Sky Flame climbed up her back and looked down at her and peeped.

"Oh my gosh he's adorable, where did you get him?" She asked Dragongirl, who looked up.

"Fanatic breeds the things, though Sky Flame and his litter were unexpected, now apparently he says he can repopulate the entire species." Dragongirl answered.

"Nut apparently, I can repopulate Predacawns." Fanatic said, as he held a tissue to his nose as he walked in with Optimus and Megatron.

"Fanatic! What the heck happened?" Tracker asked as she ran over.

Everyone's eyes turned to Megatron, who looked back and put on a "who me?" face. "What, why is it that I get the blame for-" he began.

"You were da une hoo caused Pwime do hit da bwakes!" Fanatic said as he put more pressure on his bloody nose. "Now, look! Da readers can' even undershand a werd I'b drying do shay!"

Oswald sighed as he looked over at Mickey. "Now I know why you and Minnie haven't done what me and Ortensia have- you practically takes care of these guys like kids!" he commented.

"What does he mean?" Minnie whispered into Mickey's ear.

Mickey gulped. "N-Nothing."

"Anyway, enough about Fanatic's nosebleed or whatever, we have an important event to plan." Megatron said, pounding his fist into his hand.

"Megatron's right," Optimus agreed.

Kat shivered and Orion looked at her. "I never thought I would hear him say that." She said and Orion nodded.

Optimus turned to Mickey, "In order to keep things simple, we only allowed ten guests from each iteration of the franchise, From G1 to Prime."

Mickey nodded and looked over the list, before whipping around, "Fanatic, do we have the fan-girl wall Set up?"

"Dey invited Awmada Scweam? No wull iz gunna shtand up do dem!" He cried out from beneath his Kleenex©.

"Well, when Fanatic admits that we're screwed, we're screwed." Dragongirl said and Sky Flame nuzzled her leg.

"Well Starscream is Armada's most memorable character, it didn't feel right to not invite him!" Optimus said. "Besides he knows how to take care of fan-girls, he dresses up like Skywarp to go out in public."

Mickey rubbed his chin. 'Well...okay...but I still want that wall put up!" he stated.

"We did that last week chief, everything's ready to go." Tracker commented as Fanatic removed the Kleenex from his nose and threw it away.

"Are you functional now Fanatic?" Optimus asked.

Fanatic nodded, then snorted. "I'm good, I've had worse-"

"Please do not repeat on how Hater reduced your skull to powder, one time hearing that was one too many!" Tracker said.

Orion's eyes went wide. "Hater's the one trapped in the freezer right?" he asked.

"And he's not getting out...not for a while anyway, we've blocked him in good with enough frozen yogurt and other packaged products that even if he thaws it will give us an at least 45 second head start." Fanatic said and everyone stared at him.

"Wow, this Hater has gotta be matching Unicron in evil." Megatron said, before Tina looked at him.

"You guys didn't invite him did you?" Tina asked.

"We were going to but it's his night to play Golf with Galactus." Megatron laughed before he realized that no one else was laughing and he shut up.

"So if everything's set now what do we do? Wait for everyone to show up?" Kat asked.

"No, usually the thing that starts to plot shows up right about now." Fanatic said… right as there was a knock at the front door, or rather a pounding considering that they heard it from the stage. "Arr thar she blows!" Fanatic said, as he appeared as a pirate, as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"I'll get it," Dragongirl said, flying over to the door. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone didn't get the memo to enter from the back."

She flew over to the door and landed, before pulling it open… and then found a camera and a microphone in her face.

She let out an 'eep!', as Rex Pester, from Nickelodeon's _Rugrats the Movie_ appeared.

"Rex Pester here, live at the House of Mouse, investigating reports that someone has rented out the club for a party!" he exclaimed.

"It must be a slow news day for you." Dragongirl deadpanned.

Rex either didn't care or notice her comment and shoved the microphone so close to her face, it might as well be going down her mouth.

"Tell us Miss, is it true that for the first time someone has actually rented the House of Mouse?" He asked with a smirk.

Dragongirl pushed away the microphone with a scowl. 'First off, get your facts straight, Kim and Ron rented it out for their wedding-"

"Ah, so it is the anniversary party that they are holding, how nice!" He said, as he began trying to open the door wider, but Dragongirl held it firmly in place. "May we come in and get an interview with the happy couple?"

"Even if Kim and Ron were here, which they aren't, I still wouldn't let you in!"

Rex pushed against the door, forcing Dragongirl back a little bit as he turned toward the camera.

"A happy event that apparently some people have decided to keep all to themselves, and are keeping it locked up so they can profit on it!"

Dragongirl's eyes lit up in anger. "Why would we even do that! This party is private for a good reason!"

"I see no reason as to why the press cannot be allowed in!"

Rex then charged back and rammed the door, and ended up hitting his head, as Dragongirl threw back the Camera man and slammed the door in anger.

"Friggin reporters." She cursed under her breath and began walking back toward the front. "Well looks like someone leaked out that someone's rented out the club."

"What!?" The assembled Authors and Transformers said… before turning to look at Megatron.

"Why is it that you all seem the enjoy pointing fingers at me!?" he demanded.

"Do you really want that answer?" Optimus asked.

Megatron scowled before throwing up his arms. "Look, I specifically told the guests that we invited not to tell ANYONE except their troops and their troops took a vow of silence or else we would ship them to Energon!"

Optimus and Fanatic gasped.

"Megatron, you know that we banned such threats!"

"It's either that or risk being mugged by fan-girls!" Megatron defended.

"Either way it looks like someone disobeyed their orders." Tina pointed out.

"Actually he thought that it was Kim and Ron's Wedding… which happened at the end of Season 1 so he's off by at least eight episodes."

"No doubt that he will still try to get in to get a "scoop." Orion said. "I didn't really watch the movie he was in…"

"He was in _Rugrats the Movie_ and was a caricature for annoying reporters." Minnie said.

"That would explain his name... and he has the perfect job then." Orion said sourly and Kat, Tracker and Tina laughed.

"So now what do we do? And who could have leaked it out?" Mickey asked.

"The threat of being sentenced to the Transformers Energon Universe is enough to send anyone into a panic, so I doubt that it was a Decepticon." Megatron said, and Optimus nodded. 'We all share a fear of fan-girls so I doubt it was an Autobot."

"And after what Peg did to Pete over the whole magic incident it probably wasn't him either." Oswald said.

Fanatic paused for a brief period and then looked at the staff. "Was any of you talking about the renting out of the club in the freezer?" He asked.

Everyone turned to Goofy who shrugged. "I dunno I may have said something….didn't think it would hurt though."

(Cut to Goofy inside the Freezer gathering some supplies with a few of the penguin waiters)

"Boy, I sure tell ya, Mickey's got all this planned out so no reporters or fangirls or slash-fans show up for the Transformers big party, it's gonna be a real big blast! The club's rented out and everything, and we rarely ever rent out the club!"

(Over on the wall, sat Hater's frozen body, and while Goofy was talking, Hater's eye retracted a little bit almost like a camera and recorded his every word after the words Transformers)

"So you're suggesting that Hater sent Rex that tip?" Mickey asked as everyone listened to what Fanatic had just thought up. "What does he have to gain from it besides annoying us?"

"Simple, he's hoping that if he can make fan-girls attack the club…."

"Then the club ends up wrecked, and allowing him an easy escape!" Tracker gasped.

"Easy nothing, if the fan-girls destroy the club, he's going to have four targets on his radar…" Fanatic gulped.

"Why only four?" Orion asked.

"Cause Hater's only got a beef with Dragongirl, Tracker, myself and Sky Flame." Fanatic said and Sky Flame growled at the mention of Hater going after Dragongirl. "Long backstory, I'll tell you later."

"Why me, though?" Tracker questioned.

"Well this is just great, now what do we do?" Mickey asked before Tracker could get a decent answer.

"Well Rex thinks that it's Kim and Ron's Wedding so all we have to do is keep him out and no one will be the wiser." Kat said.

"Well we're gonna have to have some extra Patrol units." Fanatic said, and was then tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around, to find four men standing behind him. One was muscular and wearing black clothing, with a scar near his eye; another was younger and wearing black and yellow clothing with a white board under his arm; and the remaining two looked exactly alike except one was wearing silver and the other yellow.

"Uhh who are you guys?" Daisy asked as she hid behind Donald… who then hid behind Goofy.

The lead man spoke up. "Names Irving, this is Ben," The guy with the white board waved. "…and Sammy and Steve." The twins smirked.

Orion chuckled. "I didn't expect you guys to be here."

"Hey where you go, we go… and it wasn't easy finding you." Irving said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ben wrote onto his white board. "We followed a truck that looked like yours for about an hour...before he realized that it was actually DOTM Optimus Prime...meeting the other Autobots though was awkward."

Tina snorted as Mickey walked up. "So are you guys here to help?"

"We do whatever Orion says Mouse...so do you want us to help?"

Orion blinked and rolled his eyes. "Yes...but Fanatic's team leader..I think.."

"We never really set up a leader for the team...but I can take charge…" Fanatic said, pulling out a picture of Rex. "Gentlemen and ladies, this is the enemy, he cannot be allowed in the club no matter the cost is that clear?"

All the Authors, and Orions Friends were no lined up, *with Sky Flame on his mother's shoulders*

"Dragongirl, take Sky Flame, Sammy and Steve and hit the vents, Irving, guard the door with Tracker, Ben watch the back area with Tina, Kat Orion and I shall stay in the club itself."

"Wow, I wish my troops could do that." Megatron said.

"I think it's for rules of comedy… or something, I really don't understand it." Optimus said… and then jumped to the side as an anvil smashed into the stage where he was at.

"Well….good thing we have random anvil dropping insurance." Minnie deadpanned and Oswald looked at his brother.

"It happens...a lot more than I want it too." Mickey seethed.

"Alright everyone, BREAK!" Fanatic said… and then everyone fell to pieces. "I hate it when they do that." He scowled.

"Are we going to need Richard for this?' Sammy asked.

"Just wait for the scene to change." Tracker sai-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soon the club was full of Transformers of all shapes, sizes and eras of the franchise.

At one table, a group of Minicons peeped and beeped, making anyone within earshot go crazy within about ten seconds, while All the Optimus primes and Megatrons shared different tables, and the Starscreams also had their own table… which was surrounded by barbed wire.

"Was this really necessary?" Animated Starscream asked...as TFA Bumblebee and Sari directed TFA Megatron to put a lid over the Barbed wire tower. "I mean they are just fan-girls."

"Have you not been mobbed by their hordes!?" Armada Starscream asked with a look of horror on his face. 'They will tear you limb from limb and then feast on your carcass..and that's when they are not trying to ship you!"

'Ship me to where?" Asked TFA Starscream.

"It means paired up with everything and anything under the sun..including Rocks if they feel like it." Sari cringed as she used her Jetpack to fly out of the Barbed wire and landed in Bee's hands. "And they don't care if you already have a boyfriend/girlfriend. now I am not about to limit anyones freedom of speech…"

"I get it I get it!" TFA Starscream fumed and sat down angrily.

Then however he noticed that Several Ratchets were hooking up and electrical box that G1 Wheeljack was turning on.

"Just to be safe we are electrifying the barbed wire." TFP Ratchet said as they closed the circuit and all left to their respective tables.

"No kill like Overkill I guess." Cybertron Starscream chuckled happily while Energon Starscream just kept staring off into space like a zombie.

At the front door, Tracker had covered it in Padlocks, nailed it shut, Super glued it, thrown away every single Key and then wielded the locks shut, and then erected Barbed wire All around it.

"All this to keep out Fangirls?" Irving asked. "Where are the explosives for Primus sake that will keep 'em out!"

"And rip half the club down, bedsides I have every gun in the world in my Gun pack." She said as she holstered out a rifle as Irving blinked and smirked.

"Betcha don't have-"

(Several loud clanging sounds)

Irving stared at the pile of weapons on the ground, matching the one that ironhide had used in the live action movies. He looked up at her and blinked. "Your good." he said.

Meanwhile Kat and Orion had been positioned by the table with all the Optimus primes from G1 to Prime. Though I don't know why the Monkey's there.

"For the last time I am a Gorilla!" Optimus Primal sounded as he grabbed his drink and scowled.

So are we just going to forget the nosy reporter and the plot?

Fanatic looked up. 'What? Oh right, this is actually gonna be an Hour long special so about the average length of a Lifeline Chapter or less."

Well hopefully more than that your paying me per every hundred words and we're almost at 4,500!

"How much do they pay you?" Orion asked

About $20 for every hundred word-

"Okay, Okay we'll get to the actual Plot...someone scene transition to the roof already!" Fanatic called out.

"I really love how this a Transformers tribute and the antagonist isn't even Transformers." Kat said with a small grin as G1 Optimus chuckled.

"Offset everyone usually gets along, including the Transformers Knock offs,and some have even begun dating in fact Unicron is going out with-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wait, we can't change now, I want to find out who's going out with Unicron! I mean really what's the size difference! Come on spill spill! ...I'm not going to find out am I? Okay let's see here…

Ah here we go, the Roof of the House Of Mouse where every villain seems to end up in this fic... and seriously even the Knock off Transformers get along with the real ones? That is so weird!

Anyway on the Roof, Rex Pester and his camera man were in front of the Ventilation shaft.

"Greetings there all at home, I am Rex Pester here with action newssss!" he said, getting so close into the camera you could see his retinas. "And even though I was unfairly thrown out of this joyouss occasion of the Wedding of Whim and Don Supable." He said with an ego bigger than Starscreams and man is that saying something!

"I have comprised a brilliant idea to get into this club so I may bring this event to you, viewers at home, and maybe get a pay raise for my journalism," he said straightening his jacket. As he walked over to the vent, which looked like someone had hit it with a crowbar, a metal baseball bat and a dozen hammers, as got ready to climb in.

"Remember dear viewers at home this is something that you shouldn't try… unless your me, perfect and are doing it for the sake of-"

"Being an idiot?" Dragongirl said as she appeared next to the vent, leaning up against it with a smirk.

"Hey, how did you get up here!?" Rex glared angrily as Dragongirl glared at him. "You were the front door when I last saw you!"

"Way to go Mr. Obvious- it's called splitting up to keep people like you out of the club." She said.

"Well you're too late, because I will get this story, live and on camera for the whole world to see!" he said as his Camera man walked over and Dragongirl rolled her eyes.

"Well I'd best warn you to not go into that vent bouncing around can hurt and get you noticed..." She said trying to hide a grin.

"I'm a reporter of course I want to get noticed!" he laughed in triumph and jumped into the vent, the camera man following. As they did Dragongirl burst into a wicked looking grin and began laughing, "Oh I really hope that my roommate is taping this like I asked her too."

Inside the Vents Rex and his camera man were crawling their way through them, after of course using his face to break his fall Rex had a couple of bruises as he crawled. "I so had better be getting a bigger paycheck." he muttered as he crawled.

He turned to the camera man and grinned into the camera. 'This is Rex...wait can anyone see me?" He asked and he looked at the camera man who nodded, blinked and then turned on a camera light.

"GAH BRIGHT! Get that thing out of my face, or at least turn it down!" he cried out. As the Camera man turned he hit a wire and suddenly a dozen spray cans appeared and began sprang Hairspray into the air.

"What is this?" Rex asked as he sniffed the air and gagged. "Cheap dollar store Hairspray, oh this is going to ruin my looks!" He said and then he heard a cough and turned to see Sammy with Sky Flame.

"That's not the only thing, let it rip lil guy!" Sammy said and Sky Flame squeaked..and then launched a fireball toward the reporter and camera man. As the fireball traveled toward them, Sammy ripped open and vent and he grabbed Sky Flame and jumped down.

The fireball roared into the hairspray filled section and...well take a guess what happened? No serious guess.

Draongirl heard the roar of flames as Rex and his camera man were launched through the sky screaming and on fire. She grinned as she watched them fly off and then shot her own fireball into the air from her mouth, down below, Steve saw it and saw Rex falling and then then...kicked a dumpster right into his flight path.

With a Splat, Rex and his camera man landed in the garbage. "My-MY SUIT, My hair...RUINED!" he exclaimed as he saw Steve chuckling.

"I'll make sure that you pay for this all of you from the Mouse to your baby dragon!" he threatened and Steve looked at him with a smirk.

"That threat might work...if we weren't atop a hill." he said and then poked the sent it flying down hill and into the distance with a yell.

"Well that was fast.." Dragongirl said as she flew down and blinked. "Not much of an hour special episode."

Steve shrugged. "At least we got to prank someone, besides I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up with a trump card or something like that in an attempt to get revenge."

"Ah I see that you read the book of Cartoon cliches as well." Dragongirl said.

"No I've watched a lot of G1..and there's a book on that sort of thing?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile with Rex and his Cameraman their dumpster had been rolling along until it crashed into a Hasbro studios backlot and a warehouse. We would show this too you except we're at 4,454 words and we need to get the final bit of Plot going.

"Humiliated, disgraced and burnt to a crisp!" Rex screamed angrily as his camera man filmed him. "Don't you record this, I don't want my public to see me like this, I'm a wreck!"

He grabbed the camera and threw it into a wall. "It's not fair, the press is always allowed at Celebrity Weddings, what right do they have to throw me out, besides no one barely knows Mim and Pond Dropable and I can make them famous again!" he kicked a rock.

"Well if they won't let me see their wedding then I shall make sure that NO ONE DOES, I will burn that club down and and..." He turned his head ad saw that he and the camera man were inside a warehouse… lined with Transformers from Age of Extinction, mostly the drones made by KSI that were used in the final battle. As he walked over to one, he saw a rack filled with controllers and he grabbed a Red one and flicked it on.

From the drones, one of them, Stinger, roared to life and it's visor turned on, illuminating the area. Rex grinned evilly. "This is going to be the greatest revenge story ever caught on camera!"

"But you destroyed it!" The Camera man pointed out, only for Rex to whirl around and glare at him.

"Then why did you let me DO IT! …ya know what it does not matter, I have this and that's all I need!" He said as he flicked a switch and Stinger shifted into it's alt mode of a Paganini and Rex climbed in and looked at his camera man. "Your fired, now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

And with that, (and after WG struck Fanatic on the head with a 2X4 for using Caps Lock too much again) Stinger and Rex roared out of the studio back lot and down the street. The Camera man sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Honey..yeah it's me..yes Rex fired me..I need a ride back to the studio..no I'm not following through with it, I'm telling the manager."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the club, the night was in full swing, the Transformers were calm, and only five of them were involved in a bar fight, considering that it was the cast of Transformers Energon it didn't last long.

"Well, looks like everything is going for once." Oswald said happily and turned to his brother, "Who knew that giant robots of Death knew how to behave?"

*Klunk*

Oswald rubbed his head as he looked at the piece of wood flew off his head and He and Mickey turned to see Ben shaking his fist.

"I think he took that as an insult bro." Mickey said with a chuckle.

Tina giggled. "With that generalization you insulted Bumblebee, Ben's favorite TF."

"I'm sorry okay? Geez." Oswald said as he rubbed his head, then they all heard what sounded like an electric car racing along.

"What the heck is that?" Tina asked as she turned around right as the Stinger drone exploded through the door and turned into a million little cubes and shifted into it's Robot mode, Rex in it's hand.

"Oh great an AOE Reject." Ben wrote on his board. Tina gaped and then looked at Ben. "If that's the one reporter that the others chased out of the club, then that station is doing a LOT worse than we thought!"

Rex laughed manically and was chewing the scenery with his teeth he was acting so hammy...Hey stop chewing that this stuff's expensive!

"You denied me my chance to report on this wedding and now your all going to pay, I shall burn it to the ground you hear me? You will all burn!" He laughed as he made the Stinger activate his guns...

"Wait what Wedding?" Oswald asked then turned to Mickey. "You mean that this isn't a 30th anniversary celebration?"

Rex stopped laughing and blinked. 'This… isn't a wedding?"

"No it's a Transformers celebration dude." Tina said as she pulled the curtain open reveling Rex and Stinger to the entire audience. "And you've been chasing nothing but a ghost cause the Wedding happened in Season 1."

Rex's Jaw dropped and his face turned red and he began jumping up and down. "No, no, no NO!, you cheated me, you all cheated me!"

Prime Optimus scrunched up his face as he watched the grown man jump up and down and turned to movie Optimus. "Is that Shia Lebouf, cause he's acting a bit..."

"No Shia's a bit whinier and high pitched." Movie Optimus said and downed an Energon Cube.

"You all lied top me, tricked me and made we look like an idiot on camera...well I'm gonna destroy you all!" he shouted and Fanatic smirked.

"Umm your kinda an idiot." Fanatic said with a grin, "You just told a bunch of robots, armed with weapons that can rip this entire town to atoms that your going to kill them all with one drone… ONE drone , the same drone that got destroyed in the movie by Bumblebee."

Taking the hint, several transformers armed their weapons and some grinned evilly as G1 Megatron stepped forward with a whole group of other Decepticons behind him.

Rex paled. "…oh mother…" he whimpered.

*Outside view of the House of Mouse*

*BLAM!*

"AAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" Rex shrieked as he was blasted through the entrance, skidding across the street then bursting into flames. He jumped out, screaming as he stopped, dropped, and rolled, then ran down the street. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! I'm going back to working with _People Magazine_! Aaaauuuugh!"

"There goes a broken man." Orion stated.

"No kidding," Kat agreed with a chuckle. "Though, I do wish we could have done more to him- I mean, he distracted from most of the plot!"

"Well, the chapter was running long anyway," Fanatic sighed. "So… anyone want to go inside and party with the Transformers until we're all too nauseas to see?"

"HECK YES!" The rest of the Authors shouted as they ran inside.

"GAAAAAH! OH SWEET MOTHER OF UNICRON, GET THEM OFF!" Shouted Armada Starscream.

Daisy ran out. "Guys, bad news! The fan-girls busted through the wall!"

Tracker cocked her gun. "Looks like we're in for a loooong night," she stated.

"Yep…" Fanatic held up a videocamera. "The longest night taping what will soon to be the most favorite video on youtube!"

With that, everyone entered the club.

Turns out it was a great celebration for the 30th anniversary for the Transformers… outside of Armada Starscream's complaints.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Written entirely by Fanatic (though I helped with the ending there). I wonder who else will appear in the fic?**

**ATF: I'VE got a request! *whispers into WG's ear***

**WG: *smirk* I love it! …Well folks, next chapter may include a special appearance by some characters from a certain videogame FF2 got me hooked on ;) Until then, review, don't flame, and see you in the next chapter!**


	10. The Case of the Missing Pieces of Heart

**Well guys, being it October, I believe it's time for some Halloween madness!**

**To start off, here's a somewhat eerie tale of a madman who goes around… stealing pieces of heart.**

**FF2: If this means what I think it means, bring it on! :D**

**Sure does! ON WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the guest-stars that are about to arrive!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*Riiiiiiiiiinnngggg!*

A small alarm-clock rang—

*SLAM!*

That is, until a mallet swung down on it, and ATF shot up in bed. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, then ran over to his calendar. "OH my gosh!" he then quickly got dressed and shot down the street for his shift at the House of Mouse. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!"

He ran circles around Max when he got there, the valet arching an eyebrow. "Where have I seen this before?" he asked, recalling a similar event in Season 1.

"OH! MY! GOSH!" ATF exclaimed as he gripped Max by the shirt and got in his face, then let go and began to do a little happy-dance.

"Um, ATF, before you shoot off into orbit, which I'm sure you'll do, mind telling me what's going on?"

"The night's finally here, Max! Within moments, the cast of one of the best videogames of ever is going to be arriving here at the House of Mouse! I gotta pee!" he then shot inside the club, then zipped back out half a second later. "Did I miss anything?"

"No… um… who exactly is this cast?"

"The cast of _Ni No Kuni!"_

" _OH MY GOSH!"_ WG and FF2 both exclaimed, popping up on both sides of Max.

"GAH!" Max screamed, shooting up in the air and clinging to the telephone pole. "Will you guys NOT do that?! Sheesh, is this going to be a running gag for EVERY TIME the cast of one of your favorite shows or videogames or whatever visit?!"

"We can't help it! It's going to be the most epic experience since they mixed peanut-butter with chocolate!" WG said giddily.

"I know, I haven't been this excited since I ran into Joel from _The Last of Us_ at GameStop!" FF2 added.

(We then get a clip of Joel standing in an aisle… and FF2 literately running and crashing into him. "Oh, dude! …Can I get your autograph?" he asked, whipping out a pencil and notebook, holding it up to the unconscious videogame character.)

Max climbed down from the pole, sighing. "Geez, guys, can you just relax?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?! We're so excited, we're about to EXPLODE!" ATF exc-

*KA-BOOM!*

Before the paragraph was finished, the authors, literately, exploded… making Max crash through the wall. When the smoke cleared, the three authors stood there, charred, smoking… and smiling like someone gave them all cake.

"*cough* Great… it's going to be another one of THOSE episodes…" Max groaned, then made a face-plant on the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Mickey sat with Oswald. "Well, Ozzy, it looks like everything's planned for your 'Welcome Back' celebration tonight!" he said.

"Great to hear, Mick! But, one question… why didn't we do this earlier, like after the episode where I returned?" Oswald asked.

"Well, we were… but then a bunch of villainous plots got in the way and made us post-pone. Also, the bakery had been out of carrot-cake because Bugs Bunny was throwing a birthday party for Lola,"

"Ah well, at least we finally have a night of celebration!"

"Yeah… though, brace yourself, something is bound to happen."

"What makes you say that?"

Mickey sighed. "Because every time there's a celebration or something big planned, something ALWAYS goes wrong,"

Oswald shrugged. "Here's to wishful thinking, then."

They walked backstage, going over to Horace. "Hey, Horace! Got all the cartoons ready for tonight?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, sure… whatever…" Horace grumbled, unenthusiastically.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah…" Horace yawned, walking up to the projection room. "Just going to take a nap… rest up for… stuff."

Oswald arched an eyebrow. "Wow, he really seems pumped." He scoffed.

"Eh heh, he probably just didn't get enough sleep. Don't worry, Oswald, this will be a night we'll never forget!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are they here now? How about now? Now? Maybe now? Now, perhaps? Now are they-" WG was asking, excitedly.

"Wherever Girl, if you bring up that gag again, I'm sealing you in cement!" Max snapped.

"Oh c'mon, Max! We're ALL excited!" FF2 said.

"And who can blame us?! Within moments, we'll be spending a night of celebration with the characters of the popular JRPG that included animation from Studio Ghibli!" ATF said, shaking with excitement. "Gosh, do you think Esther is seeing anyone?"

"I'm just hoping I get their autographs!" WG said, holding up her enormous autograph book.

"Me too!" Daisy exclaimed, passing by.

"Oh brother…" Max sighed. "Um, shouldn't you guys be checking the perimeter, in case of danger?"

"Why? No matter how much we do it, some bad-guy always slips in." FF2 said. "But, I do see your point… ATF, you go check."

"What?! Why don't you or WG check?!" ATF demanded.

"Because you're the psychic one who can't die- besides, since FF2 was the one who introduced us to the game, and since I have a more level-head when it comes to being a fan-girl, that leaves you with the job," WG replied.

ATF grumbled, walking off. "When I start writing my own NNK stories, you're not helping,"

He walked into the dining area, where several guests were already there. He passed by Cinderella's table. "C'mon, Cinderelli! Tell us why you won't join the other princesses?" Jacque-Jacque asked, as he noticed the famous princess wasn't sitting with the rest of the princesses at their table, but sat solo.

"Oh, why should I? I don't belong with them…" she sighed, glumly.

ATF arched an eyebrow. Before he could think into the matter, Aladdin bumped into him. "Whoops, sorry!" he exclaimed, and took off running.

"That's alright," ATF replied… then stuck his hand in his pocket. "Hold it… what happened to my Hershey bar?"

He didn't have time to think, as suddenly a plate flew across the room and crashed into his head. He shook off the pain, then looked over, seeing Beast was throwing a major-fit. "You call that a dinner-special?!" he was roaring.

"Beast, please calm down!" Belle pleaded, though he only snarled at her. She stood up and stormed away. "Fine, if you're going to act like that, I'm leaving!"

ATF quickly ran over to Minnie. "Hey, Minnie, I think there's something wrong with the guests! You'd better get Mickey!" he said.

"Oh, why should I help him?! I'm always the one doing all the work, and for what?" she snapped.

"Whoa, Minnie, easy… Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong- except we've been running this club for years, and I've wasted too much of my own time supporting his decisions!" she then stormed off.

"Um, okay…" ATF quickly ran to Mickey, seeing him backstage with Oswald. "Hey, Mickey, we've got a problem- everyone's having mood-swings!"

"So we noticed when Beast started chasing Aladdin for trying to swipe his dessert!" Oswald said, peeking out behind the curtain. "It looks like some of our famous Disney stars are having an off-day!"

"It's not just the stars, Minnie's in a mood too!" ATF looked at Mickey. "What did you do wrong?"

"I don't know! She was happy when we got here!" Mickey said in defense. "I don't know what's causing all this trouble,"

"Oy, speaking of 'trouble', here comes Pete." Oswald muttered.

Indeed, Pete was coming by… actually, he passed by them, and hid in Mickey's dressing room! "Uh…" was ATF's response.

"Pete! What's going on?!" Mickey demanded. "Come out of there!"

"I'm not coming out until all these problems are solved! It's mayhem out there!" Pete stammered in fear… which everyone found odd, as if there was trouble, he would always get in Mickey's face about it.

"Okay… Cinderella's losing confidence, Beast is losing his temper all over again, Minnie's losing her compassion, and I just lost my snack to Aladdin! Now our antagonist is acting like a wimp!" ATF exclaimed. "Gentlemen… I do believe we've got a crisis on our hands."

"What do we do?" Oswald asked.

"There's only one thing to do… TO THE BAT CAVE!"

*Transition including the SA symbol in a swirly-background appears*

Mickey, Oswald, and ATF are now standing in the Bat Cave. "Um… what are we doing here?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like saying that!" ATF replied. "Anyway… BACK TO THE STORY!"

*Repeat of transition*

ATF quickly ran outside. "FF2! WG! CODE PINK! CODE PINK!" he was shouting as he ran outside.

FF2 gasped. "They're going to give the Jonas Brothers another show?!" he yelped.

"What? No, something's seriously wrong in the club!"

"Oh geez, ATF, we told you- it's not a 'Code Pink' situation if-" WG began to say.

"SPARE ME THE LECTURE, SIS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

*Whack!*

WG hit ATF with a 2x4. "How many times do I have to tell you not to overdo it with the caps-lock?! That gag can get addicting if you're not careful!" she snapped.

"I thought that gag was just for Fanatic…" ATF groaned.

"Never mind. ATF, what's the emergency?" FF2 asked.

"I was in the club, and things were out of proportion- Cinderella was depressed, Beast was acting crazy, Minnie's probably going through PMS, Aladdin's swiping everyone's food, Pete's paranoid, and I have no idea what's going on because normally I'd have a vision by n… OH MY GOSH, IT'S THEM!"

ATF pointed to the sky, and everyone looked up, seeing a large purple dragon wearing a collar swooping down for a landing- it was Tengri, and on his back were the other Ni No Kuni characters: Oliver, Esther, Swaine, Marcassin and Mr. Drippy.

"Must… suppress… fan-girl… squeal!" WG strained.

"Hey, guys! Nice to be back," Oliver said. "Um, no one's going to ask me to have a wizard's duel with anyone, are they?"

"No… and to make sure, WG hit Puggsy with a brick as a warning if he brought it up, again." ATF added.

"Wasn't Shaggy also part of the reason?" FF2 asked.

"Yeah, but she let him go since he chucked a brick at Pete in the _Spark of Madness_ two-parter,"

"So glad to know you don't believe in _favoritism_!" Puggsy sneered as he walked by the authoress, holding an ice-pack on his head.

"So, this is the club you were telling us about, eh Oliver?" Swaine spoke up as they all walked forth. "Not too shabby a place,"

"Aye, an' there's been talk 'bout a big party goin' on tonight, that correct?" Mr. Drippy included.

"Yeah, but it sounds like some of our guests AND staff are having some problems," ATF added.

"What kind of problems?" Esther asked.

"Well, they're not exactly themselves-"

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY WALLET, YOU STREET-RAT!" Flynn Rider shouted as he ran after Aladdin.

"Someone one call the police! Beast is in a brawl with the Queen of Hearts!" Snow White cried.

"Does anyone have any anti-depressants Cinderella can take?" Prince Charming asked.

"News Flash! Minnie's talking about a break-up with Mickey!" Clarabelle called out.

"Could someone PLEASE tell my ex-husband to stop hiding in the dressing room?" Peg shouted.

"Wow… sounds like you've got quite a bit on your plates, tonight." Swaine commented.

"So a few characters are getting slightly OOC. I think we can handle things," WG stated, walking in…

_~Five Seconds Later~_

"HOLY SNAP, IT'S GOTTEN WORSE!" WG cried out, running up to the others.

"In just five seconds?! How?!" Marcassin questioned.

"How should I know? I just took a look inside and saw all sorts of madness- it's like I walked into an alternate universe!"

"What's going on now?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but no one's acting like themselves! Garfield won't eat, Percy Jackson is challenging everyone to a death-match, Hermoine keeps slapping Ron for no reason, Elsa is spontaneously freezing everything, Tiana's basically a zombie (emotionally speaking), Sailor Moon is hiding under the table and won't come out, and if I went on to list every character it would take up a whole 20 pages!"

"What could be going on?" ATF asked.

FF2 rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon, guys, we already brought up the plot in the Author's Note- everyone's suffering from heart-break!" he scoffed.

Max arched an eyebrow. "What, you mean everyone just broke up with their love-interests?" he questioned.

FF2 gave his brother a stunned look. "Max… brother… you've never played Ni No Kuni?!"

"Um, no… why?"

FF2 gawked. "That's it. After tonight, we are SO having a videogame night! …can't believe it, my own brother…"

"Uh-huh… And I take it this 'plot' involves us helping out?" Swaine guessed.

"Unless some OTHER wizard and his crew knows how to 'give heart' is here, we'd really appreciate it." WG replied, critically.

Swaine crossed his arms. "I don't think I like your tone,"

"Join the club," Pugs called from inside.

"Shouldn't you be suffering from heart-break?!" WG shouted.

"My heart's been broken since the day you put me in fan-fiction!"

"Something tells me it was a bad idea to come here," Swaine sighed.

"Um, c'mon, lets go talk to Mickey before WG tackles a certain cynical character," ATF suggested.

Swaine nodded. "Right, that loudmouth in there is asking for it,"

"I was talking about you, Swaine." ATF then made him lean down. "PS, watch your back, she has the hots for ya,"

"ANTI!" WG shouted, gripping her brother by the throat and yanking him off-screen.

"Uh, scene-change, please!" FF2 shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a quick scene change and off-screen brawl between WG and ATF, everyone went to Mickey and Oswald, reporting to him all the trouble, yet the famous mouse already knew, which makes it pointless for me to be stating all this, but anyway…

"What are we going to do, Mick? Every time I turn my back, some guest ends up changing their personality!" Oswald stated.

"Yeah, it's like everyone keeps getting heart-broken… question is, who's doing it?" WG said.

"Crikey, Shadar en't 'round, is he?" Mr. Drippy gasped.

"No, he changed after Oliver defeated him, remember? He went back to being Lucien, after revealing his past to Oliver and moving on with Alicia in the afterlife," WG stated.

Calvin, who was playing the DS version of the game, paused and chucked it on the ground. "Thanks for the spoilers!" he snapped, storming off. (ATF quickly snatched up the game and pocketed it).

"So, who could it be, then?" Esther asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out later. Right now, we'd better start mending hearts, before any more guests lose their luster!" ATF said.

"Lose their luster? Who SAYS that, anymore?" Oswald asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The first one they went up to was Cinderella. "Hey, Cinder, what's going on? You seem all gloomy," ATF said, sitting down by her. "Your prince is getting pretty concerned, too."

Cinderella sighed. "I don't know… suddenly I'm wondering why he even decided to marry me. I've worked as a dish-maid all my life, talk to animals… there's not really anything too special about me. I think he just likes me for my looks… but I'm not even that beautiful!" she said.

"I don't believe that," Marcassin said. "I think you seem like a very nice woman, beautiful inside and out- the prince wouldn't just love you for nothing."

"Reminds me of how you thought you were ugly, too. You were lacking a lot of belief," WG added.

"And making every fan-girl ask themselves 'WTF' when you said it," ATF added.

"Aye, seems like Cindi-lass is missin' some belief, too, mun." Mr. Drippy pointed out. "Got any in youer locket, Ollie-boy?"

Oliver nodded. "Cinderella, there's something I'd like to give you," he said to her, then cast the _Give-Heart_ spell.

A ball of light rose out of the locket around his neck, sinking into Cinderella's chest. Suddenly, her eyes seemed to have a shine to them again. "Oh my… what happened?" Cinderella asked. "I have a warm feeling in my chest…"

"Someone took the belief out of your heart, and you were beginning to give up on yourself," Esther explained to her, then smiled. "You should be better, now,"

Prince Charming walked up. "Cinderella, are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I am now, darling." Cinderella said, standing up. "Now, I believe I'm supposed to be joining the other princesses at our special table,"

The others smiled, then looked around the room. "One down… a lot more to go," FF2 said.

"Aye, looks like Ollie-boy will have to restock," Mr. Drippy said. "Know anyone with a lot o' belief?"

Snow White passed by, and Oliver's locket glowed. "You must be the young wizard who helped my friend! Oh, I just knew she would get better!" she said.

"Really? After acting all depressed?" Oliver asked.

"Why yes. No matter how bad a situation seems, I always believe it will get better,"

"I can see where this is going," WG whispered to the others.

"Snow White, if you don't mind, could we borrow some of your belief?" Oliver asked.

"Why, of course!" Snow White replied.

Oliver cast the _Take-Heart_ spell (which sounds creepy, doesn't it?) and borrowed a bit of belief from Snow White's heart- basically a small bit, as when someone's heart is over-flowing with a certain emotion, they have enough to share (so put away the rosaries, guys).

"C'mon, lets hurry up and- HEY!" FF2 shouted, when the fez on his head was suddenly swiped, and they turned to see Aladdin running off.

"Thanks, FF2!" Aladdin laughed, disappearing in the crowd.

"Who was that?" Esther asked.

"Aladdin. He's a thief from Agrabah- at least, he used to be, and normally he only stole food, until he married Princess Jasmine, now he just uses his thieving prowess against enemies and to do good," WG said, then turned to Swaine. "He might be your soul-mate!"

"Eh, not even close… although, the 'thieving' background was a close call," FF2 said.

"Yeah, plus it's kind of vice-versa. Aladdin's a thief turned prince, and Swaine's a prince turned thief," ATF added.

"Are you guys going to keep comparing us, or are we going to mend his heart?" Swaine sneered.

"It couldn't be avoided," WG stated.

They ran over to the table where Genie, Iago, and Abu were sitting at. "Hey, have you've guys seen Al anywhere? He owes me a fez!" FF2 said.

"Get in line, kid, you're not the only one looking for him!" Iago replied. "Ever since we've got here, that nut-case has been on a stealing streak, like everything in the joint is on sale with a five-finger discount! Every time he lays eyes on something- whoosh! He rushes in and snags it like he can't live without it! It's like he's lost his mind!"

"Or… his restraint," Esther said, looking at Swaine. "Does the case sound familiar?"

"Alright, alright, we all get the joke! Lets find Al and get his restraint back!" Swaine snapped.

"One problem, I didn't load up on any restraint!" Oliver gasped.

"Anyone here got some restraint they want to share?" ATF called.

"Heh, hard to find restraint these days, kid. The only reason I have any is because I was bound by the lamp for thousands of years!" Genie stated, and Oliver's locket glowed once more. "Only being let out to grant wishes, having to meet one whacko after another-"

"You mean I'm not the only 'Wakko'? Faboo!" Wakko Warner exclaimed, popping up.

"So, you must have enough restraint to spare, right?" Oliver guessed.

"Sure, and if it'll help Al get his act together, I'm willing to lend it!" Genie added.

"Alright!" Oliver cast the 'Take Heart' spell again, borrowing some restraint from Genie. "Now we just have to find Al…"

Aladdin ran by just then, snagging Oliver's wand. "Hey!" Esther gasped. "Stop him!"

"Ha! No one can catch a thief!" Aladdin said.

"Well, it takes a thief to catch a thief," Swaine scoffed, taking out his pick-pocket pistol and shooting it, taking the wand back.

Aladdin turned around. "Hey! …Nice gun, can I have it?"

"Fat chance!"

"Don't worry, Aladdin. We have something more valuable for you," Oliver said, then cast the 'Give Heart' spell, returning some restraint to Aladdin.

Aladdin blinked a few times. "Whoa… what was I just doing the last few minutes?!" he gasped.

"Just having an OOC moment. Better return the stuff you stole, before everyone demands we lock you in the dungeon," WG said.

"We have a dungeon?" ATF questioned.

"No, but I've been asking Mickey about it… he just keeps claiming he has an important matter to attend to and runs out of the room. Weird thing is, he says the same thing when I bring up wanting a raise…"

"Lets just keep mending hearts," FF2 said.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Basically, everyone in the club was missing something in their hearts, involving Belief, Restraint, Love, Courage, Kindness, Enthusiasm, and… um… (FF2, what were the other ones?)

(FF2's A/N: Confidence and Ambition)

(Thank you!)

With every person who lacked something, there was a nearby friend who could help them. When Tiana lacked Ambition, Louis was full of it; when Garfield lacked Confidence, Odie was overflowing with the stuff; And when Shaggy was low on courage… well, actually, that was normal so he wasn't really heartbroken.

Anyway, once they managed to give Beast some Kindness, courtesy of Belle, they walked backstage. "Well, now that all the guests aren't broken-hearted, lets help out the staff," ATF said.

"Can we sit down, first?" Swaine asked, holding an ice-pack on his head, sporting a bandage on his arm, and had a black eye.

"Yeah… sorry for Beast's behavior," WG said, cringing. "Didn't expect him to throw you across the room and into the Rock Titan… who threw you into Megatron… who decked you unconcious."

"He would've done worse if WG didn't give him the Fan-Girl's Glare of Death," ATF added.

"At least it distracted him long enough for Oliver to cast the spell," FF2 said with a shrug.

"Whatever… Oliver, could you spare a Healing Touch, real quick?" Swaine asked.

Oliver nodded and prepared the spell… but nothing happened. "Oh no, I'm out of magic!" he gasped. "I must have used it all while mending hearts,"

"I'll heal him then," Marcassin said… but nothing happened. "Oh dear… I'm low, as well!"

"I'll go get you guys some coffee!" ATF said, and dashed off.

"Esther, could you heal Swaine?" Oliver asked.

"Sure… If he gives me a compliment, first," Esther said with a smirk.

"What?! Nothing doing, just use that harp and heal me up!" Swaine demanded.

"Ah, I dunno, Swaine… She might not do it if you're going to be so bitter," FF2 teased.

"Just give her one compliment, we have a plot to continue!" WG scoffed.

Swaine sighed bitterly. "Fine. You have pretty hair. Now will you heal me?" he groused.

Esther smirked, then strung her harp, healing him. "Now was that so hard?" she asked.

Mickey walked over. "Guys, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, the guests are back to normal, but we haven't figured out who broke their hearts!" FF2 replied.

"Well, the Staff is getting worse too. Daisy been hunting for autographs like an insane fan-girl, Donald is a wreck, Clarabelle won't go on stage to share her gossip, Horace hasn't been rolling any cartoons, Minnie's acting like she's about to kill someone, and Pete still won't come out of the dressing room!" Oswald added as he strolled over.

"Yikes, it's a heart-break outbreak!" Mr. Drippy commented. "Whoever's messin' 'round is goin' after th' whole club!"

"We'll have to be on the lookout, per the norm," WG said.

"And we'll have to mend more hearts. …I wonder what's taking ATF so long?" Oliver asked.

"We'll go look for him," Marcassin said as he and Swaine walked off.

"C'mon, lets look around for our antagonist for this episode, before he causes any more heart-break…" WG said, then paused. "O-kay, why did that sound like a line from one of those preppy teenage dramas?"

"Careful, WG! Most NNK fans shoot people for saying that!" FF2 said… then noticed several guns pointed at WG. "She didn't mean it, guys! She's still a beginner!" the gun-holders backed off, and he sighed in relief. "Okay, now lets get searching!"

"While you do that, we'll go see what pieces of heart everyone needs," Oliver said, and he, Esther, and Mr. Drippy took off.

"What should we do?" Oswald asked.

"Keep running the club, and PRAY something horrible doesn't happen next!" Mickey replied, concerned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Swaine and Marcassin peeked into the kitchen, then snuck in. "Why are we sneaking around?" Marcassin asked.

"In case any of our fan-girls are trailing us," Swaine answered. "And I don't want to re-live what happened at that San Diego Comic Con!"

"Ah, good point…" Marcassin looked over, seeing ATF. "There he is! Anti, what's going on? Did you get the coffee?"

"Yeah, here," ATF said, sighing heavily as he numbly handed the Sage a cup of espresso.

"Are you alright? You were upbeat a minute ago."

"Yeah… until I suddenly looked at my life and realized I can't die, can't age, and can't choose whether to like guys or girls… I'm an immortal, under-age loser…"

Swaine and Marcassin exchanged looks. "Uh, oh," they said at the same time.

"C'mon, ATF, lets grab some more coffee, go find Oliver, and mend your heart." Swaine assured.

"Right, once you get your belief back, you should be okay." Marcassin added.

ATF winced. "It's not just my belief… They took my confidence, enthusiasm, ambition, and courage too. They would've taken my love too if it wasn't already given to Christ."

"What about your kindness?"

"Dude, I'm an author, we're barely kind."

"O-kay, what about your restraint?" Swaine asked.

"Again. Author. Restraint is basically limited- by the way, can I give you an OC before my sister does?"

"Uh… lets go get the others, come on!" Swaine ran out quickly. Marcassin grabbed ATF and dragged him along.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2 and WG searched the cat-walk… namely because a lot of their antagonists have been lurking up there the most. Mickey's actually planning on making it the new hang-out spot for villains, though the only problem is it would hard to see the screen from such a high angle and-

"Narrator, you're rambling again!" FF2 cut in.

(Oops, sorry, force of habit…)

FF2 shrugged, then looked around, pausing when he noticed something on the ground. It was a book, titled _The Zodiarchs' Guide._ "Hel-lo, what do we have here?" he said as he picked it up, flipping through the pages. "It's full of spells about removing pieces of heart!"

"It looks like someone was trying to learn how to be a heart-breaker," WG punned… and got hit by a sock with a coconut in it. "Ow!"

"Careful, WG, you remember our rule about making puns…"

"Right, right… so, that book is some guide to teach people how to break hearts like Shadar did?"

"Yes, almost like it's the evil-counterpart of Oliver's Wizard's Companion. Look, the spell they use is 'Break Heart', almost like 'Take Heart' only they remove a whole piece of the heart… or even several in order to kill the person!"

"Lord Almighty! So, who could own this book? The Zodiarch's were wiped out ages ago, being only a figment of the White Witch's mind," she paused, then turned to the audience. "Sorry for all the spoilers, guys."

"Yeah… but look, it says it will only work for beings who, like Oliver or Shadar, know how to access the heart. No one else in the club may know it!"

"True, heck the only ones who come close are the KH cast, but that's a whole different-"

FF2 paused. "WG, I think you just gave us a hint! C'mon, lets go find the others!" he then rushed off, WG following.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oliver, Esther, and Mr. Drippy had been talking with most of the staff, finding out what the problems were: Minnie was missing her Love, Horace was missing his Enthusiasm, Clarabelle was missing her Ambition, Daisy was missing her Restraint (they found this out as she hyperactively asked for their autographs 12 times), Donald was missing his Confidence, Pete was missing his Courage, and Goofy was missing his lunch- though that was namely because Aladdin had swiped it before his heart was mended.

They couldn't wait around for coffee, so Oliver had Al-Khemi, the alchemy-genie, make him a Sage's Secret to give him a magic-boost. "Thanks, Al, that'll be all," Mr. Drippy said.

"What?! But this is my only cameo in this story! Surely I could hang out for a while?" Al-Khemi pleaded.

"Okay, but no challenging people to battle, like you did at that Comic Con!" Oliver told him.

"YES! Thank you, young master!" With that, Al-Khemi hopped away in his cauldron.

FF2 and WG ran up to the trio. "Guys, we did some investigating, and I think I know who's behind this!" FF2 said to them. "We spoke with the cast at the Kingdom Hearts table, and the members of Organization XIII claim their leader is missing-"

"WHOA! Slow down, mun! Who's this organization, an' what's this kingdom of hearts youe're talkin' bout?" Mr. Drippy questioned.

"Well, Kingdom Hearts is ALMOST like your game, only… well… ah, let me just show you," FF2 took out his laptop and pulled up the official Kingdom Hearts web-page.

"Ohhhhh…" Everyone said in understanding.

"Anyway, we figured someone from the KH universe learned how to break hearts, with this book," WG explained, handing Oliver the book they had found.

"But, how did they attain it?" Esther questioned.

"More importantly, when did those Zodiarchs write a book?" Mr. Drippy added.

"We'll find out once we hunt Mr. Heart-Breaker down," WG said.

"Someone talking about Marcassin?" Swaine joked as he, Marcassin, and a depressed ATF walked in.

"Brother, you promised you wouldn't make that joke…" Marcassin groaned.

"Guys, what's with ATF?" Esther asked.

"It appears he's been robbed of his heart- he's lacking so many pieces of it,"

"Crikey! How's he still alive?" Mr. Drippy questioned.

"He's immortal, remember?" Swaine scoffed.

"Immortal or not, no one breaks my brother's heart and lives to tell it!" WG sneered, whipping out her machete. "Now lets track down Xehanort!"

"Who?" Oliver asked.

"He's the guy who leads Organization XIII, but apparently he must have abandoned them to seek a new career mimicking Shadar," FF2 replied.

"Speak of the devil, and he'll appear," came a voice, and Xehanort appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright, Xehanort, what's your game this time? Shouldn't you be preparing some scheme for Kingdom Hearts 3?" WG sneered.

"Yes, but someone left this book for me, and I came up with an idea- if I break the hearts of all the Disney heroes, plus others, Sora wouldn't have much help… and while they were busy wondering what was wrong with their friends, I figured I'd break their hearts as well," he then glared at ATF. "However, your twin brother there foiled my plan! I tried to break his heart, stealing so much out of him… but he pulled a rotten trick and the wand I had been given turned to ashes!"

"Wand? Since when do you use a wand?" FF2 questioned.

"It was required, and Voldemort owed me a favor… Anyway, enough talk, I believe it's time for me to get rid of you pests!" he summoned his key-blades, and lunged.

Oliver acted quick, using his spell _Evenstar,_ blasting Xehanort back. FF2 summoned his own keyblade and lunged at him, both of them dueling it out, WG leaping in and swinging her machete like a homicidal maniac at the villain.

Xehanort was strong though, blasting the authors back with every opportunity, being too quick for them to catch as he zipped around, striking them and the Ni No Kuni heroes. Esther and Marcassin stayed on the sidelines, using their magic to heal up everyone and keep them healthy as the battle raged on, until Xehanort knocked Esther unconscious, then struck Marcassin into the wall. He then saw ATF running to Esther's aid, then shot forward and struck him in the face.

"No one messes with my brother and lives to tell it!" Swaine sneered, then shot Xehanort with a Rot-Shot, poisoning him. He and Oliver then summoned their familiars, Gunther and Mitey, to attack the villain.

A golden glim floated down, and Oliver caught it, becoming super-charged and using his ultimate move, 'Burning Heart', on Xehanort, making him burst into flames for a moment, severely wounding him.

Xehanort stood, clenching his fists, breathing hard as he prepared to strike, but the team wouldn't give him the chance to get his wind back. "All Out Attack!" Oliver ordered, and everyone lunged at once.

Xehanort was soon being shot, stabbed, and blasted, dodging only a couple attacks and getting only a couple blows in. Finally, black smoke began to whirl around him- a sign that he had been defeated. "Don't think this is over… we have more than one way to get that book!" he snarled, then disappeared as the smoke engulfed him.

"Who's 'we'?" Oliver questioned, as he used his Healing Touch to help Marcassin, Esther, and ATF get back on their feet.

"Methinks Xehanort is also working for the Phantom Blot," FF2 said, pondering. "Question is, how is this guy recruiting such bad-ass villains so easily?"

"And what's this book they're trying to find?" WG wondered.

Mickey and Oswald rushed in. "Guys! What's all the commotion back here?" Oswald asked.

"We found out Xehanort had been the one breaking hearts. Luckily the wand he had turned to ashes after he tried to use it on ATF…" Esther replied, then looked at said author curiously. "Question is… how?"

ATF grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest where his heart was… or, should have been. "I don't have my heart," he said. "I had a vision of what Xehanort was going to try to do to me as I was going to the kitchen…" he reached under his hat… pulling out a chest and opening it. "So I ripped off Davy Jones and hid it away."

"So… what was with your depression? You said he stole pieces of your heart!" Swaine snapped.

"Eh… I was sort of lying. He didn't steal any pieces of my heart, but that doesn't mean he didn't hurt it. He claimed I was an abomination- a zombie with a transsexual demeanor who deserves to rot in hell, and claimed I'd never find love because the world abhorred my kind."

"Damn, if I knew he said that to you, I would have crammed my machete up his-" WG began.

"So, yeah, I was in a depression- I'm a really emotional person, what can I say?"

"Well, he's wrong. True, you have a weird habit, but we still like you!" Oliver said.

"Yes, and I'm sure you'll find love someday," Esther said, giving him a hug and making him blush.

"Now that that's resolved, can you help the staff now?" Mickey asked.

"Sure, my locket is full. Lets go!" Oliver said.

"Might I suggest saving Pete for last?" Oswald quipped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once everyone's hearts had been mended, the club was back to semi-normal. The celebration for Oswald carried on with a showing of his cartoons and best scenes from Epic Mickey 1 and 2, and several musical numbers performed by the mended-hearted Disney stars who wanted to do something for a tribute to him.

Meanwhile outside, the Ni No Kuni cast was preparing to leave. "We'd stay longer, but I promised my mom I wouldn't be out late," Oliver said.

"Cool, tell her I said 'hi'," FF2 said. "Oh, and see if she can talk Level-5 into making the sequel game about her days training as a young sage, that would be cool."

"Aw, I was hoping for one where we'd find out who Swaine and Marcassin's soul-mates are!" ATF whined.

Oliver chuckled. "We'll see what they decide on," he said.

"Meanwhile, lets celebrate another victory," WG said, boldly… and you could tell she had a speech prepared (Lord help us). "Though our foes still hide in the mists, plotting and planning, we still stand strong, armed to the teeth and ready for a fight, willing to give our all to assure the safety of our patrons, family, and friends- never ceasing for a breath as we charge into the shadows of the night, staring Death in the face and making him blink, as our God-given strengths see us through…"

"Huh, boy, th' lass is on a roll, en't she?" Mr. Drippy scoffed.

"I have a way to get her to stay quiet," Puggsy chimed, stepping up with a smirk on his face.

"And we shall raise our swords against evil forces, saying muffins for my men, cake for my horses-!" WG was continuing (by this point even FF2 was plugging his ears, sighing).

"What's your plan?" Swaine asked. Puggsy whispered something in his ear, and the thief glared at him. "No way! Not happening!"

"I'll give you 50 bucks," Puggsy bribed.

"Deal."

"And with God on our side, victory shall always be ours, for evil men shall be cut off, but those who hope in the Lord shall inherit the land, and we shall keep showing how true that is as we continue to-" WG kept on going.

Swaine walked up to her. "Excuse me," he said… then hugged her.

WG froze, the pupils of her eyes growing wide as she stood there, stunned and blushing. Swaine pulled away, gave her a pat on the back, then walked off.

"O-kay… that was weird," FF2 said.

"I'm jealous," ATF muttered, pouting. He turned to FF2. "Aren't you going to kick Swaine's ass for hugging your girlfriend?"

"We'll let you fly Tengri if you forget it!" Swaine called to FF2.

"I'll let it slide this one time!" FF2 said, then giddily ran and climbed on Tengri, taking off.

"OI! He hi-jacked our ride!" Mr. Drippy shouted.

"Great, it's Comic Con all over again..." Marcassin sighed, then gave his brother a look. "Nice going, brother!"

"I didn't say he could take the dragon himself!" Swaine retorted.

"FF2, come back!" Oliver called, as they ran after him.

"Yeah! I want a ride, too!" ATF added.

As everyone ran to catch up to Tengri and FF2, WG still stood there in a stunned pose. Her eyes darted left, then right, making sure no one was around… then she sighed dreamily as hearts bubbled over her head and she passed out.

…Not knowing Puggsy was standing there, catching her reaction on his iPhone and putting it on Youtube. "That reaction may serve as good pay-back," he chuckled as he walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**ATF: Pugs, I don't know whether WG will thank you, or kill you.**

**FF2: She might thank him… but Swaine may kill him once he finds that video. Anyway, guys, hope you enjoyed! Next episode should be closer to the Halloween-spirit.**

**ATF: Yeah, you think for an episode that involved pieces of hearts being removed, it would be more cryptic… but oh wells! Review please!**

**FF2: But don't flame unless you want a vital organ removed!**


	11. The Return of the Rake

**Now for the next ep!**

**Disclaimer: Trick-or-Treat, we don't own anything, so just fork over the candy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a cool night at the House of Mouse, as the club was making preparations for Halloween. With the holiday coming up quick, Oswald suggested doing some themes through the rest of October, involving watching Halloween-themed cartoons, setting up decorations, and giving discounts to anyone who showed up in-costume on Halloween night.

"You know, some people say Halloween isn't considered a holiday," Colin stated as he, Tanabi, and Moon stood outside the club. Colin and Tanabi were dressed as Numbah Four and Laval from Legends of Chima, while Moon was dressed as Jane the Killer.

"That's hard to believe- any day where you get to scare people, pull pranks, and get candy sounds like a holiday to me," Moon stated.

"I wonder where Sailor Androm3da is?" Tanabi stated. "There's supposed to be at least 4 of us standing guard tonight,"

"The last episode only had 3 though," Colin replied.

"Yes, but they also had Oliver, Esther, Swaine, Marcassin, and Mr. Drippy as back-up," Moon added.

"Have you've been reading my reviews?!" Fanatic called off-screen.

"Yes! Now get back to work on the next episode!" Moon turned back to the others, (while the co-author grumbled to himself). "I wonder what costume Androm3da will be wearing?"

Suddenly something tumbled through the doors… that 'something' being Sailor Androm3da wearing a larger version of Calvin's onion-suit. He stood up, panting. "You… will NOT believe what just happened to me!" he wheezed. "I got chased 5 blocks down by a rabid horde of Shrek cosplayers!"

The others snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Why are you dressed in Calvin's onion-suit?" Moon asked with a chuckle.

"Well, the mall was out of Daft Punk helmets, so Calvin sold me this for ten bucks,"

Calvin walked by, quietly snickering. "What a sucker," he whispered.

"If I knew you were in need of a costume, I would have seen if one of the Creepypastas would lend you an outfit," Moon said, then motioned to her costume. "Jane let me borrow one of hers for the night."

Sailor paled a bit. "Er, that's alright! I-I don't think I could handle dressing like a Creepypasta, anyway."

"Why not? It's fun- FF2 said he was going to dress as Slenderman… that is, until he snuck up on WG and she hit him with a frying pan."

Tanabi shivered. "I don't blame her, Creepypastas freak me out!" he said.

"…then I guess it's a bad time to tell you that Jeff is right behind you?"

Tanabi turned around in a jolt, but saw no one. "Oh very funny Moo- AUGH!"

When he turned back around, Jeff was standing right in front of him-

*BAM!*

By reflex, he got punched in the face. "Ouch…" Jeff sneered, glaring at Tanabi.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on a Security Author like that," Colin scolded him.

"Hey, it's a force of habit," Jeff scoffed. "…though it wasn't the first time someone punched me by reflex…"

"Told you ya should have stuck with those Meddling Kids cowards," Zalgo scoffed as he and the rest of the Creepypasta gang walked up.

"Nice costume, Moon," Jane complimented with a chuckle.

"We're not late, are we?" Sally asked.

"Late for what?" Sailor responded.

"Oh, Mickey booked us for a musical act tonight, after the contest." Liu said. "We're going to do a rendition of Creature Feature's _Greatest Show Unearthed."_

"Isn't that song a little cryptic?" Colin asked.

"It's Halloween, we'll let it slide… plus, it can't be any worse than Frollo's song, 'Hellfire'," Moon replied.

"ANYWAY, no you're just in time. In fact, I think the contest will be starting soon!" Tanabi said.

"Alright! Lets go, guys!" BEN exclaimed, and the Creepypastas rushed inside. (Somewhere inside, Donald screamed).

"I'm going to go in too, my grandpa's in the contest," Moon said, walking in.

"What's the contest about?" Sailor asked.

"Who makes the best Boogeyman. So far the contestants are Oogie Boogie, the Boogeyman from _Don't Look Under The Bed,_ and the Boogie Man from the Powerpuff girls," Colin replied. "There's supposed to be one more, but he hasn't arrived yet."

"In that case, he'd better get here soon, the contest starts in ten minutes!" Tanabi said.

Sailor began to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some soda, my flash-light and baseball bat. Something tells me I won't be sleeping tonight," Sailor replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile inside, Moon was walking around, checking the perimeter, seeing a line of Boogeyman contestants lined up backstage. _I wonder where he is? Probably planning on making an entrance and scaring the heck out of everyone, as usual._ She thought.

There was a scream just then, coming from the basement, sounding like it belonged to one of the Creepypastas. "Moon, help! I can't get out!" It was Sally's voice.

 _What is she doing in the basement?_ Moon questioned, running downstairs. _I swear, if this is one of Eyeless Jack's Halloween pranks again, I'm pouring tobasco sauce in his sockets again!_

She entered the basement, looking around. "Sally? Where are you? …This had better not be a trick, guys! You know what I did to Zalgo last week!"

"I'm in here! I'm stuck!" called Sally's voice, and Moon followed the sound of the voice around some crates…

Seeing only a video on a laptop, about Sally getting stuck in a magic-box at Gravity Falls, when Mabel wanted to practice doing a magic trick. In the video, Mabel forgot how to open the box, and Moon had to use her portal-powers in order to get her out, and they tried to talk Mabel into juggling instead.

But the question is, who pulled up the video?

The question was answered when a cloaked figure caught Moon from behind, and everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And now it's time to introduce our contestants, to see who makes the best Boogeyman!" Mickey announced on-stage. "First up is Zoey, from our channels television premiere _Don't Look Under The Bed,_ who used to be someone's imaginary friend. But when they gave her up, she transformed into a boogeyman!"

"A-HEM!" Zoey scoffed.

"Er, I mean, boogey- _person_. Her scariest technique is kidnapping kids and turning them into boogey-people as well! To help rate how scary our contestants are, here's an invention from our own scientist, Professor Ludwig Von Drake!"

"Hello there!" Professor Drake exclaimed, pushing a machine on stage, which looked like one of those 'test-your-strength' games you'd see at carnivals. "Now, as our boogeymen-and-women perform their scariest trick, the Scare-O-Meter will rate the reaction of the audience! The more spooked they get, the higher the numbers go! Have at it, Zoey!"

Zoey did so, hiding under a table and causing clocks to change times (making the dials on Cogsworth's face spin rapidly), had stuffed animals heads spin (Hobbes was not amused), and nabbed Wendy, John, and Michael, dragging them under their table, then having them reappear on stage, tied up.

The meter went up to '6'.

"Ooh, pretty scary, Zoey!" Mickey complimented.

"My neck hurts!" Hobbes called from the audience.

"Next up is the Boogie Man- and the 'boogie' in his name doesn't just describe how scary he is, but how funky he can get on the dance floor! He's known for blocking out the sun and making it night all the time in Townsville, and letting his monster crew party until it shines again!"

The Boogie Man stepped up, wearing a disco-suit and 70's bling, and sunglasses. He snapped his fingers, and several of his monster-friends spread out around the crowd, popping up and scaring them… while a disco-ball hung down as a Jock James CD played.

The meter went up to '5'.

"AUGH! KILL THE MUSIC! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Iago shouted.

"Yeah man, disco died years ago!" Timone added.

"Watch it, boys, otherwise you'll be JOINING the disco-era!" Boogie Man snarled. The meter jacked up to '7', making him grin.

"Talk about getting freaky!" Mickey joked. "Next up, it's our very own, Oogie Boogie! He's known for living deep underground Halloween Town, and coming close to getting rid of Santa Clause!"

Oogie Boogie stepped up, rolling a pair of dice. The meter was going up to '10' the moment he was seen… though the thread of his knitted body got caught on a nail, making it unravel and revealing a bunch of bugs underneath, which yelped and scattered away, making the meter drop to '8'.

"Aw, too bad. Maybe he should go with leather next time!" Professor Drake commented.

"We have one more contestant… but it appears he hasn't shown up yet, so I guess we should-" Mickey began to say.

Suddenly a dark cloud sifted over the stage, as black sand poured in from the ceiling, whirling around and taking several shapes- from Heartless, to zombies, to skeletons, to bad Rebecca Black impersonators… all which spread throughout the club, shifting into everyone's worst fears, causing many a panic. The only ones who weren't phased were the Guardians and the Creepypastas, namely because they knew who this was the work of.

All the sand shifted back to the stage, whirling around and forming a figure. The sand then exploded, revealing the master behind it- Pitch Black. "You didn't honestly think I'd miss the contest, did you?" he said to Mickey with a sinister smirk.

The meter went so high, it broke.

"Heh heh, I figured when you'd show up… and it looks like you broke the record… and the machine…" Mickey commented. "We have our winner, everybody!"

Pitch smirked, taking in the applause. Jack Frost rolled his eyes from the Guardian's table. "Show off," he mumbled.

The rest of the Security Authors ran in. "We heard screams! What's going on?" Sailor asked.

"Oh, Pitch just won the contest, that's all." Daisy replied.

"Figured as much," Colin said. "C'mon, lets find Moon and get back on patrol,"

"I don't see her anywhere…" Tanabi noted.

"She'd better not be pulling a prank," Sailor said, shakily. "WG warned us how morbid she can get, and believe me I don't scare well!"

"Someone say something about Moon?" Jeff asked, suddenly popping up next to Sailor.

"GAH!" Sailor shot up into the air to cling to the rafters… though, since his onion-costume didn't have arm-holes, he just fell back on the ground. "Ow. Darn it!"

"She said she was going to come in to watch the contest." Colin told Jeff.

"Really? Huh, I didn't see her anywhere," he turned to Jack Frost. "Hey, Jack, was Moon with you guys?"

"No, I haven't seen her," Jack Frost replied, then turned to Mabel. "Hey, Mabel, was Moon at your table?"

"Huh-uh, we haven't seen her since we came in!" Mabel replied. "Oh, and tell Pitch I said congrats- his trick was SO freaky! Dipper's still trembling!"

They looked over at Dipper, who was shaking more than a chihuahua. "N-N-Not f-f-funny!" he stammered.

"We'll look around for her. She might be trying to sneak up and scare someone," Jack Frost said.

"I hope she doesn't miss our act," Jane said.

"It won't be on for another half-hour… Smiledog, why don't you try to sniff her out?" Jeff suggested.

Smiledog nodded, then walked around, sniffing the ground like a bloodhound in search of Moon.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling something isn't right…" Tanabi said.

"Yeah… it happens on the job," Sailor added. "Guess this is the part where we look around and brace ourselves for imminent danger!"

The others agreed, and began to search for their missing friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Moon woke up, seeing she was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room. She was gagged, meaning she couldn't cry out for help. She tried using her elemental powers… but every time she conjured a flame, something snuffed it out; every time she tried to use water, it quickly dried; every time she used wind, something blocked it; when she tried to use earth, it quickly crumbled. She tried to turn into a dragon, but something around her neck zapped her- a shock collar!

"Think you've mastered everything, didn't you?" came a voice… and out stepped The Rake.

 _Of course, only THIS nim-rod would show up again…_ Moon thought. _I swear, once I get loose, I'm stuffing him inside a blender!_

"Probably wondering what I'm doing back here, or how I returned, or how I got past the Freelance Police,"

_Not really. I'm just wondering whether to make you grilled or extra crispy._

"Lets just say, I had a little help…" The Rake stepped off to the side, revealing the cloaked figure. "Surely you know THIS Boogeyman… from the movie, _Boogeyman._ He's a lot scarier than your father- he doesn't just scare people, but kills them with their own fears! Talk about dying with fright, eh?"

Moon only glared. _Using death to scare people… how weak._

"How should I kill her?" The Boogeyman asked.

"Not yet… I'd like to have a little 'fun' with her, first. Go kill those authors, guardians, and creepypastas upstairs until I'm done. With as big a crowd there is up there, everyone will know you and fear you,"

"Good, I was worried you hired me for nothing,"

As they were talking, Moon tried her powers again, but it appeared the Boogeyman was using his own powers of manipulation against hers. _It's just mind over matter… wait, that's it!_ She thought, then send out a telepathic message. _Guys, if anyone can hear me, I'm down in the basement! The Boogeyman is in the club and is out to kill everyone! Do something quick!_

' _Don't worry, I'm coming!'_ replied a mental voice, unfamiliar to Moon.

_What the…? Who are you?_

' _I'll make my introduction soon… and don't worry, I'll make sure The Rake doesn't hurt you again.'_

Moon blinked, wondering what was going on. Suddenly the Boogeman disappeared, and The Rake turned and smirked to her, approaching with an evil grin on his face.

There was a snarl just then, as Smiledog tackled him to the ground, biting his arm. Moon used her powers again, this time managing to burn the ropes off herself now that the Boogeyman wasn't around to manipulate her powers. She also used her ice-powers to break the shock-collar off her neck, then turned into a dragon and burned The Rake. However, before any more damage could be done, he disappeared in a blur.

"Damn it! C'mon, Smiledog, we've got to get to the others!" Moon said, and they ran for the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile upstairs, everyone was still searching for Moon. "Moon, I swear, if you pop out and scare me, I'm using pepper-spray!" Sailor called… then poked the side of his onion costume. "…once I find a way to get it outside this costume…"

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, until they went out completely. "Oh, great, another power-out!" Tanabi groaned.

"At this rate, we'll have to send Hater to the arctic to keep him frozen!" Colin added, as they all put on their night-vision goggles (which everyone bought in case of moments like this)

Suddenly there were panicked screams everywhere. The team looked out, seeing everyone was being attacked by their worst fears. "Geez, Pitch! We already know you won, you don't have to rub it in!" Sailor scoffed.

"There's one problem… I'm not the one doing this!" Pitch snapped, appearing before them.

"OH MY GOSH! HE KILLED KENNY!" shouted Stan from the South Park table.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Kyle.

The team quickly rushed out to stop the culprit… seeing a cloaked figure standing before them. "Ah, the Security Team… I'll be needing one of you! You see, I'm in need of a new look…" he chuckled, pulling off his hood, revealing a rotting corpse underneath!

"Ohh… I'm going to be sick!" Colin gasped.

"Lets put this corpse in a grave where he belongs!" Tanabi snarled, taking out his sword and swinging at The Boogeyman, but the creep evaded and tackled him, trying to possess him!

"Oh, no you don't!" Sailor snapped and tackled the Boogeyman off him! However, he was still stuck in his onion costume, and rolled across the floor. He tried to get out of it, but with no success. "Crap, of all the times for the zipper to get stuck!"

"I hear you're afraid of Creepypastas…" The Boogeyman said, then shifted into the form of Liu. "Let me add on to your reason!"

Colin ran forth and shot him in the face, then kicked him away. "You keep away from us!" he snarled.

The Boogeyman snarled, then lunged at her, but Tanabi shot him next. "Fools! You honestly think you can kill the master of fear?!"

"Master of fear? Don't be ridiculous," came a voice, as Moon appeared.

"Moon! You're alive!" Sailor exclaimed.

"Of course- we already established I can't die anyway." She turned to the Boogeyman. "You honestly think that killing people makes you the master of horror? Please. You're just another sadistic psychopath. You're not the master of fear. Being the master of fear involves being able to scare someone without using violence- killing people is just a desperate attempt to strike fear into people's hearts. A REAL horror-master can scare by getting into their minds,"

"Such bold words from a little girl… Lets see if you'll live up to them after I kill you over and over!" The Boogeyman exclaimed, grabbing her by the throat.

Moon's eyes glowed, and suddenly the Boogeyman felt himself grow drowsy, falling asleep…

_~Inside Boogeyman's Mind~_

_He was surrounded by light, everyone in the world walking by. He saw Moon and ran towards her… but she didn't seem scared. In fact, she didn't seem to see him at all… no one did!_

" _I know… you scare people so they know you're there. I can relate… but what will happen if you keep killing them? Murders happen every day, but no one believes The Boogeyman did it. The only true way to scare…" echoed a voice._

_Pitch Black appeared before him. "Is to get inside their heads, and make them believe you're there,"_

_~Reality~_

The authoress was typing this story while she was babysitting, wanting to make an update before the kids woke up-

Whoops! Wrong 'reality'!

_~Fanfiction 'reality'~_

The Boogeyman jolted awake. "What the…?! How did I fall asleep?! I never fall asleep!" he stammered.

"It's my power… I use it to help out my dad with his work, sometimes." Moon replied. Pitch Black appeared beside her. "Isn't that right, grandpa?"

"Moon's grandfather is the boogeyman, Pitch Black?!" Sailor gasped.

"Are you surprised?" Colin joked.

Pitch Black then summoned his Nightmare-Horses to surround The Boogeyman. "Now, lets see how you like to have your fears attack!"

The Boogeyman only roared and shot up to the rafters. "You bastards! You can't stop me! Nothing can stop fear! As long as people know my name, I shall never-"

*ZAP!*

There was a blast from behind, as a short, stocky figure with blonde hair, wearing all-black with a hockey-mask and black cap with a bandana tied around it stood there, wielding a hockey-stick… and his fist was glowing. "Man, don't you villains ever shut up?" he commented, then zapped the Boogeyman again, making him fall.

The Creepypastas, during this, were sitting at the table. "Man, doesn't this place serve anything good?" Jeff scoffed, looking over the menu.

*CRASH!*

The Boogeyman hit the table. "Now that's more like it!" Jeff exclaimed, as they all raised their silverware, and devoured the Boogeyman!

"Apparently, his worst fear was being eaten alive," Tanabi joked.

"…and there went my appetite," Sailor groaned.

Moon turned to the hockey-masked figure. "Nice… and who might you be?" she asked.

"Just call me by my pen-name: Tracer78," the masked figure replied.

"Cool… so does your mom know you're here-"

In a blur, Moon was grabbed, and everyone looked up to the rafters, seeing The Rake nabbed her. "Not again!" The Creepypastas, Calvin, Hobbes, Hiccup, Astrid, and the Gravity Falls cast all shouted.

"Thought I just ran away, didn't you? You honestly think I'd leave without playing a game with y-" The Rake was whispering to Moon.

Suddenly, Tracer78 flew up and punched him in the jaw, forcing him to release Moon. The creep hissed and lunged at him, swiping and knocking his mask off. Only Moon saw who he really was… though already figured it out. Everyone else only saw a silhouette.

The Rake lunged again… but the stranger only gave him a piercing gaze, and suddenly the creep was paralyzed, unable to move. "What… what the…?" he gasped.

"You obviously don't know who you're messing with, do you?" Tracer78 sneered, then raised his hand. "You don't know the powers I have… the powers to get inside your head… bend your bones with just my mind… with just a single thought, I can make every organ in your body explode!" he shut his hand into a fist.

The Rake's body arched with a cracking sound, making him cry out.

"I can make your heart stop… then restart again… make your blood leak out of your mouth… I could kill you in an instant!"

"Why don't you?" Moon scoffed.

Tracer78 smirked at you. "Because, I didn't want to ruin your fun. I just want to kick his ass for treating you, and every other girl, like a toy." He turned back to The Rake. "Which reminds me…"

*SNAP!*

The Rake shrieked, suddenly curling in a fetal-position… and lets just say that if he were able to reproduce, he couldn't anymore. Tracer78 then used his mind-powers to hurl him over the edge, making him land on the Creepypasta table.

"Alright, dessert!" Jeff exclaimed.

Moon turned to comment on Tracer78's work… but he already left. "What a drama-king," she remarked, then flew down to the Creepypasta table. "Save some for me, guys!"

Colin, Tanabi, and Sailor watched the display in horror and disgust. "…why do I get the feeling I should have brought holy-water and a Rosario?" Tanabi commented.

"Lets just skip to the next scene…" Colin groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Afterwards, the Creepypastas were on stage, performing their musical number. Jeff stood in front of a curtain, acting as an emcee.

_Jeff the Killer: ~Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls_

_Step right up!_

_Behind this curtain lies a deadly concoction of delight, horror, fantasy and terror!_

_Your every wish is our command; your every whimsical desire brought to life…_

_But I'm warning you, there's always a price!_

_Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!_

The curtains opened and revealed the rest of the Creepypastas, performing the song.

Moon was sitting at a table, sipping a smoothie… which had a bloody-red color to it.

"Well, I think I'll be taking every Halloween off at this place," Colin commented.

"Tell me about it," Tanabi agreed.

"At least The Rake and The Boogeyman are gone," Sailor added. "And on the bright side, no one got hurt… except Kenny, but then again he's always dying… Other than that, it looks like we're out of trouble-"

Suddenly the doors burst open, and in streamed a bunch of Shrek cosplayers! "There he is!" shouted one of them.

"It's 'ogre' for you, onion-boy!" a second one shouted… then got hit with a sock with a coconut in it. "Ow! Okay, sorry about the bad pun! Sheesh!"

"AUGH!" Sailor exclaimed, then ran off, pursued by them.

"Hang on, dude, we'll help ya!" Tanabi called, as he and Colin raced after their friend.

Jack Frost sat down beside Moon. "So… who was that guy that helped kick butt?" he asked.

"Just someone making a cameo appearance," Moon replied.

' _And it won't be my only one,'_ entered a telepathic message in her head.

Moon smirked. _I can't wait to see the look on your dad's face when he finds out,_ she thought, then watched the Creepypastas wrap up the musical number.

_Creepypastas: ~Welcome to the lower birth_

_The greatest show unearthed_

_We appear without a sound, the darkest show around_

_We will leave you in a daze_

_Madness, murder, dismay_

_We will disappear at night_

_With blood on the concrete~_

Everyone applauded when it ended and Moon set her smoothie down to go and congratulate them.

Unbeknownst to them, a grim face appeared in the smoothie, smiling like The Rake…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I'm sure many of you know who Tracer78 may be… but don't spoil the secret in the review, I'm building up to it ;) Also I thought it would be fun to have the Creepypastas sing the song- after finding a music-video of them with said song.**

**Next chapter will be a mini-sode with another music-number… and after that the next episode will be more horrifying… so horrifying some of you may never sleep again! So alarming, so revolting, so inhumanely insane that those of you with weak heart-rates may want to skip it!**

**…that, or you may die laughing. XD**

**Please review! No flames though.**


	12. An Early Halloween Treat

**And now for a mini-sode that will surely frighten you.**

**Calvin: Yeah? What's so frightening about it?**

**Me: We all SING!**

**Readers: GAAAAAHHHHHHH! D8**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the song we are about to rip-off.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It is a dark and spooky night in Toontown, as we get a view of the city, zooming in on a certain street, through dark alleys as the wind blows dead leaves and shadows bounce off whatever light there is. In the background familiar music plays, in the theme of a classic tune we all know… a tune that a certain team of Security Authors sing in the spirit of Hallows Eve.

Tanabi, Colin, and Sailor's shadows pop up just then, as they sing the first verse.

_Tanabi, Colin, and Sailor:_ **Readers and Authors of every age,**

**Wouldn't you like to read something strange?**

Shadows of Dragongirl, Kat, and Orion pop up next.

_Dragongirl, Kat, and Orion:_ **Come with us and you shall see**

**This episode written for Halloween…**

The authors mentioned so far pop out of their hiding places, dressed in ghoulish attire, dancing down the sidewalk as if leading you to a certain destination.

_Dragongirl, Kat, Orion:_ **This is Halloween,**

**This is Halloween**

_Sailor:_ **Cartoons scream in the dead of night**

As they passed, they snuck up on Shaggy and Scooby, freaking them out and causing them to take off.

_Sailor, Tanabi, Colin:_ **This is Halloween,**

**We're gonna make a scene!**

_Kat and Orion:_ **Trick or Treat-**

_Dragongirl:_ **Till the cameos die of fright!**

_All:_ **At the club, everybody scream!**

**(On this night of Halloween)**

We then zoom in on another author, Scoobycool9… who is now in his kretin-form, with dark-blue skin, red eyes, and sharp teeth and claws, as he stands around the corner.

_Scoobycool9:_ **I'm the hybrid waiting around the bend,**

**Razor sharp fangs, and eyes glowing red!**

The scene then zooms over to Moonlesscat, who's lurking in the shadows. She's wearing all-black, and her eyes have gone black too.

_Moon:_ **I'm the one sneaking around the park,**

**Skin pale white, and eyes ebony-dark!**

_All: **This is Halloween,**_

**_This is Halloween,_ **

**_Halloween, Halloween_ **

**_Halloween, Halloween_ **

_Colin and Sailor:_ **Don't wind up**

**All Alone**

**While we sing the Pumpkin Song**

They all come together going down the street, as Anti-Twilight Forever, looking like something out of Tim-Burton's clay-animated movies, stands on top of a building.

_ATF:_ **At the club, don't we love it now?**

**Everyone's in for a big surprise!**

Sylvester the cat is chasing Tweety-bird through an alley, standing on a trash-can.

_Orion and Tanabi:_ **Here, there, everywhere**

**Causing chills in the air**

**Something's lying wait to pounce**

**And then you SCREAM-**

Colin and Tanabi burst out of the trash-cans, scaring Sylvester off, accompanied by Kat and Orion as they step out of the shadows.

_Colin:_ **This is Halloween-**

_Tanabi:_ **Candy bags-**

_Kat:_ **And scary things**

_Orion:_ **Aren't you scared?**

Dragongirl and Sailor then shoot through the air.

_Dragongirl and Sailor_ **: Well that's just fine!**

**In the day or in the night,**

**Take a chance and get a fright**

**Run with the toons in the dead of night!**

FF2 then walks out, wearing a dark outfit with a bandana covering half his face, his eyes a deep-orange color as his skin is a clammy-gray tone.

_FF2:_ **Everbody scream,**

**Everybody SCREAM!**

_Others:_ **On this night of Hallows Eve…**

Wherever Girl pops up next, looking also like something out of Tim Burton's movies but also looking like a Creepypasta, with a smile to match Grell Sutcliff's.

_WG:_ **I'm the girl who goes every place,**

**Causing panic just by showing my face!**

Tracker, in her she-wolf form, though looking scrawnier and having glowing, eerie yellow-eyes, leaps from one roof to another.

_Tracker:_ **I'm the one howling in the air,**

**I'm the one causing your nightmares…**

Unbeknownst to them, the shadow of the Phantom Blot appears in the window of an abandoned building, grinning evilly.

_Phantom Blot:_ **I'm the shadow you'll see tonight,**

**Spreading more than just some Halloween frights!**

_Authors:_ **This is Halloween**

**This is Halloween,**

**Halloween, Halloween!**

_Colin:_ **Candy please, candy please!**

We zoom over down the street, where all the Authors are dancing along, while scaring a few civilians.

_Moon and WG:_ **Comedy and fluff is everywhere,**

**But the story's no fun without a good scare!**

_Orion:_ **It's part of the job-**

_Kat:_ **But we won't be mean,**

_Kat and Orion:_ **On this night of Halloween.**

ATF is now standing on another building, leaping and swinging down a pole.

_ATF:_ **At the club, don't we love it now?**

**Everyone's in for a big surprise!**

_All:_ **Our friend Fanatic**

**May give you a panic,**

**Jump out of nowhere**

**And make you jump out your skin!**

Down the street, a body-bag hopped along, tipping over at the entrance of the House of Mouse where everyone was gathered. A blade stuck out and sliced the bag open, revealing a figure wearing a half-mask that seemed to be stitched to his face, with glowing green eyes.

_All:_ **This security team**

**May make you scream**

**Everybody's prepared for Halloween, now!**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween, Halloween**

**Halloween, Halloween…**

The Authors all lurked into the club, sneaking through backstage as dark as it was. ATF and Colin whispering/singing.

_ATF and Colin:_ **Don't wind up,**

**All alone,**

**While we sing the Pumpkin Song…**

_All:_ **La, la la**

**La-la, la, la, la**

**La la la, la la**

**La la la**

**La la la**

**EEEEEE!**

They burst into Mickey's dressing room… and jumped behind him as they screamed that last verse.

"AUGH!" Mickey shrieked as he jumped-

*CRASH*

And quite literately hit the ceiling. "Happy Halloween, Mick!" Fanatic exclaimed as everyone took off their masks.

Mickey panted, glaring at them. "Halloween isn't until NEXT WEEK!" he snapped.

Everyone paused awkwardly. "Oh…"

"This would explain why no one else was trick-or-treating," Sailor said.

"Can we still get some candy?" Colin asked.

Mickey sternly pointed to the door, the expression on his face clearly reading, "OUT!". The Security Team shrugged and walked out.

"'Least we got a music-number in," Dragongirl said.

Mickey sighed and face-palmed. "God help me when Halloween _really_ gets here…" he groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Just wait till you see what's in store… ;)**

**Next update will be on Halloween! :D**


	13. Princess Wherever Girl?! 8O

**Before Anyone asks… yes, you read that title correctly.**

**No you're not on drugs.**

**Yes we planned this….. you may be afraid.**

**Not to worry it's not permanent... just relax… the world isn't about to end.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing, but please just remain calm!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

T'was Halloween night at the house of Mouse, the day in which people tried to scare each other with some of the cheapest costumes in existence.

While the girls got uh…..I'm not allowed to say, though if they want a real scare, I would suggest wolf whistling at WG, if she doesn't get you, then FF2, Tracker and/or Fanatic will.

"Great, I've been elevated to Cruella De Vil Parody." WG scowled as she and FF2 stood in front of the club, watching the leaves fly by, FF2, was dressed as Joel from _The Last of Us_ , and WG was dressed as Esther from _Ni no Kuni_.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a warning toward Noobs.., and I can't wait for them to ignore the warning, so I can practice my hunting skills." FF2 said winking toward the reader.

"Think they will take you seriously?" WG asked.

"Probably not until I have them tied over a Zombie Pit."

At that time, Max appeared, dressed in a heavy jacket as he walked up. "Hey Bro, hey WG, what are you guys doing here early?" he asked.

"We were bored." Both Authors said in a 'we rehearsed this ninety times'- type voice.

Max smirked knowingly. "Yeah… it doesn't fool me guys we all know you guys were trick or-" He stopped when he found a machete against his neck.

"Max, what did we say about talking about things that you shouldn't have your nose in?" WG said and then FF2, slid out her machete and put in a muffin, which she began munching on.

Max, clearly wanting to keep his head, changed the subject. "Well, we have about an hour or so before the Club opens-"

Before he could say another word they heard and interesting noise.

_Plop, plop, plop, plop, plop, plop-_

They all paused as they listened to the noise.

"Either the God Pigeon is playing Poo-Poo Bombers again, or someone's scaling the wall, (munch munch munch)" WG said as she continued feeding upon her muffin.

"It sounds like it's coming from the ally." Max said.

"Isn't it always?" FF2 and WG said as they crept into the alley and looked up, to see a familiar shape scaling the wall of the club with... toilet plungers?

"Give me a break, it was the only thing that Wal-Mart had." The Phantom Blot said, and then glared at the narrator. "And thanks a lot for ruining my big reveal!" He scowled as he kept climbing up to the roof. "Now the Authors will probably be at the top of the roof by the time I get there!"

Then why even bother continuing with the plan?

"I'm a Master Criminal, I don't give up that easily!" He said as he climbed onto the roof, and whipped out his gun, firing bullets everywhere.

"Take that FF2, and that Dragon thing, and that Fanatic HA HA!" He paused as he looked around, realizing that there was no one on the roof except for him.

"Huh… I guess that they didn't notice me, well this makes my job easier-"

Suddenly, Tracker popped out from behind the steam pipes with a machine gun raised and began firing bullets at the blot. She was in her werewolf-form.

"No….Kill...Like...Over...Kill!" She called out as the bullets came flying.

The Blot yelped and dove to the side, behind the stairway entrance and fired back with his own gun… which was then shot to pieces by Tracker's bullets.

"Okay then, looks like I need to rethink thi- wait a minute..I'm right by the stairs!" he said, face-palming at his own stupidity. "Watch it Narrator!" he warned as he dove inside the Staircase and slammed the door which Tracker pumped several hundred rounds through.

"Dang it, out of bullets." She said with a sigh as she tossed away the machine gun, as the Blot was launched out of the shattered door by WG, holding one of those 'Jack in the box with a boxing glove on the end' toys.

"I love this job, it gets me all the great Cartoon gags." WG said with a smirk.

The Blot tumbled across the roof until he landed near the other edge. He looked up and growled as he saw the two advance on him.

"Looks like someone ticked off their entourage one too many times." Tracker said, leaving a pistol at the Blot.

"Oh please I just made them a bit… _mad_ at my accidently leaving them behind, that's all." He said, obviously meaning that they ditched him.

"Okay, enough small talk, let's get you in prison so we can have a real villain come back." WG said, grabbing the Blot who glared at her.

" _Real_ Villain!? You mean that doppelganger of Fanatic? How is he a better villain than I am?"

"Cause he can put us on the ropes and we're able to hurt him without going to an M or higher rating." Tracker pointed out.

"I'll Show you real villain!" The Blot threatened, and then pulled out a long tube and aimed it at WG's face.

"I've been blow darted more than once Blot, do your worst." WG said and the Blot smirked and blew into the tube-

*Clang!*

Tracker's head whipped around, as WG flew back and was mashed into the roof, an anvil crashed into her head. WG twitched a bit… then gave a tentative thumbs up toward Tracker, who whipped around at the Blot.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life." Tracker said with a growl.

"No, having a daughter was a terrible mistake." The Blot said, when they both heard the sound of something cracking and they looked down as the roof began to break apart underneath them due to his anvil.

The Blot looked at Tracker, "Though, while this may be up there, I have prepared for this!" He declared, as a mini jet pack appeared on his back.

"I will be back, after you all fall to your deaths of course." he said, as his jetpack activated… and then set his rear end on fire. "Oh my gosh it burns! Mommy! Augh!" The Blot shouted as he jumped around, until the jetpack flew into the sky, launching him into some telephone wires and, after being electrocuted about thirty times, fell to the street.

"Mommy, I can't feel my legs." He whimpered.

Tracker snickered and then turned back toward WG who was... still laying under the anvil.

Concerned, Tracker raced over to the anvil, and when she looked at it...saw that it was apparently hollow….well it had a door on it so…

Tracker threw open the door… and the WORSE THING EVER, came pouring out of it! Unsold copies of Twilight books! *insert girlish shrieks here*

"Oh my gosh, WG!" Tracker yelled out and shoved the anvil to the side, revealing her friend was unconscious due to the terrible literature. …not that Twilight counts as real literature, but we'll rant about that later.

FF2 raced up from the stairs. "Tracker what happened I heard a-" he said… then he saw the Twilight books. "Great Gallifrey Woman! Are you trying to poison her?" He asked, racing over to his girlfriend's prone body.

"Heck no, I wouldn't touch those books if my life depended on it!" She snapped. "The Blot had an anvil full of the things that blow-darted at her!"

"What!?" Where is that scum?! I'll make sure that he never-" FF2 said, pulling out a Sonic Shotgun, a mix of a shotgun and sonic screwdriver.

"I already knocked him into some power lines." Tracker said and FF2 lowered his gun.

"Aww, oh well, we'd better get WG downstairs, and find her some actually good books!" FF2 said, gently picking up Wg's head.

"Oh, Fanatic told me, he just got this one book called _Last Stand of the Wreckers_ , he says it's one of the greatest he's ever read, I'll have him bring that and _Kingdom Keepers_ over." Tracker said, picking up WG's legs and the two authors carried their friend down the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile on the pavement, the Phantom Blot- crisp and scarred- slowly got up, extinguishing a tiny flame that remained on his mustache. "Alright… now they're in for it!" he snarled.

"Are you just a fan of using cliché lines?" Max asked, as the villain was right by him.

"Shut up, otherwise I'll-"

*BAM!*

A flying coach rode down, hitting the Phantom Blot, causing him to get trampled by hooves AND run over by wheels. In said coach was the cast of _Sofia the First._ "Dad, I think we hit something!" Sofia gasped.

King Roland looked over, seeing the Phantom Blot's crumpled body, flattened on the pavement. "Don't worry, dear, it's just one of those wretched-looking Halloween props," he said, climbing out, and turned to Max. "Just show our coachman where to park, sir."

"Will do, your majesty," Max replied, climbing into the coach and pointing ahead, flying off as the royal family walked inside.

The Phantom Blot remained smashed on the pavement. "…I think I'd better call my insurance agent before I go through with 'Plan D'…" he groaned, pathetically crawling away like a crippled worm. "SHUT UP, NARRATOR!"

A 2x4 then hit the Phantom Blot, giving him a large bump. (Hey, since WG wasn't around to do it, I figured _someone_ had to!)

Phantom Blot glared up at the narrator. "I hate you…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with the Security Authors, they were in the lobby, trying to wake up WG. "C'mon, WG, I got you some Darkwing Duck comics!" Fanatic was coaxing, having immediately rushed over once he found out they had a 'Twlight-Book Breach' (oh yeah, they had drills for that). He was dressed as Optimus Prime for Halloween.

"I got you the _Accel World_ mangas!"Dragongirl added, having come with Fanatic. She just wore a dark outfit since her dragon-like appearance made her spooky enough. "…And the Narrator is going to lose his job AND tongue if he doesn't shush!"

"Peep!" Skyflame exclaimed, glaring at the narrator.

"Look, WG, the next _Heroes of Olympus_ book!" FF2 exclaimed, holding up said book.

"I got all the _Calvin and Hobbes_ books I could find," Tracker panted, running in with a stack of books.

"I'm posting the next chapter of _Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip!"_ ATF persuaded, holding up a laptop. He did a double-take, blinking. "Oh, wait, that's a TMNT fic I'm working on…"

"Can I see?" FF2 asked.

"Hold it! ATF, what are you doing here?! …and why are you dressed as Grell Sutcliff?" Dragongirl asked, her eye twitching at the attire ATF was wearing.

"Oh, remember in _Training and Terror, Part Two_ I said I had a vision for this episode? Well, I figured that, with what was about to happen next, I wasn't going to miss it!"

"Why? What's going to happen?" FF2 asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but WG said that if I gave away any more spoilers, I wouldn't get to use her laptop for a month… And trust me, I've been on hiatus enough as it is!"

"Nice timing," Fanatic scoffed to the still-unconscious WG.

"Well, what are we going to do now? She's not waking up!" Tracker said, while Skyflame dangled a _Cowboy Bebop_ manga in front of her, next.

"I can see that. FF2, Tracker, you guys go get some buckets of water and more Percy Jackson books; Dragongirl, you and Skyflame get as much bacon as you can carry, and find some more mangas; I'll go get some techno CDs and the Transformers comics!" Fanatic ordered.

"What about me?" ATF asked.

"You stick by your sister and make sure no one tries to use her unconscious body as a marionette- trust me, it's not fun. …darn Vegas trip…"

The rest of the Authors took off to find some things to wake up their friend. "Right, I'll stand by my sister. There's no way I'd abandon-" ATF paused just then. "Oh my gosh! Is that the cast of _Big Hero 6?!"_ he then scampered off.

By this time, Sofia and her family were passing by. "I can't believe you went to change your outfit again, Amber! For the 24th time this evening! That's gotta be a record!" James was stating.

"Pardon me, but it IS the first time we've been invited to the club," Amber huffed. "I just want to look my best, and sit at the Princess table,"

"You really think they'll let us?" Sofia asked her.

"Why not? I'm beautiful, have a lovely singing voice, I'm very kind, and very graceful- all the things that make a good princess," They passed by the unconscious WG. "And I happen to be a GREAT princess,"

"Princess…" WG murmured, fading in-and-out of consciousness.

"C'mon, kids, lets go," Queen Miranda coaxed, leading her kids along.

ATF came back. "Thanks for the autograph, Hiro!" he was calling over his shoulder, then turned to WG, as she was waking. "Hey, look who's finally coming to! Guess who I got to sign my arm?" he rolled up his sleeve, showing Hiro and Baymax's signatures.

WG rubbed her head. "Huh? Who are you?" she asked.

ATF gave her a look. "Oh crud, don't tell me we're doing the 'amnesia' story!"

"Amnesia? I know who I am! I want to know who you are!"

"Sis, it's me- ATF! Your twin brother? We share a laptop? Man, how hard did that Twilight-Book-filled anvil hit you?!"

"Now that you mention it, I am suffering quite a headache…" WG stood up. "Pardon me, dear brother, but I'm going to go collect myself," She then walked off.

ATF stared at her. "Dear brother? …Sheesh what's gotten into-" he paused, slapping his forehead. "Oh, right, my vision! Heh heh… I'd better go get the others. And a camera!" With that, he raced off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As for the rest of the Authors, they were going around, looking for some good novels. "Are you SURE your videogame doesn't have a manga out, yet?" FF2 was asking Swaine. "I know Kingdom Hearts did after the first two years!"

"Look, if we did, I would be using it to bribe your girlfriend to stop throwing me and Esther into those 'fluff' situations," Swaine answered, then mumbled, "… bad enough people make us a couple…"

"Why would you want to awaken her up, anyway? It might keep things quiet around here!" Puggsy joked, walking over.

"Pugs… Don't make me torture you in my next fic," Tracker growled.

Fanatic and Dragongirl (plus Skyflame, the cute little peeper) walked over. "Alright, we got everything." Dragongirl said. "Man, the troubles we go through to wake someone up!"

"Yeah, when she wakes up, she's SO paying us back!" Fanatic added. "…unless she lets us keep everything, since she's broke."

"She's awake!" ATF called, running over. "But she's a little loopy in the head, I think those books did a number on her,"

"Are you surprised? Those books could numb anyone's brain, just by having them look at the cover!" FF2 said.

"Where is she?" Tracker asked ATF.

"She said she was going to go 'collect herself'… she said it in a weird way, too." ATF answered.

"Weird, how?" Swaine asked.

"Well… she sounded… polite. And she didn't make one remark about my costume!"

"Do you think it's serious?" Dragongirl asked.

"I hope not. WG's one of our toughest girls!" FF2 said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once she gains her senses back, she'll be al- WHAT THE FLYING FLUFF?!" Fanatic screamed, his eyes wider than dinner-plates.

Everyone followed his gaze… and had the same reaction. "W-W-Wherever Girl?!" Tracker stammered.

Standing before them was WG… wearing a dark-blue, sparkling dress, tiara, stylish shoes, and looking like a marketable doll Disney would sell in order to boost their profits. "Hello, everyone," she said in a soothing, feminine voice.

"…exactly, HOW loopy was she when she woke up?" FF2 asked ATF.

"And… where'd you get that dress?" Dragongirl asked.

"Well, I was looking around for a new outfit, when I saw this computer open…" WG began to explain.

(Image of WG looking at a computer, seeing Dragongirl117's DeviantArt page was up, and saw one of her pictures, _Miko's Wedding Dress,_ on there. "Ooh, I wish I had a dress like that- but maybe dark-blue, I like blue…" she was saying. The Blue Fairy appeared and waved her wand, causing such a dress to appear on WG, who squealed with delight. "Thank you!")

Everyone blinked. "Um, okay, question… WHY are you wearing a dress?!" Fanatic asked, as he knew that WG despised wearing dresses, unless it was a special occasion.

"Well, what else would you expect me to wear? I AM a princess, after all." WG replied.

All jaws dropped.

Swaine and Puggsy stared. They looked at each other… then busted out laughing. "That's the most hilarious thing I've ever seen!" Puggsy was laughing.

"Yeah- man, I wish I could find a camera!" ATF added with a chuckle.

Everyone glared at the author mentioned above. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?!" Dragongirl questioned him, while Skyflame growled.

"Uh… Oh, look, it's the cast of _The Book of Life!_ Gotta go get autographs, bye!" ATF raced off.

Tracker lassoed him and yanked him back. "Oh no you don't! You're going to help us get your sister's wits back!" she snarled.

"I don't know, I kind of like her this way." Puggsy said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Pugs, before I punch your face in!" FF2 snapped.

"Oh, don't be such a brute." WG huffed, then patted Puggsy on the head. "Poor man, so many people picking on you for no reason."

Puggsy smirked. "Lets keep her this way,"

"WG, I hate to tell you this, but you're NOT a princess!" Fanatic informed her.

"And what makes you say that?" WG questioned.

"Well… if you don't believe us, you'll have to take some princess tests!"

"Princess tests?" Everyone else repeated.

"Yeah- you have to do at least 5 things Disney princesses are able to get away with in movies. If you don't succeed at any of them, then it means you're not a princess."

"I see… Alright, I will do your tests." WG said in a dignified manner… oh dear Lord, I'm not going to get used to this… "Narrator, if you'd please, could you not make rude comments? It's very hurtful."

0_o

O-kay then…

"Fanatic, are you sure about this? What if she passes?" Tracker asked.

"Don't worry. With the tests we set up, we'll bring out the real WG," Fanatic said. "They'll involve things that she'd NEVER do!"

"This… I gotta watch," Puggsy said.

"I'm with you," Swaine added. "Should serve as some good entertainment for tonight,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the Phantom Blot had composed himself, and slipping into the club and into the basement. "Soon, those authors will be at my mercy," he whispered to himself. "With them out of the way, I'll get rid of that mouse, get that book, and-"

"You do realize that boasting about your plans is cliché and a very stupid idea, right?" A voice asked, and the Phantom Blot turned, seeing a shadowed figure.

"Oh, geez, how many 'shadowed figures' are in this fic?! Who are you? Show yourself and spare the suspense!"

"I would, but I was given orders to stay hidden, until my master gives me the command to attack,"

"What master?" The Phantom Blot rushed at the figure, but they disappeared in the dark. "Oh, c'mon! That's supposed to be MY thing! …ah, well. Back to business!"

He slipped by the freezer, where the frozen Hater watched him go. _Sheesh, everyone's right, I AM a better villain!_ He thought, critically.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Test One: Having a cute companion," ATF announced to the audience, as he and the rest of the Authors stood around the dining area, preparing WG for the tests.

"Why are you announcing the test to the audience? Fanatic was about to explain it!" Dragongirl asked.

"Hey, I want to do something other than predict the future."

"Anyway… As your brother said, your first test involves finding a cute, talking companion that's always at your side in every situation," Fanatic explained to WG. "For example: Ariel has Flounder, Cinderella has the birds and mice, Snow White has… basically every kind of woodland creature… You know where I'm going with this, don't you?"

"So, I have to find a cute little creature… How about that baby Predacon?" WG asked, pointing at Sky Flame. "He's so cute!"

Sky Flame yelped and ducked behind Dragongirl. "Uhh, he's already mine," she told WG. "But Fanatic breeds them, so I'm sure he can give you one,"

"Peep!" Sky Flame replied.

"Oh, but we don't have a new batch yet, so it looks like you won't be finding a cute companion. Oh well!" Fanatic said quickly.

"Meow!" TC exclaimed, running in and rubbing against WG's leg.

"Arf!" came a bark, as Sophie (WG's dog) ran in, tail wagging.

"Squeak!" In came Mallow, her hamster.

"Why, who are you cute little furballs?" WG asked.

"They're your pets who tend to follow you into fics," ATF said… just as a snake was curling around his arm. "The most loyal pets of an Author will follow them anywhere, no matter the situation… Ain't that right, Ryoji?"

"So, I DO have cute companions! Yay!" WG exclaimed, hugging her pets.

"…Do pets count?" Tracker asked.

"They're cute, they're loyal, and they make a great comedy relief at times," FF2 said, while petting his iguana, Pocca. "I'd say it counts, don't you, Pocca?"

Fanatic sighed and make a check-mark on a clipboard. "Okay, so she passed the first test… but we've still got four more to go!" he said, walking off… his cat Tiger following. "…should've remembered her affection for all things small and fluffy…"

They walked along… not noticing the Phantom Blot hiding behind a pillar. "Ah, there they are… With my next plan, I'll pick them off one by o- why the heck is WG wearing a dress?!" he said to himself, blinking several times.

He watched as the Authors were approached by London (from the _Suite Life_ series), and Charlotte (from _The Princess and the Frog_ ). "Hey, are you the security team?! We need your help!" London said. "This girl claims my outfit is out of style! I demand you arrest her!"

"Oh, excuse me for being right!" Charlotte snapped, then turned to the Authors. "Would you all PLEASE tell this spoiled brat that I… Huh? Is Wherever Girl wearing a dress?"

"Yeesh, it's so tacky,"

"Is it? I thought it looked stylish to fit a princess…" WG replied, glumly. "I KNEW it needed more sparkles!"

Charlotte gasped. "You're trying to look like a princess?! …Why didn't you say so, before? I know a great shop full of dresses!" she exclaimed.

"Ooh! We can all go shopping! My 57th closet is a little spacious, anyway," London added.

"Really? Thanks!" WG exclaimed.

"Shopping Spreee!" All three girls exclaimed.

The other Authors gawked (in the background, Swaine and Puggsy could barely contain their laughter… and I think Calvin had a heart-attack somewhere). "HEY! You can't go shopping!" ATF snapped.

"Why not?" WG whined.

"One: You're flat-out broke and can barely afford to feed yourself, and Two: You've still got some Princess tests to complete!"

"Oh, darn… Sorry girls, maybe another time,"

"*sniffle* Poor girl, unable to afford a shopping spree…" Charlotte said, wiping a tear as the Authors walked off.

"I know, it makes me so depressed…" London added, then beamed. "Luckily, I have the solution! Lets… Gooooo SHOPPING!"

The two girls squealed and took off, passing the Phantom Blot. "So, WG thinks she's a princess, huh? Ha ha! Oh, this is rich… taking out those authors will be a cinch, now!" he said, slipping back into the shadows to plot a new scheme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Test Two: Randomly bursting into song," ATF announced.

"Dude, Fanatic's going to explain it! You don't. Have. To announce it!" Dragongirl told him, sternly.

"Sorry, couldn't help it…"

Fanatic cleared his throat. "Well, WG, you heard your brother- every princess always bursts into song about something, at any time, anywhere. Sing an ORIGINAL song describing yourself," he told her.

"NO! NOT AN ORIGINAL SONG! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" ATF suddenly panicked.

"Dude, what are you freaking out, about?" Tracker demanded.

"Don't you remember _Missing In Fiction 3_?! WG is horrible had making up her own songs- and that's her own opinion!"

"Didn't she also state she's a bad singer, anyway?" Daisy added, as everyone was standing near her desk.

"That's just from low self-esteem. She's quite good," Tracker said.

"Only when she practices (which I hope she did for this episode)," FF2 added.

"Hey, trust me, I've heard worse." Fanatic said.

"From where?" Dragongirl asked.

"Ever hear Strong Bad on karaoke night?"

"I guess I could give it a try," WG said, as a melodious tune began to play.

(We apologize ahead of time for any loss of sight or brain damage that results from the lyrics you're about to read. To protect your senses, you'd better skip…)

 _Wherever Girl:_ ~Ever have a dream,

Where you wake up, and nothing's as it seems,

And you find yourself criticized?

Why, you ask, does no one believe

That this is who you are,

But act like you deserve to be ostracized?

Is there a secret about myself,

That I don't even know?

A key to my past,

That's lost inside of my soul?

If they say I'm not a princess,

Why do I think it's so?

Should I just accept what they have to say,

Turn around and walk away,

Or let the truth be shown?

They'll put me to the test,

And I'll do my best,

Never going to rest,

Until I make them believe…

That I'm…

A real princess!~

*cricket chirp*

Everyone blinked. "Um… well, points for the singing voice…" FF2 said.

"We've GOT to get a song-writer," Tracker sighed.

"So, do I pass?" WG asked.

"Um… yeah, I guess…" Fanatic said. "No one's writhing in agony, so… lets move on."

Everyone walked out. The Phantom Blot stepped out, taking cotton out of his ears. "Thank God, I thought she'd never shut up!" he sighed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Test #3: Being a damsel in distress." ATF announced once again.

"Dude, seriously, STOP. IT." Dragongirl snapped at him.

"Okay, this test is one WG HAS to fail!" Fanatic whispered to the others. "We all know she hates being a damsel in distress!"

"Just in case, though, FF2 will rush in and save her." Tracker added.

Fanatic turned to WG. "Okay, WG, next test involves being in danger, and having your knight-in-shining-armor, FF2, here, save your skin." He said.

"Really? Is he a prince?" WG asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, princesses are always being rescued by a prince…"

"Times have changed, now when you're in danger next, you have to SHOW you're a complete DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, with absolutely NO independence, NO dignity, and NO self-respect whatsoever!"

WG blinked. "Why are you shouting?"

"Why? Are the words I just used aggravating to you?"

"No… just try not to shout,"

Fanatic sighed. "Alright, Dragongirl, do your thing…"

Dragongirl stepped outside and gave a whistle. Within moments, Predacon swooped in- looking like a grown-up version of Sky Flame- and grabbed WG, roaring. "Okay, she's captured! She's gotta snap back to reality, now!" Tracker exclaimed.

WG looked at the predacon in fright… then began to giggle. The Predacon snarled at her, questionably. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just… Sky Flame is sitting on your head!" she giggled.

Predacon looked up… and saw Sky Flame sitting on his head, having a bubbly-expression on his face. "Peep! Peep!" he chirped, nuzzling against him.

"I forgot… Sky Flame goes nuts around his dad," Dragongirl said.

Predacon just stood there with a stoic expression, while his son crawled all around him, peeping excitedly. "That is SO cute!" ATF exclaimed…

*Pop!*

His hat shot off, and Reeses Pieces poured out of his head like a fountain. Everyone looked at him, arching eyebrows. "Uh, sorry… every time I see something adorable… this happens," he said, clearing his throat and pulling his hat over the candy-fountain pouring from his head, blushing in embarrassment.

"Alright, Predacon, just set her down," Fanatic sighed. "Looks like we're going to have to figure out something else…"

There was a blur as suddenly the Phantom Blot swung down, grabbing WG and swinging up to the rafters. "HA! I've got your so-called princess, now!" he exclaimed. "And, as much as I hate to rip off Bowser, I'll be keeping her, until you all surrender! One move, and I'll drop her!"

"AUGH! Please help!" WG screamed.

"Well… that works!" Fanatic said.

"No it doesn't- my sister STILL thinks she's a princess!" ATF snapped.

"Worry about it later. Lets stop that creep!" Tracker snapped, and the Authors advanced.

"Have it your way!" Phantom Blot shouted, and tossed WG through the air.

"Someone catch her while we beat this guy into next week!" Dragongirl shouted, while she flew up with Sky Flame, breathing fire at the Phantom Blot.

WG fell, and FF2 ran. "I gotcha! I gotcha!" he shouted, arms out.

Swaine was walking over. "They're over here, Pugs, I don't think we missed any-" he was saying… and WG landed in his arms. "…thing?"

"My hero!" WG swooned as hearts appeared over her head.

Swaine gawked, FF2's eye twitched, and Puggsy was stifling a laugh. "This is comedy gold," he snickered.

The Phantom Blot was dodging flames, bullets, punches, claws, and portals that ATF launched himself through, soon landing back on the ground. "You won't be taking me down so easily this time! There's nothing you can do to stop-" he was shouting.

There was a hiss and suddenly TC attacked the villain's face.

"GAH! CRIMINY! GET IT OFF!" TC then hit him with a 2x4. "Ow!"

"You know… If you stopped shouting cliché lines, you'd have less of a chance of getting attacked," Tracker said to the Phantom Blot, shooting him in the rear.

"YEOW!" He then to the door. "I'll you, my authors, and your little cat too! AUGH!" he ran out as Ryoji slid in front of him, hissing.

"A princess can always rely on her companions for backup," WG stated.

"Okay, so you passed 3 tests… you've still got 2 more to go, and _will you let go of him already?!"_ FF2 demanded, as WG was still holding Swaine.

"But he saved my life! …That must mean he's my true love, right? *gasp* And we can get married!"

"What?!" Swaine and FF2 both shouted.

"Who the heck marries a guy they just met?!" Swaine shouted.

"That's what I always say," Kristophe commented, walking by.

"Oops, uh, I just realized- you DO have to marry a prince! Therefore you can't marry Swaine because he's not a prince, too bad so sad!" Fanatic said, hastily.

"Actually, he IS a prince!" Puggsy exclaimed. "It was revealed in the game, he's the lost prince of Hamelin,"

Shaggy was playing the DS game, then glared at his friend. "You know, some of us are STILL in the middle of the game!" he snapped, then walked off grumbling.

"Really? He doesn't look like a prince…" WG questioned.

"He's a prince in disguise," Puggsy added.

She gasped. "That's my favorite kind of prince!" she hugged Swaine tight.

"Get. Her off. NOW." The thief/prince groused.

"Um… you guys can't get married, because, uh… Swaine's already engaged!" ATF said quickly.

"He is/I am?" WG and Swaine repeated.

"Yeah, he's engaged to… um… uh… Tracker!"

"What?!" Tracker snapped.

"Just play along so FF2 doesn't kill anyone!"

"Um… oh, right! I am engaged to Tracker!" Swaine put his arm around Tracker. "See? Happy couple,"

"Get your arm off of my daughter!" Fangface shouted, and tackled Swaine!

(At this point, Puggsy was on the ground, trying hard to breathe).

"Besides, you have amnesia and hardly know the guy… FF2, however, is your one true love, sticking by your side, hoping you remember you love him deep down," ATF added.

"Really? …You know… there is something about you that's familiar…" WG said to FF2.

"If only there was some way to break this spell over your head," FF2 sighed.

WG gasped. "How about a true love's kiss?"

"Works for me!" FF2 then kissed her.

They pulled away, WG blinking. "Hmm… nothing. It didn't work!"

"Lets try again!" FF2 leaned in for another kiss.

"How about if we move on to the next test? …I doubt marrying someone you just met qualifies anyway. It has to be something that really defines a princess…"

"Like what? Using amazing powers and kicking butt, and still looking good afterwards?" Fanatic asked.

"Yes! That's it! …oh, but… I don't know if I have any powers…"

The Phantom Blot burst in just then. "Alright, you little diva, say your prayers!" he shouted, aiming a bazooka at her!

"Diva?!" WG's eyes glowed red… and shot lasers at the Phantom Blot, making his bazooka explode! He shook off his daze and lunged… but she kicked him in the groin, flipped him over her shoulder, and slammed him into a wall! "No one calls me a diva and lives to tell it!"

"YES! I think she's back!" FF2 exclaimed.

WG looked into a nearby mirror. "Wow… I still look good! I must be a princess after all! Yay me!"

Everyone face-palmed. "For gosh sakes, WG, you're NOT a princess!" Dragongirl snapped. "All those tests were to snap you out of this daze you're in!"

"You mean… it was all fake?"

"Everything but the Blot's attack, yeah." Fanatic said. "You have to understand, WG."

"Oh, I understand…" she clenched her fists. "You're a bunch of liars, trying to keep me from being who I truly am! Why… I bet you're my wicked step-siblings, wanting to make me a servant!"

"Not really… even though we have a sister like that in real life…" ATF muttered.

"I don't care what you say- I'm a princess and you're all just a bunch of cruel, lying, cheating villains, no better than that Blot character!"

"Watch it girl! You're really starting to piss me off!" Dragongirl snarled.

"Oh, go hang out with those Predacons, you Maleficent knock-off!"

THAT did it.

Dragongirl lost it, then punched WG right in the face- so hard, she flew out of her princess-dress (still wearing her Halloween costume underneath), and she crashed smack-dab into the wall!

Swaine stumbled in from his fight with Fangface. "Ugh… did I miss anything?" he groaned.

"Only the greatest moment of my life," Puggsy said, laughing so hard he was in tears.

Everyone ran over to WG, in a daze. "WG, are you alright?" Fanatic asked.

"Ugh… dang it, I feel like I got hit with a hollow anvil filled with those dumbass preppy-smut books…" WG groaned.

"Wherever Girl… how do you feel?" ATF asked.

"I just told you how I felt, weirdo!"

"No, I mean, do you… I don't know… feel like a princess?"

WG gave him a sneer. "Do I LOOK like princess-material to you? Geez, guys, what's going on?!"

"After you got hit on the head, well… um… you had amnesia, and thought you were a princess," Tracker told her.

WG's eye twitched. "Like Merida, or Cinderella?"

"More like a mix between Snow White and Ariel," Dragongirl remarked.

"AUGH! Oh, dear Lord… TELL me no one else saw it!"

"They did… but almost everyone went into shock," FF2 replied, thumbing over…

Showing the rest of the guests AND staff were in shock, which would explain why not many of them were busting out laughing or doing anything to help.

WG face-palmed. "How did this happen…?" she groaned. There was a moan and she looked over, seeing the Phantom Blot getting his wind back. Suddenly she saw red. "YOU!"

"Me? …AUGH!" Phantom Blot screamed as WG chased after him, wielding a chainsaw. "NO! HELP! HELP!" He ran out into the street-

*BAM!*

…Only to get hit by a bus, stuck on the front of it as it kept on driving. "…I hate those authors…" he groaned.

"Better keep your mouth shut unless you like bugs in your teeth!" Lotso said, on the truck next to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back inside, everything was going good. Everyone was out of shock and Mickey and Oswald were throwing a Halloween party, in order to help everyone forget everything. WG sat on the curb, still embarrassed beyond relief.

"If it helps, WG, you make a great princess," FF2 said. "…except when you tried to make Swaine your prince-in-marriage…"

"I just want to put this all behind me, FF2, and move on… and hope it'll be forgotten by next week." WG sighed.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe it! Someone posted the whole thing on Youtube!" ATF cried as he ran out, holding up his laptop and pulling up all of WG's 'princess' moments.

"What the…?! WHO PUT THIS ON HERE?!"

*Whack!*

WG rubbed her head and glared at her cat, who was holding a 2x4. "Mini-mew!"

"This pretty much violates copyright laws, leaking the story out while it's still being written," Fanatic scoffed.

"It was posted by someone called… 'The Pugnacious Thief'," Dragongirl replied, looking at the pen-name. "Who could that be?"

"I'll use my hacking skills to get a trace!" FF2 said, then used his hacking-skills. "Okay, it was a mobile upload! I can call the number!"

He did so, and they heard a ringing…

…coming from Puggsy's pocket, as he was walking out with Swaine. They paused awkwardly. "Um… I don't like the way they're looking at us," Swaine said.

"Um… hey, guys, what's up?" Puggsy asked, innocently.

WG raised her machete, a killing look in her eye. "You. Die. NOW," she growled.

"Um… RUN!" Swaine shouted, running for his life, Puggsy following his example, as the crazy authoress chased them into the episode to come after the next.

"…Well, that solves that mystery. Lets go party!" Fanatic said as he, Dragongirl, Tracker, and FF2 entered the building.

ATF was beginning to follow… when suddenly he got hit by a limo! "Whoa! Sorry, dude!" Max exclaimed, climbing out. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh…" ATF groaned.

"Excuse me, is this my ride?" asked a voice, as Hollie Would walked on by. "I have to go- the guys are starting to hound me,"

"Sorry to hear that, Miss Would," Max replied.

"Oh, it's just a high price for looking sexy…" Hollie climbed into the car and drove off.

ATF came to…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside, everyone was talking about the event. "I'm just glad she's back to normal," Belle said. "It's good for WG to just be herself,"

"Not to mention how humiliating she was acting- getting herself in danger and marrying the first guy she met! Who does that?!" Snow White huffed… earning looks from the other princesses. "Um… I'll be quiet now,"

Esther and Oliver walked over- Esther was ironically dressed as WG. "Have you've guys seen Swaine?" Oliver asked.

"He's running for his life at the moment, with Puggsy." FF2 answered.

"Serves them right for being such jerks," Esther replied. "Taking advantage of WG's amnesia like that… The poor girl must feel humiliated enough!"

"Lets just hope it never happens again," Dragongirl said, while Sky Flame ate a candied apple.

Max ran in just then. "Guys! Problem! I think ATF has amnesia now!" he stammered.

"Let me guess, he thinks he's a prince?" Fanatic joked.

"WORSE…" Max pointed over…

Showing ATF dressed as Hollie Would.

All eyes went blind and everyone screamed. "What? Haven't you guys seen a hot chick, before?" ATF asked in a seductive voice.

*WHACK!*

Dragongirl knocked him out cold. "End the episode! END THE EPISODE!" she pleaded.

**THE END.**

"…thank you!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! …Oh, and if any of you trick-or-treaters see Swaine and Pugs running around anywhere, let me know. *raises axe* I'd like to have a little 'discussion' with them…**

**Review, but no flames!**


	14. Sky Flame VS Baby Shelby

**(Note: WG was supposed to appear in this episode… but since she's still chasing Swaine and Puggsy after that last episode, we've replaced her with Scoobycool9, who will be doing her stunts).**

**Due to the Nature of the Episode, we've let Sky Flame come up and give the disclaimer.**

**Sky Flame: *waves***

**Disclaimer: peep peep, chirp, squee, chridle peep, peep, peep, squeak!**

**Dragongirl: Are you sure that the lawyers will allow that?**

**They speak many languages, so I am pretty sure that they understand Predababy**

**Dragongirl: if you say so.**

**Sky Flame: ^^ Peep :D**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay…I'm going to need a minute because that Intro was one of the cutest things I have ever seen, excuse me while I enter this closet.

*Sound of a door slamming*

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

*Door slam* Alrighty, I'm back, *Whack!* Hey I'm not Fanatic, don't hit me with the 2x4!

Ahem, anyway, where were we?

Oh yes, It was an interesting night at the House of Mouse, O'Malley and the Alley cats were actually going to perform! And no doubt get cancelled.

"Actually, we have prepared for this and taken every step measurable to ensure that they will go on stage tonight." Dragongirl said, while Sky Flame sat by her ankles, a plush Toothless in his mouth.

Minnie came up with a clipboard and was looking things over. 'We've removed all chance of random falling anvils, we had O'malley show up before the traffic could clog up the streets, we've got no surprise guests listed, and the Phantom Blot is still licking his wounds from the chapter where you all beat the tar out of him." She said, putting the clipboard away with a smile.

"Looks like we're all set then." She said while Fanatic was on the other side of the stage with Tracker, setting up the band's instruments.

"I know that these guys performing never happens, but is this really a big deal?" Dragongirl asked, walking up to them, and both shot their heads up and nodded.

"I think that the guests will be in for a great shock that these guys actually get to play for once." Fanatic said, leaning on the piano, which began rolling till it fell off the stage.

The Authors watched it crash to the ground and they all glared at Fanatic, even Sky Flame, and you haven't _lived_ till a baby robot Dragon gives you a death glare.

"I can fix it!" Fanatic said, then paused and shouted out, "Hey Goofy, can you get Bob the Builder over here ASAP?"

Tracker and Dragongirl rolled their eyes. "I hope Scoobycool9 is having an easier time with his task." Tracker said.

"What's his task?" Dragongirl asked… then a descending whistle was heard and a shadow appeared over Sky Fame, who scampered out of the way… right as Scoobycool9 crashed through the Stage, with a bunch of Sandbags in his hands.

He climbed out of the hole, none the worse for wear, and placed the sandbags on the stage. "These things always seem to come down just for the heck of it." he said, dusting himself off.

"Wait so what are we using for the sandbags?" Fanatic asked and Tracker and Scoobycool9 flashed Grins.

"The Anvils had to go somewhere." Tracker said.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a door slamming open and a loud shrill, deepish voice emerged from it.

"MOUSE! I need to talk to you!"

Fanatic and Scoobycool9's jaws dropped through the floor and Scoobycool9 turned his head toward Fanatic with a look of pure and utter rage. He then grabbed Fanatic by the shirt collar and held him high.

"Dang it Fanatic, we had a deal!" he threatened, shaking the author till Tracker placed a hand on Scoobycool9's Arm.

"Scoobycool9 calm yourself, you don't want to end up killing the poor boy do you?!" Tracker asked.

"Depends if that was who I think it is." Scoobycool9 said with a glare toward Fanatic and dropped him to the ground, leaving him gasping for air.

"Understudy!" The Author called out.

Mickey and Oswald then ran in. "Please tell me that yell isn't who I think it is!" Mickey begged the Security Team, while Oswald stood near the closed door, and then took a step to the left.

"I don't think I Want to know who this person is do-" he began to ask.

*Slam!*

Oswald was then flattened by the doors that had swung open, despite his stepping to the right, he pulled out a tape measure and could be heard saying, "These doors are wider than I remember!"

Inside the doorway was what everyone else was focused on, and I'm not talking the fact that it was a gaudy shade of grey that didn't match the doors themselves.

Mrs. Turtle stood in the doorway, her left hand on her hip, the other hand holding up the shelled spawned of Hades, Maleficent, and mixed with the properties of Dark Energon that came from Unicron's tears after being kicked in the bearings: Baby Shelby.

"Augh!" Everyone yelled and whipped around, to see a cloud of dust where Fanatic had been standing.

Mrs Turtle stormed over to Mickey, who gulped and pulled on his shirt collar, like this, (pulls on shirt collar)

"Mouse! My Baby Shelby has just demonstrated some new talent, the ability to lift heavy things, and I would like to show it off at the club!" She said, holding Shelby, who was doing his best to look cute and normal in front of his mother, but glaring daggers into Mickey at the same time.

"Well, uh, ya see the acts tonight are full, and we don't really have a lot of room-"

"Mickey, terrible news!" Minnie said running in. "The act right after O'Malley and the Alley cats can't come, it was supposed to be-" She said, when she turned her head and saw Mrs. Turtle and Shelby.

The baby turtle only laughed his annoying laugh.

"I just doomed the club didn't I?" She said with a face palm.

"Not as doomed as Fanatic's going to be as soon as I get my hands on him!" Scoobycool9 shouted as he ripped open the stage trap door and looked into it.

"Scoobycool9, calm down! I'm pretty sure that Fanatic didn't bring Shelby back to torture you.. .unless you did something to tick him off." Tracker said.

"Why would I tick off one of the few people in the world who is crazier than I am? I might as well anger God!"

"One would think that Fanatic would have the same thought." Dragongirl said as Sky Flame giggled happily and turned his head to see that while Mrs. Turtle was arguing with Mickey, Baby Shelby was giving him a look as well.

Baby Shelby then made the throat cutting motion and Sky Flame's optics went wide and his armor folded back and he let out a growl.

Dragongirl, hearing this, bent over and picked up the still Growling Sky Flame, and she shot Baby Shelby a glare while he returned to cuteness and tried to look innocent.

"It's okay Sky Flame, he's not gonna harm you." She cooed softly, petting him but Sky Flame still was tensed up angrily like a peeved off cat.

Or TC, when WG takes away her Catnip.

"It was for a good reason!" WG defended to the Narrator, from outside.

(Aren't you still hunting down Pugs and Swaine?!)

"Oh, right! …where'd those morons get to?!"

Everyone blinked, but shook their heads to focus on the current plot.

Tracker turned to back toward the Stand off between Mickey and Mrs Turtle, with Mickey trying to find a reason to not let Baby Shelby be part of the act.

Tracker clasped her hands together in a prayer and began saying, "Please don't let Baby Shelby into the club! Please let Mickey win this argument-" She prayed

Then suddenly she found her head being yanked up, and then Mrs Turtle opened her hands and Mrs Turtle dropped Shelby into them.

"I take it the answer is no." Scoobycool9 said with a sigh as Mrs Turtle smiled, and patted Shelby.

"Be good sweetie, and I expect to see on stage, OR ELSE…" She said, turning toward the other Authors, " _Some pets are going to be without owners!"_ She threatened, then found Sky Flame in her face, his mouth open and ready to charge up a fireball.

"Sky Flame, down!" Dragongirl said, pulling him back, and then Mrs. Turtle hit her with her purse.

"Keep your pet on a leash!" She said and walked away and Dragongirl scowled.

"He's not a pet he's a Predacon!" She shouted after her and Sky Flame growled once again.

"Now I know why we don't see her Husband." Scoobycool9 spat angrily as Shelby began laughing.

Mickey walked up on stage rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry guys…..and um...Fanatic wherever you are, but she was persuasive…"

Tracker, Dragongirl and Scoobycool9 cringed as they noticed that Mickey's-...oh good lord she shoved her foot into-...great she's become a _Toddlers in Tiara's_ mom!

"Well, looks like we'd better put this little guy in a nice cage like environment." Tracker said.

"Who, the Potato sack?" Mickey asked.

The Authors eyes bugged out as they saw that Tracker was indeed holding a sack of Potatoes and not Baby Shelby, then Tracker fell to the floor due to the weight.

"Ah great the little shelled turd is loose again!" Scoobycool9 called out. 'Bring out the search dogs!"

Pluto ran up *remember him?...good cause we forgot about him till just now*, wearing a Sherlock Holmes hat, with a stove pipe in his mouth.

"Okay… Where do we search first?" Dragongirl asked, setting Sky Flame on the ground.

"Well odds are either the rafters, the catwalks or the prop room." Scoobycool9 stated.

"We'd also better check the freezer, in case the little shelled spawn mistakes Hater for a popsicle."

"Heaven forbid he do that!" Tracker said with alarm.

"I'll check the Rafters and Catwalks," Dragongirl said as she spread her wings. "And might I suggest someone check the prop room?"

"Good idea, and someone find Fanatic as well." Scoobycool9 said as he began to walk toward the prop room.

"To help us find Shelby, or to give him what for?" Tracker asked, walking after Scoobycool9.

"Take a guess." Scoobycool9 said as Pluto rushed after them, desperately trying to make sure that he wasn't forgotten (poor dog).

Dragongirl was about to begin flying, when she felt someone grab onto her pant leg, and she looked down to spot Sky Flame gripping it in his mouth and whimpering.

Dragongirl folded her wings back and gently removed her pant leg from his mouth. "I'll be fine Sky Flame, stay with Mickey and keep an optic out for Shelby okay?" she asked.

Sky Flame whimpered and nuzzled his mother's hand before she kissed him on the forehead and flew into the air.

Sky Flame watched and then trotted over to Mickey and lay at his feet and he whimpered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine little guy." Mickey said patting his head. "Come in, you can stay in my dressing room till she gets back."

Sky Flame looked at Mickey and sighed, picking up his little plushie and following after the famous mouse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tracker poked her head inside the freezer, which let out a blast of arctic air, as she shut the door, it revealed that she was covered in icicles. She walked off-screen and threw on a winter coat, and snow pants and entered it once more.

"Shelby, come out here you stupid little turtle!" She called into the freezer as she moved among the tall stacks of Ice Cream, frozen turkey's, Popsicles, and then she came to the wall nearest to the back, where she saw Hater, with Shelby standing atop him, dressed eskimo style, and holding a pickaxe.

"Get down from there you stupid little-" She began to say when Shelby raised the axe over his head, and she realized that it was aimed directly at Hater's skull.

She flinched. "Now Shelby, let's not do anything crazy like releasing the homicidal robot."

Shelby tapped his chin, then raised the pickaxe again, and Tracker saw Hater's optic get wide, though mostly out of fear for the fact that there was a baby Turtle ready to put a pick axe into his forehead.

Tracker rushed forward and grabbed Shelby, slamming her body into Hater, and causing the Picaxe to fall from Shelby's hands, and hit Hater's outstretched arm, tearing through it.

Hater let out a muffled scream as Tracker's mouth opened, and she quickly ran out and then came back in with a bucket and threw it onto Hater's arm, freezing it solid.

Hater glared at her and she could have sworn that he said something about wanting to kill a turtle, a recipe for clams, either way works.

"For once you and I agree on something." Tracker said, leaning against Hater, then she blinked, realizing that she lost Shelby and when she looked up, she saw a crate of Popsicles about to fall on her.

"Of course." She said with a sigh as said box fell atop her and broke open, revealing Fanatic also dressed eskimo style.

"AUGH! SCOOBYCOOL9! Please don't kill me, this episode was supposed to feature the Knock offs!" He begged then looked when he saw Tracker. "Oh, Tracker, thank goodness I thought it was SCOOBYCOOL9." He said standing up and Tracker scowled a bit. "I take it that you and Hater had a run in with Shelby." He said, noticing the pickaxe in Hater's arm.

"I'm half tempted to take my gun pack and-..." She paused and looked back. "My gun pack!"

"Please tell me that Shelby doesn't have it." Fanatic said and then they heard the familiar ear bleeding laughter of Shelby, as they ran to the door… to see him lock it.

"Hey you little turtle spawn! You can't lock us in here!" Fanatic shouted as Shelby did the tisk thing...and then pulled out a flamethrower from the gun pack, and began melting the sides of the door!

Good gravy this kid is evil! It's like he's Calvin's twice-as-deranged cousin… except a turle.

Shelby then laughed and tossed the Gun Pack into a cupboard and locked it.

"I hate that kid." Tracker said angrily and Fan nodded.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Shelby laughed and then ran off leaving the two Authors locked in the freezer.

"Well this sucks." Tracker said with a scowl.

"Indeed and there is no way we can get out without damaging the freezer and risking Hater getting out." Fanatic said with a growl. "There's only one thing to do."

"Act like Dragons?" Tracker said, breathing a puff of Air into Fanatic's face.

"I was gonna say trains, but that works too!" Fanatic said with a grin.

It's a wonder they get anything done.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, as the club started its night, Dragongirl was still flying through the top part of the club.

"Where the heck is that turtle!?" She exclaimed as she moved throughout the top of the club, before stopping, gently flapping her wings to keep in the air. "I've been at this for over an hour, and still no sign of that brat!" She said angrily before taking off again when she heard a squeak and saw Sky Flame on a catwalk railing, perched like a kitten.

She flew over to him and rubbed his head, much to his glee.

"Hey, I thought I told you to stay downstairs." She said as Sky Flame reached out and nuzzled her face.

Suddenly they both heard obnoxious laughter, right as Shelby landed on Dragongirl's back, a whip on his side, wearing a viking helmet, holding some rope and a pair of horse reins.

"I'm going to burn Fanatic's rear end off." she scowled, right as the felt the rope getting whipped around her arms and Shelby stuffed the Horse Reins into her mouth.

Sky Flame shirked then growled and grabbed the reins with his teeth right as Shelby tied the ropes around the base of her wings and yanked upward, sending Sky Flame tumbling onto the catwalk.

Shelby laughed as he had complete control over Dragongirl and began flying her haphazardly almost like a drunk Hiccup.

"Why do i feel like I'm being mocked and praised at the same time?" The young chief asked as Shelby flew Dragongirl overhead.

Shelby cackled as he flew Dragongirl toward the Stage Lights and her eyes went wide as dinner plates. Before anything could be done to counteract this, Shelby began flying her into the Stage lights hitting them all with her horns and forehead and swinging them around, until they focused on Darkwing and Launchpad

"Uh…..DW did you sign us up for anything?" launchpad asked as everyone looked at them.

Darkwing growled silently and scowled. "And here I had hoped they forget that I come here."

Dragongirl spit out the horse reins and whipped her head back toward Shelby.

"This is not how Hiccup did it by a long shot!" She said and Shelby laughed.

Dragongirl frowned and began breathing fire hoping that it would scare Shelby off...except she couldn't rotate her head back enough to hit him.

"Gah! Curse my inability to twist my head a full 180!" she said when she heard a loud squeal and saw Sky Flame, racing toward her and Shelby.

Sky Flame hissed as he leapt at Shelby, knocking off Dragongirl's back and into her wing, causing her to breathe fire, directly onto a tray that Goofy was holding.

"Yow! This is hot!" he said aloud, dropping it on the floor… where it then caught fire. "Golly, I thought that only happened on Wednesdays." he said, scratching his head confused.

Sky Flame, pinned Shelby to his mothers back and Dragongirl flinched. "Sky Flame, be careful." she warned.

Sky Flame, got into Shelby's face and growled however, with a smirk, Shelby pointed and Sky Flame looked and shrieked.

Dragogirl barely had any more time to think… when she ended up crashing head first into a large cake at the March hare and Mad Hatters Table, slamming it, herself and Sky Flame smashing into another table.

Shelby sat where the cake was and laughed, pointing at the downed dragon born before running away.

Sky Flame, shifted the frosting of himself and growled, before turning back and noticing that Dragongirl was laying on her face and Sky Flame trotted over and nuzzled her side, and whimpered.

She gave no response so Sky Flame licked the side of her head, he got a tongue full of frosting, but still no response.

The Mad Hatter, crossed his arms, frowning. "By Jove, that was upsetting our cake, ruined by that stupid turtle!"

"I think that we have a more pressing matter." The March Hare said, flipping Dragongirl over, her chest was moving up and down, which showed that she was breathing but a nasty bump and a scratch was on her head and face.

Seeing this, Sky Flame squeaked and whimpered, nuzzling her cheek.

Minnie then ran up. "Oh, did Shelby do this?" …as if she had to ask.

Sky Flame's optics went wide and a low growl emerged from his throat, but this was deeper than his normal cat like growls.

"We need to get her to a Doctor." Minnie said, just as a large shadow loomed over them.

"So, instead of watching my baby this guard is laying down on the job huh?" Mrs. Turtle accused.

"Mrs. Turtle, I can assure you that Dragongirl has a...Sky Flame are you a child or a pet?"

'Grrrrrrr." Sky Flame growled in response, his growl getting deeper upon seeing Shelby's mother.

"I don't care about her stupid Dragon pet, WHERE IS MY SHELBY!?" Mrs. Turtle screamed

"I wouldn't be so demanding, considering that it was your child that did this!" The March Hare said but then Mrs. Turtle picked him up by the neck.

"Now you listen here bub, my Baby Shelby would NEVER do such a thing to anyone like that, so don't even THINK ABOUT ACCUSING HIM FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S CLUMSINESS!"

Uhh...is someone gonna check up on Sky Flame..he seems a bit-

"ROAR!"

Oh Mother 0_o

Everything went silent as Sky Flame let out a roar akin to a dragon , it even frightened Chernabog.

Sky Flame then grabbed the plate the cake was on and burned something into it quickly, before dropping his little Toothless into his mother's hands.

He then threw the plate at Mrs. Turtles feet and flew off into the back of the club.

Mrs. Turtle and Minnie looked down at the plate which when the fire burned away revealed the message:

"Tonight, I dine on turtle soup!"

"Well….that's one literate baby." The Mad Hatter said. While everyone was looking at the plate, they didn't notice, Dragongirl's fingers curl around the toothless plushie.

"If the naughty Dragon even tries to hurt my Baby Shelby you'll hear from my lawyers!" Mrs. Turtle said and stormed off.

Mickey then ran up in a panic. "Minnie, what happened here, I heard a crash, then yelling, then a roar...and what happened to that plate!?"

Minnie turned towards Mickey in wide eyes fear. "Have the lawyers ready dear, Shelby knocked out Dragongirl… and wake a sleeping dragon inside Sky Flame."

Mickeys stared at her for a moment then looked at the plate then back to Minnie.

"Is it bad that I want Sky Flame to win?" he asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Down in the prop room, Shelby was working on his plan to get at Scoobycool9 and Pluto, he had set up a trap where he had put in a stuffed Animal that looked like Scooby-Doo and it was attached to a string that would run into a costume rack and then would end up leading Scoobycool9 up a box stack and off a cliff… kind of just like the last time the little spawn was here.

He chuckled as he saw Pluto and Scoobycool9 round a corner, Scoobycool9 describing to Pluto a story about his dog.

"So she's all worried that my dog will take off, when HIS dog sees another one and takes off running with the carriage while my dog stays put." He was saying.

Pluto chuckled and then sniffed the air and stopped.

"What Pluto? Do you smell the brat?" Scoobycool9 asked, whipping out his keyblade and... you're planning to use this and not kill Shelby HOW, exactly?

"I don't take chances with that tiny Turtle." Scoobycool9 said. "And I never said anything about not killing the shelled turd!"

Seeing, and hearing this Shelby chuckled to himself and began to lower the stuffed cat, only to see a bright flash and he quickly pulled it up, only to find that the string and stuffed cat were gone, burnt to a crisp.

As he looked he saw a shadow appeared over him, reveling Sky Flame, flapping his wings and he let out a roar that got Scoobycool9 and Pluto's attention.

"Sounds like FF2 kicked someone in the nads for mocking _The Last of Us_ again." Scoobycool9 said, as he looked up and saw Sky Flame send a burst of fire toward Shelby who began running.

"Well there's Shelby…and there's one angry Predababy. Think we should follow, in case they set the club on fire, or sit back and watch?"

Pluto paused, blinked, and then yanked out a bowl of popcorn.

"i like the way you think." The Authoress said , but I am just gonna carry a tub."

The two, with popcorn in hand, ran off after the babies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shelby, was jumping from stack to stack, with Sky Flame hot on his heels he looked back and saw Sky Flame charging up a blast of flame and he dove inside his shell as flames scorched it.

Sky Flame, then swooped in low with a growl, and then scooped it up in his talons and flew into the air , as Shelby poked his head out, Sky Flame screamed and Shelby dove his head back inside as Sky Flame flew higher and higher.

Sky Flame growled and poked his head out, only to be pushed back as a Mouse Trap clamped over his jaws.

Sky Flame tried to shrug it off, as Shelby let a jetpack appear from where his leg holes were and he blasted away, burning Sky Flame a bit, and the Predababy tore off the Mousetrap and flew after him.

Shelby soared across the prop room, Sky Flame right behind him. Shelby may be resourceful, but Sky Flame is a Transformer, a tiny one sure but still a Transformer.

Sky Flame, looked as Shelby spun around, no doubt to try and attack him and he transformed into his rarely seen Robot Mode and grabbed onto the side of a crate.

Shelby, flew around, with dual spray cans of silly string, but he didn't see Sky Flame, until said Dragon leapt atop him and grabbed his head.

Shelby's eyes looked into Sky Flames, who growled in anticipation and he made Shelby pull up, intending on crashing him like he did Dragongirl.

Good gravy, what has Dragongirl been teaching this kid?!

(A/N Dragongirl: it's Dragon instinct to get violent when a loved one is harmed or they get angry)

Hey aren't you supposed to be knocked out right now!?

(A/N Dragongirl: Oh crap, right. See ya at the end folks!)

Anyway… back to the narrative.

Shelby disappeared inside his shell and then came back with a bottle of whip cream and sprayed it into Sky Flame's face.

Sky Flame leapt off and transformed back into Dragon Mode as Shelby laughed and flew out of the prop room door.

Sky Flame, wiped the Whip cream off his face and growled once again, before launching himself at the door, which shut in front of him.

He then heard Baby Shelby cackle and he charged up his flame breath and began hitting the door, and the metal began to pool and melt.

Shelby, seeing this, pulled out a fire hose and began trying to douse the metal, trying to cool it, and then Sky Flame let out a fireball that sent liquid metal splashing everywhere.

Shelby, looked up from his crouched position as Sky Flame emerged from the hole in the wall, his optics glared down at the turtle and he growled.

Shelby blinked and then took off running, Sky Flame flying after him, right as Scoobycool9 and Pluto blinked, as they stared through the hole and Minnie walked by.

"Umm...why is there a-" Minnie began to ask when Scoobycool9 answered.

'Ticked off Baby Robo Dragon trying to fry Shelby, we'd go after him, except for the fact that I can see heat waves coming from the door." He answered, throwing an oven mitt against the door… and it caught on fire the very millisecond it touched it.

'I'll go get some water, maybe we can hose it down, or some ice." Minnie said, racing off.

Scoobycool9 called out, "And uh, let us know who wins the brawl if you don't make it back in time!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shelby, ducked inside the kitchen as Goofy walked out, loaded down with trays as usual, and ducked into a silverware drawer, just as Sky Flame barged in growling.

As he looked around he began to scan the room with his optics and saw the silverware drawer rustling and he flew up, grabbed it, and then pulled it out and snapped it out of the chest and threw it to the ground, dumping Shelby and all the utensils out on the floor.

The Turtle was in shock of course, as Sky Flame stood over him, and so Shelby grabbed a knife and thrust it at Sky Flame who flew out of the way and sent a burst of fire toward Shelby, who dodged and grabbed too knives and spun them around.

Sky Flame, then transformed into his Robot mode and grabbed a butcher's knife and flew toward Shelby, who blocked the blow with his knives and began to push back, and Sky Flame pulled away as Shelby launched in for another attack except Sky Flame beat him to it, grabbing his legs and throwing him across the kitchen, as he flew Shelby dug his knives into the floor, or tired too as they broke apart and he hit the wall with a crash.

Sky Flame took the chance, transformed and flew toward him once more, his mouth open wide, until Shelby grabbed his jaws and stuck a spoon in between them… which Sky Flame quickly melted a bit then ate.

At this point I shall assume that Sky Flame has just ruined his appetite.

Shelby kicked Sky Flame in the head and tried to jump onto his back, except that Sky Flame kicked him off before he could land, and he was sent onto his back, spinning around like a top.

Shelby's limbs popped out as he struggled to stand on his feet, Sky Flame watching him before beginning to race over, Shelby had no idea what his intent was but he didn't want to find out so instead and popped back into his shell, and then popped out of it, revealing his diaper clad self.

Sky Flame leapt into the air, right as Minnie opened the door, clobbering him against the wall.

"What in the world?" Minnie gasped, seeing the wreck of the kitchen, and she looked down, and saw Shelby putting on his shell.

Shelby blew a Raspberry toward her, and then the door moved and Sky Flame dove out and tackled the little turtle… who yanked out a sledgehammer and tried to smash Sky Flame who dodged and skidded into the door of the freezer, and Shelby attacked it with his sledge hammer.

"Hey, that's club property!" Minnie shouted as she raced toward them, slipping on the silverware, and falling onto the door handle, and kept sliding, opening the freezer door.

Inside, Fanatic and Tracker were still dressed as Eskimos and they turned their heads towards Minnie.

"Welcome to the Himalayas!" Both of them said at the same time, and then pulled out two trays of snow cones. "Snow cone?"

Minnie gave them both a deadpanned look as Shelby ran into the backstage area, Sky Flame was about to follow, when he paused and looked to his left, seeing Minnie's Clipboard, as he looked over the acts, he saw that Shelby's act was about to go on in Three Minutes.

He frowned, then his optics lit up and he raced out of the kitchen area after Shelby.

"I shall assume that the plot is going well?" Fanatic asked as he and Tracker stepped out of the freezer.

"If by well you mean that you're both crazy for making Sky Flame and Shelby fight then yes!" Minnie said as Scoobycool9 and Pluto entered, followed by Elsa and Marshmallow.

"Hey Minnie, we need to ice in there to help Marshmallow, he grabbed the door to try and help us." SCOOBYCOOL9 explained as Elsa patted the sobbing snowman's arm, and his fingers were noticeably gone.

"We're going to craft him new ones and-YOU!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed, seeing Fanatic standing there.

"Oh Crap fudge." Fanatic said with a groan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the stage area, The Muppets were just finishing up their act, as the audience roared with applause, delight, and some where even cheering.

Shelby, poked his head out and began walking across the curtained area, along with a ton of other heavy objects, meant for his act.

He would have liked to look them over and try some of them out… but he needed to focus on pounding Sky Flame into sheet metal.

From the rafter's Sky Flame Watched him and looked at the clock on the wall- Thirty Seconds till Shelby's act.

He glided down gently to the floor and peeped, and Shelby whirled around and charged at him, pulling back the Hammer, as Sky Flame….curled up into a ball, and made his optics big and wide, and began whimpering.

Shelby was confused but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, as he raised the hammer high, he heard Mike call out-

"And Now, put your hands together, for the incredible Baby Shelby… ugh that brat again." he said when he was hit by a tomato.

"Don't make fun of my Baby!" Mrs. Turtle roared as the curtains rose, "My shelby is kind and gentle boy who would never-"

Then the curtains opened to reveal Shelby's hammer not five inches away from smashing Sky Flame's head.

Mr. Turtle stopped mid-rant and the entire club went silent as they stared at the two, Shelby's mouth dropped and he looked at Sky Flame, who smirked knowingly.

"You lose." Sky Flame said and holy cow that is the most epic line I have ever heard come from a baby in my entire life!

Sky Flame then began whimpering and then crying, burying his face into his claws.

Shelby angrily dropped the Hammer and Grabbed Sky Flame and raised back a fist, ready to clobber him, Sky Flame kept up the water works by Shelby could clearly see that Sky Flame had a blast of fire ready for him.

Both stood there, Sky Flame still crying, in a sort of Mexican Standoff, until…

"SHELBY HOW COULD YOU!?" Mrs. Turtle exclaimed as she stomped on stage.

Shelby looked at her in horror and dropped Sky Flame who raced over to the arriving Fanatic, Tracker, and Scoobycool9, Fanatic sporting a few bruises.

"Told you I had a plan." He said smirking, and Scoobycool9 sighed.

"Okay I'm sorry, you still could have told me." Scoobycool9 scoffed.

"It's okay… and risk Shelby finding out!? Are you mad woman!" Fanatic said as Sky Flame raced over to him and cuddled his foot. Scoobycool9 arched an eyebrow at him. "…Oh, sorry for the 'woman' remark. WG was supposed to be in this… when is she going to stop chasing after that thief and loudmouth?" His cell-phone rang, and he answered it.

"Next episode," WG answered, then hung up. Fanatic only blinked.

"I trusted you Shelby, and you do this, attacking other Children!? With a _Sledge Hammer_?" She cried, tears forming. "What else is in your shell!?" Shelby attempted to struggle out of his mothers grip but she held firm.

"He also knocked out Sky Flame's mother, I guess he couldn't handle Two babies in the club!" Timon called out and Mrs. Turtle gasped.

"That's what we tried to tell her!" The Mad Hatter exclaimed. "…ruined a perfectly good cake as he did, too."

"Shelby...you're... YOU'RE GROUNDED...!" Mrs. Turtle sobbed and Shelby gasped and began screaming and throwing a fit, hitting his mother's hands.

"Oh be quiet Shelby, you were naughty and you will be getting your punishment and I will be going through your stuff when we get home!" she announced as she stormed off stage, Shelby screaming and kicking the entire way, except to send a death glare towards Sky Flame as he was taken out of the club.

After it was confirmed that Mrs. Turtle had left the club everything got quiet, the Max could be heard shouting out-

"Everybody Mumbo!"

With that everyone in the club cheered at the top of their lungs and began singing aloud.

"Geez, Shelby ticked off that many people?" Oswald asked, watching the club patrons party.

"You have no idea bro, you have no idea." Mickey said with a sigh.

Sky Flame giggled and then Dragongirl stumbled in, an ice pack on her head. "Okay I shall assume that everyone is celebrating that I didn't die, or Baby Shelby got kicked out of the club." She stated.

"Yeah, Sky Flame beat him at his own game, and they are celebrating that he finally got punished." Tracker said.

"MAMA!" Sky Flame shouted and collided with her stomach and began cuddling Dragongirl.

"While Sky Flame celebrates the fact that your okay."

"Okay? My head feels like a whirlpool." Dragongirl said, rubbing her head as Sky Flame popped up and began licking her face.

"Though this...this helps slightly." She said and she kissed his forehead. Sky Flame squeeled and nuzzled her chin.

*Thud!*

Everyone turned to see that Scoobycool9 had passed out due to the adorableness that had been transpiring.

"Hey don't judge me!" Scoobycool9 snapped at the Narrator. "You would pass out too."

Oh please, no I wouldn't and...is Sky Flame squeeing? OMYGOSH *hurk*

*THUD*

"Welp, there goes the Narrator.."

"Peep Chirp…" Sky Flame peeped.

"No it's not your fault sweeite." Dragongirl answered.

"Chrrr….."

"Let's just end the Chapter...Fanatic, Transition us out."

"On it!" Fanatic exclaimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fanatic: Well, finally glad Shelby got his just-desserts. Next chapter we handle MORE trouble and-**

**Swaine and Puggsy: *run by* AAAUUUGGGH!**

**WG: *runs after them* GET BACK HERE!**

**Fanatic: *sigh* …and deal with THIS running gag. In the meantime, review, but don't flame!**

**Sky Flame: Peep!**


	15. 21 and Over

**And now for a new chapter!**

**Note: Since you've read the title, you should be warned there will be some adult content in this chapter, including drunkenness, swearing, bloody violence, paying taxes, taking responsibility, and all that stuff adults have to do that make us long for childhood again.**

**…ironic that we witnessed some of those things in Disney films too, now that I think about it.**

**And also, saw _Big Hero 6_ , so there WILL be cameos in this chapter!**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, and Moonlesscat owns her OC, Lilly Feralite.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a cold afternoon in the toon-world that day… so cold that no one had to worry about keeping Hater frozen so much since it was frickin' cold in the basement- so cold that it was like someone ticked off Elsa and Jack Frost and Snow Mizer all at once! Good gravy guys, can we turn up the heat in here?! My fingers are freezing to the keyboard!

*hands narrator a cup of hot chocolate*

Ah, thank you. ^-^

Anyway, rather than- hold it, there's only three marshmallows in my hot-cocoa!

(Fan's A/N: Just get on with it, we have to get this thing up before Christmas!)

*sigh* Alright, alright. …As I was saying, rather than opening the chapter at the House of Mouse as we usually do, this time we get a view of the KND clubhouse, where the group of kids were having a meeting about some rule some adult made that they claim to be unfair and thus work on a way to bring an end to it.

"Team, it has come to our attention that the House of Mouse has set up a new rule: All guests under the age of 21 are to be accompanied by an adult when entering the club, and are to remain with them until the time of leaving. Apparently, the owner of the establishment wants to see to it that no children have any rights to attend the club and have fun-" Numbah One was stating…

Colin, who was sitting with the group, suddenly raised his hand. "Um, sorry to interrupt, Numbah One, but you've got it wrong." He said. "I work at the club, and Mickey just made that rule so that- when Mrs. Turtle brings her brat-son, Baby Shelby, around, she can't make anyone babysit him, much less let him run loose." He explained.

"Yeah, and I heard they're putting in a bar, too. From what I heard, kids can't have alcohol 'cuz it makes you do crazy things- and I mean the Nostalgia Critic's 'I Love Christmas' song kind of crazy!" Numbah 5 included.

"Hey, that's not the whole title, Five. You forgot to include the word-" Numbah 4 started to say, until Numbah 5 covered his mouth. "Mmf!"

"…Oh. Well, it's still unfair that the rules have to apply to ALL kids, and the staff and security guards don't have to abide by it!" Numbah One scoffed.

Colin gave him a look. "One, I'M a security guard! And the rules don't apply to us because we WORK there… er, though I'm not allowed at the bar until I'm 21." He said.

"Besides, the rest of the Security team is cool," Numbah Two said. "They're basically the only group of teenagers and adults we don't have to worry about!"

"Probably because they act like kids sometimes, too!" Numbah Three giggled.

"Alright, alright, but how are WE supposed to attend the club if we have to have adult supervision?" Numbah One questioned. "Our parents aren't ones to just take us to a local club!"

"I thought of that, One. Just use that 'Adult Droid' we built for practice to get yourselves in." Colin said, pointing over to a robot built to look like an adult.

*KA-BOOM!*

…which exploded the moment they looked at it.

Everyone turned to Colin. "Er… know any gullible adults who accept bribes?" Colin asked, weakly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later on, Colin met up with Sailor, Moon, and ATF outside the building. "Hey, Anti, I thought your sister was supposed to be here!" Sailor stated.

"She's still trying to catch Swaine and Pugs." ATF answered, then crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "I wish she'd hurry up, though. We need Pugs for the next episode of my story!"

"Didn't you just update it?" Colin asked.

"It was a pre-written episode. I just posted it late because Horace thought the prank-call was real and kept running around shouting nonsense."

(Image of Horace running down a Kansas highway in a dress shouting, "I'm not crazy! My mother had me tested!", while ATF and his co-author, Mr. Cartoon, chase after him with a pair of nets).

"…it took us three days to catch him." ATF concluded.

"I wish WG would catch Pugs and Swaine, already. She's been chasing after them since Halloween!" Moon scoffed.

"Wow, have _they_ got a lot of stamina!" Colin exclaimed.

"Seriously, though, Mickey said that if WG doesn't arrive for her shift before midnight tonight, she can kiss her Christmas Bonus goodbye,"

"Why is the deadline always midnight?" Sailor questioned.

"Where do you suppose they are, anyway?" Colin asked.

"Hold on, I'll pull it up!" ATF exclaimed, pulling out a laptop and bringing up a video of Pugs and Swaine running for their lives, WG pursuing with an axe.

The others blinked. "How did you do that?!"

"Oh, it's a new app we got- it helps you see a different part of the story while the current plot is still being written!"

Moon watched the video, chuckling. "This is hilarious- lets play some music over it!" she said.

"Moon, you read my mind! ...please don't do it again."

"Trust me, considering YOUR issues, it's a one-time thing."

ATF picked a song and played it over the video.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Meanwhile…~_

_[Now Playing: "You Look Better When I'm Drunk" by White Tie Affair, Nightcore Version]_

Swaine and Pugs ran down the street, sliding over parked cars and knocking over trash-cans in their wake. "Oh great *pant pant*, we're about to die, and the writers decide to include chase-music!" Puggsy sneered.

"I'll complain after I cheat death!" Swaine commented.

Puggsy gave him a look. "What are you worried about?! WG will obviously let you off easy!"

"How do you know?"

"She has the hots for ya!"

*CRASH!*

WG suddenly landed on top of a car-hood, standing before them, still furious. "…I-I don't think she does now," Swaine gulped.

"Just run!" Puggsy cried, and they continued to flee.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU NIMRODS!" WG bellowed… and as mad as she was, no one dared to hit her with a 2x4 (at least not yet).

"How much longer do you think we can outrun her?" Puggsy stammered as they cut through an alley.

"I don't have to outrun her, I just have to outrun you!" Swaine replied, cutting ahead of him.

Puggsy glared. "Oh, REAL smooth!"

_[pause song]_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, guys, aren't you supposed to be working, or do we have to call in the rest of the team?" Max demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, we were just checking up on my sister," ATF scoffed, typing at the laptop. "Note to self: 'thank sister for including joke from recent _Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip_ episode in this chapter'."

"Plus, Mickey gave Dragongirl, Fanatic, Scoobycool9, and Tracker time off, since they had to deal with Shelby; FF2 is competing in a Vanguard card-duel across town; Prince Tanabi is resolving a battle in the _Legends of Chima_ universe; and Kat and Orion are doing their Christmas shopping." Sailor said… then took out a list. "That's all the authors, right? Did I forget anyone?"

Colin suddenly swatted the list out of his hand. "Forget that! Look! It's the cast of _Big Hero 6!"_ he exclaimed.

"OMG WHERE?! ATF squealed, tossing the laptop over his shoulder and looking around like an anxious kid who was just told that his/her favorite cartoon character had arrived. …Then Moon hit him with a 2x4. "Owie!"

"Sorry, running-gag protocol," Moon replied, smugly.

"Hold it… who's that with them?" Sailor asked, pointing to a girl of 19, with long red hair in a braid, red-orange eyes, and freckles. "She's hot!"

"She's my OC," Moon told him.

"And now I'm embarrassed and shocked."

"Hi Moon!" Lilly exclaimed, running up and giving Moon a hug, then gasped when she saw the others. "Um, who are your friends?"

"This is Colin, Sailor Androm3da, and Anti-Twilight Forever. They my co-security guards," Moon replied…

…or at least tried to, but right after she introduced ATF, he immediately ran up to Baymax. "Oh my gosh I loved your movie it was so epic and cute and awesome and funny and it was one of the best movies of the year so good that it out-did Frozen and can I please please please please have your autograph and a hug please?" he asked excitedly, waving his arms about and speaking so fast that the narrator could barely keep up with him.

Baymax looked at him. "Your heart-rate and blood-pressure are increasingly high. I recommend you take a deep breath, otherwise you could risk a heart-attack," the huggable robot said.

"Too late!"

*THUD!*

ATF hit the ground. Baymax turned to the others. "He had a heart-attack, please wait while I treat him." He rubbed his hands together, activating those shock-plate things (which the writer has no idea how to spell) in his palms. "Clear!"

*ZAP!*

"I'm alive!" ATF exclaimed, his hair now sticking up as bolts of electricity fizzed through it. "Wow… I got shocked by Baymax… Night officially made!"

"Um, didn't you already meet us in the last Halloween episode?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, he was the boy with the high blood-pressure who asked for our signatures on his arm," Baymax added.

"Yeah, but that was an off-screen event. This is more awesome!" Colin exclaimed. "Especially since WE'RE here too!"

Plot then walked up. "Um, hate to interrupt guys, but we've got an episode to do. Could you save the fan-stuff for later?"he said.

"Yeah, plus we want to check out the club," Wasabi added, putting his arm around Lilly, who blushed and smiled at him.

"Right. By the way, thanks for coming, Aunt Cass. We couldn't get in without you," Lilly said to Hiro's aunt, who smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, otherwise we'd have to wait at least another year for some of us to get in," Fred added. "I mean, I'm already 20, but Mickey wouldn't let me round up, which is cool since, you know, we're heroes so we can't really break the rules… Or COULD we? I mean, what if we could break the rules in our every-day identities, and follow them when we're superheroes? Oh man, that would be awesome- though, it would be confusing too, since we'd have to get after ourselves if we broke the law, not to mention the guilt-trip…"

"C'mon, Fred!" Go-Go sneered, shoving him inside.

Aunt Cass rolled her eyes. "Just be sure to behave this time, everyone. …And Hiro, this time, don't fly around on Baymax to try and out-do Jim Hawkins like you did last week!" she stated.

Hiro shrugged. "Hey, he challenged me, so I accepted," he replied. His aunt gave him a look. "Er… but I'll turn it down if he asks me again," They then walked inside.

"By the way, you really think this rule will hold up?" Sailor asked.

"Well, the KND weren't so keen about it," Colin said, sighing.

"I would say 'what could go wrong', but knowing the future and the running gags, I'm going to hold my tongue." ATF said, shrugging.

"Bring it on, then." Moon responded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside the club, the guests passed by a large plaque on the wall, which read:

_ATTENTION:_

_All guests under the age of 21 must be accompanied by a parent/guardian. (This does not apply to members of the staff)._

_All members of the staff, including security guards, are not to be placed in charge of any children (no matter HOW badly the parents need a break or how much they're willing to pay)._

_Any parents/guardians who place their kids in an employee's custody or fail to keep them by their side AT ALL TIMES will be charged with a fine of $500, plus tax and any property damage._

_All unaccompanied minors will be kicked out, or forced to be in a mind-numbing Disney Junior CGI special._

**_NO EXCEPTIONS._ **

_(signed),_

_Mickey Mouse and Oswald 'The Lucky' Rabbit_

_(copyright Disney/Fanfiction 2014, all rights reserved)_

After such an announcement was given, it was safe to say that not everyone was happy about it. …And by everyone I mean the cartoon kids who were used to being on their own in the club. "Man, this stinks! I thought this place was cool!" Gosalyn sneered as she sat at a table with her father, Drake Mallard, and Launchpad. "It's not like I was going to sneak into that new bar or anything,"

"Why did they put in a bar anyway, DW?" Launchpad asked.

"Possibly because either the club needed the extra money, or half the people here need to blow off some extra stress." Drake replied. "…I just hope they remember not to allow Uncle Waldo inside,"

"Outrage! Hobbes and I have been coming here by ourselves since the first season, and we never had any adult supervision!" Calvin was griping from the table he was sitting at with his parents.

"That must be why Mickey made the rule," Calvin's Mom said.

"I still think it's tyranny!"

"You think you have it bad! WE'RE stuck with OUR kid for the whole night!" Mr. Turner complained as he sat with his wife and his son, Timmy Turner. He turned to his wife. "I TOLD you we should have come by ourselves,"

Timmy was giving his father a look.

Mrs. Turner elbowed her husband. "OOF! …Er, I mean, just so Timmy wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment of going out with his parents!" he then started to dance weirdly. "Look! I'm making a fool of myself and causing you to be a victim of peer-pressure!"

"…I wonder if I could wish I were 21 without losing my godparents," Timmy whispered to himself, while looking at Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (who were disguised as his knife, fork, and spoon).

"Kids, sure, they need supervision. I can understand that. …But couldn't they bend the rule for teenagers?" Jim Hawkins was muttering as he sat with his mom, Sarah.

"After that stunt you and Hiro pulled with your solar-surfer and Baymax, I don't think so." Sarah answered. "And if you're going to keep griping about it, we can go back home."

Jim sneered, looking over his shoulder at a pair of tinted glass-doors, which lead to the club's new bar. "Wouldn't be so bad if Silver didn't ditch us to have a pint with Jack Sparrow…"

"At least you're not becoming a victim of peer-pressure," Danny Fenton whispered to him.

Jack Fenton had one of his ghost-hunting weapons out, chasing after the Hitchhiking Ghosts. "Hold still, would ya?!" he shouted, while blasting at them.

"JACK! COME SIT BACK DOWN!" Maddie Fenton shouted, then turned to Sarah Hawkins. "*sigh* I've been trying to convince him ghosts and the living have a truce here, but old habits die hard."

Danny only used his ghost-powers to turn intangible, hiding his embarrassment.

Flip Chan also sat with his entire family at one table. "C'mon, Dad, can I please go sit with Shaggy? He's 21!" he stated, pointing over at Shaggy.

(ATF's A/N: Shaggy, Pugs, and Flip have the capability of increasing their ages by 3 years, in relation to my story).

(Fan's A/N: Dude, will you stop advertising your stories here?)

(ATF: Hey, I was just filling them in so no one bashes us in the reviews all, "That's not their real ages! Get your sources right!" and crap like that. It's bad enough people get after me for typos!)

(Fan: Alright, alright, lets just get back to the story)

Flip blinked, then turned to his father. "So, can I dad?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Flip, but the rules clearly state that you are to stay with us. …That, and it seems that Shaggy's got his hands full," Detective Chan replied, pointing over at the table.

"C'mon, Shag, help me out here! I promise Vincent Van Ghoul won't find out!" Flim-Flam said, trying to hand Shaggy a pen and a piece of paper.

"Like, Flim-Flam, Vincent has a crystal ball that checks in on you every minute, he's going to know!" Shaggy replied. "There is no way I'm signing a paper that claims you're 21!"

"Well, can we talk ATF into upping my age, just a little?"

"Flim, you're lucky he allowed you to get a driver's license! Now put that away, before you get us kicked out- AGAIN."

Flim-Flam crossed his arms, grumbling.

So… yep, pretty much every teen, tween, and kid weren't so delighted about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Goofy brought the news to Mickey, after overhearing so many complaints as he was taking orders. "Gawrsh, Mickey, a lot of those kids out there sure are in a crabby mood!" he said to him. "I even saw Kit trying to sneak off with Mowgli from Baloo's table, up until Moon scared them back over."

Moon walked by. "One of the many reasons why I love this job," she said. "I'm allowed to scare people."

"Goofy's got a point, though, Mickey. What if the kids start a riot?" ATF asked. "…And don't say it won't happen, because I've been through Junior High 85 times in the last several decades, and it's definitely possible!"

"…past several decades?" Oswald questioned.

"He got sent back in time once. Weeping angel dilemma." Moon answered.

"Ah."

Peg walked up just then. "Don't worry about it, Mickey, it is for the best." She said. "All the kids should have been under custody of their parents/guardians in the first place."

"What about the teenagers? They're the ones doing the most complaining," Moon asked.

"Hey, until they're old enough, they shouldn't be attending clubs, as reckless as some of them are. I don't want to have them challenging each other in some stunt and getting themselves killed!" Pet paused. "…Speaking of which, is WG back yet?"

"Nope, still chasing after Tweedle-Thief and Tweedle-Pugnacious." ATF answered. Everyone looked at him, quietly agreeing those were the worst nicknames ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_[resume song]_

"Ever get the feeling we were just poorly insulted?" Swaine asked.

"I'll be offended later, keep running!" Puggsy replied as they cut through traffic. They looked over their shoulders, seeing WG running at them.

*CRASH!*

A truck suddenly swerved and fell over on her, and the two stopped, shocked. "Oh my gosh!" Pugs gasped.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Swaine asked.

Suddenly, the truck was hoisted up in the air, and with ridiculously amazing cartoon-strength, WG threw it overhead behind her, then started running at them, as if nothing happened.

"Survey says yes!" Pugs screamed, and they took off running.

[ _pause song again]_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I've got two words for that girl: Anger. Management." Oswald commented.

"That's what her therapist, psychiatrist, and psychologist all said, before they went into early-retirement." ATF stated.

Daisy came up just then. "Hey, guys, we got a situation. Oscar Proud said that Penny stormed out a minute ago with Pepper Ann, and he needs help tracking them down to make sure they don't try hanging out with any guys." She said.

"On it." Moon said as she and ATF walked off.

Mickey sighed, and Peg patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Mickey. Give it time, and pretty soon everything will blow over," she said.

"Or blow up," Plot joked as he walked by, and everyone gave him a glare. "Er… um… gotta go switch to the next scene!" he then took off… the next scene following behind him. "Hey, not so close! Back up back up back- AUGH!"

0o0o0o0*squish* "OWIE!" Plot screamed.o0o0o0o0

Penny and Pepper Ann stormed down the sidewalk. "I can't believe it! One of the most coolest clubs in Toontown, and we need parental supervision!" Pepper Ann sneered. "Of all nights for it to happen, why did it have to be the one night where we finally get a cameo?!"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping my 21st birthday comes quick. It's so unfair!" Penny replied. "Why should the adults get to do whatever they want at the club, while the rest of us have to be restrained? It's not like we're going to get into a brawl and break something… like the Security Team."

"Ugh, I know. I just wish something could happen to make it where we teens could run the club, and the adults had to keep restrained!"

A truck drove by, the back of it opened up, having several objects like pots, pans, Transformer Action Figures, and a lava lamp fall out. "Ooh, mine!" Fanatic exclaimed, running by and quickly grabbing the action-figures.

"Whoa, check it out! I thought these things went out of style in the 60's!" Pepper Ann said, picking up the lava-lamp. "It would look great in my room,"

"Are you sure you should keep it? It might belong to someone else," Penny stated.

"Hey, it fell off the back of a truck, therefore it's for grabs!" Pepper Ann then rubbed it. "Kind of dusty though… WHAT THE HECK?!"

Smoke billowed out of the lamp, and suddenly Norm the Genie appeared. "No, no, I said 'the lava lamp stored in the back of the delivery truck heading to St. Louis!' You know what, forget it, I'll try somewhere else." He was saying into a cell-phone, hanging up. "Sheesh, Pizza-Hut is really losing its edge…" he then noticed the two girls. "Whoop, back on the clock. …Hey girls! I'm Norm, mystic genie of the lava-lamp, here to grant your every wish and desire, blah blah blah, what'ya want?"

"Whoa! A genie! …This is great!" Pepper Ann exclaimed. "Gosh, I wonder what I should wish for? …Oh, I wish I could have a date with Craig Bean!"

Norm rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers.

Pepper Ann's phone rang and she answered it. "Hey, Pep, this is Craig. Lets go out tonight at 8. See ya." He said coolly.

The middle-school girl squealed in delight. "Oh, cool, let me have a turn!" Penny said, grabbing the lamp and rubbing it. "I wish for a totally cool new outfit!"

Norm sighed and snapped his fingers, and Penny was now wearing a pair of skinny-jeans, a red, sparkling sleeveless T-shirt that read 'Glamorous', and a pair of stilettos. She also squealed with delight.

"Ooh, I want a new outfit too! I wish I had one just as cool!" Pepper Ann said, and Norm had her appear in a similar outfit, but with black jeans and a purple shirt. "Awesome!"

Penny took the lamp back. "Oh, I wish I had the new CD from Macklemore- signed by Macklemore too!"

Norm granted her wish. "Okay, now I wish-" Pepper Ann began to say.

"WHOA! HOLD IT!" Norm shouted. "Listen, girls, I'm not sure if you remember seeing _Aladdin,_ but you only get 3 wishes! Once you use up your third one, you're done! So, you'd better make it a good one!"

Penny and Pepper Ann looked at each other. "Oh man, I almost forgot… sheesh, I wish I knew that earlier- AUGH!" Pepper Ann yelped.

A clock-tower turned its hand back one minute. "Okay, you're done. What's your final wish going to be?" Norm asked Penny.

Penny tried to think, but was interrupted by a shout. "There she is, Oscar. They're right down the block," ATF was stating.

"Penny! What the heck are you thinking, running out here by your- Who's that guy?! What did I tell you about talking to men you don't know? HEY YOU! STEP AWAY FROM THE TEENAGE GIRL!" Oscar was shouting, storming over.

Penny blushed in embarrassment. "I know what I wish for." She groused. "I wish that kids and teenagers ran the House of Mouse, and everyone 21 and over attending it were gone!"

"Whoa, someone's having a bad night! Ah well, your wish!" Norm exclaimed, and granted her wish.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

*POOF!*

Hiro blinked, looking at the spot where his Aunt Cass had been, though now she had vanished. "Whoa! What happened to Aunt Cass?" he gasped.

"Baloo? Miss Cunningham? Where'd you go?" Kit shouted.

"Holy cow, where'd everybody go?!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

Colin and Sailor heard the commotion in the club, going in and looking around. "Hey, Mickey! We got a situation out here!" Sailor shouted, running backstage… but no one was there. "Mickey? Minnie? Oswald? Peg? Anyone?"

Max ran in next. "Guys! What's going on? Shaggy was walking out to get his van, and suddenly he just disappeared!" he said. "…This isn't like the time when Mickey accidentally had the whole club disappear, did he?"

"No, Mickey's gone too! We have no idea what happened!" Colin exclaimed.

"Oh, WE do!" Moon stated as she and ATF hauled Penny and Pepper Ann in. "Tell them what you told us!"

"Um… well… we found this lava-lamp, and… um… this genie, Norm, granted our wishes… and I kind… _wished that everyone 21 and over would vanish and the rest of us could run the club_." Penny spurted out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Ah man, Penny, didn't you learn your lesson from the LAST time you wished something like that happened?!" Dijonay said to her. "We nearly lost everything last time!"

"Don't worry, we still have the lamp, so it can be reversed." Moon said, and rubbed the lamp, making Norm appear. "Alright Norm, time to undo a wish!"

Norm smirked. "Really? Already? Gee, I figured you all would like having the club to yourselves for the night. No parents, no rules, no victims of peer-pressure…" he began to state.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to weasel your way out of this!" Timmy Turner stated. "And if you don't grant the wish, I will! I WISH ALL THE ADULTS WERE BACK!"

Nothing happened.

Timmy looked around. "What the…?! Cosmo! Wanda!"

"Oh, didn't I mention? The wish applied to your fairies too! Penny DID say everyone 21 and over would disappear… and they were WAY over 21!" Norm said.

"Ha! You didn't get everyone! I happen to be over 85!" ATF said. "Therefore, according to the Genie Code, since you didn't grant the wish properly, it has to be undone!"

"Dude, you're ageless. The wish doesn't apply to you, OR your immortal girlfriend there."

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Moon shouted, then summoned flames and torched the genie!

Everyone stared in horror. "Note to self: NEVER piss off Moon." Colin said, scribbling on a notepad.

"Now to undo the wish!" Moon declared. "PLUS wishing for something morbid to happen to this genie!" She raised the lava-lamp… then paused. "Oops…"

"Oops?! What do you MEAN 'Oops'?! Heroes can't say 'oops', because that always means that there's a problem!" Sailor stammered. "Moon… please don't tell me we have a problem!"

"Um… well…" Moon held up the lava-lamp… which was now melted.

"Oh my gosh, she destroyed the lamp and killed Norm!" ATF screamed.

"Uh, earth to your low-attention span! I'm still here!" Norm snapped.

"But… I thought a genie would be destroyed if his lamp was!"

"Dude, don't believe everything in the Disney sequels. I just have to choose a new pad!"

"What are you going to choose?" Moon asked.

"Like I'll tell you! Plus, the moment I do, I'll automatically be sucked right into it. If I don't find one by midnight, then the building I'm in will become my permanent residence…" he looked around, smirking. "Though, that doesn't sound like a back deal!"

"But you still have to grant wishes, right?" ATF asked.

"Lets see…" Norm had the genie rule-book appear. "Doesn't say anything about me still having to grant wishes- looks like I've got time off!" he looked at the crowd. "Don't get discouraged, kids. For bringing this opportunity upon me, I say you're free to party on!"

"What about all the adults?" Lilly demanded.

"Ah, I'll bring them back when I feel like it. This IS what you wanted right? To have the club to yourselves? Go on, have some fun- and if any of you need me, I'll be looking for a place to make my master-bedroom." With that, the genie disappeared.

"I really, REALLY hate that guy…" Timmy Turner growled.

"What are we going to do? All the adults are gone! We can't just-" Flip began to say.

"Did someone say all the adults are gone?" came a shout, as the KND came in, Numbah Four being the one who spoke. "Awesome! We finally got the place to ourselves!"

"Woo! Party in the club!" Numbah Two exclaimed.

"Guys, this isn't-" Moon began to say.

"I'm with them! C'mon, guys, lets run this place!" Calvin exclaimed.

"But what about your parents? Everyone's parents?!" Hobbes brought up.

"Ah, Norm probably just sent them to some Hawaiian resort, or somewhere adults like to go. They'll probably come back by themselves!" Pepper Ann guessed.

"I don't know, Pepper Ann, this doesn't seem right…" Nicky, Pepper Ann's best friend, stated.

"Nicky, we only get one chance to live our lives- if we pass it up now, it'll be one of the many things we'll regret when we're in our golden years."

"The 90's chick is right! Lets do this, until our parents come back!" Danny exclaimed.

"Everyone break out the R-rated movies and music that make our moms break out into conniptions!" Calvin shouted.

With several whoops and hollers, everyone ran through the club to live like they were on Pleasure Island.

"Yep. It always happens. Riots." ATF said with a groan.

"What are we going to do?" Sailor asked.

"Well, we could either hunt down Norm and find a way to return things to normal, or party like rockstars until someone dies." Colin said, then saw some attractive girls pass by. "…and I'm kind of leaning towards that last one-"

"Just get looking!" Moon ordered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Norm was sitting in Mickey's dressing room, when his phone rang. "Talk to me," he answered, while sipping one of those umbrella-drinks.

"Are you in St. Louis yet? Stewie Griffin said he would meet you there!" came the Phantom Blot on the other line.

"Ehh, kind of hit a detour, Blotty. I ended up at the House of Mouse, instead. Apparently, some kid wished for all the adults to disappear, so now they're running the place."

"What?! Even the security team?!"

"Oh yeah, except for a few teenage security guards, but the rest I sent to another dimension, where they're forced to do schoolwork and chores for all eternity. You know, just felt it would give an ironic laugh to the kids."

"Ha! Perfect! While you're there, look for the book! It must be there in Mickey's dressing room. I'll meet with you at midnight!"

"Hey, by the way, why does everything have to happen at midnight? Is that like some sort of cliché code we're supposed to follow?"

"Just look for that book! We'll need it if we're going to fulfill our plans…"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Blotty."

"Oh, and one more thing, Norm."

"What?"

"Don't call me 'Blotty'!"

"Okay… *snicker* Blotty."

"I mean it Norm!"

"Blotty Blotty Blotty!"

"NORM!"

*click* Norm hung up. "Ah, I love messing with people."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Outside the door, Hiro and Baymax heard the whole thing. "C'mon, we've gotta find Moon!" he whispered and rushed off, Baymax dawdling behind him. "…Hurry up!"

"I'm still not fast," Baymax told him. Hiro sighed and grabbed him, pulling him along.

They found Moon backstage. "Calvin! For the last time, turn off the _Saw_ movies, and give them back to Jeff!" she was shouting.

"Moon! We just overheard Norm. He's working with someone called 'Blotty', and they're looking for some book." Hiro told her. "He also sent all the adults to another dimension, where they're practically enslaved!"

"The Phantom Blot… of course Norm would be working for that creep."

"They said they were going to meet up at midnight. Any ideas?"

"Yeah… if we can trick Norm into finding an object to live in, we can contain him, then ambush the Blot when he arrives."

"Alright, but how would we do that?"

"Simple. One way to catch a genie is to get them to enter an object, then plug it up. That automatically enslaves them. …That, or we could hire a Mukhtar to hunt him, though we'd have to all pitch in, much less find one."

Hiro nodded, while hearing loud music blaring. "Trapping him may be easier. We just… have to… gah, who jacked up the stereos?! I can't think!"

"The sound is coming from over there," Baymax answered, pointing.

They ran out… seeing that the dining area had become a dance-floor, and Sailor was working a DJ booth! "Sailor! What are you doing?!" Moon called.

"SPEAK UP MOON, I CAN'T HEAR YA!" Sailor exclaimed, while wearing headphones and jamming out to a technotic beat.

"WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE! …AND I'M PRETTY SURE THERE'S A RULE ABOUT NOT USING CAPS-LOCK!" Hiro shouted.

"DUDE, THERE ARE NO RULES HERE, TONIGHT! WE CAN BE AS LOUD AS WE WANT!" Fred shouted.

Moon grabbed Fred and Sailor, giving them extreme death-glares. She then slammed her fist on the DJ booth, making it break into pieces, as well as putting the rave to an end. "In case you've forgotten, an EVIL GENIE just sent all the adults away to a dimension of torture, and we have until midnight to fix things!"

"Yeah, it's already 11:00, guys! We don't have time to waste!" Hiro added.

Flip ran over just then, panting. "Guys, we need help! Fangpuss and the werewolf-kids from Hotel Transylvania are trashing the kitchen!" he said.

"You think that's bad? Gosalyn is duking it out with Gaz over a videogame!" Dib Membrane stammered.

Danny walked over, supporting Jim. "Dash hijacked Jim's solar-surfer. We tried to stop him, but…" Danny stated.

"Sheesh, ATF, was right, this is turning into a riot!" Colin said. There was an explosion, and he looked over. "Alright, who let Numbah Four drive the Ecto-1?!"

"Hey, where IS ATF?" Sailor asked.

ATF stumbled in, his hat tilted to the side, and he had a glazed look in the eye… and he was holding a wine bottle. "Right here! (hic) Sorry, I was looking, then the drama started to set in, and I needed a drink…" he slurred.

"What the…?! DUDE! You're only 13! You can't drink!" Flip stammered.

"OH, so DUMBO and PINOCCHIO can get away (hic) with it, but I can't?! It's not like I'm going to be driving home, or going to end up streaking, or waking up in bed with some stranger in Vegas!"

Danny awkwardly turned to Moon. "Plan?" he asked.

"Trick the genie, catch him, and turn things back to normal," Moon said.

"Ah, that Norm is easy to beat! (hic) I could beat him at anything! Let me kick his arse!" ATF hiccupped.

Norm suddenly appeared. "Hey, I was just coming by to see how the wish is going, when I heard someone challenge me. ...Uh, aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he asked ATF.

"Yes. (hic) Yes I am."

"Alright, Norm, how about this- we beat you in a competition, and you have to bring back the adults!" Hiro said.

"Alright… but if I win, the rest of you heroes have to join the adults and hand the club over to me!"

"Deal." Moon said.

"Okay, so what's the competition? …PS, I'm not going to do a shots competition."

"Dang! I was going to suggest…" ATF began, then held his mouth and ran off to throw up.

"You alright, ATF?" Colin called.

"No… I SEE PINK ELEPHANTS!"

"The competition is 'Hide and Seek'." Moon said. "You hide, and I try to find you. If I don't find you before midnight, you win."

"How childish… but challenge accepted!" Norm then disappeared.

"MOON! How are you supposed to find-" Colin began to say, until Moon clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" She then concentrated, using her telepathy to seek out Norm…

Hearing him thinking: _She'll never find me in here! The club is mine! Ha ha!_ From a closet. She walked over with a vacuum, throwing open the closet door-

*SLAM!*

Norm appeared behind her and shoved her in, sealing the door shut! "Ha! Nice try, but I'll have you know that my 45th master tried that trick on me centuries ago! …By the way, mind-reading would be considered cheating, so I automatically-"

*BOOM!*

The door was blown off its hinges as Moon, in dragon-form, leaped out and fried Norm!

"…win… *cough*" The genie wheezed. Moon lunged at him, but he had a force-field bubble develop around her. "Ha! Nice try!"

"Moon!" Lilly cried, and she and the rest of the Big Hero 6 gang quickly suited up, and confronted Norm, having their weapons aimed at him. "Let her go, otherwise-"

"Oh, you wanna play rough, do ya? Why don't you play with THESE!" Norm then summoned several large machines. "And for the rest of you, THESE!"

He then conjured several drones, who surrounded all the kids and teens. "Way to blow a wish, Penny." Pepper Ann whispered.

"Hold it! Genies can't kill! You can't do this!" Colin shouted.

"Then lets see how much you all live through," Norm replied, sadistically. He then looked to the audience. "Wow! I'm really being evil today! Must be the moment of empowerment. Now lets see, I guess I have time for a villainous speech,"

"Oh, dear lord…" Sailor groaned.

"Well, lets see, the club is mine, you and the rest of your friends are captured, and your WHOLE security team is subdued…"

_~…hey, dj, play the sound to bad decisions…~_

"The Phantom Blot will be here in, like, five minutes, you still haven't trapped me, and you have no one to turn to for help…"

_~…and these drinks make me lose control…~_

"Hmm… Heroes defeated, club is owned… heck, all we have to do is find this book Blotty's been talking about, and we've got victory!"

_~Hey, DJ, play the sound to bad decisions~_

_~And these drinks make me lose control (that's right)~_

Norm paused. "Where the heck is that music coming fro-"

"GANGWAY!" came a shout, as Puggsy and Swaine burst through the door, running through the club… not really paying much attention to the drones, machine, and evil genie because their fright was somewhere between 'bed-wetting' and 'a near-death experience'.

"Hey what the-?!" Norm began to question.

*CRASH!*

_~You look better when I'm drunk~_

WG ran in within the second, wielding a machete! Still seeing red, she tore through the drones, threw tables and various objects out of her wake, some of them hitting the machines. At one point, Swaine and Pugs slid under a machine in order to avoid her, but she leaped and sliced through the middle of it!

"AUGH! STOP HER! STOP-" Norm was ordering. Baymax and Hiro flew by, however, and fist-blasted him in the face, knocking him clean into the wall!

"Hey, if one girl can handle these guys, why can't we?" Danny then questioned.

"Good point. LETS GET THEM!" Gosalyn exclaimed, and then all the teens and kids used weapons, their superpowers, or whatever they could grab and started beating the oil and gears out of the drones.

_~(You look better) You look better when I'm drunk~_

Swaine and Pugs were still running, trying to avoid WG in the havoc, but she kept slicing her way through drones and machines to get to them. They then tried hiding behind Norm, who looked at them in confusion, until WG lunged and kicked him in the face, while the other two kept on running!

_~(You) You look better~_

_~(You) You look better~_

_~(You) You look better when I'm drunk (drunk x5)~_

_[end song]_

"Who… picked the song?" Puggsy wheezed as they ran by, suddenly coming to a corner.

"Never mind that… we're trapped!" Swaine gulped.

WG approached them. "Say your prayers, you sons of-" she growled.

"HOLD IT!" Colin exclaimed. "Hey, WG, how old are you?"

"23 as of July 31st, why?"

"And, Pugs, you can turn 21, can't you?" Flip asked.

Pugs nodded, turning 21. "Yeah, probably the oldest I'll ever get." He replied.

"And Swaine, you don't have a given age, but according to your backstory, it would be considered somewhere between 25 and 30, right?" Sailor added.

"Yeah… Why are you asking?" Swaine asked.

“And did ANY of you sign out/clock out before your chase?” Sailor asked.

“No… Swaine ‘n’ I were just stepping outside for air, and as far as we know WG has been on the clock ever since!” Puggsy answered.

“(wow, talk about overtime) …But what’s with the survey, guys?” WG questioned.

Everyone smirked, and turned to a daze Norm. "Ugh… what?" he sneered.

"Hey, Norm, you forgot a few adults!" Timmy said with a smirk. "You know what THAT means!"

"What are you… oh no…" Norm watched as suddenly smoke billowed around him. "Oh no!"

*POW!*

In a flash, all the adults reappeared at the club. WG blinked, then shrugged and turned back to Pugs and Swaine, and the chase continued.

"What the heck happened? I had a dream I was back in school and forced to do chores!" Donald stammered.

"Penny! What the heck is going on here?" Oscar asked, though Penny just hugged him. "Ugh, are you alright, sweetheart?"

"It's a long story dad…" Penny replied.

"Yeah… well… it's one minute to midnight! Therefore I'll still get custody of the club!" Norm stated.

ATF wandered over, still holding an empty wine-bottle. He then opened a portal. "Well, I'm heading to Canada. Anyone wanna come?" he slurred.

"Canada? Make way!" Norm exclaimed, flying through the portal, which closed.

ATF then put a cork on the bottle, smirking. "Three… eleven… zero…" he counted down (sort of).

"AUGH! HEY! LET ME OUT!" came Norm's out from out of the bottle.

"Heh heh, typical villains- they never think after being thwarted,"

Meanwhile, the Phantom Blot was entering, though once he got a good look at the situation, froze. "Great. First night on the job, and he blows it! You just can't find good help these-" he began to state.

Pugs and Swaine pushed by him, and WG trampled him in her wake! "Get back here you clods!" she shouted.

"…note to self… stop talking to self and just run…" the Phantom Blot replied, then stumbled out to plot a new plan.

"Moon, what exactly happened tonight?" Mickey asked.

"It's a long story, Mick. But lets just say, the kids won't be ranting and raving about your rule anymore." She said.

"Are you kidding?! It was all going well until-" Calvin began to vent, until Hobbes slapped a strip of duct-tape over his mouth.

"Well, its midnight now, so we might as well close up." Minnie said.

"Yeah… question is, which one of you will be on clean-up duty?!" Oswald asked the current security team, while pointing out the ruined state the club was in.

"Uh… oh look at the time, it's past my curfew!/Late for my shift at my other job!/Got a test to study for!" Colin, Sailor, and Moon all shouted, and took off.

ATF stumbled over. "Speaking of 'clean-up'… if you're wondering why a stain in the hall carpet keeps getting bigger… don't ask…" he groaned.

Swaine, Pugs, and WG ran by… well, more like sluggishly walked, as their stamina was finally running out, and they were out of breath. "Alright… here's a deal: you take down that video, and I'll spare your lives," WG wheezed.

"Done…" Puggsy groaned, doing so on his iphone, then he and Swaine passed out.

"Are you finally done with your rage?" Mickey asked her.

"Well, I'm still mad, and I'm pretty sure there's nothing that can distract me from my ang- OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed. She got hit with a 2x4 by Swaine. "Ow! (going to get you for that, thief…)" she then went back to being excited. "It's the Big Hero 6 cast! Why didn't anyone TELL me they were here?!"

"Because you were too busy trying to kill Swugs and Paine…" ATF slurred, guzzling down another bottle of wine.

WG then turned to her brother, noticing the wine-bottle and his ragged look. "Anti… have you been drinking again?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I can smell it on your breath, and your pants are missing!"

The camera zooms out… showing ATF in a pair of briefs. "Oh, c'mon! It's a DISNEY story! Getting drunk has happened before! Like Lampy from Pete's Dragon… um… they mentioned beer in Beauty and the Beast… and then there's Jack Sparrow…" he looked at the empty wine-bottle, tipping it upside down. "…why is the wine always gone?"

*THUD!*

He then passed out. "It appears your brother suffered from alcohol poisoning." Baymax answered. "It is unhealthy for him to consume so much, with his small metabolism."

"Yeah… don't worry, he'll be fine." WG said… then randomly hugged Baymax. "Glad I got that out of my system!" she then hoisted her brother back on his feet. "Wake up, dude, time to go!"

"Ugh… whatever you say, sis…" ATF groaned, walking out… showing the word 'stud-muffin' printed on the back of his underwear. "Oy… I've got such a hangover…"

WG rolled her eyes and followed her brother, stepping on Swaine and Pugs on the way out. "Wanna hit the bar and try to forget this night?" Swaine asked.

"If you're buying," Puggsy groaned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: And that's it for that episode.**

**Please review, don't flame, and next episode will be Christmas related! :D**

**FF2: And brace yourselves- stuff will be GOING DOWN! ;)**

**ATF: *still drunk* Oh, thanks a lot, Captain Spoilers! *passes out again***

**…er, yeah… See you at Christmas!**


	16. Christmas Chaos! (Part One)

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY :D**

***rock and roll version of Noel plays***

**Prepare yourselves, Figgy pudding is coming, we have a villain that is so obscure most of him won't recognize him, and a villain we have yet to see in the same room as the Authors.**

**SO ENJOY!**

**Discla- Ah forget it! IT'S CHRISTMAS!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright, a little to the left!" Fanatic called out, as he stood in the main hall of his base, next to him was Predaclone, in Robot mode with several of Sky Flame's siblings crawling all over him.

Now there's a real family man.

In front of them, the OC's were trying to make the base all Christmasy, with Sky Rim using his jets in his feet to try hand up lights, Diamond was doing the same in her helicopter mode, they were trying to move the lights into position and not crash into the walls, as several scratch marks had shown previously.

Road Hazard and Wardog were having an argument over the tinsel, it escalated quickly when Wardog brought out the machine gun.

"Come here ya little fragger!" Wardog exclaimed as he shot at Road Hazard, who dove behind a wall. "I'll teach ya to rain tinsel all over me!"

"Wardog calm the frag down." Silvermoon said. "Besides maybe you should worry about keeping Gas Cap in line."

"Hey, I'm doing just fine!" The blue transformer exclaimed as he tried to set up the Christmas tree, only for it to fall down on top of his head.

"And this is why it's taken us _this_ long to set up decorations." Fanatic said, rolling his eyes and turning to Predaclone. "Think you can lend a servo big guy?"

Predaclone nodded and gave out his signature grunts.

"Yes he's an idiot, but he's our idiot." Fanatic said.

*Grunt*

"True, but who knows? Maybe he'll mature."

*Grunt.*

"Yeah who am I kidding?" Fanatic laughed.

"I can hear ya, you know!" Gas Cap shouted as Predaclone walked over and began picking up the tree.

"It's not our fault that you're a klutz." Sky Rim responded as he set himself down and began helping the tree get moved into position.

Diamond giggled as she transformed quickly into Robot Mode, gripping the roof, she then pulled out a mistletoe and then began to use her nimbleness to climb down to near where Sky Rim was.

Fanatic shook his head and then turned toward where Brainwave and Headcase were. "Any luck with present wrapping guys?" he asked.

"We just got down with the Predababie's gifts, and Sky Flame's gifts from Predaclone." Brainwave said. "We're starting on the others next."

"Good." Fanatic said with a smirk. 'Maybe this year we won't destroy half the base with ice fire."

Predaclone grunted and then rolled his optics as the others chuckled. Then the entire base began shaking as alarms went off.

Diamond shrieked as she fell, into Sky Rims arms, who then set her on the ground.

"Code T-Red, I repeat, we have a Code T-Red."

Everyone's optics went wide as saucer plates at the computers alert. Then the all made a mad scramble for the computer , unfortunately, allowing the Christmas tree to fall atop Gas Cap once again. "Primus, why!?" he bemoaned.

Fanatic as at the computer in a flash and he began pulling up the screen as the others surrounded his chair.

"Is it really him? Has he broken through?" Silvermoon asked as she looked at the monitor.

"If he did, it's one way ticket, " Wardog said

"For us or him?" Road hazard asked.

"What'ya think?" Wardog said.

Fanatic grimaced and then frowned. "It's him all right, a weak energy pulse though, seems like he's low on power." He observed.

Everyone gaped in shock, as Fanatic turned toward them.

"We've finally got a shot to end this!" He exclaimed happily.

Several of the Transformers let out a cheer at the prospect, Sky Rim just silently growled, Predaclone roared and the Predababies squealed- they really didn't know what was going on, but their daddy was happy, so they were happy.

"Sky Rim, Slivermoon, Wardog, Predaclone, Diamond, Headcase- Get armed and ready, we move out in fifteen…..cause I REALLY shouldn't have drank all the rootbeer!" He exclaimed before racing off.

They all rolled their eyes and they chosen Transformers began to get and get their weapons ready.

"Hey Brainwave, Road Hazard, could ya turn off the alarm?" Sky Rim asked, as the computer was still blaring it's warning.

"It will have to be fully reset as a code T usually shuts down the rest of the system." Brainwave said, as he turned off the alarm, "It should take me a few minutes to get it back up and running."

"Make it quick, we don't know if anyone's going to try and spring Mors and Shuck while we're gone."

As Sky Rim walked away, no one noticed the black figure appear by the doorway. His eyes darted around until he ran across the room, and behind Brainwave's back and into the Shadows.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why on earth would you do that?" A slightly low pitched, robotic voice demanded as he weaved his way around the room. "I thought you said that we needed to stay a secret, and here I find out that you plan to blow our cover!" He cried out, pulling on two hair bits on the sides of his head and pulling them around himself.

"You described that team as a collection of the craziest, insane, totally off the rails, and partially destructive force that you have meet besides yourself, and you want them to come here!?"

"Patience my dear friend." A raspy voice said, booming throughout the chamber. "You worry far too much my robotic friend, the app is still being sold, our plan is working perfectly."

"That same plan, you are going to undermine, destroy, eradicate with your actions!"

"My actions, are to turn a mistake into a success, the only reason I am here is because of a rogue energy surge, an unfortunate accident that I have turned into opportunity."

"Yes, an "opportunity" for us to get killed!"

"Relax my ally, I have a plan in place, I may have had to speed it along some, but rest assured, I have all my cards out and ready, come forth."

At that moment, the cloaked figure from the last few Episodes emerged from the Shadows, also confirming that the villain here is in fact, Tempus and then kneeled on it's...knee.

"Yes Master?"

"See to it that our friend escapes from his icy prison once that mouse starts the show, with Fanatic and the authors distracted by that, it will only be a short while until I am at full power once again."

The cloaked figure nodded, and then a high pitched giggle erupted from it, before they ran off, leaving Tempus and his unknown ally.

"Did that person just giggle like a girl?"

"Damage to her main chip-" Tempus began when a whistle sounded.

"Oh, it's time." The ally said. "I must be off then to fulfill the next part of our "plan." He said, as he rolled over to an elevator that began to ascend, shooting a few dark glares toward Tempus as he disappeared from view.

Tempus suddenly shifted forward and began coughing up a storm, and energon splattered from below his faceplate and then began dripping down.

"As soon I am fully functional again, this world shall burn." He said, as he began coughing once more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_House of Mouse upper levels_

Did Tempus take over narration there? Oh nevermin-..is that Music? Oh fudge-.

_[One musical scene that was cut out due to a bunch of copyright strikers who won’t let anyone use their stuff for free, unless it puts money in their pockets…!]_

_[FF2: You just can’t have fun with cover-songs anymore 9_9]_

Okay...that wasn't so bad.

"Do you just criticize everyone's singing?" Orion asked as the Authors all stood inside the club, the snow having forced them inside.

"It's in his job description." Colin said, as he peered out the windows. "Looks like Elsa's gone and froze the place again."

"Why am I always to blame for this stuff?" Elsa demanded as she walked in, causing Colin to jump into Sailor's arms, who then promptly dropped him to the floor.

"Or maybe it was Jack..or maybe it was Jack and Elsa-" Moonless cat began before Tanabi slapped a paw over her mouth.

"DO NOT GO THERE!" Everyone demanded, before a chorus of _thunks_ sounded out as 2x4's went flying.

"Oh c'mon, guys, it's Christmas!" Sailor groaned, rubbing his head.

'I thought these were reserved for Fanatic." Kat said, as she tossed a board aside, that ended up in Donald's open mouth.

The duck began trying to scream out his anger but with a board keeping his mouth open it was rather hard.

"So, what are you doing here Elsa, if you're not causing the snowstorm outside?" Sailor asked, earning a glare from the Snow Queen, and a smack upside the head from Moon.

"Stop trying to tick off all the girls on the team!" She snapped angrily.

"Hey, I have yet to tick off Dragongirl or Kat." Sailor said. "So that's something."

Elsa frowned a bit, "Anyway, I'm here to help present the Christmas shows that Mickey has planned, and No, I am not singing _Let it Go_ … even _I'm_ sick of how that song is overused."

"…and you know it's bad when the Character who sang it thinks that!" Colin said to the audience. "So, who else is part of the Christmas act?"

Orion paused and then pulled out a list. "I was given this by Mickey to go over, something about mobbing fans." He said.

"Is Starscream on that list, or Jack?" Moon asked as she looked over Orion's shoulder.

"It says that Jack will be helping Elsa with her act." Orion began and then Moon slapped her hand to her face.

"That explains it, the shippers will be flooding in here like Noah's ark."

Then, Mickey walked up, wearing a Santa Hat, and Oswald was fully decked out as Santa.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas, everyone!" He said, as he began stuffing a pillow down his outfit.

"I think your brother's got Christmas fever." Moon said to Mickey.

"Well, I never really had a chance to celebrate it at home, what with fighting the blot...and the fact that the only place that snows is Mickeyjunk mountain and who the heck wants to have Christmas in a mountain made of junk?"

*Cut to Chester A Bum in the dump on one of those giant piles of garbage*

"Oh boy, my favoritimite spot to have Christmas! Garbage Peak!" He exclaimed happily.

At that moment a ton of rats popped up out of the pile.

"Oh Boy, Carolarolers, I love caroler's SING FOR ME MY FRIENDS!"

*thunk*

And then he was hit by a 2x4.

*Back at the club*

"Okay, so pointless gags aside…" Mickey began.

"Too late." Kat said.

"We're planning to have a memorable Christmas!" Mickey said happily.

"You mean like the time that you all got snowed in here?" Moon asked. "Cause I am hoping that it doesn't happen this year, last thing anyone wants is to be trapped in here when Hobbes is hungry." She cringed a bit.

"Try sharing a Bed with him." Calvin said as he walked past, covered in snow, pulling a frozen Hobbes and Altheia in the wagon, and Sally pushing.

"We TOLD you guys to *oomph* bundle up!" Sally grunted as she pushed. "Those fur coats aren't THAT warm!"

Hobbes mumbled something that sounded like, "You guys were the ones who shot through the pond!" though since his mouth was frozen shut, all anyone could make out was, "Mmf mmmph mmf mmf!"

"So is a villain going to show up, or are we going to be reduced to trying to keep the club orderly when the power goes out?" Colin asked.

"How about dealing with the hoard of kids outside?" Daisy asked as she drank some Hot Chocolate.

"I agree with Daisy- wait what?" Orion asked.

They all turned their heads to find hundreds of children standing outside in the cold, all wearing coats, snow pants, booths, the whole nine yards.

Mickey stepped over and opened the doors, and then was almost blown back by the snow.

"What are you all doing standing out here?" He called out.

The children didn't respond they just shivered. Mickey, stepped aside and held open the door as the children went into the club.

When the last one was in, Mickey closed the door, only to find he was stuck.

"Oh no," He gaped as he tried to pull his hand away from the door. "Goofy!" He called out. "I need some hot water!"

Inside the lobby, Kat, Orion, Sailor and Moon were finding themselves staring into the faces of all the children.

"What on earth compelled you all to stand out in the snow like a bunch of Black Friday shoppers?" Sailor asked.

One of the kids pulled down his mask, revealing it to be Brother from the Berenstein bears. "We all got invitations to the club tonight, they all said that there was going to be a special Christmas giveaway."

The team all exchanged glances, this had scam written all over it, or worse.

"We didn't hear anything from Mickey about a Christmas giveaway.." Sailor began to say when Minnie walked in, having only heard that last bit.

"Giveaway? How do you guys know about that, it was supposed to be secret!" Minnie gasped.

Everyone turned toward Minnie and gave her a confused look.

"Wait, so there _is_ a giveaway?" Colin asked.

"Are you always this thick?" Moon asked.

"Can I have a line?" Tanabi asked, until Plot came in and whispered in his ear. "Oh wait, I have one coming up?...oops okay wait, so..what's this "giveaway entail?"

Minnie looked around and then looked at the Authors. "Remember that machine from the Garfield Christmas special?" she asked.

"No." Kat and Orion chorused.

"I think I saw it but I don't remember." Moon said.

"Was it from Garfield and Friends or the CGI show?" Tanbai guessed.

"I think it's from the one from the Garfield and Friends show." Colin said.

"Yes that's it." Minnie said happily. "Well have have that machine and-"

"Wasn't that part of a dream sequence?" Sailor asked, and then Minnie threw a brick at him, and he flopped face first onto the ground as it soared overhead, and hit Goofy, and he poured Hot Water, all over Mickey.

"Gah!, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot!" The famous mouse exclaimed, and then dove into a pile of snow.. .instantly freezing.

"Gawsh Mickey, I thought, you wanted to be warm!" Goofy said, as he pulled the now frozen mouse from the pile of snow.

"Geez Minnie's irritable at times." Colin whispered to Sailor.

"She's a girl what do you expect." Sailor said.

"And you just offended the last two girls on the team." Kat said as Moon sent a message.

"And I just posted a video of that on Facebook." Moon said.

"What is it with women and hating my guts?" Sailor demanded. Everyone just shrugged, well they could all think of a few reasons but we actually wanted to start this one...Two!.. Okay then, Two part's plot already.

"Anyway," Minnie began, "We had the machine brought here from the studio that made the show and we plan to let everyone have a turn on it, oh and we made sure that no one can wish for World Domination, Global Domination or anything evil."

"We thought ahead so far we can see into 2015!" Oswald said, and everyone looked at him. "…okay, not literally but still."

"So it looks like Mickey went overboard with the invites to this thing." Orion said, as Goofy wheeled him in, coated in ice.

"I-I-I 't sent out many, many, many invitations." He shivered as Goofy poured Hot Water onto him. "GAH! HOT!" *thunk!* "…Okay, can we stop it with the 2x4 gag for this episode, please?!"

"Well, we're not turning these kids back out into the cold." Minnie said, and then began walking toward the club. "Come on kids, I'll have hot chocolate made up for you all."

The kids cheered and raced into the club's main area, leaving the Authors outside in the lobby.

"We'd better cover all the entrances and potential exits." Moon said with a scowl. "…and I'll have to get my great, great, great great, etc. grandpa Pitch over here, I have a feeling that our pal The Rake is behind this."

"I doubt it." Colin spoke up. "If he were here he would have gone after you first like last time!"

Moon thought it over, "Your right, but even Drakken changes his tactic after a while."

"Hold it, you guys ATE the Rake! How could he have…?" Sailor began.

"You don't want to think about it Sailor."

Sailor paled suddenly. "Oh, GROSS-"

Moon rolled her eyes. "I TOLD you not to think about it!"

"I say that we cover all the exits and keep our eyes open." Kat said. right as part of the roof was hurled aside, dumping snow all over them. "…starting with that one."

As they shook the snow off, then Sky Rim, Diamond, Wardog, and Headcase dropped in from the hole, crashing into the lobby in battle poses, and then Fanatic fell in as well, his chainguns out, and then he blinked.

"Hey guys, you're facing the door!" Fanatic said, revealing that the OC's were facing the wrong direction.

The Transformers blinked and then turned around, as Predaclone jumped in, tripped as he tried to put the ceiling back in place, and flattened all the other OC's.

"Well, that was an interesting entrance." Orion said as the OC's got up.

"Could be worse, you guys remember that time in Cuba?" Head Case asked as the others chuckled, well, Wardog chuckled, Diamond giggled, Sky Rim shook his head and Predaclone grunted.

'So, what are you doing here Fanatic?" Sailor asked. "I thought you were taking a leave of absence for the Holidays..like the others are."

"Yeah, why do they get to have one and we don't?" Colin demanded.

"One, you all have not appeared much this season, and you all needed more focus." Fanatic said. "…though that's about the change a bit."

"Of course it is," Tanabi said. "So what's the danger this time?

"A Code T-Red." Wardog said, and Tanabi, Sailor and Colin panicked.

"AUGH! Not a Code T-Red! None of us are ready for that!" Tanabi cried out.

"Yeah you're right, in fact I'm the only one prepared for it." Fanatic said, and everyone stared at him.

"Dude, Buzzkill." Colin said as Fanatic motioned toward the prop room door.

"Look, my team and I are the ones who are going into this, I would suggest you all stay here and deal with your plot- I sound mean but this is to keep you all safe." Fan began as he walked toward the door.

"Keep us safe from what?" Orion asked, as he gripped Kat's shoulder.

"The one who made Hater who he is." Fan responded.

"Wait, you mean that Tempus guy from the wedding right?" Tanabi asked.

"You weren't there, how would you know?" Colin demanded and Tanabi glared at him.

"I actually read the story! ...wait..you mean that Tempus is, in the prop room… right now?" He said, looking toward the door and shaking a bit.

"Yep." Fan said, as he kicked the door inward, and his team raced in.

"Ait, Fanatic." Kat said and Fan turned to her.

"I know what you going to say Kat, and the answer is no."

"You don't want FE Cliffjumper for Christmas?"

Fan paused. "uh..I do, but I thought you were going to ask if you could help."

"You went into detail what Tempus did to Sky Rim's Optimus, what makes you think I want to face that guy!? Kat exclaimed.

"Wait what did he do?" Orion asked.

"Don't ask him!' Moon, Tanabi, Colin and Sailor exclaimed.

"He just absorbed his spark, we'll beat it out of him!" Fanatic exclaimed before walking toward the door. "Just try and find out why the kids are here, I'm going to go Kick Tempus's rear end." Fan said and slammed the door, once again leaving the team alone.

"Anyone else feel like this is just a pointless set up chapter?" Colin asked.

Tanabai looked over the script, "Actually, we've got a bit more to do here, for starters' Mickey is going to come up and say-"

"Guys, can I get someone to watch all the children?" Mickey asked running up.

"We were going to, but we would watch the exits." Moon said.

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "And if the threat is already inside the club as it always tends to be?"

The Authors paused and then looked at each other.

"Good point." Orion said, "Moon, you stay out here with Colin and Sailor, the rest of us will head inside."

"Whoa whoa whoa, how come I have to stay out here?" Moon demanded.

"Because, the last time you reacted to a little kid annoying you, they got stuck in therapy for a month!" Tanabi pointed out and Moon crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault the little brat called my brother a Twilight Vampire." She pouted. "Then can I at least have someone who isn't Sailor?"

"Hey!" Sailor commented angrily.

"He's outside because he might offend the children, and Colin is outside cause those two are like brothers." Orion pointed out.

"Only closer." Both Colin and Sailor said, having stuffed themselves into the same coat and snow pants.

"My grandpa is Pitch Black the boogeyman, and that is more scary than him." Moon sighed as she began walking toward the door, Colin and Sailor following.

"Move your foot!" Colin demanded as they wobbled around, stumbling into things.

"Move my foot where, I can barely move my arms!" Sailor exclaimed angrily. They stumbled around until Donald stuck out his foot, tripping them both to the floor.

Donald began laughing, as Colin and Sailor unzipped the coat.

"You're a Dead Duck!" Both of them cried out, and Donald screamed and ran.

Orion, Kat, and Tanabi stared after them, before Tanabai turned to the couple. "I don't know about you guys but I would rather take my chances with Tempus."

"Oh come on Tanabi, I doubt they can be that bad." Kat said. "They are just little kids."

"Yeah, and were you here during the whole 21 and older Episode?" Tanabi asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm sure it's not that bad." Orion said

_3 minutes later!_

"Okay, I was wrong, It is that bad!" Orion said, as he was trying to climb out of the pile of kids that had attacked him.

"Maybe their Hot Chocolate had too much sugar?" Kat asked, as she and Minnie stood back to back on a table, that was like a raft in the floating seas of children.

"I don't understand, I watched Goofy make the hot Chocolate, he barely put any sugar in it!" Minnie stammered.

Then Goofy walked out carrying some more hot Chocolate, which Kat, and Tanabi got a whiff of. "Goofy, That's Expresso Not Hot Chocolate!" Tanabi exclaimed and Minnie gasped.

"We gave these children espresso?"

"What?" I did not, I know better, see, it says right here, Hot Chocolate hyuk." Goofy said, as he pulled out a can of Hot Chocolate mix and tossed it to Minnie, however when she grabbed it, the label fell off.

"Goofy, someone's switched the labels!" Minnie cried out., as the children knocked it from her hands, and began attacking the pile.

"It's like Armageddon, only worse!" Tanabi called out from his table, where he was trying to pull Orion up. "Come on kiddies, let go of the nice man." He tried to coax, except one of the Tibble twins, bit his foot. "Augh!" he exclaimed and then was dragged into the sea of children!

The kids then somehow began to act like an ocean, and the table Kat and Minnie were on began bucking.

"Great, can this get any worse?' Minnie asked.

Kat slapped her forehead. "Minnie, you just said the worst words in the universe!"

At that point, some of the hyper active kids began climbing toward the table and began to crawl onto it.

"We want our reward, we want our reward!" A lot of them began crying out, hyped up on too much coffee. They began to tilt the table and Kat saw several of them climb on, including Several of the Pre schoolers from the Same Class as DW and Franklin the Turtle, and Gosalyn, Honker on the other hand had gotten onto the table and ran toward the two women.

"IT's terrible under there!" He cried out, as his foot was grabbed and he shook it off. "I think I was the only one who didn't drink the espresso!"

"Any idea on how to get them calmed down?" Kat asked as they were crowded into the center of the table.

"I have no idea sadly." Honker said

"Well, I think we're all going to remember this Christmas." Minnie said, as the table began to tip and tilted to the one side, as Goofy climbed on,

"Gosh, this reminds me of Max's first day of Preschool!" He said as the Kids grabbed his legs.

"No, I don't need any more clay stuffed up my-" Goofy called out as he was dragged under.

Everyone stared at where he had gone and Minnie sighed. "We're going to get sued, oh so sued…" she sighed sadly.

As the Table began to..sink….(it's Cartoon Logic don't expect me to know) Honker climbed atop Kat's shoulders as the ship er Table began to go under.

"Well this isn't how I wanted to end." Kat said, as Orion stuck his head out.

"I'm under here and I'm not dead, though these kids know how to bite." He said, then cried out as some kid bit him. "Primus Frag it!" He exclaimed.

Kat grabbed her Husbands hand but the kids began to drag both of them down, Minnie grabbed their other hands and Honker grabbed Minnie and began trying to pull.

Unbeknownst to them however, a trap door had just opened up in the floor, and several of the Children fell in, no one noticed, until another trap door opened, and another, and another and another.

Huh I guess Mickey was right.

The trap doors kept flying open, until finally, one of them opened directly under the table

With a loud scream, the table fell, dragging most of the children down with it, as more trap doors opened and soon the only thing left in there was a beat up Goofy.

"Ugh, I think I hit my head a bit harder than I realized." Goofy moaned as Mickey walked out and gaped .

"Goofy, what happened to everyone!?" He cried out. "We open in Half an Hour and Minnie, the team that was here and all the Children go missing!"

"Well gosh Mickey, I don't know, one minute the kids were all riled up because someone switched the espresso and the Hot Chocolate-"

"The Kids were given Espresso?!" Mickey exclaimed and then held his head. "We're doomed, we have a bunch of children who knows where in the club!"

"Calm down Mickey, I've lost my kids before." Oswald began and Mickey turned to face him.

"Did your kids ever drink high caffeinated liquids?"

"Yes, multiple times, looks Mickey, I'm sure that they will be okay, as long as nothing else goes wrong."

"Something's gonna wrong." Mickey deadpanned and walked away holding his head, "GetMoon, Colin and Sailor and try and find those kids." Mickey said. "…and maybe call in the rest of them as well."

"Uh, I dunno, Mick… WG's on vacation, and if she gets called in just to watch kids- we're going to have a new meaning to 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'!"

"Tell her she won't have to babysit, just watch the club in case of a villain attack, because I'm PRETTY sure things are going to be that bad!"

"Oh come on Mickey." Oswald said. "Whatever's going on I doubt it's that bad."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, something bad was about to happen.

In the House of Mouse Freezer.

The cloaked figure slammed the door shut, as a cold blast of air hit them, they walked into the cold and forbidding vault of frozen foods and Ice Cream, for a single purpose.

That Purpose lay in the back, as they made their way, they found Hater, still coated in ice and a pickaxe in his arm.

The figure walked over to where he stood, and placed a hand against his face, his optics moved toward her.

"Don't worry." She said happily, as from her arm extended a large cannon. "You'll be out soon."

She stepped back and then opened fire the ice shattering with each blast of the laser, leaving a rush of steam to fill up the room.

Then the Pickaxe sailed from the steam as Hater stepped out, his optics glowing their usual bright red and a grin formed on his face.

He then pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them over his optics, his grin never fading, as his self repair systems kicked in, his arm folded into his jacket and extended a chainsaw.

"Look out world." He said as he walked past the cloaked figure who was now jumping up and down. Hater then grabbed the freezer door and tore it off it's hinges and hurled it across the kitchen.

Hater stood in the doorway, letting the air seep out of the freezer and jacking up the bills for heating in the place.

"New Narrator, New Season, same old shtick." Hater spat as he walked out. "Time to show my good friend Fanatic, the definition of Revenge." he said sinisterly, as he walked toward the screen, and then smacked into the camera.

"Son of a-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Well….we're screwed.**

**Part Two coming up, lets hope for a Christmas miracle!**


	17. Christmas Chaos! (Part Two)

**Hello people who read this Fanfic, we're back!**

**We still own nothing except for the OC's, Hater and Tempus.**

**Other than that, enjoy the 2nd part of our Christmas Special, where stuff really starts to go down!**

***Insert Previously on Security Authors bit here***

***Cut to an Image of a Christmas Tree, with WG, Tracker, Fan and FF2 putting Presents around it, while Colin and Sailor try to decorate the tree and are fighting rabid chipmunks and Slenderman (wearing a Santa-hat) has popped out of the tree scaring Colin, with Moon recording it on camera.***

**We now return to the Security authors Christmas special!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You guys ever get the feeling that some of us get overlooked?" Colin asked, as he leaned up against the streetlamp outside the club, things had been quiet… for them at least, as the club didn't open for another half hour.

"It happens with such a large cast, that and the main two authors are trying to include everyone as much as possible." Moon said, sipping on a Hot Chocolate. "I mean at least we are getting some episodes, like the last one for instance. Just ask anyone from the MIF trilogy, it's not easy getting in."

Colin slouched. "You got THAT right… But yeah, that last episode was good-"

"You mean the one that was all set up and no pay off?" Sailor commented as he was also on his phone. "What, No Jenny, I'm not talking about you-"

The other two rolled their eyes as they resumed their chat.

"There was payoff, I think Hater finally escaped." Moon said simply, and then checked her script, "I've been wanting to meet this robo Fanatic to let him see what real fear is like, see if he's so high and mighty then, and since he's probably going to appear behind me in five seconds.."

"Real Fear?" Hater asked, appearing behind them, causing the Three Authors to jump, turn around and grab their weapons. "You wouldn't know real fear if I locked you up with a High School Health Class video."

"Okay that's just cruel!" Sailor put as Hater chuckled and Moon scowled.

"Okay big guy, tell us, what is real fear?" She asked, crossing her arms and Hater snarled.

"How about I show you real fear." He said, and flew forward, smashing his fist into Colin's gut, and then threw him into Sailor.

"Oh you can throw us around big woop." Moon said when Hater leapt toward her and she ducked, and he flew into a wall.

"Ow…" Hater groaned.

"How long have you spent stewing in your anger?" She asked simply with a smirk. "You're supposed to be the big Bad Hater79, and only Fanatic is apparently supposed to match in battle." She began as Hater flew toward her and his arm shifted into a blade.

Moon responded by pulling out her own sword and blocked his blow, parried and then ducked as he slashed a sword toward her.

"I didn't know that being on ice reduced your villain factor so much." Colin said. As Moon kept blocking and dodging Hater's attempts to run her through with a blade.

"Maybe it's not Hater, perhaps Moon has reached Ma-" Sailor began, but in a flash HE then found Moon in his face.

"Call me a Mary Sue, and I will personally see to it that Smile Dog eats you and then throws you up into a pit full of scorpions!"

Sailor stared at her. "I-I've had worse." he said trying to put on a brave face, and then Moon took the DVD off his face.

"Rule 1 of combat." Hater said appearing behind Moon, before he threw his blade through her back, snapping her body upward. "Don't turn your back on an enemy."

"Moon!" Colin and Sailor cried out.

"Wait, isn't she immune to death?" Colin asked.

"Have been, still am." Moon said and looked at the blade coming from her chest, "Say, think I can squirt water out of this hole?"

Hater stared at Moon and his jaw went slack. "What kind of psychopath's crawled out of the sewers while I was gone?"

"The Kind that are going to kick your rear end!" Colin exclaimed and then pulled out a B.A.J.O.O.K.A and then he fired several dozen Oranges at Hater, who swung around and then held Moon in front of him, splattering her with oranges all over her body.

She glared at Colin who chuckled nervously.

"As soon as Hater drops me from this blade, I'm kicking both his, and your rear ends." She growled.

"How was I supposed to know that he would use you as a shield!?" He asked and Moon rolled her eyes.

Hater rolled his optics as well. "You want to be let down Moon?, fine." He said as the back of his arm shifted into a cannon.

"No! I don't want to get eaten by angry creepypastas!" Sailor cried and he threw himself at Hater, who turned Moon toward him and she glared at Sailor freezing him in place.

Before any kind of word could be spoken, Hater fired a blast that hit Sailor, but before it hit him, it went directly through Moon.

Sailor flew back into a lamp post and fell face first into the snow, and he looked up, as Hater dropped Moon off of his blade.

Moon stood there, gaping and she looked down at the hole in her chest, her breathing a bit ragged, as Hater kicked her back and she fell into the snow.

"Try and heal quickly from that one." Hater spat.

"Dude she's still not dead even after you did that, so Yeah once she heals up you're going to be a in world of pain." Colin said and when he blinked Hater's cannon was in his face.

He ducked down and brought out the S.P.A.N.K.E.R and then whapped it against Hater's rear end.

Hater hissed as he turned and grabbed the device and then smashed it over his head.

"You Authors are pathetic."

"I'll show you..pathetic!" Moon said turning into her Dragon form and roaring into his face.

"Well, my night just got interesting." Hater said, extending a blade from his arm, "Bring it!"

As the two charged toward each other, Sailor began to drag a splintered Colin into the club.

"Yeesh man, lay off the candy!" Sailor grunted.

"I can't help that when we conquer Stickybeard we take his candy hoard!" Colin proclaimed as he pulled out a splinter.

Mickey and Oswald walked up. "Hey guys and- what the heck happened to Colin!?' Oswald asked.

"Hey Mick, how's the freezer working?" Sailor asked.

"Same as always why?" Mickey said, and then looked outside as Moon slammed Hater into the ground.

"I WILL BURY YOU!" he cried out, popping Rocket launchers from his back and extending more blades from his arms and he activated rockets in his feet and flew into the air, then a thunk sounded out as Hater flew down holding a 2x4 and he growled, and then was swatted by Moon's tail.

"Whoa, Fanatic's part robot?" Oswald asked, turning his head toward Mickey, and seeing his brother as pale as a sheet. "Mickey?"

"No, that's Hater, the droid we had locked in the freezer." Sailor said. "And he just got out."

Oswald turned as every time Hater got a hit on Moon she got five hits on him, the snow outside turning Red and Blue as fluids came from both of them.

"That's, Hater79?" He gaped as Hater was flung into the Sidewalk once again, Max stepping over him to enter the club.

"Yeah it's going crazy out there, I'm surprised that more people haven't panicked yet." He said walking over them as the Sound of Moon roaring in pain was heard. "They're going to turn this white Christmas into a red and blue one!"

"Why would we panic?" Clarabelle asked, walking up with Pete and Peg. "We're more worried about those missing kids."

"Yeah, and I thought there was a rule about no kids under 21 without adults?" Peg said and Pete chuckled, then they all noticed how Pale Mickey was.

"Geez Mouse you look like you seen a ghost." Pete laughed, then there was a loud crash as Hater sailed into the room and crashed along the floor.

"No he's scared of that." Sailor, Colin and Max said.

"He's scared of Fanatic in a leather Jacket?" Peg asked.

Hater stumbled to his feet, his gears whirring as he gripping the wall, and then crushed part of it in his hands.

"I wait almost an entire year for this comeback and I get the frack beat out of me by one of the rookies." He groused.

"Sounds like someone's going through villain decay-" Colin stated-

*CHOOM!*

Not even a full second had passed since Colin opened his big mouth and Hater had turned his arm into a cannon and shot him across the room. "…am I just the comic-relief that gets beat up around here?!" he shouted after he crashed.

Everyone stared at the hole that had been formed in the wall where Colin had been shot, and they slowly turned their heads toward Hater, who shifted his arm back into it's regular form, and he cricked his neck from side to side.

"Now who wants to go next?" Hater asked, raising his arm and converting it into a saw blade.

"Who is this guy?" Peg asked and Mickey spoke up.

"That's Hater79." Mickey gulped.

"The one and only." Hater mocked simply and then his head suddenly buzzed from side to side. "What the?" He asked and then he blinked once and his optics went dark.

"Hello?" He asked suddenly. "Your where?, HE'S WHERE!?, YOU'RE THERE TOO!?" He exclaimed as he converted his hands back to normal and gripped his head. "I see, alright I'll get down there."

"Wow, Hater has no respect for the narrative does he?" Oswald asked as Hater's optics returned to normal.

"Sorry losers but I gotta fly, I got a Fanatic to crush."

"Oh yeah?" Sailor asked, leaping in front of the prop room door. 'You'll have to get past me first!" he said, brandishing some weapons.

Hater's eyes narrowed and he raised up his fist. "If you insist…"

Suddenly Sailor began to glow, and in a silhouette we see him transforming- a pair of new pants with a utility belt flashing on, as well as a tunic with several small bombs attached to double-crossed sashes, with a long-sleeved shirt underneath, and armor pads as well.

Hater tapped his foot impatiently, looking at his watch. Rolling his eyes he aimed his arm-cannon.

*BOOM!*

"OW! Hey, I wasn't done transforming!" Sailor grunted as he slammed against the door.

"Then tell the Sailor Scouts to learn how to change quicker during a fight!" Hater sneered, then raised his hand. "Now, are you going to try to act like a tough-guy again, or are you going to get out of my way?"

"How about you finish your first dance before cutting into another?" came a voice.

Hater turned around. "What the-"

*FWOOSH!*

A wave of fire shot at him just then, and up stepped Moon, a bit bruised and scratched, but they were healing quick. "Did you honestly think you could walk away from me that easily?" she scoffed.

Hater growled. "Dammit, bitch, why won't you die?!" he aimed his cannon at her.

While he had his back turned, Sailor leaped and caught him in a choke-hold, and Hater began to try to flip him over, then aimed his arm-cannon at his head-

*BOOM!*

At the last minute, Sailor jerked his head back, making Hater shoot himself in the head! "Nice move." Moon said to him.

"Thanks. I think we'll be done with him for a wh- What the heck?!" Sailor yelped.

Hater's head suddenly reformed, and he glared at Sailor. "Did you honestly think that could stop me so easily?" he sneered.

"Yes." Everyone else replied.

"Please. I've been blasted by worse. Only a large amount of electricity surging through my system can stop- why the heck did I just say that out loud?"

Moon smirked then raised her hand… which started to crackle with electricity.

Hater's optic's shrunk a bit. "O-Okay, take it easy…" Quickly he shot DIP out of his hands, right at Moon! He then shot into the basement, while the others were screaming.

"Oh no, he DIP'd Moon!" Colin shouted. "Oh the toonmanity! When will it END?!"

"Dude, Moon's still immune to death! …Even if she wasn't, everyone took those CHIPS antidotes that makes them immune to DIP!" came a voice, and everyone looked, seeing ATF standing there… along with the rest of the SA team!

"Sorry we're late, but we were all Christmas shopping, things were hectic, and it took us forever to get out of the store-" Scoobycool9 began to explain.

"Lets talky, more fighty! I want to get back on vacation!" WG muttered, walking by with her machete. "This is the most time I've got for a multi-update and see my nephew and catch up on my anime!"

"A bit crabby, are we, dear?" FF2 asked her.

"You would be too if you got called in to work in the middle of _Cowboy Bebop_ ,"

"Help out with the Hater-situation AND the kid-problem, and I'll have Spike Spiegel give you his autograph," Mickey told her.

WG arched an eyebrow. "How about the WHOLE team?"

Mickey sighed. "Yes."

"With hugs?"

"Maybe."

"Deal."

"Hater's back again? Man, I thought FF2 had the freezer fixed!" Tracker sighed.

"Well, lets get down there, kick his butt, and get back to the Christmas-based plot before anyone forgets!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed.

Plot walked by, wearing a Santa-hat. "Don't worry, it's going to be a short battle," he stated.

"Lets go already!" Moon exclaimed.

Immediately, everyone ran to the basement to stop Hater AND find the missing kids AND save Christmas!

Plot arched an eyebrow. "Um, it's not exactly a 'saving Christmas' story, Narrator…"

Oh, well… On to the scene-change!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Down the basement, all the kids and the rest of the SA team came to, looking around the dark room. "Okay, who's the wise-guy who pulled the 'Emergency Character-Shipper Trap' lever?" Orion demanded from the kids.

"None of us, we were too busy driving you crazy," Calvin said.

"By the way… aren't you guys supposed to be here with your parents?" Kat brought up.

"We were told that all kids had an exception for tonight," Timmy Turner stated.

"Yeah, we thought it was a Christmas miracle, getting back in here on our own!" Numbah 4 added.

"With free toys!" Numbah 3 exclaimed.

"Okay, it's official… this is DEFINITELY a set-up!" Tanabi stated.

"NO DUH!" Everyone else shouted.

"C'mon, lets get back upstairs, and fast," Kat stated. "C'mon, kids!"

They all began walking, not noticing a large clown watching from the shadows. "The kids are in sight, now, Tempus. What do you want me to do now?" he asked.

"You lure them to me…" Tempus replied through a communication device. "Claim that it's all part of Minnie's surprise, and that there's something extra special in store for them."

"Got it," The clown maneuvered his way through the various crates, then leaped in front of the crowd of kids, putting on his best happy-face. "Heeeeey, kids! Who wants to go with me to a land of wond-"

"AUGH! SCARY CLOWN!" All the kids screamed, and ran in all directions so fast, that any 2x4 missed them.

"Wait, I just have a surprise in store for you, if you all just come with-"

*BAM!*

"GET BACK, YOU _IT_ KNOCKOFF!" Tanabi shouted after punching him- then caught the 2x4 chucked at him and started beating the clown with it!

*WHACK!*

"Ow!" The clown shouted.

"Die, clown, die!" Tanabi yelled.

*WHACK!*

"You're not taking these kids!"

*WHACK!*

"Go back to the twisted circus of darkness you came from!"

*WHACK AGAIN!*

"Don't turn into a spider!"

*WHACK ONCE MORE!*

"I'll break out the Raid!"

"Tanabi! I think you got him!" Kat shouted, taking the board from Tanabi.

They then looked at the clown, who looked like he got hit by a truck full of fat-people while it was on fire. "…owie…" he groaned.

"Um, exactly how do we know he's a bad-guy?" Orion asked.

"We don't. Clowns just freak me out! …Plus, it made the kids happy." Tanabi replied, pointing over at the kids.

All the kids had been watching while eating popcorn. "Hit him again!" Vanellope called.

Kat kneeled down, lifting the clown by the collar. "Alright, state your business, because I doubt Minnie would be desperate enough to hire a CLOWN for a CHRISTMAS party!" she demanded.

"I'm… (ow) called The Toy Maker. I was just called to lead the kids to a 'fun' area in the basement," the clown replied.

"A likely story!" came a shout, and Fanatic stormed over.

"Fan! …Where the heck were you?" Kat asked.

"Hunting down Tempus… when I overheard Chuckles here saying something about luring the kids to him!"

Everyone turned and looked at the Toy Maker. "What?! That's a lie! I demand evidence!" he shouted.

Fanatic lifted up a recorder and hit the 'play' button. "The kids are in place, Tempus. What do you want me to do now?" came out his voice… followed by another voice singing that 'Hey-yeah hey-yeah' song that the narrator doesn't know the name to, as he only heard it from a funny He-Man video on Youtube… followed by Dragongirl shouting, "Alright, who let ANTI by the karaoke machine with the martini?!"

Fanatic quickly shut off the tape-recorder, clearing his throat. "Well, the first-part was proof enough, at least." He said.

The rest of the Authors looked at the Toy Maker. "Um… oh, look, there's my ride!" he said quickly, then headed towards the stairs-

*CRASH!*

…only to run into Hater!

"Dude, move it, there's a psycho-girl after me!" Hater snapped.

"You move it, there's more psychos after me!" The Toy Maker said, heading for the stairs again…

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Sky Rim shouted as he and the rest of Fanatic's OC surrounded them. "Now, tell us where Tempus is hiding, or we're going to give you a whole different definition of 'play-time'!"

"I think I'd like to play," Hater said with a grin, before shooting Dark-Energon out of his wrist! "Like my new feature?"

"No one touch the stuff!" Wardog called… then noticed Calvin reaching for it. "That includes you, maggot!"

Calvin froze then inched away.

Hater then leaped, kicking Sky Rim in the face, then landing in front of Fanatic. "How about going one-on-one, keeping it fair?" he asked.

"There's no such thing as a fair fight, especially with you!" Fanatic retorted, then punched him in the face with his iron-gauntlets! …wait, where'd he get those? *whisper whisper* Oh, early Christmas gift? Okay.

Hater only glared, then threw the next punch, and pretty soon another intense battle was on. The Toy Maker tried to get out… but he heard a growl, and saw Sky Flame at his feet, Dragongirl in front of him. "Going somewhere?" she asked.

The Toy Maker looked over her shoulder, seeing the rest of the authors with her. "How many of you psychos ARE there?!" he stammered.

"We stopped counting after seven," ATF answered, then turned to the crowd of kids. "Hey, kids, do any of you like the game, 'Clobber the Clown'?"

"YAAAH!" The kids all yelled in reply, running by.

"Here you go, here you go, here you go…" Colin stated as he handed out baseball bats to all the kids as they ran toward the clown.

Meanwhile, Hater threw Fanatic into a stack of crates, charging at him, but was shoulder-slammed by Tanabi. "Agh, that hurts!" the humanoid-lion groaned, rubbing his shoulder. He saw Hater running at him, then drew his sword and swung it, though Hater blocked it with his own blade.

Fanatic came to… then saw something lurking through the shadows.

Hater was beginning to overpower Tanabi, until Tracker shot him with her electric-taser rifle, managing to weaken him. "Looks like this will be a short battle after all!" Kat stated as they circled around the weakened Hater.

"Don't be so sure…" Hater said with a sadistic grin. "Tempus sent me an ally… one to match Fan's little friend there," he nodded at WG. "Only… the opposite of her- just as evil as I am, and just as strong!"

WG held up her machete. "Well then bring on this ally of yours!"

"Alright… it's your funeral… meet… Nowhere Chick!"

Suddenly the lights flickered, until a silhouette stood in the shadows. WG had her machete ready-

Out leaped a figure who looked… only a LITTLE like WG… with well-combed hair… wearing a pink beret… a pink shirt… a pink mini-skirt… pink shoes… what the flying fluff?!

"Like, hi! I'm Nowhere Chick, and I'm, like, here to TOTALLY destroy you!" Nowhere Chick exclaimed in a girly… valley-girl accent…

Everyone just stared. WG's face was in utter disgust, her eye twitching. "What the…?" she whispered, appalled.

"That's… your ally?" Scoobycool9 asked Hater.

Hater only gawked, then face-palmed. "Oh dear PRIMUS…" he groaned, standing up. "Hold on people, just… hold on." He then walked toward Nowhere Chick. "Alright, NC… PLEASE tell me that, despite your girly… girliness, inside you're actually a ruthless killing ma-"

"Oh. My. Primus!" Nowhere Chick gasped as she looked at Hater. "I-I didn't get a good look at you in the freezer, but… wow, you are CUTE! Are you single?"

*KA-CHUNK!*

That was the sound of every jaw in the room dropping. "Awkward…" Fanatic whispered to WG.

"Well… it IS the complete opposite of WG…" FF2 said.

"Dude… you got screwed," Sky Rim chuckled to Hater.

"Shut up!" Hater shouted, then raised his weapons, turning to Nowhere Chick. "You had BETTER know how to fight!"

"Whatever you say, hottie," Nowhere Chick replied with a wink, then turned her hands into saw-blades. "Lets mess them up!"

"Looks like it's time for Round Two!" Sailor exclaimed.

*RrrrrrrRRRRUMBLE!*

Before the fight could break out, the whole basement began to shake… and then, from out of the shadows, Tempus came forth. "I… need… power!" he said, his voice gurgled… and then he spat up Dark-Energon. "The kids…"

All the kids, who were currently playing 'keep-away' with the Toy Maker's head, keeping it away from his robotic body, stopped and stared at the massive bot. "Gee gear… that's the coolest looking villain I've ever seen!" Gosalyn exclaimed.

"It would be cooler if he wasn't going to KILL US!" Franklin stammered.

"Wait, why does he need kids for energy?" Orion asked.

"Why don't you all stop and think..." Tempus gurgled.

"Dude, we're in the middle of a story and writing at the last minute! We don't have TIME to think!" WG called.

"I was talking to the kids… not that they could probably think up much anyway," Tempus gurgled.

"Ha! We could think up a million things before you could even blink!" Calvin shouted.

Moon, who was reading Tempus' mind, gasped. "Calvin, no!" she exclaimed, grabbing him… just as a vaporized, purple tendril shot out of Tempus' chest hit the kid who was standing behind him, who happened to be Eddy.

"Ow! Oof! Aaaagh..!" the Jaw-Breaker-obsessed scammer screamed, before he dropped to the ground, groaning.

Suddenly, several more tendrils shot out, latching onto the kids' heads! "What's he doing?!" Kat stammered.

"He's using their imagination as fuel for his Flux!" Moon stated.

"Yes… with so much power in imagination, I can dominate this planet…!" Tempus gurgled.

"Not if we have a say in it!" Tanabi shouted, and the Authors all charged-

Tempus then shot out a pulse of energy, sending the heroes, kids, and robots clear across the room! "Wheeeeee-!" Nowhere Chick was exclaiming, before she crashed into a random brick wall. "Ouchie!"

"Alright. NOW I'm mad!" Colin snarled. He then ran over to a crate marked 'TF Weaponry' and busted it open, grabbing a laser-rifle, bombs, and missile launchers, tossing them to Sailor, Tanabi, Scoobycool9, and Tracker. "Lets step up the game!"

"The kids!" Orion gasped, seeing all the kids lying on the ground, groaning.

"Their imaginations are drained- but they're still there, they just need time to rebuild," Moon answered.

"Of course… their imaginations… will serve as renewable energy!" Tempus laughed, spitting out some dark energon as he did. "And… even if I'm not %100 energized, I WILL annihilate you all!"

"Oh… you ain't harming the rest of these kids," WG said, darkly. She and ATF then opened up some portals. "Kat, Orion, help us get these kids out of here!"

"You do that, and we'll take down this William knock-off!" Sky Rim replied.

"…William knock-off?" FF2 asked.

"He's ripping off one of my OC villains from my 'The Imagination War'." Fanatic replied, then raised his chain-guns. "Now, as WG said before… Less talky more fighty!"

"How did he know I said- ah never mind. C'mon, kids!" WG ordered and she, ATF, Kat, and Orion worked on getting the kids through the portal.

Nowhere Chick leaped in front of one of the portals, saw-blades running. "Just try to get through-"

*ZAP!* WG shot her once with her laser-vision, sending her flying right back into the brick wall. "Stupid prep-bot…" she muttered as she guided the kids through the portal.

Sky Rim lunges and attacks Tempus full front, blasting at him with his own lasers in the chest and face, but as massive as Tempus was, they didn't do much damage. Diamond goes for his legs, but Tempus saw her coming and grabbed her by the arm, whipping her around and hitting Sky Rim with her, crushing them both onto the ground! He then grabs Sky Rim and prepares to tear him open, when Silvermoon sniped him!

*Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow!* Several shots to the eyes! Tempus snarled, then swatted her away!

There was a loud roar, as Predaclone attacks him! "Everyone out!" Fanatic called to the other Authors, who were doing their best to keep the kids safe.

"What?! But the fun just began!" Dragongirl replied, while Sky Flame growled in agreement.

"What part of this is fun?!" Tanabi questioned, dodging a stray blast from Tempus while pulling a kid out of the way.

Hater stood up from his crash position, optics aimed at Fanatic… but his view was blocked when Moon stepped into view. "What're you looking at, bot-boy?" she sneered, then blasted him with a shock of electricity!

"Hater-Baby!" Nowhere Chick gasped from the sidelines, then charged at Moon. "No one messes with my BFF- Boy Friend Forever!" She leaped and sliced off Moon's arm!

"Okay. Now you just peeved me off." Moon scoffed, then threw dust in Nowhere Chick's face.

"Ugh… sleepy-time…" Nowhere Chick groaned, passing out.

"Chick, you're a robot! You can't… ah, you're a dumbass, forget it." Hater sneered, summoning his own blade and aiming to lop off Moon's other arm, but she caught his blade, using her ice-powers to freeze it! "Not again…!"

*BAM!* Moon then punched him in the face, her fist being on fire, sending him crashing into Tempus' leg.

"Moon, we need a-" ATF began to call.

"Another portal, too many kids, I know." Moon replied, opening a third portal and helping get the rest of the kids through.

"That's all of them." Kat said, and the portals closed. "C'mon, we've got to help Fan—"

*CRASH!*

Everyone turned, seeing Fanatic slammed down onto his back! "It's time that I eliminate my life's greatest annoyance!" Tempus exclaimed, preparing to crush him.

*ZAP!*

Tracker shot him with a laser-rifle. "No one messes with my little brother and lives to tell it," she said, then turned into her she-wolf form. Hater got out his gun, preparing to shoot her, but the werewolf was too quick and tackled him. Nowhere Chick prepares to shoot her, but WG shot her with her laser-vision again, then took out her machete, pushing a button on it and having electricity charge through it (Nowhere Chick gasped and ducked behind Tempus). Moon was using her elemental powers to freeze, fry, rust, or electrocute any part of Tempus she could reach; Scoobycool9 and FF2 were using their key-blades, blasting at Tempus; Prince Tanabi, Colin, and Sailor were throwing bombs at the massive bot, while shooting at him with their own laser-rifles; Kat and Orion got Fanatic out of the way, while shooting at Hater, who had thrown Tracker off him and was trying to get to Fanatic… until ATF opened a portal in front of him, leading him into Moon's firing range; Dragongirl and Sky Flame were breathing fire near the back of Tempus, while WG blasted him with her laser-vision, and swinging her machete at Nowhere Chick (who now realized that she didn't exactly have much fighting experience yet). The rest of the robots were trying to find his weak point, blasting at him at every angle, but couldn't get too close without crushing the Authors.

"THAT'S… IT!" Tempus bellowed, a bit scathed but only annoyed, then began to transform.

"What's… what's he turning into?" ATF stammered, as he noticed Tempus seemed to be getting bigger.

"Ohhhh FRAG! He's going into Hellfire Dragon Mode!" Sky Rim screamed.

When Tempus finished, he was now a massive, robotic dragon… so big, that it seemed to outmatch the Alpha from How To Train Your Dragon 2. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Moon scoffed, then turned into a Night Fury, blasting at him.

Barely a mark, and Tempus turned and glared at her, then swatted her hard enough to make her crash into ATF, Sailor, Colin, Tanabi, and the brick wall! "Ow… okay, Moon, any more ideas?" ATF asked, but noticed Moon was unconscious. "Oh great, there went our weapon of mass-destruction,"

Tempus roared, then swung his claws, knocking Kat and Orion away from Fanatic… then stepped on him!

"FAN!" WG screamed.

Tempus lifted his foot… showing Fanatic's body had gone limp.

Silvermoon, Wardog, Gas Cap, Sky Rim, and Predaclone's optics all turned red with rage. "KILL HIM!" Sky Rim shouted, and they all charged at Tempus!

Predaclone roared, breathing fire as he did, and fights Tempus tooth and claw, sending flames spewing from his core and begins melting Tempys armor trying to snap his two. No one hurts his master or he will die! (Sky Flame peeped from the sidelines, cheering his dad on).

As the two robotic-dragons brawled, the others looked around. "We need something to stop him!" Sky Rim stated.

FF2 looked around the TF crate, finding a Lockdown Facegun prop. He aims and shoots Tempus through the face. "Awesome!" he exclaimed.

"That'll work!" Sky Rim then flew up, and removed Tempus's Dragon mode jaw.

Tempus roars, though the roar slowly turns into a yell of rage, as he slowly changes back to his regular mode, over Fanatic. "Fan!" WG gasped, opening a portal to get her friend.

*SKISH!*

Everyone froze, hearing the sound… and seeing Fanatic's arm sticking up, his blade slicing right through Tempus' armor while it was still transforming! He then rams the blade deeper inside, as it shifts, and slices his leg apart! "Merry… Christmas…!" Fanatic grunted. Through the portal, WG reached and grabbed him, pulling him through as Tempus began to fall.

Tempus fell on his knees, watching as energon seeped out of his leg. He then looked up, seeing the others surrounding him. Wardog smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Payback," he said, then punched Tempus in the jaw!

Predaclone roared and jumped onto his back, ripping into it! Hater noticed the position his master was in, and rushed to fight, but was cut-off by Sky Rim, who punched him in the face, sending him flying back! Nowhere Chick was swinging her saw-blades in a 'sissy' slapping motion, trying to fight… though Colin rolled his eyes and tapped her shoulder, holding up an electric cattle-prod- she shrieked and ran. "Yep. Totally opposite of WG," he commented.

Tempus hacked up more energon, trying to defend himself, but his energy was lacking. Desperate, he pushed a button on his wrist, causing a portal to appear! "This isn't over!" he shouted, stumbling through it.

"Better go, Hater. Your master's retreating," Sky Rim said with a smirk.

Hater balled his fists. "I don't back down from a fight!" he snarled… then noticed Moon glaring at him, darkly. "...er, except this one time." Hater then dove through the portal.

"That's what I thought," Moon said with a smirk.

"Wait up!" Nowhere Chick called, running through the portal next.

Fan continually shoots at Tempus as he makes it through the portal, looking back once. "Tell Oswald that he has a nice home...to bad Jauggernaught and my friends destroyed it!" he shouted. Fanatic charged at him, but the portal shut.

After they left, all was quiet. "So… he can teleport now?" Sky Rim questioned.

"Yeah, but it must take up a ton of his energy," Wardog guessed. "Chances are, it will be a while before he comes back again,"

"Well, looks like we've got a new problem," Gas Cap sighed.

"Hey, cheer up guys! We won the fight, the creepy-clown's now in pieces, and the kids are safe!" ATF pointed out.

"And probably scarred for life," Tanabi added.

"Hey, if they could handle Season 1, they can make it through this," Sailor stated.

"C'mon, lets head back upstairs," Orion said.

"…What did he mean about Oswald's home?" WG whispered to Fanatic.

"I don't know… but lets hold off on that information until AFTER Christams. I don't think the others can take any more hysteria," Fanatic replied.

"And how!" Colin agreed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After telling Mickey all that had happened, as well as assuring that their problems were over for the night, the celebration went on. Jack and Elsa took to the stage singing 'The First Noel', while the kids all got the toys from the toy-machine, their imaginations getting back to normal.

The SA team sat at a table, Oswald claiming they deserved a break for the night, as they all sipped hot-chocolate. "You know… there wasn't much of a Christmas theme to this episode, was there?" Sailor noted.

"Sure there was," Fanatic replied. "Christmas is the day celebrated when God sent us His only begotten Son to save the world… and tonight we gave a little back by protecting a part of the world He created,"

"Gosh Fan… that was beautiful," WG said, wiping a tear.

"By the way, what's this I hear about Sailor offending every girl on the team and possibly planet?" Tracker asked.

"Oh, geez, I barely did anything! Every girl at this table is poking fun at me for it, except ATF!" Sailor sneered.

ATF glared at him. "I'm a BOY," he snapped.

Sailor froze. "...you are?"

ATF stormed off. "Well, now you've just started to insult the guys," Dragongirl joked.

"Oh c'mon! It's not MY fault it's like he and WG are gender-bent!"

WG glared at him. "You're lucky it's Christmas dude," she sneered. "Otherwise I wouldn't be merciful,"

"I'm not," Moon said, then dumped her Hot Chocolate on Sailor!

"OW! That's it, Moon!" Sailor snarled, leaning toward her.

"Um… Sailor?" Colin gasped, then pointed upward.

Sailor looked up… seeing Sky Flame was holding a mistletoe above him and Moon! He paled instantly while Moon glared at him. "Don't. Even." She sneered.

"Ooh, Moon and Sailor, kissing in a-" Calvin began to taunt. Sky Flame curiously turned his head to look at him, so that the mistletoe was now above Calvin's head. "…tree?"

Moon smirked then gave Calvin a peck on the cheek.

"AUGH! I've got COOTIES! HOT WATER! I NEED HOT WATER!" Calvin shouted, running off.

"I've got it right here, Cal!" Goofy called.

"Hey, why didn't he get hit with a 2x4?" Fanatic asked.

"We ran out," the rest of the authors answered.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that-" Orion began.

"We've got a problem!" Minnie exclaimed, running up to them.

"Tempus is back?!" Sky Rim asked.

"No… but And Mors and Shuck are harassing Blue Beam, Headcase, and Brainwave!"

"What?!" Everyone ran out, seeing Shuck attacking the three robots mentioned above.

Predaclone roared, and Shuck looked over, then took off running. Mors, in motorcycle mode, shot by… the Phantom Blot riding him and laughing! "Oh, I am SO METAL RIGHT NOW!" he exclaimed, putting on a pair of sunglasses and turning on rock-music.

"Dude, just ride." Mors commented, embarrassed.

"Great. Our two main antagonists have an alliance," Tracker sneered.

"I'd give it two days," ATF scoffed, drinking eggnog. "Well, at least they took off,"

"Yeah, but we've got ANOTHER problem!" Tanabi gasped, looking into the horizon. "The SHIPPERS ARE COMING!"

As if on cue, a ton of the JackxElsa fans flooded the club!

"Well… t'is the season to get hectic!" Colin said with a shrug. With that, the team leaped into action.

Truly it was a Christmas that wouldn't be forgotten soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! :D**


	18. Minisode: New Year's Eve Crackness!

**And now for an mini-sode so crazy, you might mistake it for a crack-fic.**

**…Enjoy anyway!**

**Last Disclaimer… of the year!: Don't own nothing!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's New Year's Eve!" ATF exclaimed, running towards the club- only to get yanked back by WG.

"Hold it right there, bro! We're on the clock!" WG snapped.

"…I thought ATF had the night off?" Fanatic asked as he, Scoobycool9, and Dragongirl stood by.

"*sigh* Yeah, well, I had him take up the shift with me, just so I could keep an eye on him. He always goes crazy on New Year's Eve,"

"Exactly, how long have you been drinking?" Dragongirl asked ATF, after hearing about the '21 and Over' incident.

"Lets see… I think it all started back in 1974…" ATF said, rubbing his chin. "…Or maybe during the Woodstock era? …No wait, maybe back in the 80's… It's hard to say, after my first wine-cooler, I forgot what year it was."

WG rolled her eyes. "It's also annoying when he makes a drinking-game out of almost everything," she said. "He's drunken more shots in a game than I've written Fangface stories!"

"Hey, that's one of the games I made up!" ATF exclaimed, whipping out a table, taking out a wine-bottle, and holding up a shot-glass. "We go through all the Fangface fics on the website and have a drink for every one that WG wrote!"

Scoobycool9's eyes widened. "Dude, don't people die from alcohol poisoning in that game?!" he gasped.

"…from my experience, yes. Yes they do."

WG kicked the table away. "Dude, lay off the booze tonight!"

"Don't we have a mini-sode plot to get to any-" Dragongirl began, until something large landed behind her! She turned around, seeing Predacon there… curling up. "Heh, finally managed to get the kids to sleep, huh big guy?"

Predacon yawned, then fell asleep.

"So… what all is going to happen in this episode?" Fanatic asked.

"Anything! It's New Year's Eve! The night to party, do something illegal, and wake up with no clue what happened with the only hints being pictures on Facebook!" ATF said, completely pumped. (In the background, some small figures sneaked around back)

WG gave her brother a deadpanned look. "…how much sugar did you consume?" she questioned.

"Well… I know that Sailor Androm3da and Sailor Moon were going to do a rendition of BlackGryph0n's 'Zero Gravity" around 11, since the music act scheduled for tonight cancelled at the last mi- did someone just sneak into the club just now?" Dragongirl stated, turning around.

"And there's the end of the filler. On to the plot!" Fanatic declared. "Scoobycool9, you stand guard out here; Dragongirl, you and WG check the alley; ATF, you come with me into the club! And Max… keep standing there blending into the background and texting on your phone!"

Max, who was doing just that, looked up. "Huh? …Is the episode starting already?" he asked.

"Lets go!" WG said, and everyone split up. "And no drinking, Anti!"

"I'll stop drinking when you stop watching anime!" ATF called back.

Predacon gave a snore, oblivious to what was going on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The intruders entered the backstage… revealed to be the Knock-Offs from Season 1. "Ha ha! We're back in, girls!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Yay! What are we going to do now?" Zagi asked.

"Simple- we take our place at the Princess table, and show those authors what a real princess looks like!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Heeey… I just thought of something," Hemi said. "Should we, like, get another knock-off for WG? I saw a video where she turned into a princess!"

"No, because WG would have to be a GIRL, duh!" Cindy scoffed.

WG and Dragongirl were standing right behind them at this point. "I AM a girl," WG said, firmly.

Cindy turned and looked at her. "Oh. …Well, I guess it would be ok- AUGH!"

"It's WG… and a Maleficent knock-off!" Hemi screamed.

Dragongirl clenched her fists. "Okay, I was going to go easy on you, but now you're dead!" she snarled, then breathed fire at the Knock-Offs!

"EEK! RUN!" Bianca shrieked, and they all took off… bouncing on their butts. (It would be best if we don't ask why…)

"Hey, here's a game we can play- we call dibs on who to use for target-practice!" WG exclaimed. "First one to shoot both of theirs down wins!"

"I'm game!" Dragongirl exclaimed, and the two of them shot off after the Knock-Offs, breathing fire and shooting lasers!

As they took off, Hater snuck in next. "Time to give one more beating to Fanatic before the year is out, heh heh…" he chuckled to himself, keeping to the shadows as he searched for Fanatic, seeing him and ATF by the bar-section of the club. "There he is… got him all to my- whoa, since when did this place have a bar?" he then shook his head. "Focus, Hater… kill first, drink later!"

The evil robot leaped and dove toward Fanatic, with his blade drawn…

"Ah man, the knock-offs are back- and are apparently target-practice for my sister," ATF whined.

"Not again… Hey WG! Save some for me!" Fanatic exclaimed, running forth.

*THUD!*

Hater hit the ground where Fanatic stood, face-first. "Ow…" he groaned.

ATF looked at his watch. "Yep, saw that coming," he said. Hater stood up and stabbed him in the stomach. "…Saw that coming to,"

"You see everything, don't you?" Hater sneered.

"Please, I predicted everything in this episode last week! In my vision, the Knock-Offs arrive and my sister and Dragongirl chase them like maniacs, Fanatic and you fight… and I beat you in a drinking game,"

Hater scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'm going to go kill him now!" he then stormed off.

"Alright… *cough*PANSY*cough*,"

Hater zipped right back up, getting in his face, fury in his eyes. " _What was that?!"_

ATF leaned up, getting in his face next. "I said, you ain't got BOLTS unless you can hold your energon and beat me in a drinkin' game, rust-bucket!"

"Oh, you want a game?! I'll turn it into a DEATH-MATCH!"

"Bring it on, fool! Bring it ON!" ATF then brought back in the table and shot-glasses, this time with several bottles of wine and a few gallons of Energon.

"So what's the game going to be? Beer-pong? Listing crazy stunts and drinking to every single one you've done? The Stephen King drinking game?" (He put a quarter in the 'Nostalgia Critic Joke' jar).

"No… we're going to play the Fangface fan-art drinking game!" ATF exclaimed, taking out a laptop and pulling up Deviantart. "We're going to drink to every Fangface picture on here…"

Hater scoffed. "Doesn't seem like that many,"

"…drawn by WG,"

Hater paused. "…This game will never end, will it?"

"You backing out?"

Hater glared then poured a shot of Energon. "No, I'm waiting for you to get started!"

ATF smirked then poured a shot, and they began scrolling through the fan-art.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On stage, Mickey had finished introducing a Donald Duck cartoon, before running backstage. "Geez, we've barely been open five minutes and already it's chaos out there!" he panted.

"I know- Minnie told me all about the Knock-Offs situation," Oswald said.

"Not that- It's New Year's Eve and half the crowd as gone nuts!" Mickey rubbed his forehead. "…I really regret putting in that bar. Why did we put it in, again?!"

Oswald held up a signature sheet. "It came recommended from several of the guests…" he looked at the list. "Though… I'm just now noticing Homer Simpson signed his name 15 times…"

"I'll just announce that no one can consume more than 3 drinks, that way things don't get too out of-"

"EXCUSE ME MICKEY!" WG shouted as she and Dragongirl chased the Knock-Offs backstage, running over Mickey in the process!

"…control…"

"Help! These girls are crazy!" Zagi cried as she, Hemi, Cindy, and Bianca ran through the kitchen door… only to run out screaming. "And the crazy boy's with them too!"

Fanatic leaped out, looking like a punk-rock-metal-psycho! "WATCH OUT! HERO COMING THROUGH!" he then shot a missile at them, blowing them up and leaving them charred! He then turned to the audience. "NOW PUT ME ON A CEREAL BOX!"

WG put a quarter in the 'Nostalgia Critic Joke' jar. "This thing's going to be full by the end of the season, folks." She told the audience, then raised her chainsaw. "Now then… ON WITH THE MAYHEM!"

"AAAUUUGH!" The Knock-Offs screamed, running as fast as they could.

"…Ever notice no one's been hit by a 2x4?" Daisy commented.

"Well, the gag was getting old… and WG's dad stopped lending us boards from the lumberyard," Scoobycool9 said, walking in… then held up his wand. "Now then… HEY GUYS! LET ME HAVE A SHOT AT THEM!" he then ran to pursue the Knock-Offs.

"Oh crap, not another one!" Zagi screamed.

"Girls, bail-out! There's too many crazies in the joint!" Hemi called out, yelping as she dodged another blast of fire.

"No way! We're not giving in so early! We're going to keep fighting until-" Cindy began to declare… until Scoobycool9 zapped her with his wand, turning her into a frog! "*ribbit* Change of plans. RUN!"

With that, the Knock-Offs fled. Max stood by the door with a stop-watch, clicking it. "Wow! Fastest victory yet!" he stated.

"Well, that solves that problem…" Dragongirl stated.

"Hold it… where's ATF?" WG asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"O… Okay… now are we counting crossovers?" Hater asked, a bit loopy as he stared at the computer screen, trying to focus. "Because this one has Fangs and Swaine both in it… wearing each other's outfits…"

"We can drink half-a-glass for that one…" ATF slurred, pouring half a shot-glass and gulping it down.

The others ran in, gasping. "HATER'S BACK!" WG yelled.

Scoobycool9 rubbed his ears. "…Could you have said that a LITTLE louder? I don't think they heard you IN JAPAN!" he snapped.

"Hater!" Fanatic snarled.

"What?!" Hater snapped/slurred, turning around, wavering a bit. "Why do you keep yellin' ma name?! It'sth not like we're in class, y'know!"

"I thought we got rid of you in the last episode- after Moon kicked your ass," Dragongirl scoffed.

"MOON! AUGH! Is she here?! That girl is scary!" Hater blinked. "…Is she sthingle?"

The others exchanged glances. "Ummm… Hater? Are you feeling… in-character?" WG questioned, noticing their antagonist was acting pretty loopy.

"Of coursthe I am! Why?! You wanna fight?!" Hater held up a gun and started shooting… very poorly, as he didn't hit anyone. "C'mon, WG! I can take on all five of ya!"

Another quarter went in the 'Nostalgia Critic Joke' jar. "…We're not going to see much action tonight, are we?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"You want action? I'll give ya action! You know why?! Because I'm the an..anta… gonisa… I'm the bad guy! I'm working for a robot more evil than Megatron, my enemy is a crazy kid, with even crazier friends who are more dangerous to society… and people call me a Terminator rip-off… and… and… ugh, I need a drink…"

"Heeeere ya go, bud," ATF slurred, pouring Hater another shot of Energon.

"Anti, I thought I told you no drinking!" WG snapped.

"Hey, I handle bad-guys better when I'm drunk, alright?! It relaxes me so I can… *hic* think more clearly…"

"Amen!" Hater exclaimed, toasting ATF, then putting his arm around him. "You… you know what? This was a great idea, I came here to kill you… but really, all I needed was to unwind… *hic* You know, after being frozen, and going through all this shit, and… *hic* having that Ghost Blob or whatever he's called try to steal my spotlight and… *hic* oh man, I'm drunk…"

"Tell me about it- that's what I love about New Year's Eve… oh my sister tries to stop me, but I always find a way! *hic*"

"Ha! You call this New Year's Eve?! Back on Cybertron, we REALLY partied! *hic* ah, those were the good ol' days… If it hadn't BLOWN UP, I'd invite ya… if I didn't stab you! Ha ha ha!"

"Ah ha ha ha… oh geez, you're hansom…"

"Ah ha h- wha…?"

"NOTHING! I'm gonna go throw up now…" ATF then walked off… while mumbling a tune. " _~It's going down… I'm yelling 'Timber'… you'd better move… you'd better dance…~"_

Everyone blinked. Hater turned to the others. "…Heh heh… he's funny," he said… then passed out.

"Well… that was a hollow victory." Scoobycool9 deadpanned.

"Should we just kill him now?" Dragongirl asked.

"Nah… there's no honor in killing a drunk guy- besides, we're going to need someone to be our main-antagonist when the Phantom Blot isn't around," WG said, then opened a portal to the city dump, and threw Hater through it.

"So… now what, then?" Scoobycool9 asked.

Sailor came in with Sailor Moon just then, arm-in-arm. "We're ready for our duet!" he exclaimed. "Me and my little waifu here have been looking forward to it all… is ATF drunk again?!"

"Yep. …Hey, I thought Sailor Moon already hooked up with that one dude in her show," Dragongirl said.

"Yes, but this is Fanfiction, therefore we break the laws of reality." Sailor Moon replied, then hugged Sailor.

"Did ya here that, WG?! Now you can hook up with Pugs!"ATF joked, laughing his ass off. "…Or maybe Shaggy… or Fangs- no wait, Tracker would kill you… Swaine then!" he continued to laugh. "Okay, I'm joking, we all know you and FF2 are the token-couple of Fanfiction…"

"And keep that in mind," Scoobycool9 sneered (FF2 and WG were his favorite couple).

"By the way, why do so many girls go for Swaine?" Fanatic asked WG. "The guy pretty much looks like a bum!"

"It's the sad truth, Fan- 'Homeless' is the new 'Hot'," WG said.

"IT IS?" Chester A. Bum exclaimed, running in. "Alright!" he then ran into the dining area. "Helloooo ladies!"

"AUGH!" came a shriek, followed by a *SLAP!*

The Authors looked at each other, shrugged, then walked back to their post… save for ATF, who ended up walking into the wall.

"Well, at least we handled one- WHAT THE?!" Fanatic screamed, seeing a pile of beer-bottles on the corner. Predacon stood up out of the pile, shaking a few bottles off his head. "Dude! You were my ride! You can't get drunk!"

*Grunt* Predacon grunted.

"…oh, a bunch of New Year's Lunatics have been dumping them off here all night?"

*Grunt*

"Ah, okay. Sorry about that, big guy,"

*Grunt*

"Well, it's because so far a couple people have-"

"AND IIIIIIII… WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOUUUUU!" ATF sung at a high-pitch… making all the bottles in the pile shatter.

"Dragongirl… would you mind grabbing my brother by the heels and flying him around until he sobers up?" WG asked in a sigh.

"Sure," Dragongirl said with a mischievous smirk, grabbing ATF by the heels and shooting up in the air.

"AUGH! STOP! I'M GONNA HURL!" ATF screamed.

(Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip were down the street, looking up. "Anyone else worried about the guy writing our story?" Shaggy commented).

WG shook her head, then took out her laptop. "Who likes LOLcats?" she asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Yeeeaaaahhh… I ran out of ideas XD Hope you guys all enjoyed!**

**ATF: *falls through ceiling* …owie…**

**Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**


	19. One Night with Rip-Offs

**Hey, first new episode of the year!**

**Calvin: About time. It only took four months!**

**T_T YOU try writing on a tight schedule!**

**ATF: Believe me, it ain't easy!**

**Fanatic: Lets wrap up this author's note quick, we've got an update to do!**

**This shall be a Parody of a game you might be familiar with, with an Episode of the House of Mouse!**

**Yes we are actually bringing back another old villain...or rather _villains_ from House of Mouse.**

**Disclaimer: We don't- whoop, out of time! Lets roll the ep!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was your average night in Toontown… actually below average, the weather had been grim for the place for a few weeks like the post-Christmas blues had set in and yet to leave.

"That and the fact that people are already getting ready for Valentine's day." Moon said, as she leaned up against the entrance of the club. "Seriously I saw the Valentine's go up the First weekend of January.

"I wonder if we're going to do a Valentines day special?" Tanabi asked.

"Fan and WG just make stuff up as they go along, though I do look forward to what they might do just for the sheer insanity of it." Moon said with a chuckle.

They then heard the flapping of wings as Dragongirl descended to the ground and then landed, on her knees and then got to her feet, a large sack in her hand.

"Moon, Tanabi, what are you guys doing here?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. "It's a Thursday, unless I didn't read my calendar correctly. "

"We know." Tanabi said. "But we got texts from Mickey asking us to meet him here, did he call you too?"

The Dragonborn shook her head. "I was just flying past, I ran out of fish for Night Fury so-"

Moon looked up and blinked. "What's my brother doing at your place?"

"Not Toothless, this really cute Baby Night Fury that ended up in my room." She said. "He likes fish...a lot."

""If he gets to be too much trouble can I-" Tanabi asked with a grin, and then Dragongirl shot him a glare.

"No, he's scared of almost everything, except me and Sky Flame… besides do you really think I would give up something as adorable as a baby Night Fury?"

"Didn't hurt to ask." Tanabi said, and then Moon punched him in the gut. "I retract my previous statement!"

At this point, Mickey walked up to the club, however he looked pretty tired, and a bit jumpy-

"Hey Boss." Moon said

"AAAAIIIE!" Mickey shouted and then ran up the nearest streetlamp shaking like a Chihuahua in the middle of January.

Dragongirl and Tanabi slowly turned to look at Moon who blinked. "What? There is no way I did anything to scare the Mickey, the Narration didn't say that I did anything to scare him!"

(It's true, it's not in the script.)

Mickey then slid down the pool and stopped short of the ground and then hopped off, to the ground. "S-S-S-Sorry Ev-ev-eryone, b-been a li-little b-b-bit j-jumpy lately." He stammered.

"We just saw you on Saturday Mickey, and you were fine then." Moon pointed out.

"T-T-That was B-Before what happened on Monday night." The mouse then walked over to the doors and unlocked them.

"So what happened on Monday?" Dragongirl asked, setting her sack down on Daisy's desk and reaching for her katanas.

"SSSSSSHHHH!" Mickey said in alarm, as a 4X6 hit him in the head. The mouse shot a glare toward the writer and whispered, "Was that really necessary, and I thought you guys were out of 2x4's."

"My dad's got plenty of 4x6's laying around." Fanatic said as he picked up another one with a nail sticking out of it. "Just be happy I'm removing the nails from them… and get back to the narrative."

The mouse scowled to himself and then turned back to the others.

"A few years back, during the original run of the show, we had an Episode where Von Drake replaced us with Robots, however no one really liked the robots and we destroyed the Robot making machine and shut them down.."

"And I take it they became active again?" Tanabi asked.

Mickey nodded. "We don't know how they got into the club- I was certain we threw them into the dumpster."

"Well perhaps you should have melted them down." Moon said and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"We really didn't think of that, had we known about Hater coming into our lives we would have, just as a precaution."

"So what's the big deal, these robots just want to take your place, we can just trash them ." Tanabi said.

"That's the problem- Donald tried that and as it turns out they've done some… 'rebuilding to themselves.'" Mickey explained.

As he said this, a Robotic Minnie head lowered itself down next to him.

"Security Author detected!" The robot exclaimed, causing everyone to jump and Mickey to leap into the air.

Dragongirl looked up to see that the Robotic Minnie's body was looking like a mix of a Spider, a robot and female mouse, bits and pieces jutted out everywhere , especially old car parts, that were on it's back and limbs like deadly spikes, and even both hands were replaced with them.

"Well, that's terrifying." She said, eyes wide.

The Minnie-bot then threw itself onto the ground into a pile of parts before reforming itself again.

Moon sniffed. "This is going to be a piece of cake compared to Hater." She said, as the robot suddenly stabbed her through the chest with her pick, and then threw her into the ground, impaling her to it.

"Okay…..that was fast." She said and then grabbed the spike and then tried to pull it out, only to find it was jammed in tight.

"Hang on Moon." Dragongirl said, pulling out her katanas and then attacking the Minnie-bot, and then sliced into its arm, cutting it off.

Tanabi jumped forward and kicked the monstrosity in the head, sending it spinning in circles before he grabbed it and smashed the head into the ground.

The Minnie-bot staggered a bit, and Dragongirl breathed fire onto it, the robots metal buckled and then Tanabi picked up his gun and opened fire into the metal.

The Robot Minnie stumbled to the side hissing. "This doesn't...compute!" it rasped to itself. "Must, kick Security Authors out of club!"

"Sounds like Pete." Moon said, as she turned her flame power on the spike.

"Ya know Mickey, if this problem has been going on since Sunday, why not call sooner?" Tanabi said opening fire at the robot.

"That's the thing!" Mickey exclaimed. "I did call several of you guys in! I called in ATF, Colin, Sailor, Tracker, and they all went missing!"

"Well you could have mentioned that earlier." Dragongirl deadpanned. "I've got two Dragons to feed at home, I can't just disappear."

Moon finally got the spike out of her chest and turn red into her dragon mode and attacked the Minnie bot.

"Wait, how did those guys just "disappear", they're all experience Security Authors, they've been around since Season 1… except for ATF, but considering he's been through similar things-!" Tanabi exclaimed as he jumped from the Minnie Bot as it was torched by Moon.

"We don't know, they destroyed a few robots, went to find the rest of the robots and when Minnie and I came back the Robots were rebuilt and the others were gone!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Man the _Shaggy, Puggsy and Flip_ fans are gonna be pissed if we don't find ATF, the story's been on hold for a while now!" Moon said, going back to human and then smashing the Minnie-bot to the ground.

The robots eyes sputtered and then it began to sizzle till its circuits completely fried.

"So, you've been able to contact the others, except Kat, Orion, FF2, WG and Fan?" Dragongirl asked.

Mickey nodded. "WG's catching up on her other stories, Kat's working on her Novel, FF2's collage work is piling up on him, and when I tried to get a hold of Fanatic, all I got was an answering machine- no OC's, not even a Predababy!"

"I was actually just flying by, I didn't take my cell." Dragongirl said.

"That explains the random peeps and whimpers and grunts I got from your phone." Mickey said. "I think Sky Flame picked it up."

"It had to have been him, Night Fury can't make his claws into digits." Dragongirl said.

"So, you want us to bash some robot heads?" Tanabi asked.

"Well, see here's the strangest bit-" Mickey began,

_*one scene transition later*_

The group was now up in Horace's room as Mickey began talking again. "…according to what Tracker mentioned, it seemed that the robots were queuing around my dressing room."

Mickey then walked over toward Horace's desk and flipped a switch, it immediately descended into the floor and then another desk slid out from the ceiling and lowered itself into place.

"This is our old Security Camera system, well… it was until Pete sabotaged it shortly before you guys showed up." Mickey said.

"So why not just replace it?" Tanabi asked, and then he got smacked upside the head by Moon.

"Do you want us to get fired from our job!?" Moon hissed.

"Well, Pete banned us from doing 'worthless upgrades' and you guys seem to be doing a pretty good job. Once the Robots began to attack, Horace got it up and running once again, though we don't have video feed in the kitchen, it's in black and white and it can go staticky from time to time, and it's only able to take pictures every five seconds-"

"It's a piece of crap we get it." Moon said rolling her eyes. "The question is why should we do we need to use it, when we could just beat the crap out of the robots?"

"Did you not remember that the others went missing?" Dragongirl asked and then looked at Mickey. "So why didn't the others use it?"

"We just got it fully operational…...as operational as it's going to get….just today." he said, flipping it on, and the screens came to life showing shots of the club in limited view, and it also showed where the Minnie Robot lay, and the Donald and Daisy Robots, the Donald-bot, with only one eye and torn up in places and the Daisy-bot was mostly intact, near it,...with robot parts in their hands.

"Hey, what are those two doing?" Tanabi asked with wide eyes, it then showed them rebuilding the Minnie bot, and twisting a new head into place on its neck! "Th-they're rebuilding it!"

Moon smacked him. "We can see that!"

In a flash the Minnie-bot had been reactivated and it stumbled around a bit before beginning to climb the walls once more.

"Yeah…..we're getting overtime right?" Tanabi asked.

Mickey sighed. "Yes."

"Well I'm game."

Moon nodded. "Might as well, otherwise we'd be out of a job anyway if we didn't."

Dragongirl paused and then shifted a bit. "I… don't know, Sky Flame and Night Fury are at home, and I don't think I can leave them alone all night, and since you can't contact Fanatic, I doubt I'm going to get through to have Predaclone babysit."

"Hold it… Fanatic was just mentioned in the last scene working on prying nails out of 2x4s!" Tanabi piped up. "Why doesn't he just walk on-scene and help?!"

"Because the script hasn't called for it!" Fanatic called from off-screen. "And I'm a little busy- OW! MY SPLEEN! (stupid pry-bar…!)"

Tanabi blinked. "…Never mind."

"Back to my child-care issue…" Dragongirl stated, getting back to the conversation.

Mickey then ran over to her. "I'll do it, I've gotten to know a thing or two about taking care of kids, and I've encountered Sky Flame." He volunteered.

Dragongirl thought it over and then sighed. "Okay, there's a sack on Daisy's desk, it's got fish in it, feed it to Night Fury when he's hungry."

"Who's Night Fury?" Mickey asked.

"If you see a little Toothless that's bigger than Sky Flame's plush, that's him."

"Got it, gosh I can't thank you guys enough," He said as he pulled a book from his jacket. "I'm just glad this made it out okay, are you guys sure you're up to the task?"

"Are you kidding me, we're fighting killer robots, this is gonna be fun!" Tanabi exclaimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_*Twenty Minutes Later*_

" _Oh my gosh this so boring_!" Tanabai shouted out, causing Moon and Dragongirl to shush him.

"It's only been twenty minutes, can't anyone in this story go 10 words without fighting?" Moon asked.

"Like you've got room to talk." Tanabi said and then regretted it as Moon lunged for him, only for Dragongirl to grab him.

"Knock it off you two, last thing we need is you guys attracting those things to our location." Dragongirl snapped.

Moon growled a bit and then sat back down. "Fine I'll kill him later." She muttered.

Tanabi gulped and looked pleadingly at Dragongirl, who shook her head. "If I really felt like it, I could do what she was intending myself." She said with a glare.

"Great." Tanabi muttered. He then looked back at the Security Cameras and his eyes went wide, he could see, in the hallway leading to the room they were in, was the Donald-bot, staring at the door, he looked at the door, which had been left open earlier.

"Someone close the door!" He said and Dragongirl and Moon looked and then stared at the door, seeing the Donald-bot rushing toward them.

"You are all trespassing on House of Mouse property, you must be ELIMINATED!" It said, as a 4X6 thunked across its head. "Ow, my circuits…"

Dragongirl yipped and then slammed the door shut, and the bot smashed into it. She then pulled out one of her katanas and then stabbed it right through the door.

A loud electronic screech was heard as Dragongirl forced her Katana upward. "Attacking House of Mouse Personnel is punishable by DEATH!" The robot exclaimed. It then grabbed the Katana and tried to push itself off.

As usual, it was a big mistake.

Dragongirl whipped out her other Katana and threw it into the door and directly through the robot's head.

The Donald-bot fell onto it's back and then grabbed the door handle, and then pulled itself up.

"Injuring House of Mouse personnel will result in your untimely demise!"

"The thing still isn't down!?" Moon exclaimed.

"It must have adaptive technology…" Tanabi said and then blinked. "Wait, these guys took out several other members of our Security Team beforehand…..including Tracker!"

"So gunfire is ruled out." Moon sighed. "Though me and Dragongirl can still use fire to melt the things."

The door began to thud as the Donald-Bot tried to enter. "Either you let me in, or I'll have to get the master key from Mickey."

"Okay there's something to be careful for, watch out for Mickey-bot." Dragongirl said.

Tanabi switched the cameras focus to Mickey's dressing room, only to get static. "The heck? Dang, the camera in Mickey's dressing room seems to be out!"

A light bulb appeared above Moon's head as she thought back to Episode 3.

Tanabai flicked the cameras again, this time he saw the Goofy-Bot, rolling along the catwalks humming a, frankly creepy, robotic tune; he switched it again, to see the Minnie-bot in front of Mickey's dressing room standing guard with the Mickey bot; and another click revealed the Pluto bot…..rolling itself toward the vents!

Tanabi spared a glance upward at the vent and gulped. "We need to get the Donald bot away from here… or destroy him, whichever works."

"Destroying him works." Moon said.

"I'm giving you all to the count of Fiiiiivveee." The Donald bot said.

"Let me handle him." Moon said, and then threw open the door and then shoved the bot back a bit and then slammed the door.

Not five seconds later, Dragongirl and Tanabai heard Robotic screeching noises, followed by a loud metallic scream.

Tanabai checked the vents again and froze, the Pluto Bot had stopped and he looked up again.

"Dragongirl….stab the vents…"

"Uhh do I Want to ask why?" She asked.

"Just do it...quickly!"

The Dragonborn rolled her eyes and then thrust her katana upward.

"Bow wow EEEEEEE!"

Dragongirl and Tanabi's hands flew to their ears as the Pluto Bot let out a screech of pain that shook them, to the core.

Dragongirl pulled her blades out of the vent and then looked, the Pluto bot was injured but it was still sparking.

"Maybe I should have brought Sky Flame, at least he could fit in the vents."

The Pluto-bot made a growl like buzz noise and then stuck it's snout in to try and bite Dragongirl, who then stabbed him in the head.

Moon then reentered the room, holding some melted slag that she plopped on Horace's desk. "I made a paperweight." She said.

Tanabi blinked. "Where's Robo-Donald?"

"What do you think I made the paper weight out of?"

Dragongirl yanked the Pluto-bot down through the vents and then snapped it's head clean off. "Okay, now that this things taken care of what next?" she asked.

"Well, by the way the bots operate, we're probably going to be dealing with them trying to retrieve their comrades." Tanabi said.

"So it's going to be a montage of Robot beat 'em ups...great." Moon scoffed.

"Well, it's been a while since we've done a song parody." Dragongirl said.

Tanabai looked at the cameras, the Mickey, Goofy, Minnie, Horace, Clarabelle *built recently* Daisy, Goofy and Ludwig bots were now outside Mickey's dressing room, with more robotic parts in their hands- not only that, but there were boxes from the prop room, and he could see weapons from S.H.I.E.L.D and _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and even some light-sabers being installed into the robots systems.

"Mother." He whispered with a gulp as the music began.

_Tanabi:_ **~I dunno what we were thinking**

**Taking this stupid job.**

**Now we're suffering, cursing and trying not die~**

The Goofy Bot appeared next in the hallway, and Moon opened the door, only to be meet with it raising it's former food launcher, and then it began firing lasers. Moon shut the door as the blasts burnt through, singing her hair as well as Dragongirl's horns!

_Moon:_ **~With all this anger, confusion and stupidity,**

**Wanting us to crash our heads together**

**This isn't worth the paycheck altogether.~**

Dragongirl leapt from the room, shooting blasts of flame at the robot and then blocked, and the lasers that were being fired with her katanas, several of which hit the lights causing them to get damaged and begin to flicker.

"Well this is just great!" She said as the lights flickered

_Dragongirl:_ **Is this revenge they're seeking**

**Or seeking someone to avenge them?**

**They've stuck us in a box, and we want to be free~**

As the lights flickered, Dragongirl saw the Minnie-bot beginning to crawl toward her as the Goofy-bot opened fire once again, in the flashes of light Dragongirl pulled out a small canister filled with Zippleback gas. With a smirk she tossed the can toward the Goofy-bot and it opened, filling the area with the gas, she then shot a tiny Fireball at the goofy bot… which exploded when the gas lit up.

_Moon:_ **Maybe we should chase and find what they want**

**Before they'll try to stop us**

**It won't be long before we kick their rear ends!~**

The Minnie-Bot then dove in for an attack letting out a wild screech as it did so, Dragongirl yelped and ducked, as Moon pounced on it in her Dragon Form sending a blast of Plasma at the Minnie bot, frying the right side of its head.

_Dragongirl:_ **It's been so long**

**Since we've kicked Robot butt!**

**After Hater, ran away like a wussy~**

Tanabai flicked through the security Cameras and his eyes went wide, as the Daisy Bot was now in the vents, he turned around, right as a light-saber carved it's way through the floor of the vent!

"Ohh I've never met a Lion prince before!" She said. "Can I sign an Autograph… in your BLOOD!?"

A 4x6 clunked across it's head and Tanabi gulped.

_Moon:_ **But now that we're here**

**We've been singing this stupid song**

**So we can Parody**

**Five Nights at Freddy's~**

The Daisy Bot raced forward, light-sabers aimed toward Tanabi's chest, the Lion Prince leapt upwards and then grabbed a pipe...as the Daisy Bot crashed through the window and fell into the club area.

Tanbai shook his head.

_Tanabi:_ **I wish we knew what these things wanted.**

**Then maybe we could use it**

**To stop them in their tracks like a...uh….**

_Dragongirl_ : ~ **Brake on a train?**

_Tanabi:_ **~That works!~**

The Minnie-bot swung another blade-like object at Moon, who grabbed it with her mouth and bit down hard, ripping off the bots arm.

"This does not compute!" The Minnie-bot exclaimed.

"It does for me," Moon said with a laugh and then blew a plasma blast into the robot's chest, blowing it apart.

_Tanabi:_ **Their Demonic glowing eyes their robotic voices**

**Are creepy as all heck!**

**I kind of wish that we were fighting Hater!~**

"I don't get it, why did the others have trouble fighting these guys?" Dragongirl asked herself, when suddenly a Chain whipped itself around her neck!

Dragongirl gasped out and Moon, seeing this, changed back into her human form, cutting the chain, or tried to. The Daisy Bot then leapt out of the shadows like a demon Jack-in-the-box and impaled her with the light Sabers! Moon growled, then shot a blast of fire at her face while Dragongirl struggled against the chains.

_Moon:_ **We're going to kill, these things**

**Us killing them is justified!~**

_Dragongirl:_ **But what happened to the others?**

**We're kind of scared.~**

Tanabai looked up at the catwalks, and then saw something that made his eyes go wide- Shuck was staring at him, the giant robo dogs optics were narrowed and its mouth twisted into a growl.

_Tanabi:_ **It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger**

**But I wouldn't worry most of our foes are idiots… right?~**

Tanabai looked at those lyrics and then back at Shuck as his growls increased.

"I hate my life…" He moaned as Shuck opened fire. The room exploded in a ball of fire, that blasted the door off, and directly into Moon, who was being sliced up every which way by the Daisy-Bot and then smashed into a wall, knocking her out!

_All:_ **It's been so long**

**Since we've kicked Robot butt!**

**After Hater, ran away like a wussy**

Dragongirl broke free, and brought out her Katanas and was ready to battle, when four chains whipped around her arms and legs, then her neck again, and then other two flew around her wings. She was then pulled backwards and smacked into a wall, then shoved to the ground hard.

She looked up to see a version of her with Silver and Black armor and a long cape, also this person wasn't a dragon..

**~But now that we're here**

**We've been singing this stupid song**

**So we can Parody**

**Five Nights at Freddy's…~**

'Daveen…" Dragongirl hissed as her twin smirked.

"The one and only, now perhaps it's time for you to get some sleep." She said, before she socked Dragongirl in the face, and her world went black

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, I'm impressed, this plan is actually working so far."

Dragongirl shook her head a bit and opened her eyes, things were a blur at the moment, but she could make out the forms of four figures.

"Of course, I'm a criminal genius!"

"Not according to the previous chapters Blotty."

"DON'T CALL ME *thunk* Blotty...T_T"

Then Dragongirl felt a sharp pain on the side of her face and she twisted her head, fully awake now, though she still felt drained.

"Oh look, my counterpart's awake." Daveen said grinning as she stepped back, and Dragongirl could see Tracker, Moon, Tanabi, Colin, Sailor, and ATF, who was leaning to one side, and a large puddle of blood had formed at his feet as it seemed there was a blade stuck in his chest directly in his heart, yet he was still breathing. She also noticed they were in Mickey's dressing room!

Tanbai looked worse for wear and Tracker had one eye opened and she looked at Dragongirl and winked.

Dragongirl looked back and then turned toward the villains, Mors stood next to Shuck who was laying on the ground sleeping, and then Phantom Blot .

"Really, I would have expected Moon to wake up first." The Blot said.

Mors pointed his scythe at Moon. "She did, we had to shock her with most of the clubs electricity to get her knocked out again, considering she's unkillable. I'm just glad we managed to find a way to keep ATF quiet- that's the problem with immortals. You always have to keep them quiet."

Daveen chuckled and then punched Dragongirl in the gut. "So how's it feel to know that you've failed?"

"There's still more of us." Dragongirl said with a smirk. "And I don't think you've even seen Fanatic when he's angry..."

"Ohh so scared." Daveen said and Mors raised his hand.

"You should be… there's a reason my face looks like a carving of a skull. Oh, and you might want to watch your back when WG finds out what we did to her brother- and as stressed out as she's been lately-"

"That and your little army's been destroyed." Dragongirl pointed out.

"That's not important!" The Blot snapped angrily. "The Robots can be rebuilt or replaced, they were just decoy's to lure most of the team here, and they did their job, I only care about the book now."

"Why don't you write a love letter too this oh-so-important book." Daveen said with a laugh and Dragongirl looked at her.

"Why are you even allied with this loser anyway?" Dragongirl scoffed. "He's, like, more of a goofball-villain like Doofenschmirtz, than an antagonist."

"I take offense to that! Daveen slap her!" The Blot ordered.

"I will not be told when to slap her!' Daveen shot back… and then kicked Dragongirl in the gut.

"We've ripped this entire room apart, and there's no sign of that book to even begin with!" Mors said angrily.

"Then start searching the rest of the club." The Blot snapped. "That book is key to my plans!"

"Plans that are poorly defined." Mors said with an eyeroll.

"Wait.." Dragongirl said. "Book...the one that Mickey had with him when he left the club tonight?"

The room went silent and everyone looked at the Blot who stared back.

"He had the book the whole time?" He gasped.

"Wow, you are an idiot, you've made it known time and time again you want the book and you really wouldn't think he would put more time into its safety?"

Mors Face-palmed and vented his engines. "I think Dragongirl is right- this guy IS more of a goofball…" he whispered to Shuck.

The Blot growled to himself. "Minor setback, we'll just find the Mouse take his book and annihilate him!" he snapped.

"…and if he has someone with him/guarding them?" Daveen asked.

"Kill em." Mors Said.

Right as he said that, a burst of fire appeared, and burned off the lower half of the Blot's cloak!...revealing an all-black outfit underneath.

"Be prepared." The Blot said, when Dragongirl roared and then snapped her chains on her arms off the wall. "Annnnd she's mad… why is she mad?" The Blot asked, backing into a corner, a bit scared by what was going on.

Dragongirl then sent bursts of fire into the chains of the rest of the trapped Authors and sent them all… flopping to the ground, except Tracker who opened fire. "This is what you get for pissing off a she-wolf, pal!" she howled.

Daveen was then grabbed by the chains still attached to Dragongirls wrists and then flung across the room and into Shuck, while Tracker opened fire on Mors.

Bits of Mors exploded off as he tried to fight back, as Moon regained consciousness, she got to her feet and glared daggers toward the Blot who gulped. ATF stood up as well, prying the blade from his chest, and opening a portal to… oh my gosh, is that really…?! Oh, no wait, it's just a fire-pit. "Your call," He said Moon.

"Everyone retreat!" He called out in panic.

"Way ahead of you!" Mors shouted as Shuck grabbed Daveen gently, only causing three puncture wounds, in his mouth and Mors shifted into Motorcycle mode, which the Blot then jumped on. "Of course you realize I'll want a vacation after this." Mors put.

"Whatever! Just drive!" The blot ordered and with a roar, Mors roared out the doors to the club followed by Shuck, dragging Daveen.

"Well...that was quick." Moon said shaking the cobwebs that were still in her brain. "Why did Dragongirl go ape like that though?"

"They threatened my baby dragons, I may not be their birth mother but I am still their mother, and rule 1 about Dragons, NEVER get a mother Angry." Dragongirl stated, blasting fire onto her chains and snapping them off. "Now let's revive the others in a quick scene transition."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once the others awoke, Moon and ATF opened portals to send the scrapped House of Mouse-FNAF rip-offs into deep space, mostly towards the sun. "Man, I HATE robots like that…" ATF said.

"How did you guys get captured so easily, by the way?" Tanabi asked… only to get smacked by Moon once more. "OW! Is this going to be a running gag for you?!"

"Well, we were called in to take out the bots, as Mickey probably explained, when suddenly Daveen, Mors, and Shuck ambushed us!" Sailor explained. "ATF was going to open a portal to help us retreat, but they stabbed him through the heart and made him pass out faster than he did on New Years Eve!"

"Yeah, okay, I got drunk only TWICE- it's not like I'm a raging alcoholic!" ATF snapped, crossing his arms. "I only drink when I'm really stressed out, or when it's New Years Eve or St. Patrick's Day… and considering we've passed those holidays…"

"Wait, wasn't this supposed to be on Valentine's Day? It was mentioned in the beginning!" Tanabi pointed out.

"It's a late-update! We're still catching up! Sheesh," WG called from off-screen.

"ANYWAY, luckily ATF foretold what was going to happen, so I just pretended to be unconscious while keeping a gun hidden on me." Tracker answered.

"So… now that we saved the day once again… now what?" Colin asked.

"Hey, what about Mickey?" Moon remembered.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Mickey screamed, running up to the authors.

"Mickey! What's wrong?! Are there more robots?! Other villains attacking?! Did you forget to buy Minnie a V-day gift?!" ATF gasped.

"No- Night Fury is still hungry… and I smell like fish! …don't ask… EEP!" He dived behind Dragongirl, as Sky Flame and Night Fury ran-

*POP!*

Candy suddenly burst out of ATF's head. "Oh my gosh, a baby Night Fury! Epic squee-ness!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide and bubbly. "Must… hug…!"

Sky Flame growled fiercely at him.

"Yeah… Sky Flame is pretty defensive about his new little brother now," Dragongirl told ATF.

ATF turned to Sky Flame. "…Can I hug your brother?"

"Peep!" Sky Flame replied, and the little Night Fury leaped-

…right into Moon's arms. "Heh. He must sense kindred spirit," she commented.

ATF crossed his arms. "Lucky…"

"…you do realize there's still candy showering out of your head, right?" Colin pointed out… as Tanabi and Sailor were holding out sacks beneath the candy-fountain.

"Coolest… power… EVER!" Tanabi exclaimed.

"Dudes… you know that's coming from out of his head, right?" Tracker pointed out.

"Don't care! Still awesome!" Colin exclaimed.

Dragongirl rolled her eyes, then turned to Mickey. "So… the Phantom Blot brought up you having a sketchbook. You took it with you, right?" she guessed.

"Huh? …Oh, no, this was actually WG's sketchbook. She forgot it last time and wanted me to return it so she could finish her drawings and update her DA page," Mickey answered, holding up the sketchbook, flipping through it. "…man, she is REALLY obsessed with _Ni No Kuni_ these days…"

"So, if that's not the sketchbook, where is it?" Tracker asked.

"Somewhere secret- so secret that I can't mention it for fear that someone could break the fourth wall and leak the information!" Mickey replied.

Everyone stared at him.

"It's at home under your mattress, isn't it?" Tanabi deadpanned.

Mickey gasped. "DANG IT, TANABI!" he then shot off down the street, now having to find a new hiding place.

Everyone looked at Tanabi. Moon raised her hand. "Ah, ah, ah! Allow me…" Tanabi sputtered… then punched himself in the face, knocking himself out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: And there's one update for ya! Sorry for taking so long on this, but it's hard to keep up with the stories.**

**Another update shall come… as we're nearing the end of the season. (Yes, already).**

**Also the song parodied is the "Five Nights At Freddy's" song.**

**…Review! No flames!**


	20. The Phantom Brat

**And now an episode… where the Phantom Blot gets a new ally.**

**Disclaimer: Mew.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a cold day as the Phantom Blot stood in his new secret location… which he paid the narrator not to reveal this time. The villain was sitting at a desk, looking over some resumes as he was planning on recruiting new villains… but so far, had no luck. "Stewie Griffin wants to work alone, Norm got sucked into a wine-bottle and mailed to France, Robotnik is still under contract for that _Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip_ season, Dragongirl's OC Darren won't help me until I have a complete plan …And of all the dumb luck, Shuck and Mors decided to extend their vacation!" he was griping. "And my last posse spread the rumor that I always ditch my allies, so no other villain wants to team up with me! Dammit, if I have to resort to recruiting those ridiculous Knock-Offs, or looking through every author's story to find a good OC villain, I'm going to lose it! There has to be SOMEONE-"

*BAM!*

Before he could finish his venting, the door slammed open, and in stepped his wife… who kind of just looked like him but with a better figure, no mustache, and having lipstick on. "Husband! There you are!" she exclaimed, storming in.

Phantom Blot rubbed his temples. "Not now, Bernice, I'm trying to figure out my next nefarious scheme here!" he groaned.

"Well, you're going to have to put it on hold!"

"Put it on hold?! This story's been on hiatus long enough! Readers are waiting for us to wrap up this story and-"

"I don't care! All you do nowadays is run off to that club to pull off some plot, only to come back ransacked and tired, complaining about how you keep on failing and barely helping out around here! While you're just sitting there reading blue-prints or whatever, I'M the one having to clean the lair, polish the weapons, feed the gorillas, pick the kids up from Evil School, help them cheat on their homework, fix dinner, yell at the minions to do the dishes, and listen to you complain when you get home! I DEMAND that you start pulling your weight around here, otherwise you can just move back in with your old college room-mate!"

Phantom Blot face-palmed, groaning deeply. "Why did I ever marry you?"

"Because you wouldn't untie me from the railroad tracks unless I said 'yes'. Now I'm going to my book club, and while I'm gone I want YOU to spend some time with our daughter!"

"I can't right now! I have to-"

"IT CAN WAIT, NOW DO IT! …And if I hear that you spent all day scheming and recruiting villains, you can sleep in the gorilla cage AGAIN!" With that, Phantom Wife stormed out.

Phantom Blot groaned. "I should've hired that divorce lawyer while I had the chance…" he muttered to himself, then got up. Even villains know it's not wise to get on their wives' bad side, and he made his way out of his office and through his secret lair, heading over to the living room part.

In the living room sat his daughter, the Phantom Brat. Now, she was only seen once as a teeny-tiny child, and there wasn't much to her character, and eventually she was scrapped… so we just decided to take some creative liberties here. She was now 18, wearing a cloaked outfit just like her father's… though her hood was down, revealing her face and brown hair tied up in a high-ponytail tied back by a violet-pink scrunchy. She was currently texting on her phone.

"Alright, Brattina, your mother wants us to 'hang out', so lets get it over with." Phantom Blot sighed as he walked in.

"First of all, don't address me as 'Brattina'- I sound like that snobby girl from that Pound Puppies cartoon. Second, it is SO shallow that you don't pay me any attention for the last 16 years, and that Mom has to make you bond with me exactly 3 weeks before I go off to Villains University." Phantom Brat scoffed.

"Fine! I'll just spend the day with the Phantom Twins, Bone and Brain!"

"They're at pre-school. …Geez, you never know where your kids are, do you?"

"It's hard to be a father AND try to conquer the world all at once! You'll understand when you force someone into marriage,"

"Maybe it would be easier if you allowed me to come along! The only time you allowed me to assist you was when I was two- after that, you just started leaving me at home!"

"That's because your mother kept beating me with a rolling-pin for letting our toddler get involved in dangerous affairs! …And besides, I tried to get you interested when you were 14, but noooo! You spent your time on Fakebook, stalking guys and posting selfies!"

"I was trying to have a social-life!"

"Social?! How the heck is posting comments on a computer and sending emails being social?! Back in my day, we had to WALK and see our friends in PERSON in order to talk about something! And we didn't have our own phones either, we actually had to SHARE one under the same roof!"

"Ugh, get with the program already, dad. No wonder Mickey and Oswald always kick your ass, you're always acting like it's still the 1930's!"

Phantom Blot began to fume. "Oh, you think it's so easy trying to thwart those guys?! YOU try it sometime!"

"Fine. Tell me your plan, and I'll succeed."

"Pfft, suuuurrrrre you will. Alright, I'll humor you." Phantom Blot led her to his office, where he took out a file labeled 'Plan C, Part 3'. "There's a sketchbook hidden inside the House of Mouse somewhere, and I'm looking to get my hands on it!"

Phantom Brat arched an eyebrow. "Seriously? A sketchbook? What, did WG draw some humiliating fan-art of you and you want to make sure she doesn't post it on DeviantArt?"

"No… and don't say that out loud, you might give that authoress ideas!" he flipped through the files, showing a picture of said sketchbook, which looked like it was taken in the 1960's. "Besides, it's not an ordinary sketchbook- it's the last sketchbook Walt Disney himself ever drew in!"

"Aaaand… what? It's valuable and you plan on selling it for a fortune?"

"Oh no, it's not only valuable- it's powerful! Tell me, my daughter, do you know how cartoons are made?"

Phantom Brat thought for a second. "When two cartoons fall in love-"

"Not like that! They're DRAWN to life! …You see, people believe that Cartoonists are just overworked artists working in studios. What they DON'T realize is that Cartoonists actually have a power to bring cartoons to life! Walt Disney was one of the most powerful ones, his legacy spawning many classic and creative stories throughout the years! …And the source of their power is linked to the sketches they make!"

"Ooohhhhh… so if you get your hands on this sketchbook, you'll have Walt Disney's power?"

"No, sadly it doesn't work that way- otherwise that would be an awesome plotline! This sketchbook, however, is powerful in its own way. Before Walt died, he left a clue inside… a clue that will lead us to the location to the Disney Vault!"

"You mean the place where they store old Disney movies?"

"That's what the marketing company wants people to think… but secretly, it holds the source of all of Disney's power! With it in my grasp, I can re-animate this section of the Tooniverse at my own will… along with the other sections that belong to the other animation studios that Disney works with and/or bought! …And I can get more, until the WHOLE Tooniverse is mine! MINE! MIIINNNNE-"

"OKAY, WE GET IT! Geez, do ALL evil villains have to be over-dramatic?!"

"Oh, like you TEENAGERS are any different! I've seen your Twitter blogs!"

"Whatever. So all I have to do is find this sketchbook at the House of Mouse?"

"Yeah, but it's not so easy…" Phantom Blot turned and looked out the window, dramatically. "There's a league of Authors who keep getting in the way. They're as insane as any cartoon, but as violent as any anime character ever created! Unless we get rid of them, we don't-" he paused, turning around and seeing that Phantom Brat had left. "…Oh for the love of-!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the House of Mouse the security team was standing outside as per usual, this time consisting of Fanatic, Orion, Kat, and Scoobycool9, with Fanatic leaning against a wall trying to beat _Chain of Memories_ on the Gameboy.

"Wait, you don't have a DS!" Scoobycool9 asked turning to the author.

"WG lent me hers- FF2 gave her the game and his old DS for Christmas one year," Fan said and he leaned in toward the screen. "Now lemme concentrate on beating this plant thing in Monsuno's stomach!"

Scoobycool sighed and looked at Orion. "I take that your plan to get him hooked on Kingdom Hearts is working?"

"No the plan was to get him addicted to _Doctor Who_ , but when WG lent him the game he immediately got hooked faster than FF2 got her hooked on _Ni No Kuni_ … and I call dibs after he's done."

"Haven't you already played it?" Kat asked.

"Do you play games and/or read books more than once?"

"Point taken."

"It's time for a perimeter check anyway- Not it!" Fanatic exclaimed.

"Not it!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed, his hand shooting up next.

"Looks like we're on perimeter duty." Kat said, and then paused. "Wait, have we been on perimeter duty before?"

"I don't think so." Orion said with a shrug."Might as well do it at least once."

"NO!" Fanatic cried out and then shut the DS with a growl.

"Especially if Fanatic is about to go crazy!" Orion said and he and Kat ran into the club.

"Fan calm down, it's just a video Game."Scoobycool9 said.

Fanatic gripped him by the shirt. "It's _Kingdom Hearts_ , meaning that if I didn't hit a save point I have to do the level _all over again_ , and the levels take up to an HOUR to complete." He then let go, fuming.

Scoobycool9 considered this, inching away. "Yeah, I can see why you're angry."

"Relax, I'm saving my anger for whatever villain comes along for this episode, thus making defeat easy for them so the story can get another chapter out."

"Ah Good plan."

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them, The Phantom Brat was on a rooftop across the street, with a pair of binoculars. "Okay, so according to the files that Dad has on these guys, WG and Fanatic are both insane and are as close as siblings, both carry sharp objects and Fanatic is known for going off the wall bonkers...what?" She asked herself looking over the papers."Dad, are you exaggerating this stuff again?"

She then looked up to see that Fanatic was jumping off the walls leading into the door...wearing a Bonkers Mask.

The Brat bit her lip and then looked at the papers again, "Scoobycool9...There's nothing here outside of him being the Master of Death, a wizard, being a close friend of Scooby-Doo, and having a ton of stories to finish and keeps making new ones- like WG… meh, nothing new. Lets see what's the scoop on AT-"

She put away his folder and then grabbed ATF'S since on WG's file it had said they were siblings-

"OH MY GOSH WHAT ARE THESE!?" The Brat yelled as she dropped the dossier and poked it... revealing several pictures of ATF dressed as Jessica Rabbit. She dropped the pictures out and looked at the folder, then she shivered a bit, then her eyes fell on a tag: _Fanfiction work_.

It had been on all of them, but one interested her, showing the Older forms of Shaggy, Puggsy and Flip for their appearances for Season 2, sketches and concepts of their even older forms, as well as sub-characters… including one for Brattina Stoneheart...which was a dead ringer for the Brat.

The Brat took one look at the photo and muttered, "Of course." She then walked toward the staircase and threw the door open. "So that's how it's going to have to be played, then so be it." She muttered.

A while later, the Brat had gotten herself an outfit akin to the one that Brattina was wearing in the sketch and was standing on the corner nearest to the club, she coughed a bit and then her voice a high pitched as she walked over to the club.

"Hey everyone." She said in a high pitched voice, causing the three authors to jump a bit.

"Oh gosh that voice, it's making my ears bleed!" Scoobycool9 shouted.

The Brat scowled but then continued. "Don't you talk to me like that Mr. Scoobycool9, or my mother-"

"Wait, Brattina? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in ATF's story...and why are you 18?"

"Well, that stupid ATF made us 18 for an episode off his dumb fanfiction set in the future before he passed out drunk again, he is so disgusting!" The Brat said shaking her hands… sort of.

"TWICE! I ONLY GOT DRUNK TWICE!" ATF called. "AND I NEVER DRINK WHEN WRITING… the outcomes are horrible…"

"Chill, bro, you're not in this episode!" WG shouted from off-screen.

"Even if what she says is true?" Scoobycool asked, resulting in Fanatic smacking him upside the head.

"Besides he's writing an Episode where-"

"ACKTIBIZEBUMBLEBEES, no Spoilers!" Fanatic exclaimed. "Besides, Brattina, we can't even let you into the club, you're not 21."

"I am _technically_ , since I originally graced the TV screen in the 1980's." She said, holding her arms out in a graceful manner.

 _I want to vomit._ Was the thought that ran through the Brat's head.

Scoobycool9 rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine get in there, but if we hear that you're trying to hit on anyone or go into the bar you'll be out here in _now_ time."

"Don't you dare threaten me, I'm a star!" The Brat said and with a huff walked into the club.

"Give a bratty character enough appearances in your fics and they'll think your their favorite character." Scoobycool scoffed with an eye-roll. "Still, I thought that we weren't counting "real life" ages of characters."

"Yeah well her voice was making my ears bleed, so I wanted to get her out ASAP." Fanatic said.

"Ah, What do you think, Max?" Scoobycool asked, when he noticed that Max was on the ground-and twitching.

"Tell ATF to change her voice… it also causes seizures." Max whimpered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"BLARG!" The Brat exclaimed as she vomited into a Trash can once she was inside. "Dad owes me big time for that." She growled wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "I can't stand acting like that at all! …Now I know how WG felt from the princess episode!"

She then walked through the club, heading backstage. "Now, if I had a sketchbook, where would I hide it?" She looked over at Mickey's dressing room. From what happened in the last episode, it was safe to say the sketchbook wasn't in there. "Question is, would Mickey even consider hiding it in the Club? He'd probably give it to someone who was trustworthy…"

By this time, Oswald was walking by.

The Phantom Brat smirked then, doing her 'Brattina' impersonation again, ran up to him. "Oh, hi Oswald!" she exclaimed.

"GAH! MY EARS!" Oswald shouted, then turned. "Oh man, Brattina, I don't know what ATF did to your voice, but you'd better have him fix it!"

Phantom Brat rolled her eyes. "Is that any way to talk to your fans?"

"Fan? Since when are you a fan of me?"

"For, like, ever! You were the first cartoon Walt Disney came up with before Mickey! …And, I have this project for school where we have to pick an old cartoon to do a report about, and I was hoping you could help me, since you must know SO much. Pleeeaaaaase?"

"Agh! Alright… just don't make your voice go any higher. What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, when were you drawn? Are you doing any more work for Epic Mickey? What's it like working at the House of Mouse?"

"Whoa, whoa, easy with the questions! One at a time, please!"

"Okay… How about if we take a walk to your place and chat? Maybe you can lend me some pictures I can use as a visual aid or something?"

"*sigh* whatever keeps me from having to hear your voice- I mean, anything for a fan!" Oswald then walked off.

The Phantom Brat only smirked. _And Dad said this was going to be difficult!_ She thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile outside, Fanatic and Scoobycool9 were sitting on the pavement, bored out of their minds. "We've been standing out here for almost 30 minutes… going nowhere but inside the club, then back out for a few minutes, before going back in again… it's a nice day out… there's nothing to do…"

"…after being cooped up inside all winter… needing fresh air…" Scoobycool9 agreed, as suddenly the world began to shift and spin in his gaze. "Oh no… I've got the madness!" He then stood up, twitching and flinching. "I'VE GOT CABIN FEVER!"

Fanatic shot up after him, doing the same thing. "I'VE GOT IT TOO!"

"CABIN FEVER!" They both shouted, as music began to play-

"HOLD IT! …How about instead of ripping off a 'Muppet' song, you guys check out the club and make sure no one's trying to kill everyone?" Max suggested.

Fanatic and Scoobycool9… who were suddenly dressed as Flamenco-dancers and were preparing to rip off the song… paused and looked at each other. "Fine… but if the readers get pissed because we skipped out on a musical opportunity, you're taking the blame!" Fanatic snapped.

"Trust me, I think some of them will be thankful,"

Scoobycool9 and Fanatic rolled their eyes, walking into the club. "See any signs of chaos?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"Not yet-" Fanatic began to state, when they noticed Kit was arguing with Hewey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Are you kidding? Baloo could fly circles around him before he even got up to 1000 feet!" Kit was arguing.

"Ha! Launchpad would be soaring over the next state before your pilot would even start the engines!" Dewey argued.

"Okay, what's the 'Great Debate' this time?" Scoobycool9 asked as he and Fanatic walked over.

"Kit claims that Baloo is a better pilot than Launchpad, but everyone knows that's not true!" Louie scoffed.

"Oh, sorry, I was SURE that he was, considering he doesn't crash a thousand times a day!" Kit retorted, sarcastically.

"Okay, guys, that's enough. You both have excellent pilots, there's no room for argument." Scoobycool9 stated. "Even if Baloo flies better, it's still no reason for-"

"Excuse me? Launchpad is just a good a pilot!" Fanatic scoffed. "So he crashes a few times- Baloo had his fair-share too!"

"Could Launchpad out-maneuver a bunch of sky-pirates?"

"Did Baloo actually own his plane?"

"That has nothing to do with being a good pilot! Baloo could beat Launchpad any day!"

"Oh, I think not!"

"I think so!"

"Alright, there's only ONE way to settle this: Aerial Race- Baloo VS. Launchpad!"

"Game on, man! Game ON!"

With that, the two authors took off to find the two pilots.

Hewey, Dewey, Louie, and Kit looked at each other. "…something tells me we just landed ourselves in BIG trouble," Kit commented.

"And that's surprising… how?" Dewey scoffed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kat and Orion stepped back out front, seeing that Scoobycool9 and Fanatic were absent. "Uh, Max? Where'd the others go?" Orion asked.

"I sent them inside before they could burst out singing 'Cabin Fever'." Max answered. "Trust me, after hearing Brattina's new voice, I couldn't stand another ear-ache."

"Oh c'mon, it's a catchy song!" Kat replied.

"And what's this I hear about my new voice?" the REAL Brattina Stoneheart demanded, storming up.

"What the…?! Brattina?! Weren't you just inside the club… and 18?" Max sputtered.

"Ugh, no! This is my first time coming here… and I'm 13, you twat! My mom told ATF he couldn't increase my age further than that… no matter HOW MUCH I demanded…"

"But… if you're out here… then who…?"

"I see where this is going. Onward into the club!" Orion exclaimed, running in with Kat.

Brattina went to follow… but the two authors shoved her out. "Sorry, kid, you have to be 21 to come in by yourself," Kat told her.

"Grrr… MOTHER!" Brattina screamed, storming off.

Max covered his ears once more, flinching. "…actually, her voice is annoying either way…" he moaned.

Kat and Orion ran backstage, where they bumped into Mickey. "Oof! …Guys! Thank goodness- have you've seen Oswald anywhere?" he asked.

"No, have you've seen a girl who looks like an 18-year-old Brattina anywhere?" Orion asked.

"No…"

Everyone paused and looked at each other.

"Split up and search!" Kat ordered, and they all rushed off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile at Oswald's house, the Lucky Rabbit was telling the Phantom Brat about all his works. "…And then once Epic Mickey 2 was finished, I went to the Disney Studios in Japan to speak to the board of directors about a cameo in the next Kingdom Hearts game, though they claimed they were already throwing in Jim Hawkins- namely since all his fan-girls kept sending them demanding letters…" he was saying, and cringed. "…some of them taking a gory tone of voice…"

The Phantom Brat was trying to stay awake. "Fascinating," she said in a droll tone. "Um, hey, mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead, down the hall, third door to the right."

The Phantom Brat quickly rushed out of the room, looking up and down the hall. "Man, about time- another minute of history and I'd be out like a light… now where to look?" She checked every closet, in the kitchen, down the basement, and even went into the bathroom, but saw no sign of it. Finally, she found Oswald's room.

Inside, she saw pictures of Walt Disney on the dresser, as well as a large portrait of the cartoonist with Mickey and Oswald. Apparently, they were all quite close… though the Brat didn't care, and tore through the room, searching all the drawers, under the bed and mattress, in the closet… but no sketchbook.

"Dammit, where would he keep it?!" she snarled, pounding her fist on the wall, and making the portrait fall…

And taped to the back of it was the sketchbook!

She blinked, then smirked, grabbing it and flipping through it… finding it was full of old sketches- and the last page contained a riddle. _"In our studio where our dreams began, you'll find cartoons of old; Go to where Williams visited Neverland, and you'll be close to having the secret told."_

"Bingo," she said, then stuffed the sketchbook in her purse and ran to the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Oswald called.

"Uh, just remembered I have an appointment! Bye!" With that, she was out!

Oswald scratched his head, when suddenly his cell-phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Oswald! Is an 18-year-old Brattina with you?" Mickey asked.

"She just left… why?"

"Oh no… Oswald! The sketchbook! Do you still have it?"

Oswald walked over to his room. "Of course! I have it hidden safe and-" he paused, seeing that his room was now a disaster-area… and the portrait where he hid the book was on the floor. "…on second thought, we have a problem…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She got the sketchbook!" Mickey cried out.

"Don't worry, Mickey, we'll track her down… whoever she really is!" Orion replied.

"Right. Lets get Fanatic and Scoobycool9, and get searching!" Kat agreed, then looked around. "Speaking of which, where are those two?"

"Last I heard, they were talking to Baloo and Launchpad about an aerial race- from here to Hollywood!" Clarabelle stated, walking by. "I hope they give me all the details on who won- it'll be great for my column!"

Kat and Orion looked at each other, then took off. "Mickey, you alert the staff! Orion, lets go find Fanatic! …Clarabelle, keep your mouth SHUT!"

Mickey sighed, then walked off. "Suddenly I'm missing the old plots of Pete just trying to shut us down…" he muttered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, the first key is in Disney Hollywood Studios, huh?" Phantom Blot stated, as he and his daughter were now on their way to the theme park in their top-secret jet… which, apparently, every villain seems to won. Seriously, doesn't the air-force ever spot these things on radar?

"That's what the clue said, somewhere in the exhibit where they show how cartoons were made, such as the one featured in the 'Return to Neverland' short Robin Williams was in," Phantom Brat added.

"Yes, I figured that out, already! ...And since those Authors have NO CLUE where we're going, no one will stand in our way!"

Phantom Brat groaned. "Ugh, Dad, you just jinxed us! Seriously, can you at least WAIT for an outcome rather than predicting it? You're not ATF, you know!"

"Oh, shut up! I'm trying to fly here!"

Phantom Brat only scoffed, looking out the window. "…can't wait for college…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once they landed, the Phantom Blot and Brat made their way to Disney Studios, seeing that the place was closed after-hours, and snuck over, blending into the shadows and making it through the gate while the security-guard was sleeping…

Not noticing a plane came crashing down and smashing into their jet, before skidding across the pavement. Then a little parachute shot out the back of it.

Out stumbled Launchpad, with a dazed Fanatic. "Well… at least we landed in Hollywood!" Launchpad said, rubbing his head. "Man, what a crash! That's gotta be my best record yet!"

"Yeah… would be great… if we didn't land _ten miles from the finish-line_!" Fanatic replied.

 _*crack!*_ In a whip-like flash, Scoobycool9 appeared, having teleported to their location. "I figured you two landed somewhere in this area." He stated. "So… who's the better pilot now?"

"Hey, we would've won, if Launchpad didn't rest his elbow on this large, red button… We're having a rematch!" he looked at the crashed air-plane. "…as soon as we repair his plane…"

"If you think my plane is bad, look at the one we crashed into!" Launchpad stated, pointing over at the Phantom Blot's now-destroyed jet. "Boy, I hope I don't run into the pilot of that scrap-heap,"

"Wait a minute…" Fanatic walked over, noticing a logo reading 'PB' on the side of the jet. "Either 'Princess Bubblegum' suddenly has a taste for black, or our recurring antagonist is in the area!"

"I put my money on the latter- look!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed, pointing over at the gates of the theme-park…

…where the Phantom Blot was outrunning some guard-dogs. "DOWN FIDO, DOWN! YIPE!" he was screaming, one of the dogs managing to rip off the backside of his pants.

"An Author's work is never done… C'mon, lets call up the others and find out what they're up to! …Oh, and find out what the Phantom Blot is up to, too!" Fanatic exclaimed.

Scoobycool9 took out his phone and called up Kat. "Hey, Kat… Disney Studios. …Plane crash… Yeah, we figured something was up. He's here now. …Yeah, we'll find out, we'll meet you there! …No, Baloo won. …Bye!" With that, he hung up and they ran to the park.

Launchpad stood there. "Hey, what am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Get to work fixing the plane for the rematch!" Fanatic called.

Launchpad shrugged, then got to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stupid dogs…" Phantom Blot sneered as he walked along, his rear-end now bandaged, as he and Phantom Brat walked around the lot, looking at a map. "Now where's their 'Magic of Disney Animation' building…?"

"You have all these evil schemes, but you don't know how to read a map?" Phantom Brat commented.

"Oh, shut up and just keep your eyes open for a building with a Sorcerer Mickey statue on top of it!"

"How do you know what it looks like?"

"I saw a picture of it on Wikipedia,"

Phantom Brat face-palmed. "Good grief, Dad! That website is ALWAYS editing its pages! That's, like, biased information!"

"Oh c'mon, it has to be here somewhere! …unless they tore it down to put in a new attraction…"

"Seriously, Dad, you have GOT to get your sources right- the readers are probably going to bash this story if you got it wrong!"

"Well, you have to give us authors credit in doing a lot of research," Scoobycool9 commented as he and Fanatic casually walked along with them.

"Yeah, though you have to admit she has a point when it comes to Wikipedia," Fanatic replied.

"Hey, at least they don't allow people to just make stuff up, like on Uncyclopedia,"

"Isn't that site just for gags, though?" Phantom Blot asked.

"Yeah, though you have to admit some people could do better when it comes to making up stuff…" Scoobycool9.

"Says the guy who still as stories to complete!"

"Oh, like I'm the ONLY one!"

"The only one who started a story-series and left it with a cliffhanger!"

"DAD!" Phantom Brat snapped, pointing at the authors.

"Huh? …GAH! WHAT THE…?! How did YOU two get here?!"

"Magic," Scoobycool9 replied… then took out his wand. "Speaking of which—ALLA-KA-BLAM, SUCKER!"

"AUGH!" Phantom Blot screamed, dodging the magic shots, running for his life.

"Ha ha, we got him on the run!" Fanatic exclaimed. "Lets go get back that sketch- AUGH!"

There was barking, as the security dogs from before came running after them!

"Yikes! Bad dog! We're the good guys! The bad guy went THAT way!" Scoobycool9 shouted as they ran from the vicious Dobermans.

Phantom Brat just stood there blinking, then sighed and shook her head. "I take it back- it's a surprise ANYONE wins in their fight," she said, then followed the map towards the Magic Of Disney Animation building, arriving there within the hour.

As she prepared to enter, Phantom Blot peeked out from behind a light-post. "Psssst! Brat! Are those wretched authors anywhere in sight?" he whispered.

Brat sighed. "Last I saw, they were trying to avoid getting mauled by Dobermans. Don't worry, Dad, it's safe to come out," she replied.

"Worry?! I'm not worried! …I just have this thing about being turned into a weasel, is all…"

"Think it's too late for that."

"That's enough! Lets just go find whatever this riddle is talking about and- OH WHAT THE HECK NOW?!"

They looked up, seeing Kat and Orion flying down with their own mech-suits, the jet-powered wings folding upon their landing. "And to think we got these at a clearance sale!" Kat commented.

"Dammit, how do you keep finding us so fast?!"

"Honestly, we just look at the script just so we can solve the problem faster," Orion answered.

"Well too bad I'm AD-LIBBING!" Phantom Brat shouted, whipping out a gun and shooting at the two authors!

"Where the fluff did you get a gun?!" Phantom Blot gasped.

"You gave it to me after I entered Junior High, remember? Now get inside!" Brat continued to shoot, while Kat and Orion took out their own weapons and shot back. She then retreated into the building, grabbing a chain and keeping the doors locked, then ran off to join her dad.

"She locked the doors! How are we going to get-" Orion began to state… then looked at his mech-suit. "Oh, right!" He and Kat then fired up their lasers-

"Hold it! Destruction of Disney Studios property will result in a $50,000 fine and a lawsuit!" A random lawyer for the Disney company piped up.

"Dang it! …You'd THINK that they'd understand if two Security Authors broke a door in order to stop a villain!" Kat muttered, putting away her laser.

Ducking beside the concrete stairs, there was a figure wearing a blue hoodie. He looked at the door, and his eyes glowed a bright neon-blue color, removing the chain off the door, then hovering over and sneaking inside… why does no one else notice this?

"Did you say something, Narrator?" Orion asked.

Scoobycool9 and Fanatic ran up to them just then. "All it took was to throw them a couple steaks… WHY didn't you do that sooner?" Fanatic asked Scoobycool9.

"I was saving them for my lunch-break!" Scoobycool9 said, then looked at Kat and Orion. "Where's the Blot?"

"They got inside, and locked the doors… and some random lawyer said we couldn't bust 'em open," Kat groused.

Fanatic looked at the lawyer… who inched away nervously as the author's reputation spread worldwide.

"Seems unlocked to me," Scoobycool9 stated, pushing open the door.

Kat and Orion gawked… but decided to withhold comment for the moment. "C'mon!" Orion exclaimed, and they all ran in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blot and Brat looked around the studio, their anxiety growing. "This was where they did the 'Back To Neverland' bit… I think…" Phantom Blot stated, looking around.

"Split up, you look over there, I'll go this way!" Brat replied, before heading off.

"Get back h- oh forget it," Phantom Blot went over to a machine that formatted pictures onto a computer, looking around. "That clue has to be here, somewhere…"

The mysterious figure from before ducked inside the room. His eyes glowed again, making a pencil hover from a drawing-board and jab the Blot in the rear while he was bent over, looking under a desk.

"HEEYAAAAH! WHO'S THERE?!" The Blot shouted, holding his arms up in a karate-motion… yet saw no one. Behind him, the pencil was drawing a picture of him with a distorted, goofy-looking face… with a bow on his head. The picture floated up behind Blot's head, waiting for him to turn around. "Calm down, Blot, you've just been working too harraaaAAAUGH! Bernice, how'd YOU get- oh, it's a picture. …WHO'S DOING THIS?!"

The mysterious figure held in a snicker, then shot to the ceiling while the Blot had his back turned, the villain looking furiously around for whoever was harassing him. The figure smirked, then summoned a paintbrush and had it fly up to the Blot's face, painting it to look like a clown!

"Ack! Oh c'mon, that's SO cliché! Who's doing this?! The Lonely Ghosts?!"

The figure looked at the audience, gave a smirk, then took in a deep breath, before letting out a maniacal laugh: "AH HA HA HA!" He then flew out of the room while the Blot was ducking for cover.

Blot looked around, then ran out. "BRAT! THE PLACE IS HAUNTED!"

"You say something dad?" Brat asked, stepping behind him. In her hands was a reel.

"YEOW! What the…?! Don't DO that! For the love of all evil, Brat, I just had a 'Haunted Mansion' moment! …And not the Eddie Murphy kind, either! …And what are you holding?"

"I found it in the department where they converse the animation to film. It was hidden in a safe hidden behind a Walt Disney picture," Brat paused and looked at the audience. "Apparently, that's the most popular place to hide things. Look, there's a note attached to it,"

They looked at the note, which read: _"Dear Mickey and Oswald (whom I hope are the ones finding this otherwise it would be awkward). I must congratulate you on finding this reel at long last. I must inform you that it is one of 3 keys to the Disney Vault. I cannot say where the other two are, as I had them hid separately, for fear that this clue may fall into the wrong hands._

" _Here is the hint to the second reel, however: 'In Hatcheway's Heart, the next clue will await, as you journey through a mansion old; Yet be cautious of your own fate, or yours will be another ghost-story to be told.'"_

"Hatcheway… I know I heard that name somewhere before!" Blot stated, then started twirling his mustache. "Question is… where?"

"Try 'The Haunted Mansion' ride, dad! Sheesh, you took us there every summer when I was a kid!" Brat sneered. "Remember? Mom kept telling you NOT to take us on there because she didn't want to buy any more underwear after the nightmares it caused?"

"Oh yeah… forgot. Heh, I guess you were really scared back then!"

Brat gave him a deadpanned look. "She bought the underwear for YOU dad…"

"Er… Whatever! Now we can go to the Haunted Mansion ride and-"

The reel and note suddenly flew from his hands.

"Dad! The note and reel!" Brat exclaimed, trying to grab them, but they flew off. "I'll go get them!"

"Wait up! Geez, teenagers! Always thinking they need to take the le-"

" _Are you sure you want to go after the reel?'_ a voice in his head just said.

"What the…?! Who's saying that?!"

' _This is your conscience, Blot… turn back now…'_

"Jiminy Cricket, if you're hiding in my ear again…!"

' _Oh, I'm not that kind of good conscience… You know that still-small voice that tells you not to go down the bad road of life?'_ the voice took a deeper tone. _'I'M the voice that tells you why not!'_

"Oh, NO… You mean… you're… you're… MY MOTHER?!"

'… _what the fluff? No! …But if you don't get out of here NOW, you're going to be crying for her! NOW SCRAM!'_

"AUGH! BRATTINA! DADDY'S HEARING VOICES!" With that, the Phantom Blot took off running!

The figure peeked his head out from around the corner, snickering. "What an ignorpotomas," he stated, before flying off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The reel and note ended up in the middle of the hall, where the Phantom Brat grabbed them. "A-ha! Now to get Dad, help him succeed at a plan (for once), and get back to my life!" she stated.

"Oh, really?"

She looked ahead, seeing Kat, Orion, Fanatic, and Scoobycool9 standing in front of her, weapons raised.

She held up the note and reel in one hand, then lit a match with another. "No one move, or I burn the clues!" she snarled.

*SPLASH!*

Water sprayed at her, not only extinguishing the flame, but also soaking her! Sadly, the note got drenched too. "Ugh! You lousy Authors, look what you've done!"

"Accio reel!" Scoobycool9 commanded, summoning the reel into his hand.

"Fine, you've got the reel… but I'll never tell you what the next clue was-"

"RUN, DAUGHTER!" Phantom Blot screamed, rushing by and grabbing her by the wrist, hauling her out of the building.

"You're surrendering ALREADY?! Geez, Dad, how lame ARE you?!"

"Not now, Brat! Daddy's having an episode!" He paused and looked at the Authors. "So long, everyone! I'll remember you all in therapy!" with that, he and his daughter am-scrayed.

The Authors blinked. "Well… that was pointless." Orion stated.

"I don't know what's worse… that we lost a clue… or that he used a line I was going to use at my graduation!" Fanatic sneered.

"Well, we got the reel… that should be enough," Scoobycool9 said.

"Trust me, there's more- 2 more, to be exact." the mysterious figure stated, stepping up.

Scoobycool9 smirked. "Well, if it isn't 'Tracer78'… What brought you here?"

"Felt like having another cameo- spotted an opportunity when I spotted Launchpad's plane crashing into the Blot's, so I figured, 'why not'? And I know where the next clue is- in Hatcheway's Heart at the Haunted Mansion ride in the Disney Theme Park,"

"Oh good… Which one?" Orion asked.

Tracer78 paused. "That… I don't know. If I find out, I'll let you guys know," he then began to head out.

"Why don't you just stick around?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"I would… but my dad would get suspicious. See ya in Season 3!" With that, he shot off into the skies, towards the camera like they do in the Matrix-

*CRASH!*

…breaking the lense in the process…

"SON OF A-!" he shouted, throwing another quarter in the 'Nostalgia Critic Joke' jar as he flew off-screen to seek medical attention.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Once Launchpad's plane was fixed (No telling how the Blot and Brat got home), the Authors told Mickey and Oswald about the clue and the reel. "This is a reel of one of my old cartoons!" Oswald stated. "…man, I haven't seen one of these around in ages,"

"Tracer78 mentioned there were two more reels hidden, one of them being in a Haunted Mansion ride in one of the theme parks," Kat added.

"Then it looks like we've got a LOT of searching to do," Mickey stated.

"I'll call up the other Authors- we can all search a different theme park and find it faster!" Orion said.

"Better save it for another episode, though, this one's running long and I still need to beat Chain of Memories!" Fanatic said, once again whipping out the DS and busying himself with the gameplay.

"…What about our aerial-race rematch?" Scoobycool9 brought up.

"Already on it!"

Outside, everyone heard the sounds of two planes flying overhead… sounding like they were landing…

*CRASH! BOOM! BANG!*

…or, in this case, crashing.

The Authors sighed. "…See, THIS is why we should only handle debates in the forums!" Orion stated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As for the Blot… well…

"Dear Lord, how many times do I have to change this man's sheets?!" Phantom Wife was grumbling as she did the laundry. "He acts like he was being haunted or something! …By the way, Brat, how did your father-daughter day go?"

"Lets just say that when I'm a villain… I'm working alone," Brat scoffed, texting on her phone.

The Blot sat in his bed, shaking like a leaf. "I-I-I'll get those Authors… if it's the l-l-last thing I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do!" he stammered. A cricket on the floor beside him chirped, and he shrieked like a girl, ducking under the sheets. "MOMMY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: I know, I know, kind of rushed but I was feeling witty with this. So it looks like we've got a little 'scavenger hunt' on our hands… Where will it lead? Keep reading to find out ;)**

**Please review. No flames or I'll introduce you to Constantine Hatcheway!**


	21. The "Shaggy, Pugsy and Flip" Crossover! (Side B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Side "A", Please read 'Shaggy, Pugsy and Flip: Season 2', the chapter labeled 'Security Authors Crossover' :) 
> 
> ...hey, ATF and I share a laptop, what did you expect?

**HOLY CHEEZE-NIPS! Can I get an, "UPDATE"?**

**Sorry for the long hiatus AGAIN, guys… but my computer suffered a great deal of problems. It's still running slow, so if this chapter seems rushed, understand that I just want to get a new chapter up before the next disaster hits and people think I've died. Again. :P**

**ALSO! This isn't an ordinary episode- that is, if there IS anything 'ordinary' about it- but this one will be a crossover to Anti-Twilight Forever's story, " _Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip: Season Two_ " on Fanfiction(dot)net. So if you haven't read that story… then this chapter will make the least sense out of the rest.**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own anything!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a calm day at Paradise Towers, as the authors-

0_0

HOLD ON ONE FLIPPIN' MINUTE!

(A 4x6 hits the narrator)

…ow…

Okay, seriously, what are we doing at Paradise Towers?!

"It's a crossover episode! Just go with it!" Fanatic called as he and Dragongirl walked in front of the apartment building.

…um, yeah. Okay.

"So, what are we doing here, again?" Dragongirl asked- as apparently someone forgot to read the script. (She looked up and gave the narrator a glare)

"We're on our way to Disneyland to search the Haunted Mansion attraction, remember?" Fanatic replied. "All the authors split up cross-country to find out which one the next reel is hidden in,"

"O-kay… but why are we stopping at Paradise Towers?"

"To rest- we've been driving for 18 hours already and Bumblebee needed to take a pit-stop," Fanatic then turned to the yellow car parked beside them. "We'll meet up with you in a couple hours, Bee."

Bumblebee honked in reply, then drove off.

Dragongirl looked up at the apartment building. "So this is the place ATF kept yakking about, huh? Not too shabby…" she turned to Fanatic. "Speaking of which, wasn't he going to come with us?"

"Nahh, he said he was going to help out the recruits filling in for all the authors."

"I wonder who THEY could be…" Dragongirl rolled her eyes. "But I thought WG and FF2 were going to meet up with us… or did they get wrapped up in _Destiny_ again?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," came a voice, and they turned around and saw one of the OC characters of SPF, The Black Alchemist. "Hello, I'm Vincent, and I'll be your back-up for this evening,"

"Vincent! What's up? Are the guys around?" Fanatic asked.

"Heh, check out the newest chapter of SPF- they've got their hands full at the moment,"

"What about ZIP?"

Vincent scratched his head. "She took off somewhere, but she's sure to pop up anywhere sooner or later."

"Umm… can you fill me in?" Dragongirl asked Fanatic. "Who's ZIP, and how do you know this guy who looks like a cross between a Time Lord, Ninja Turtle, and Darkwing Duck?"

"Oooh, Darkwing, haven't heard THAT one before!" Vincent paused. "…I actually haven't, to be honest…"

"Vincent and Zippy are recurring OC characters in the story." Fanatic explained to Dragongirl. "I'd fill you in more, but we've got a plot to get to!"

"What kind of plot?"

Plot walked out of the building- well, actually he ran, looking a bit beaten-up. "One that requires you guys to brace yourselves!" he exclaimed, before diving into the bushes.

Before anyone could ask, there was a large bellow from in-

" ** _WHERE ARE THOSE CLODS?!"_**

* _the shout was so loud, it caused everyone, even the narrator, to blow back into a wall across the street*_

…owie…

"Who… the… heck…?" Dragongirl groaned, as everyone stood up.

"That would be the landlord," Vincent scoffed, then took out a grappling-hook gun and shot it to the roof. "I'll catch up with you guys later- and you maaay want to clear the block," with that, he shot up out of sight.

"Um-"

*BAM!*

The doors of Paradise Towers flung open, revealing the nefarious Doctor Robotnik-

*BAM! Again*

…whose dramatic intro was ruined as the doors swung back and hit him in the face. "Stupid swinging doors…!" the villain grumbled as he stormed out, rubbing his bruised nose. He then noticed the two Authors standing there, looking at him. "What do you two want?!"

"Oh, nothing, we're just stopping by to, um, visit some friends." Fanatic replied, casually. "Can we pick up a key for the room 515?"

"What kind of manager do you think I am, handing out spare keys to strangers?!"

"…The kind who doesn't give a crap about his residence's well-being?"

Robotnik paused. "Good point. Here!" he handed them a key, then walked off. "Just stay out of my way, otherwise you're going to be visiting the slaughterhouse next!"

"…Quite the gentleman, isn't he?" Dragongirl scoffed. "What's a villain like him doing, running an apartment building like this?"

"It's kind of a running-gag. He tries to invent machines to gain world domination, but his plans- quite literately- blow up in his face. …That reminds me, are you wearing your flame-retardant gear?"

Dragongirl rolled her eyes. "I'm part dragon, dude. Every part of me is flame-retardant!"

"Just checking. Well, lets head in!" With that, Fanatic and Dragongirl entered the building.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Hater, sitting on the roof. "So it's just two of them today, huh? …And Robotnik has all those machines down in his lab. This could be quite beneficial… 'he said, pointing out the obvious'." The robot commented.

The Black Alchemist was right behind him, sneaking up and-

"Don't even." Hater grabbed him by the shirt-collar and threw him over the building! "What a dweeb." With that, he took off.

Vincent, meanwhile, was hanging on to a light-post. "The minute I get my hands on that guy, I'm going to rearrange his circuits!" he groused, before climbing down and running across to Paradise Towers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, down the block, another villain stood on the side of the street, talking on her cell-phone. "So, all we have to do is help get rid of the authors and get the reel, hmm?" Katrina Stoneheart was saying, in consideration. "What's in it for us?"

The Phantom Blot, who was on the other line (and for some reason, stuck in a closet), smirked. "You get rid of the authors, and I get rid of Holly Trueblood, and you'll own Trueblood Plaza once again," he stated.

Katrina gasped. "That is the sickest thing I've ever heard! …Tell me, are you single?"

Blot suddenly got a panicked look on his face. "Uh, um- *kssshhh* I can't hear *crackle-scchhh* breaking up! Just get the job done!" with that, he hung up.

Katrina scoffed and began to redial. "Who are you calling, mom?" her daughter, Brattina, asked as she was standing with her mom during the call.

"Someone I know who can do the job for us," Katrina answered. "After all, that cloaked buffoon doesn't expect someone of our standards to get our hands dirty, does he?"

"…I'm pretty sure everyone does,"

"Right, but this time, it's different. I'm having someone ELSE get rid of those authors for us,"

"So no one suspects us?"

"That… and I already have a manicure scheduled." She held up her cell, as her call was answered. "Hello, Captain… it's been a while. I'm sure you're quite busy, but I have a favor to ask…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fanatic and Dragongirl entered the apartment, looking around at the room. "Nice place- and SWEET! They have a PS3!" Fanatic exclaimed, rushing over to the gaming console and looking through the games. "And they've got _The Last Of Us!_ Must… play… before… zombie-bashing obsession dwindles!"

Dragongirl yanked him back. "We're not here on vacation, dude. We're just taking a break before we head to the Haunted-" she began to say, until she noticed something move on the balcony outside. "Hold it… I think we're being watched,"

The two Authors looked out on the balcony, yet whoever-or-whatever was out there had vanished. "Why is it that every time someone is watching you, they end up disappearing the moment you turn around?" Fanatic groaned. "That cliché is getting old!"

"I know, right?" A black-haired girl, randomly standing behind them, stated.

"GAH!" Dragongirl and Fanatic yelped, turning around and aiming their weapons.

The girl raised her hands. "WHOA! Easy! I come in peace!"

Fanatic breathed a sigh of relief. "Sheesh, Zippy, you should know better than to sneak up on a fellow insaniac!" he remarked.

"THIS is Zippy?" Dragongirl questioned, then looked at Zippy, observing her closely. "She looks familiar…"

"That's because I get around a lot. Now, mind telling me what you're doing in my neighbor's apartment while they're gone, or do I have to interrogate you in a cliché manner?" Zippy asked, taking out a light and shining it on them, while the rest of the room went dark. "I want names, dates, and times, bub! …Mostly the date. I forgot to get a new calendar,"

"ATF said we could stay here for a bit," Fanatic answered. "You know, while Shag, Pugs, and Flip cover our shift in the crossover?"

Zippy clicked off the light. "Oh, yeah… I seem to recall Puggsy griping about that." She then plopped down on the couch. "Alright, so how long are you two in town for?"

"Just a couple hours," Dragongirl replied. "We'd stay longer, but we have an urgent mission to get to,"

"Considering that the Blot is probably still cowering under his bed-covers after that last episode, I doubt it's THAT urgent," Fanatic scoffed.

"Oh? And what about Hater? He's probably up to something!"

"He's probably still suffering a hangover from that New Year's Eve crack-chapter! I mean, we haven't seen or heard him since then…"

"And even if he does come around, I can help you guys take him out." Zippy replied.

"You don't even know what he looks like!" Dragongirl replied.

"Just like Fanatic only with sunglasses, leather jacket, and he's a robot, right?"

Dragongirl gawked. "How did you KNOW that?!"

Zippy whipped out her laptop, putting up a picture of Hater… posing like Deadpool did for his movie-poster. "Someone keeps posting pictures of him on the interwebs… and he's standing right outside."

The two Authors turned, seeing Hater stepping through the balcony. "Didn't think I'd find you here, did you? Well now you're- _Who the heck posted that picture_?!" he shouted, swiping the laptop and taking down the picture. "Darn it, NC…!"

"Pfft. So much for a dramatic entrance this time, Hater." Dragongirl scoffed.

"Hey, I WAS going to be dramatic… but I decided it would be easier to just cut to the chase and kill you all." With that, Hater had his hands switch to saw-blades. "Now, who wants to die first?!"

"WAIT! Before you kill us, can I say something?" Zippy spoke up.

"No!" Hater then swung his blades at her-

Only for them to hit the fuse-box in the wall once she ducked. Volts of electricity surged through him, the lights flickered on and off, and he was blown back into the island counter!

"…I was going to suggest we take it outside considering the apartment is pretty small, buuuut never mind." Zippy stated, then picked up the droid. "Oh well! So much for an epic fight." With that, she threw him over the balcony!

The door swung open, and in ran Uncle Ted and the other recurring OC, Cartoon All-Star Shawn K. …along with his creator, Mr. Cartoon. "Whoa! What happened in here?" Uncle Ted asked. "Did the guys forget to pay the electric bill?" he then sniffed the air, smelling burnt-robot. "…Or put metal in the microwave?"

"Just had a security breach, guys. Nothing to worry about- for the time being," Zippy said, then walked out onto the balcony. "Well! I've done my cameo for this bit! See you guys around!" With that she jumped- and took off on a dragon. "C'mon, Glottis! To the movie theater- _Age of Ultron_ is playing!"

Dragongirl blinked, then turned to Fanatic. "Is she related to you?!" she asked.

"Heh heh… Maybe." Fanatic replied, rubbing his chin while pondering.

"You must be Fanatic and Dragongirl. My co-author told me all about you," Mr. Cartoon replied, then scratched his head. "…though, now I'm wondering if we shouldn't have run more security drills…"

"Considering Hater just electrocuted himself and Robotnik took off somewhere, I think we're in the clear for a while," Fanatic replied… then got on the PS3. "And until the next disaster hits, I'm going to go hunting- it's opening day for Zombie Season!"

Dragongirl rolled her eyes, then turned to Mr. Cartoon. "So, you work with Anti, huh? What's that like?" she asked.

"…Crazy. Very, very, very crazy." Mr. Cartoon replied, then shrugged. "But, it makes the weekends more interesting. So, fill me in about this 'Hater' guy and 'Phantom Blot' he tends to bring up,"

Dragongirl rubbed her chin. "Lets see… Hater's basically a robot-clone of Fanatic's, who's opposite than him in personality and is working for an evil Transformer named Tempus, and is out to kill us all; and the Phantom Blot is a new recurring villain who is after some old cartoon-reels that are keys to the Disney Vault, one of which is located at the Haunted Mansion- which one, we're not sure."

Shawn K. let out a descending whistle. "That sounds more hectic than when we've reached the deadline and the script isn't ready!" he said.

"Hey, we've _all_ been on hiatus, man. It's not THAT critical,"

"Were you guys ever hunted down by angry readers armed with spears and dynamite?" Mr. Cartoon scoffed.

"More like machine-guns and rabid attack-dogs," Fanatic replied.

"Boy, and everyone thinks that writing fan-fics is easy!" Uncle Ted commented. "With all that goes on, it must take a dozen authors to come up with so much material!"

"And it keeps getting interesting… Such as this next scene!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(Thank you, Fanatic, for that intro)…

Out in the backyard, Robotnik was dragging Scratch, Grounder, Horace, and Jasper towards the building, by their ears. "Ow! C'mon, boss, we didn't mean to mess up!" Jasper grunted. "You see, we just saw _Age of Ultron,_ and when we walked downstairs and saw that droid… well, we just panicked!"

"Especially since it was muttering plans about wiping out the city!" Scratch added.

"That's what I PROGRAMMED it to do, you idiots!" Robotnik snarled.

"Well, you could have given us a heads up," Horace scoffed.

"Yeah, I'll be having nightmares for weeks!" Grounder agreed.

"You're going to be LIVING a nightmare if you dolts don't get your rears in gear and find me a new robot! NOW!" Robotnik screamed… then got hit by a 4x6. "Ow! …And why are boards randomly flying into people's heads?!"

The lackeys looked over, seeing Hater's lifeless body lying on the ground. "Hey, Boss, there's a new robot!" Horace exclaimed, running over with Grounder and hoisting up the robotic-antagonist. "A little fried, but looks to be in pretty good shape!"

"…almost looks like a mini-version of the Terminator," Scratch added, inspecting Hater.

"Well, haul it down to the basement already!" Robotnik ordered. The lackeys hoisted up the robot and carried him to the basement. "The sooner we charge this thing up, the sooner I can take over the world!"

…Or get your butt kicked.

Robotnik looked up at the narrator. "Oh, shut up! …sheesh, and I thought OUR narrator was annoying…"

Once they got him into the lab and on an examination table and opening up his chest-plate, Robotnik had the lackeys go fetch jumper-cables, tools, a few generators, and his afternoon coffee.

However, while he was shouting orders, The Black Alchemist snuck in, looking over Hater's circuits. He then zapped them with his Sonic Screwdriver a bit, before inserting a specific chip- a computer chip, not the kind you'd eat, though this one was shaped like a Doritos-chip, so… meh, he messed with his circuits, plain and simple! He then exited the basement, snickering.

"What's so funny?" Robotnik asked Jasper.

"What?" Jasper questioned.

"I heard someone snicker!"

"It wasn't us- unless someone here finds hard-labor funny," Scratch answered.

"Bah! Nevermind! Just charge up the robot!"

"Hey, boss, one question- Scratch and Grounder are robots. Why don't you use them?" Horace asked.

"Because I need an Artificial-Intelligence unit for this plan! …And those two don't have any kind of intelligence!"

"Hey! We have a LOW intelligence, so therefore we do!" Grounder huffed.

" _Just get to work_!"

The lackeys yelped and hooked up the cables to Hater, charging him and bringing him back to life! "Yes! It worked!" Robotnik exclaimed, walking over to Hater. "Now then, my first command is for you to-"

Hater shoved him aside. "Zip it, ya geezer! I don't work for you!" he snarled, then shut his chest-plate and ran out of the basement. "Geez, and I thought Blot was a lame villain…!"

"HEY! Get back here and help me fulfill my evil plots!" Robotnik shouted.

"Up yours!"

Robotnik fumed, then turned to his lackeys. "Of all the robots you had to find me, you had to bring in a _teenager!_ "

"Hey, you should have known AI bots are often rebellious," Jasper sneered.

"Just go find me a new one!"

The lackeys groaned, but did as they were told.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…Thanks for the update, Anti." Mr. Cartoon said as he was talking into his cell-phone, before hanging up.

"What did Captain Spoilers tell you this time?" Dragongirl asked.

"Something about not letting Fanatic answer the door-"

"DIE, CLICKER, DIIIIEEEE!" Fanatic screamed, wrestling with the PS3 controller like a maniac. "GAH! HANG ON, ELLIE, I'LL SAVE YOU! GET _BACK_ , YA BRAIN-DEAD SPAWN OF FLAMERS!"

"…I don't think we'll have to worry about that, at the moment." Dragongirl deadpanned, then walked over to Fanatic. "Dude, I hate to interrupt your 'Psycho Videogame Nerd' moment, but we really need to get going and find that reel."

"But… but… I'm almost to the Giraffe scene! You know how many feels that part has?!"

"Might as well let him get to a stopping point by himself," Shawn said with a shrug. "I'm sure he'll get bored with it…"

"It's The Last Of Us, Shawn… you really think so?"

Shawn paused. "…No."

"So, what kind of cartoon reel do you have to find?" Uncle Ted asked.

"An old 'Oswald the Lucky Rabbit' cartoon reel. And we really need to get to that Haunted Mansion before _some antagonist beats us to it_!" Dragongirl turned to Fanatic as she said this.

"Ten more minutes! Then we'll go!" Fanatic replied.

"Say… isn't there supposed to be a Predababy with you?" Shawn asked. "ATF said he's always with you in every episode you're in."

"He's with his dad today- plus, he's showing his Night Fury brother how to maul someone before they can even blink," Dragongirl replied.

"…Until they get bored and trail you here, you mean." Fanatic replied.

Dragongirl rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not going to wait on you- I'll fly ahead to the Haunted Mansion and get started looking for that reel."

"I'll come along with you. It'll be too dangerous to go on your own… plus, it'll give me a new change of pace and get me out of the apartments for a bit." Mr. Cartoon answered. "Shawn, Ted, you two stay here and make sure Fanatic doesn't break anything-"

"It's the giraffe!" Uncle Ted was exclaiming.

"Must… not… cry…!" Fanatic strained.

Shawn chuckled, turning to his creator and Dragongirl. "Be careful, you two. I'll hold down the fort here,"

"Lots of luck," Dragongirl said with a salute, and she and Mr. Cartoon walked out the door. "…Though, I should mention that we'll need at least ONE more crazy person to assist us."

Mr. Cartoon smirked. "I know just the guy…" he stopped at an apartment door, knocking. "Hey, Stanley Ipkiss!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Hater walked around the apartments, hiding in a closet when Dragongirl and Mr. Cartoon passed by, then went down the hall once they left. "511… 512… 513…" he whispered, looking for the apartment. "514… aha! 515! Time for a rematch… Wuh-oh!"

He ducked down in a potted plant, as Sam and Max passed by. "Hey, Sam, ever have a feeling that we're being given too many pointless cameo-scenes?" Max asked.

"Actually, I had a feeling that some homicidal droid is in the complex and is about to get into a fight with one of the most psychotic people in the world… But, I could be wrong. Lets go to Disneyworld and track down that pesky poltergeist who's been pelting people with peanuts and popcorn," Sam answered.

"Say that five times fast,"

Hater watched them go, then wiped his forehead. The last thing he needed was to tangle with the Freelance Police- which I don't blame him for, since those guys are too ignorant and badass to be afraid of anything… I mean, didn't they strike fear into the heart of The Rake? You know you don't want to mess with someone who can make a homicidal creepypasta scream like a five-year-old girl. No, really! I have it on video and everything! He practically whizzed all over himself the moment they showed up!

"DUDE! Distracting, much?!" Hater snapped at the narrator.

…Sorry.

Hater rolled his eyes, then held up his arm, switching it into his DIP-cannon…

(Wait, I thought ATF made an antidote that left every toon immune…)

"Yeah, but it still burns like hell," Hater replied.

(…Oh.)

Hater opened the door a crack- noticing Fanatic was still obsessed with the game, while Shawn and Ted watched him hack his way through virus-infected zombies. He grinned taking aim and blasting!

*click*

…or, tried to at least. "What the…?" he sputtered, shaking the cannon a bit, trying to shoot again. "The nozzle's jammed?! What's jamming it?"

"HELLO!" Zippy shouted as her head shot out of the nozzle!

"AUGH!" Hater stumbled back, blasting Zippy out and into the wall! "What the frag?!"

Zippy- planted against the wall and soaked with DIP- only plopped onto the ground, wiping DIP off herself. "Yeowch, you weren't kidding, Hater- this stuff DOES sting!" she commented.

"How the heck did you get inside…?! Gah! Never mind! Get out of my way, I have an assassination attempt to get to, and I'll mutilate anyone in my way!" Hater switched his arm into machine-gun mode, shooting at her!

Zippy ran along the hall, wall, and ceiling, avoiding the gunfire, flipping over Hater's head. "So, you wanna play rough, do ya?" she said with a smirk, taking out her own gun and firing at him!

One bullet managed to break through his sunglasses, damaging his eye. He only took off his shades, tearing out the bullet, his now-damaged eye sparking as he glared at Zippy. "Oh, it's on now, bitch!"

"Bring it, Gadget Boy!"

Hater clenched his fists. "A bullet in the eye I can take, but… _no one compares me to an old Saturday Morning cartoon based off another cartoon!_ DIE, WHORE!" He started shooting at her again.

"Missed! Missed! Missed! Missed! Missed!" Zippy exclaimed, dodging every shot as Hater chased her down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE, WRETCH!"

"'Wretch'?! What is this, a Renaissance Fair? Update your lingo, bolt-brain!"

"YOU STUPID SKANK!"

"…Better!"

They ran around the corner out of sight, their shouts echoing down the hall.

Uncle Ted and Shawn looked out into the hall. "I could have sworn I heard gunfire and cussing out here," he stated.

"Derek was probably watching another violent movie again… I'd better make sure it's not 'R'-rated, again." Uncle Ted replied, walking across the hall to his apartment.

Shawn scratched his head, then walked back inside, watching as Fanatic turned off his game. "Man, FF2 was write- this game DOES leave an impact!" the author stated… then went through the rest of the games. "I wonder if Ni No Kuni is as good as WG keeps saying it is…"

"Um, before you defeat any other games in under ten minutes, I think we should see how the others are doing," Shawn said to him. "I have an uneasy feeling…"

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while."

Shawn arched an eyebrow. "So… was Hater always so easy to defeat, or did we just get lucky?"

"To be honest, he's mellowed down since Season 1- I guess all that ice messed with his circuits… but I bet he'll be showing up any minute now to destroy us all,"

The All-Star gave a deadpanned look. "That's comforting to know…"

"Don't worry! We'll be fine… just as long as no one says, 'what could go wrong'?"

"Fan, you just said it!"

Fanatic flinched. "…So, uh, how good are you at combat?"

Shawn K. slapped his forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"KEEP RUNNING!"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

Mr. Cartoon and Dragongirl raced down the track of the Haunted Mansion exhibit… pursued by Mors and Shuck! (…about time those two got back from their vacation). The two villains, apparently, managed to beat them to the building, and had made everyone evacuate the park due to their rampage, trying to not only get the reel first, but also annihilate the Authors in an ambush. "Sick 'em, boy!" Mors told Shuck.

Shuck snapped at him.

"Hey, how often do I get to use that line? C'mon, they're heading to the ballroom part!"

The two Transformers raced into the room, suddenly surrounded by holograms of dancing ghosts, looking around for the two Authors, Shuck sniffing around- the giant dog-like robot at one point trying to eat one of the holograms, until Mors slapped him upside the head, forcing him to focus.

Mors bumped into a couple, dancing. "Hey, watch it!" he snapped at them, trudging along. "…Stupid holograms,"

(Said 'holograms' then tore off their disguises and snuck out of the room while the robots weren't looking).

**Villain gets a clue in: 3… 2… 1…**

"WAIT A MINUTE! You can't 'bump' into a hologram!" Mors shouted.

Shuck face-pawed, groaning.

"SHUT UP AND GET AFTER THEM!"

They raced down the hall, tracking down the Authors…

Who were on the ceiling, Dragongirl using her claws to move along, while Mr. Cartoon hung on to a rafter. "Hurry, this way!" Dragongirl whispered, flying down the hall.

"Wait- not all of us have wings, you know!" Mr. Cartoon replied, dropping down and running after her.

Within minutes, they reached the end of the ride, where the Hatcheway character awaited them. Dragongirl walked over, barely blinking as the hologram swung its axe, scratching her head. "Weird… exactly how could anyone hide a reel in a hologram?" she questioned.

Mr. Cartoon looked at the hologram, while Dragongirl looked around for any more clues. He then leaned forth, looking closely at the hologram's chest.

…making Dragongirl arch an eyebrow. "Um, dude, don't get me wrong, but isn't it a little perverted to be checking out a hologram?"

"No… I just noticed something. Look!" he whispered.

Dragongirl leaned down, looking through the hologram's chest… seeing a Disney logo symbol through the pixels, right on the wall! "Clever… having it to where you have to look through a hologram to find a mark,"

Mr. Cartoon walked over to the wall, pressing his hand on the spot where the mark was seen. There was a *click* as a small compartment opened, and the second reel popped out. He grabbed it, putting it in his jacket. "Got it-"

There was crashing and snarling just then, as Mors and Shuck were making their way up to them, Mors' fist smashing through the floor beneath them! "Good timing- Lets go!" Dragongirl grabbed Mr. Cartoon by the shoulders and they flew out the window.

Mors and Shuck broke through, the dog-transformer howling in rage. "C'mon, boy, after them!" Mors shouted. The hound took off, while Mors changed into his motorcycle-mode and raced after them, gaining speed. He then transformed back, taking aim with his cannon. "We got 'em now…!"

His radar closed in on Dragongirl… until suddenly a huge eye appeared in his sight. "I hope you're just taking aim, rather than checking out teenage girls," a voice commented.

Mors closed out his radar… seeing the green-faced nut-job known as The Mask standing on his arm-cannon, leaning forth so they were eye-to-eye. "GET OUT OF HERE, FREAK!"

*Thonk!*

A board hit him in the head. Shuck snickered. "You know, you should really use your indoor voice in this story- unless you want your brain further damaged," The Mask remarked.

Mors growled and tried to punch him, but The Mask flipped back, dodging his strike. The Transformer then started blasting at him, but with The Mask elastically dodged his fire. Mors then ran forth to stomp on him, though that proved to be pointless as well, since The Mask kept stepping from one side to the other.

"Sheesh, someone never perfected his aim…"

Shuck snarled, leaping forth behind The Mask and snarling.

"Aw, a puppy!" The Mask then whipped out a giant, metal wrench. "Want the wrench boy? Do ya? Do ya?"

Shuck then panted excitedly, sitting up on his hind legs.

"SHUCK! Don't fall for that old gag-!" Mors shouted.

"FETCH!" The Mask then threw the wrench at Mors, who caught it.

Shuck ran forth. "No, no, no, no, no-!" Mors cried out.

*CRASH!*

The giant dog-transformer leaped upon him, sprawled out and chewing on the wrench. "SHUCK, YOU DUMB DROID, GET OFF ME!"

"Have fun with your dog!" The Mask laughed, before taking off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mors shouted, shoving Shuck off him and chasing after The Mask.

Up in the air, Mr. Cartoon looked at Dragongirl. "See? I told you he makes great back-up," he said.

"Lets hope he can stall them long enough for us to get the reel back." Dragongirl replied. "We've been through enough trouble as it is!"

"Speaking of 'trouble', we'd better get back and make sure Fanatic hasn't run into/caused any, yet."

"…Sheesh, just met him, and you already know him too well." With that, they shot off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, down in the lobby, a shady-character approached the desk, taking out the list of residents in the building until he found Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip's room-number, then stalked off towards the elevator.

…After he left, Hater crashed through the doors, a lamp-post dented over his head. He tore it off, growling and taking out some lit dynamite. "EAT BLACK POWDER-!" he began to shout as he ran out the door.

"… _Bon appetite_ , yourself!" Zippy could be heard shouting back, as a bomb landed in Hater's hand.

*BOOM!*

…I believe this would be a good time to mention that explosions around Paradise Towers are quite common. Just saying.

"…now he tells me…" Hater wheezed, coughing out smoke, before shaking the soot off himself and running after Zippy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…And then my skull was practically reduced to powder, blood leaking out my ears, nose, eye-sockets, and mouth- at least, until the rest of it poured out of the gash in my stomach," Fanatic was saying… showing Shawn K. a scrapbook of one of his many battles with Hater. "…It went down as the most unforgettable night at Comic-Con."

Shawn's eye twitched. "…I just asked if you wanted something to drink… not to hear about your fight with Hater…" the Cartoon All-Star said, mildly gagging as he looked at a picture. "(Good grief, these would even make a creepypasta throw up!)"

"Well, when it comes to Hater, you have to be BEYOND crazy to fight him… and live." Fanatic replied. He then looked at his watch. "Sheesh, look at the time! Should we go meet up with Dragongirl and Mr. C before they get into any havoc?"

"Don't. Bother." Came a voice as Dragongirl and Mr. Cartoon entered, reel in hand. "We got the reel… but Mors and Shuck are on our tail!" she handed Fanatic the reel.

"…At least, until The Mask drives them off the deep-end." Mr. Cartoon replied.

"Well, lets get back to the House of Mouse, deliver the reel, and hope that this will be the only episode where we have little to no trouble with vil-" Fanatic began to say.

*Bam! Bam! Bam!*

Fanatic walked over to the door. "Who is it?" he called.

"Open up…" came a deep, menacing-sounding voice… which sounded familiar to Fanatic.

"Optimus Prime?" He flung open the door-

Seeing Captain Slaughter standing there.

"…Ohhh, so THAT'S why Anti told us not to let Fanatic… open… the… door." Mr. Cartoon began, paling a bit when he realized he forgot his co-author's warning.

Captain Slaughter took the reel from Fanatic just then, while grabbing the Author by the throat with his claw-like metallic hand! He then threw him across the room with great strength, making him crash into Mr. Cartoon and Dragongirl! "Hey! Just who do you think you are?!" Shawn K. shouted, storming up to him- only to get smacked into the wall!

"Captain Slaughter… and if you wish to live, you won't come after me," The villain said in a menacing tone, before storming down the hall.

"After him!" Dragongirl grunted, pushing Fanatic and Mr. Cartoon off as she raced out the door, the other two Authors following, as well as Shawn K.

They checked the halls, the elevators, and the closets, but Captain Slaughter disappeared without a trace (man, I hate when villain's do that!)

"Shit, now what?!"

"Now, we split up and hunt him down!" Fanatic replied, taking out his chain-guns. "No recurring villain from an old 80's cartoon is going to give US the slip! DG, you and Shawn head down to the lobby, see if he's in Robotnik's not-so-secret lab! Mr. C, you come with me to the rooftop where most villains always seem to go in this story!"

With that, they took off…

Derek Generic stepped out with Uncle Ted, looking around the hall. "I'm telling you, Derek, I thought I heard Optimus Prime out here!" Ted said to his nephew.

"…I think you're hearing is going, Uncle Ted," Derek scoffed, returning to the apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fanatic and Mr. Cartoon stood on the roof, looking around. "…pigeons, old lumber materials, tools, burned concrete from when Robotnik's last machine blew up… but no villain who shares the same voice-actor as a beloved Transformer." Fanatic stated.

"I don't like the looks of this, Fanatic… I mean, isn't this the part where the villain sets a trap?" Mr. Cartoon asked.

*Thunk! Thunk!*

Two darts shot into their necks just then. "…yup." Fanatic replied, before they lost unconsciousness.

Captain Slaughter stepped out, binding them in chains and dragging them off. "And everyone said you authors were a challenge. Hmph," he scoffed, dragging them off…

Not noticing the Black Alchemist watching him from around the corner, throwing a couple shuriken that, unbelievably, cut off the locks from the chains- because his skills are just that awesome.

*POW!* came a blast from below, and he looked over, seeing Hater and Zippy shooting each other with plasma-cannons, though it appeared Hater was gaining the upper-hand.

Vincent smirked, taking out his laptop, deciding to put another plan of his into action.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dragongirl and Shawn raced down the stairs, pausing around the corner when they saw Captain Slaughter walk out of the elevator, dragging Fanatic and Mr. Cartoon alongside him, and they noticed the darts in their friend's necks. "Blow darts… this guy is obviously humoring us," Dragongirl stated.

"How do we take him out?" Shawn asked… and Dragongirl flew over to Captain Slaughter!

"Hey, you!"

Captain Slaughter turned, only to get punched in the face… which only made his head turn. He grabbed Dragongirl by the arm with his claw, swinging her into the wall. Aggravated, she breathed fire at him, though he only kicked the desk at her, blocking the flames and causing her to duck-and-roll so not to get smashed. Captain Slaughter then shot blow-darts at her, but with her dragon-speed she dodged.

Shawn K. snuck up from behind, smashing a potted plant over Captain Slaughter's head… which only aggravated him, and the All-Star ended up getting punched in the face. Dragongirl swooped in, breathing fire at him, but the villain ducked and caught her by the wings, stomping on her back and preparing to rip them off!

"ROAR!"

Captain Slaughter turned… seeing a certain Predababy fly in and attack his face, while Night Fury mauled him at the ankles! He only kicked and threw them off- making them hit Shawn when he finally stood back up- and took out a harpoon. "Wretched beasts-!" he snarled.

Dragongirl caught the harpoon and flipped him over onto the ground. "No one hurts my babies!" she snarled, then breathed fire, this time finally setting him aflame.

Bellowing in pain, Captain Slaughter slammed his fist into the fire-alarm, making the sprinklers kick on and dousing the flames… and if we could see his never-shown face, chances are he'd look mad enough to scare the life out of… well, any badass villain you can think of. He then took out a gun, taking aim.

"Oh, Slaughter~!"

The villain turned, seeing Mr. Cartoon was conscious, and holding an unopened soda-can. He then chucked it at the villain's face, though Captain Slaughter only ducked. "Missed," he scoffed.

"Wasn't aiming for ya!"

*THWACK!*

*BAM!*

Behind him, Fanatic had hit the soda-can with a bat, not only causing soda to spray everywhere, but also hit the villain upside the head at a great impact, knocking him out! "Wow- a badass villain… and he's taken out by a soda-can," Dragongirl scoffed.

"…Meh, we'll make him more lethal in his next cameo," Fanatic said with a shrug.

"Where'd you come up with the idea to knock him out like that?" Shawn asked… while Night Fury sat on his head and Sky-Flame sat on his shoulder.

"An early episode of SPF… and the Freelance Police." Fanatic swung the bat a bit. "Honestly, I just wanted to try out a game of 'Fizzball'… guess we should wear helmets, after all."

"Well, at least we've got the reel back," Mr. Cartoon stated, taking the reel back from Slaughter. "…But, why do I feel like there's about to be another epic scene?"

"There DOES seem to be a loose end, somewhere…" Shawn replied, pondering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Robotnik, in the meantime, was in the process of rebuilding his last Ultron knock-off. "Almost finished… now we just have to wait for the system to get downloaded, and our conquest shall begin!" the villain exclaimed.

"No offense, boss, but should you really boast about your plans aloud?" Horace asked. "Someone might overhear and try to stop us,"

"Plus it's pretty cliché," Grounder added.

"…and every time you boast, something bad always happens," Scratch remarked.

"Yeah, better keep it to yourself-" Jasper began.

"JUST GET BACK TO WORK!" Robotnik shouted. "C'mon! Lets go upstairs and see what districts we should destroy first."

"Shouldn't we stay down here and make sure nothing goes wrong?" Scratch asked. "That's been pretty much a running gag for us, lately!"

"…And also cliché," Grounder included.

"Fine, fine- Horace, Grounder, you two stay down here and make sure nothing happens to the robot… AND DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING!"

Jasper paused, looking around. "What is it?" Scratch asked him.

"Well, on this show, every time someone uses a caps-lock, they get hit with a board… I'm just wondering when-" Jasper began.

*THUNK! THUD! THONK!*

Several boards landed on Robotnik. "…who's throwing these things, anyway?!" Robotnik groused.

(Cut to an image of Calvin standing off-set by a pile of lumber. "Hey, they said if I stopped demanding more cameos, they'd let me do it!" he said to the audience).

"C'mon, boss, I think your ice-pack is still on your desk," Jasper sighed, as he and Scratch helped their boss up the stairs.

Horace and Grounder looked at the robot. "…Okay, that thing's creeping me out." Grounder stated.

"Ditto- lets go grab a sheet to cover it up," Horace replied, and the two lackeys walked off into a storage closet.

*SMASH!*

…Just at the moment Zippy crashed through the window, wrecking a desk she landed on. "CHEAP SHOT!" The now bruised-but-still-grinning psychotic-girl who was like WG but ten-times crazier shouted.

Hater dived through, the dented-and-scowling robot, who was like Fanatic except more hostile and not-nice, glaring at her. He gave up exchanging words with her during-battle a while ago, and instead just focused on trying to kill her. While Zippy was trying to get up, he took aim at her with his plasma-cannon, preparing to shoot.

…Unbeknownst to both of them, the Black Alchemist was watching with a laptop. He then typed on it, smirking as he did.

*SPROING!*

When Hater tried to shoot plasma, his gears suddenly switched, and a boxing-glove on a spring shot out instead. "What…?! Argh, damn glitch!" He snarled.

"Eat soap, latrine-tongue!" Zippy exclaimed, spraying his mouth with a Super-Soaker filled with dish-soap and hot-water.

"ACK! PTTHHH! You're going to pay for tha- *GURGLE*!"

Zippy had doused his mouth again. "That's for using a cliché line!"

Hater spewed out the soapy water, then switched his arm back into a machine gun, firing again at Zippy, who leaped through the air and- taking out a pair of guns herself- shot back at him. He threw a grenade at her, but she caught it and chucked it back; he ducked, making it blow up a chemistry table, setting half the room aflame!

The Black Alchemist typed at his computer again, making Hater's arm jerk around, so that he kept missing. "What- Is- Going- On?!" Hater shouted as his arm jerked left and right. He switched out his machine-gun, then turned his arms into a pair of sais.

Zippy dropped her guns and took out a machete… which looked familiar, but more on that later!

Hater lunged, and they both had something similar to a Martial-Arts battle that you'd see in TMNT, Samurai Jack, or Kung Fu Panda. Blades clashed with blades, making sparks fly, as the two tried to get a stab at each other. Hater, while blocking Zippy's machete, tried to stab at her with the other, though she managed to turn her body at the last second, spinning out of his block and then blocking his sais. She then swung her leg behind his knee, tripping him and making him fall back, but the robot took aim with one of her discarded guns lying by his head, and shot at her!

In slow-motion, we watch as Zippy moves her head to dodge the shot, the bullet grazing the side of her face, leaving a line of blood trailing down her cheek. She felt her face and looked at the blood on her fingers, then looked at Hater- still smirking. "Oh, now you're in for it, bot-boy," She responded, then kicked him upside the jaw!

To a normal person, kicking a metal robot in the face would no doubt lead to a broken foot… though since Zippy is clearly not normal and is the second person to survive hand-to-hand combat with Hater (Fanatic being the first), it barely left any affect. Instead, the impact was so hard, she caused the lower-to-upper-left half of his face to crack off, revealing the circuitry beneath his metal layer.

Much like Zippy, this didn't affect Hater too much- rather, it just made him angry, and he gripped Zippy by the throat, slamming her into the wall! "*gack!* Take it easy, bro- beauty is, after all, only skin deep… though, it looks like you still need some work done underneaACK!" Zippy joked, only leading to Hater strangling her.

Vincent rapidly typed at his computer, causing Hater to release Zippy, and instead punch himself in the face. "THAT'S IT!" The robot bellowed, then analyzed his data, finding that his system had been hacked into! He traced to Vincent's computer, causing it to show an image of the middle finger before blue-screening.

"Aw, c'mon! We've had enough computer problems already!" Vincent sneered.

"You again?! …Lets see how you like someone messing with YOUR insides!" Hater snarled, lunging at the Black Alchemist.

Another hand-to-hand combat was unleashed, as Vincent used his Keyblade (which… for some reason… looked like FF2's) against the robot, using its power to throw him across the lab, and blast him with a force of energy; that didn't stop him, and the robot grabbed a lead pipe and dove, dueling with the Black Alchemist before knocking the blade out of his hand. Vincent dove out of the way as Hater swung at him, and used a Sonic-Shotgun (…where have I've seen that before?) to shoot at him, the bullets causing damage to his circuits. "One more shot, and you can consider your system overridden!" Vincent declared… only to find he was out of ammo! Oh noes!

Hater lunged, planting his feet on his chest, knocking him down, then held a blade above his face, stabbing down-

A chain whipped out and caught his wrist, yanking him off Vincent. "No one…!" Zippy snarled, yanking the chain back, then whipping it around Hater's neck, swinging him into the wall. "…Messes…!" she swung again, slamming him onto a table. "With…!" she swung him overhead and into the ground. "My…!" she then swung him all around in the air. "BOYFRIEND!"

*CRASH!*

She then sent him crashing onto Robotnik's robot, both droids being electrocuted in the collision as sparks flew, the computer the other robot was hooked up to shorting out just when the system was 99-percent downloaded, and the fire had spread all around, the smoke finally setting off the Fire Alarm and the sprinklers kicked on, dousing the totally-completely-ransacked lab.

Hater groaned, standing up, stumbling a bit. He then looked over at Zippy… who now suddenly had two machine-guns and was dressed like Rambo. "Ready for Round 2?" she asked.

Hater gasped, taking off.

"That's what I thought," Vincent said with a smirk.

Hater ran up the stairs… passing by Fanatic, Mr. Cartoon, Dragongirl, Sky Flame, Night Fury, Shawn… and a dazed Captain Slaughter. "Hater…?! Hey, where are you going?!" Fanatic called. "We've got an epic brawl to do!"

"Screw that! I'm going back to the SA set!" Hater replied. "…and I thought the Freelance Police were insane…!"

Dragongirl blinked, then turned to Shawn. "Lost a fight with Zippy?"

"Lost a fight with Zippy," Shawn replied.

"Meh, he'll be back, once he's ready for a rematch." Fanatic said, as they all walked out. "…Anyone else think that the most violent antagonists are having an off-day?"

"We all just got back from a long hiatus, I'm sure everyone will be back to their homicidal selves in no time," Dragongirl stated, as they walked down the street.

Zippy and Vincent ran out of the basement. "So… what should we do now?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know about you… but I'm going to head to the Club and see how the guys are doing." Zippy said, then took off.

"Okay, meet up with you later!" Vincent exclaimed, then threw down a smoke-bomb and disappeared.

After they left, Robotnik, Scratch, and Jasper walked down to the basement. "My machine should be ready by n-" the villain was stating… stopping in shock when he saw the state his lab was in. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL EVIL?!"

*THONK!*

He rubbed his head after another board hit him. "Grr… the sooner this crossover is over, the better. Where's Horace and Grounder?!"

"Did you say something, boss?" Grounder asked as he and Horace walked out… then gawked at the lab.

"Blimey! What did you guys DO?!" Horace asked… ending up smacked by Robotnik in response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Later, at the House of Mouse~_

"So, how was your shift?" Mr. Cartoon asked Shaggy, Puggsy, Flip and ATF as they stood outside the club, while Fanatic and Dragongirl delivered the reel to Mickey.

"…Lets never do this again. What does that tell ya?" Puggsy scoffed.

"It's been a weird night," Flip said with a shrug. "Pete has to take his daughter to Summer Camp, the Blot got mauled by cats earlier, Shaggy got stuck in the ceiling, Holly and I had to help out Pluto, and Pugs almost got into a brawl with Swaine."

"Gosh, that does sound like a long night," Mr. Cartoon replied. "I guess it makes you guys look forward to getting back on our-"

"Did you say Swaine was here?" Zippy exclaimed… suddenly popping up from behind Puggsy. "Where? I'm going to get him to sign my machete!"

"…Isn't travelling him in _Author's No Kuni_ enough?" ATF asked.

"Nope!" With that, Zippy raced inside.

…while Shaggy leaned over to a bush. "Coast is clear, man," he whispered.

"Thanks, Shag… I knew sooner or later that psycho-girl would hound me," Swaine replied, stepping out of the shrub.

"Like, when it comes to THAT girl, we lanky cowards need to stick together,"

"I appreciate it… and I'm NOT a coward!"

"Heeeeere thief, thief, thief, thief~!" came Zippy's voice.

Swaine gave a jolt. "Taxi!" he called, taking off.

"Lets… go home," Puggsy sighed, walking off with Shaggy and Flip.

Mr. Cartoon and ATF walked inside. "So, some crossover, eh?" ATF asked.

"Tell me about it… but I can't help but feel like we forgot something," Mr. Cartoon replied.

"Again?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Meanwhile~_

The Mask walked along… wearing a sombrero, parka, carrying maracas, and whistling to the tune 'La Bamba'.

We then look over at a sign which reads 'The Deep End' with an arrow pointing down… and down below we see Shuck and Mors, in vehicle modes, stuck hanging from a branch.

"Shuck… next time you see a hitchhiker… SPEED BY!" Mors snapped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: …That last bit will be left to your imagination. All I can say is The Mask, quite literately, drove them over the edge. XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the crossover, and check out ATF's profile for the other half!**


	22. An Unexpected Finale

_Everyone stood around two caskets. The funeral they were holding was truly the saddest- it had been months since "Security Authors 2" had been updated, that it was easy to assume the worst. Wherever Girl and Fanatic were done for._

" _And to think, we were just one episode away from a season finale," Mickey sighed, shaking his head. Minnie wiped her eyes while Oswald lied a hand on his brother's shoulders._

" _At least they're in a better place," Donald said._

" _Yeah. DeviantArt." Daisy replied._

" _Uh, I think he meant Heaven, Daisy." Max replied._

" _WAAAAHHHH!" Goofy bawled, a fountain of tears pouring out of his eyes._

" _C'mon guys... I-I think it would be best to head home now. *sniffle* They will be missed-" Minnie sobbed._

**_*BAM!*_ **

_Everyone turned, seeing the doors of the funeral home fly open- and in walked the authors WG and Fanatic! "WHAT THE FLUFF IS GOING ON HERE?!" The authoress exclaimed. "Good grief- why is it that every time I go on a hiatus, everyone assumes I'm dead?!"_

" _This would explain all the condolence-letters my family has been receiving," Fanatic scoffed._

" _AUGH! IT'S THE GHOSTS OF WG AND FANATIC, COME TO REAP THEIR VENGEANCE!" Goofy screamed. (Max face-palmed)_

" _We didn't die, guys! My old laptop crapped out on me, so I had to put my stories on hiatus until I could get a new one! It took me all summer to get one!" WG told everyone._

"… _Oh. You know, I DO remember FF2 telling me something about that," Max commented._

" _You know… you're starting to think like your dad!" Fanatic retorted._

_Max glared. "Gawrsh, ain't that the nicest thing I've ever heard!" Goofy said, taking it as a compliment._

" _Okay, enough with the funeral-gag! Lets get to the story!" WG exclaimed, holding up her new laptop. "I want to get as many updates in this weekend before the next technological disaster hits!"_

_Everyone shouted in agreement, and the crowd exited the funeral home. "Wait a minute… if WG and Fanatic are here… then who the heck did we put in the caskets?!" Oswald gasped._

" _LET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU IDIOTS!" came Pete's voice from the first casket._

" _Help!/We're stuck!/I can't breathe!/Who farted?!/Mommy!" came the shouts of the Knock-Offs._

_Everyone kept walking. "Ah, we'll let them out later." Fanatic commented._

_WG then noticed the Disclaimer about to appear- then threw dynamite at it, making it burst into flames. "Ahh, it's good to be back!" she exclaimed._

_And so, on to the final chapter of the story…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

The Authors, all on duty, paused and looked over at Dan… who didn't like that last sentence of the intro. "Here it comes," Fanatic sighed.

"We had to wait a whole FOUR MONTHS for an update on this story, and it turns out to be the FINAL EPISODE?!" Dan vented. "What kind of crap is that?! I didn't even get a cameo outside of Season 1! SEASON. ONE. You know how long I had to wait to get this far?! And now you're just wrapping up the story, after making everyone wait so-"

"Dan, if I pour nitroglycerin on the Dan* Imposter and set him on fire in a future story, will you shut up?!" WG snapped. "We're on a tight schedule!"

Dan gave her a look. "You honestly think you can bribe me out of ranting?"

"I'll also give you a hot OC with a lot of money who will make a great partner in your revenge schemes." Dan only gave her a look. She sighed. "AND I'll make you a recurring guest-star in Season 3,"

"…I'll stop for now." Dan then walked off. "…still can't believe we had to wait four months…"

"Soooo… what's the plot-set up this time?" Colin asked.

"Well, we're on a hunt for the 3rd reel," Sailor answered. "And since this is our last episode- it's sure to be one heck of an ending."

"Or cliffhanger." ATF replied, smirking.

Moon slapped him upside the head, knocking him unconscious. "THANK YOU, Captain Spoilers!" she snapped.

"But where IS the final reel?" Tracker asked.

"I'm sure our sooth-sayer could tell us… once he regains consciousness." Prince Tanabi replied, looking down at ATF.

"I'm not crazy… my mother had me tested…" ATF moaned, dazed.

"Uhhh, yeah… Fanatic? Did you find out anything?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"…I forgot the details of the next reel's location. Something about a burned-down building?" Fanatic replied, slightly embarrassed. "I dunno, I asked Dragongirl but she doesn't remember either." he shrugged. "Come to think of it, I don't even remember if we MENTIONED it!"

"Well this is just great!" Sailor replied. "We have a plot set up, and you all forget the location of the reel!"

"Sailor, do **_you_** know where it is?" Tracker firmly asked.

"Um… no, no I do not." Sailor nervously tugged on his shirt collar.

"Then don't say anything!" Tracker then slapped him.

"Seriously, why is it that _I'm_ taking all of the abuse this season?!" Sailor snapped, glaring at everyone.

"YOU'RE taking all the abuse?"ATF countered… though Moon knocked him unconscious again. "Duuhhh I make my point…~"

"I'm just glad it wasn't me." Scoobycool9 said with a chuckle and Sailor punched him in the arm. "Why you little-!" He said and tackled Sailor and the two began one of those cartoon brawls involving dust clouds.

As this was going on, no one noticed the figures lurking on the roof overhead (aka, the most popular villain standing point in this story), The Phantom Blot stood next to Daveen, The Brat, and a newcomer who was dressed in purple, had a robotic arm with needles attached to the end, and a cloak covering his face that looked like a kitsune with a katana attacked it. He was Vincent, better known as the Purple Man.

"Curses!" The Blot shouted. "I was hoping that they would remember the location!"

Brat rolled her eyes. "So I took a week off from college for nothing," she muttered.

"How is it that you can come up with a plan to figure out HOW to get back to when the reel burned up but you cannot remember when it happened?" Daveen snorted.

"I'll have you know that I spent the past four months working on this plan, so show some respect!" The Blot snapped.

"Four months?! You spent two of those months crying while eating Combos© and ice cream because Shaggy, Pugsy, and Flip kicked your ass and ruined your street-cred (or what was left of it); and spent the other two months losing the weight from doing that! You just came up with this plan in under five minutes." The Brat sneered and the Blot glared at her.

"Wow you really are a terrifying villain." Purple Man scoffed, crossing his eyes and rolling his arms- I mean, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

The Blot groaned. "Look, Mors and Shuck are still missing from the Crossover- something about their master finally getting around to finding them. All I know is they've ditched me, so you three are the only ones I have left!"

"Wow they ditched us off-screen? That seems rushed." The Brat mused.

"WHATEVER!' The Blot shouted as a board hit him in the head. "I just need someone to go and capture FF2!"

"Well that's easier said than done- he's Wherever Girl's boyfriend, kidnapping him will result in her coming after us!" Daveen replied. "…And considering she'd hunt down two of her favorite animated characters over a Youtube video they posted about her, we'd have to use our final moments to notify our next of kin,"

"Really, she can't be that bad." Purple Man said…oh what a naive fool.

"In that case Purple Man, YOU can go capture him!" The Blot said and Purple Man looked down at the group.

"Should be an interesting challenge." He said and held up a knife.

"Ten bucks says that he won't last five seconds." Daveen whispered.

"I give him one." The Brat said.

"Excellent Purple Man, capture FF2, and I will make you my right hand man!" He said and then noticed Purple Man giving him a glare and he clenched his robotic fist. "No pun intended." He raised up a bottle of sugar cake spray. "You will walk the Red Carpet sugared and glazed!" He said before spraying it all over Purple Man's face.

"GAH! What the heck!" Purple Man screamed as the Blot shoved him over the edge.

0o0o0o0o0

Back on the ground the authors were trying to figure out Clue. (ATF was still unconscious, and Scoobycool9 and Sailor were still in a brawl).

"It was Colonel Mustard!" Colin shouted standing up. "IT HAD TO BE ALL FO THE EVIDENCE POINTS TO HIM!" A board then hit him in the head. "Ow! …You know, we're going to have to figure out a new running-gag!"

"Actually you're wrong." FF2 said. "It was in fact Professor Plum."

"What?" Wherever Girl questioned. "How the heck does that work?"

"She's right, how the heck did it point to Plum? All the evidence was stacked against Miss Scarlet!" Fanatic exclaimed, throwing his cards down. "This game is rigged!"

There was a loud yell as Purple Man suddenly fell onto the game board, crushing it.

"…And now it's busted," Colin deadpanned.

"Great, now we'll NEVER know." Prince Tanabi sneered.

"Purple Man!?" Fanatic gasped, his eyes growing as wide as saucers.

Tracker raced over, a shot gun in her hands. "Purple Man?! Where!?" She asked whipping her head around before looking at the guy who had just crushed the board game, then gave a deadpanned expression. "That looks nothing like our Purple Man!" Tracker looked at Fanatic who gave a shrug.

"He's not _our_ Purple Man- he's me and Dragongirl's Purple Man." Fanatic explained.

"Yeah…" Purple Man growled as he stood up and flexed his robot arm. "Those two have been putting me through heck and back all for their amusement."

"What else is new with Authors?" WG said with a grin and Purple Man shot her a look before looking at FF2.

"Are you the one called Fangface the Second?" Purple Man asked and then paused. "And I thought MY nickname was weird."

"At least it doesn't sound gay," Moon replied, then rubbed her chin, observing his outfit. "…Unless you're actually homosexual."

Purple Man gave her a glare. "I'm not! They call me Purple Man because I'm purple!"

"Really? That's like calling me 'Lion', or calling Tracker 'She-Wolf', or calling ATF 'WG's Transexual Twin'," Prince Tanabi remarked.

"…remind me to pummel you when I come to…" ATF moaned, fading in-and-out of consciousness before passing out again.

"FORGET IT!" Purple Man then got hit with a board, but barely noticed. "Seriously, get a new running gag- Now are you FF2 or not?!" he pointed at FF2.

"Yeah I am," FF2 said pulling out his Sonic Screwdriver. "What do you want, you child murdering jerk?"

"I want you!" Purple Man declared and then WG bashed him on the head with the butt of her Machete.

"Okay first off, he's MINE, second NO CHILD MURDERERS ARE ALLOWED IN THIS FIC!" She declared and moved to stab him… which she did right in the chest.

"Wait, why didn't YOU get hit with a board?!" Colin demanded, then looked off-screen. "CALVIN! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?!"

"WE'RE ALL OUT!" Calvin called, standing by an empty box that read 'Lumber Supplies'. "We won't get another shipment until next season!"

"Uh, I believe we're all forgetting that WG just inadvertently STABBED someone- and it wasn't a flamer!" Prince Tanabi exclaimed.

Everyone stared in shock… except Fanatic as Purple Man looked at WG."Was that supposed to hurt me?" he asked, before kicking her and knocking her back and pulling out the machete. "I've had worse done to me." He said opening up his shirt, and revealing a shotgun bullet lodged where his heart was.

A chorus of "Eww", "Cool" and "WTF?!"s came from the Authors, as suddenly Purple Man extended the needles in his fingers and whipped around before plunging them… into Sailor who had walked in after his brawl.

"Gahhhhhhuuuughhhh…" Sailor moaned, as everyone stared at Purple Man. "Oh, COME ON! I just lost a fight with Scoobycoo-I feel sleepy…" he then fell unconscious next to ATF.

"I cannot believe I just wasted $50-worth of T-Rex Transqilzers on him!" Purple Man shouted. It's at that moment that Tracker shot him and knocked him to the ground.

"Ya'll ain't taking my cousin without a fight!" The she-wolf growled.

"Gang up on the villain!" Moon declared and the authors leapt toward Purple Man, who jumped aside as they all ended up dog piling each other, with FF2 on top. "…Okay, next time, we SURROUND him first, guys!"

"Well that was easy." Purple Man said and injected FF2 in the back with the needles and then hoisted him over his shoulder.

"FF2!" WG gasped, racing to save her boyfriend- or would, if she wasn't at the bottom of the pile. She then opened a portal beneath her, managing to slip out to the side of the pile.

Too late. Purple Man had disappeared.

The authoress stared… then her blood began to boil, her face turning redder than Lucious Heinous when he's angry, and clenched her fists so tight she was drawing blood on her palms. "Oh, snap- hit the deck! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Tracker cried, and she and the rest of the [conscious] authors ran and hid behind trash cans, walls, doors, and propping up ATF and Sailor to use as shields.

Scoobycool9 chose a poor time to return. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Sailor and I crashed into a smoothie shop during our…" he began to say, then noticed Mount St. Wherever Girl about to erupt. "Oh no-"

" ** _PUUURRRRPLE MAAAAAAAAAAN!"_** WG shouted so loud and angrily, it could put Dan to shame. (Scoobycool9 was blown into the nearest brick wall)

"Hey! How dare you rip off my-" Dan shouted… then gasped and hid as WG started storming around, swinging her machete. "Whoa, watch it!"

"Whoa, I've never seen WG so mad!" Fanatic gasped, then turned to the camera-guy. "Get the 'bleeper' ready, man!"

"THAT SON OF A *BLEEP!* I'M GOING TO *BLEEP!* HIS *BLEEP BLEEP* UNTIL HE'S SO *BLEEP* UP THAT HE WON'T BE ABLE TO *BLEEP* MOVE A SINGLE *BLEEP* GEAR IN HIS ENTIRE *BLEEP* BODY! SO HELP ME GOD, HE'S GOING TO *BLEEP* NIGHTMARES AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM! I'LL *BLEEP BLEEP BLEEPITY BLEEP BLEEPY BLEEPING MCBLEEP-BLEEP*" WG shouted aggressively.

Everyone stared. (And I think the camera-man just crapped himself).

"…w-we burned out the bleeper… and I need to go change my pants…" the camera-guy said, shakily walking off.

"Wherever Girl, calm down! We won't find FF2 just by shouting threats to the moon," Tracker cautiously told her friend.

"*sniffle* What did I ever do to you?!" The moon sobbed.

"THEN GET TRACKING, TRACKER! I'm so pent up with rage, I'll end up stabbing the next jerk that walks out the door!" WG snarled.

Swaine and Puggsy, who were about to walk out the door, quickly turned around and pressed their backs to the wall. "Um… you go first." Swaine said to Puggsy.

"No, no, you first. I insist." Puggsy insisted.

"Age before beauty."

"Royalty before commoners,"

"What are you buttholes quivering about?!" Eric Cartman sneered as he passed by, going out the door. They could hear his voice. "Geez, what's with this bi- OW! OH CRUD! AUGH! MOMMY! GAAAUUUGGGGHhhhhhhh…!"

Nervously, Swaine and Puggsy peered around the corner- then quickly turned back against the wall, paler than bleached sheets. "…oh mother…" Swaine whimpered.

"I will never sleep again…" Puggsy gagged.

Back outside, the rest of the authors looked at… the remains of… Er… ic… Cart… oh my Lord, did she- are those his…?! Gaaaahhhh… *faint* X_X

***Please stand by. The Narrator went unconscious, and a clean-up crew with strong stomachs had to clean up the corpse of that fat-jerk from South Park.***

***'Happy Days' theme song plays***

***Security Authors 2: Return Of The Mayhem will now continue.***

"Um… okay, lets find FF2 STAT before WG goes after someone from Family Guy," Dragongirl said quickly.

"Why? A lot of people might thank us!" Fanatic exclaimed.

"For one thing, we're not letting that purple freak slaughter our friend. Second, why did he want FF2 so badly anyway? And Third… WG is foaming at the mouth." Tracker replied.

"Kill, kill, kill…!" WG was snarling. Moon was the only one brave enough to hold her back.

"WG, take it easy- you're scaring Smiledog!" Moon scolded, then turned to the trembling Creepypasta pooch. "Don't worry, boy, she just wants to kill a child-murderer who kidnapped her boyfriend."

"Where do we start looking?" Scoobycool9 asked, holding an ice-pack on his head after he [involuntarily] head-butted a brick wall at Mach 4.

"Split up and search, ask around, and pray to God FF2 will be alright and WG doesn't kill anyone outside of the guy who took him!" Fanatic ordered.

The authors all took off…

…save for ATF and Sailor, who just came to. "What did I miss?" ATF asked, then looked at the sidewalk. "…and why is there a chalk-outline of Cartman covered in blood?"

Sailor looked at the blood, then passed out again. "The heck kind of pansy faints?" Moon sneered, then grabbed the two of them and dragged them off. "C'mon!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Blot and the others were watching the display from the roof…

"BLAAAUURRRGGLE!"

…our 'main antagonist' throwing up in a paper bag. "Dang. Ya gotta admire that girl's knack for bloodshed," Daveen commented. "Whoever has to fight her is sure in for a gory demise,"

"Not it!" Brat exclaimed. She then turned to her dad. "Feel any better now, dad?"

"…I've never seen so many intestines in my life…!" The Blot sputtered, so sick that even his mask and mustache turned green.

Purple Man then walked up, carrying the unconscious FF2. "Okay, I've got the author. How do we kill him?" he asked.

"We're not going to KILL him! We need him alive- AND CONSCIOUS!" The Phantom Blot smacked his forehead. "Confound it, Purple Man! How are we supposed to force him to drive the TARDIS if he's unconscious?! …Er, he IS just unconscious, isn't he?"

Brat grabbed FF2's wrist. "I got a pulse," she said.

"I got a heartbeat," Daveen added, feeling his abdomen.

"And I got a full house!" GIR randomly exclaimed, throwing down a deck of cards. "Go fish!"

The villains stared at the little dimwit robot. "Where did he come from?" The Blot questioned.

"You. Go away." Purple Man told GIR.

"Okey-dokey!" GIR replied, activating his rocket-boosters and flying off the roof, laughing excitedly. "WHEEEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEEEEEEEEE!"

"Um… alright… so what do we do now?" Daveen asked.

"We use his Sonic Screwdriver to get into the TARDIS, and find a way to fly it," The Blot sighed, rubbing his temples. "Unless he manages to wake up by then. Now lets hurry! Before those authors trail us!"

The villains then took off, just as the authors reached the roof-top… WG acting as a bloodhound. "They were here- I can sense FF2's presence… and smell their fear," she said, coldly.

"…'Fear' smells like vomit," Tracker commented, finding the barf-bag. "Gross."

There was the sound of rocket-boosters, as Kat and Orion came hovering down. "Holy snap! We could see the bloodstained sidewalk from 3 miles high!" Orion said, then turned to Kat. "I told you we should have waited until AFTER work to hit DQ,"

"Who attacked and who's in the hospital this time?" Kat asked.

"Actually, WG just entered 'kill-mode' and lashed out on a cartoon-character she loathes… and his spirit is now entering the place all wretched cartoons go when they bite the dust." Moon replied (while tugging on a golden-chain used to hold WG back).

Orion gasped. "Hell?"

"'Re-Make Script-Land',"

ATF's eyes bugged out. "The place where lazy writers take something good or decent and turn it into dated and poorly-written material?!" he sputtered.

"That's even worse!" Tracker gasped.

Moon solemnly nodded. "He's walking down that dark path- sugared and glazed." She said.

Tracker turned to the audience. "We'll be abusing that line from here on through Season 3, folks."

"ENOUGH TALK! FIND BOYFRIEND AND KILL PURPLE MAN, NOW!" WG roared- and I swear she's starting to sound like the Hulk! She then leaped off the roof!

"WG, WAIT! I'm still hanging OOOOOON!" Moon cried out, being yanked off with her! She turned into a Night Fury to slow down the fall… and it took all her strength, plus Tracker's, Orion's, and Kat's to slow down WG's sprint of rage.

"LET ME GO! I'M SENDING HIM TO THE CEMETERY, SUGARED AND GLAZED! _SUGARED AND GLAZED, DAMMIT_!"

"WG, you're both abusing the caps-lock and that Mad Max line. CHILL OUT!" On that last part, Moon shot WG with a blast of frost.

The authoress's rage melted off the frost, but she stood still. "Look, we have to think clearly. We have to find their location, find out why they want FF2, and THEN you can go 'Freddy Krueger Meets Jason Voorhees' on them, alright?" ATF told her, firmly.

"Fine…" WG muttered, still having a dark glare in her eye.

"PS- jump off a roof with me hanging on to you AGAIN, and I'll have BEN Drowned haunt AND blue-screen your new laptop!" Moon warned the authoress.

ATF then flinched, his eyes going wide, then shook his head as if waking from a dream. "Guys! I got a vision!" he exclaimed. "They're heading to where FF2 parked the TARDIS, and they're planning on going to the year-"

*BANG!*

A bullet shot ATF in the forehead, knocking him out cold. "…not again…" *thud*

"Confound it! Why is it that EVERY TIME someone finds out some important information, they either end up dying, falling unconscious, getting hauled away, or end up with amnesia?!" Kat shouted.

There came chuckling, and everyone looked up, seeing Hater standing on a fire-escape. "Heh, heh- THAT'S for challenging me to a drink-off and making me pass out!" he remarked, then turned to the other authors, giving a mocking grin. "Oh, I'm sorry- did I end up spoiling your detective work?"

"HATER, YOU BASTARD!" WG shouted, back in rage-mode. "If you don't tell me where the Purple Man is-!"

"Why would I be working with that immortal hunk-of-junk? I just felt like cutting in and ruining your mission. Aw, what's the matter? Does Wherever Girl miss her boyfri- OH PRIMUS!"

Moon opened a portal in front of Hater, grabbed him by the throat, and hauled him through, slamming him to the ground. "You guys keep looking- I'm going to find out what Hater's insides look like," she growled, her eyes glowing red.

"Give him hell, Moon!" WG replied. Orion picked up ATF's unconscious body and they took off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scoobycool9, Dragongirl, Prince Tanabi, and… um… *looks at list of authors* Colin (is that everyone in this group? …okay, good) all decided to search around the club, as well as inform Mickey of what happened.

"Purple Man took off with FF2?!" Mickey gasped. "Oh, this is awful!"

"Yeah- without him, we'll end up pulling another 'Hannah Montana' incident and go back to the dark age of Disney!" Max stammered, then began to tremble. "…never again… no more pop-star shows… mommy make them go away…"

Scoobycool9 gave Max a couple slaps to the face. "Keep it together, Max! It's bad enough WG had her own meltdown and is out for blood!" he snapped.

"So THAT'S why Pugs and Swaine won't go outside!" Daisy said, looking at two said characters. "…You know, considering WG's probably far away hunting down Purple Man, it should be safe to go out,"

"Yeah- plus, you're her favorite characters! She won't take her rage out on you!" Colin stated. "…Unless you do or say something to piss her off, again."

"You know… he's right! If WG would spare our lives over that 'Princess' video, I think we'd be in the clear," Puggsy realized.

"Good point- she's probably calmed down by now, anyway." Swaine agreed, as they walked towards the door.

"NEXT GUY WHO CROSSES MY PATH DIES IN COLD BLOOD!" Came WG's shout from outside.

The two cartoons turned on their heels and speed-walked back inside. "If you need us, we'll be in the closet," Puggsy commented.

"…You're going to have to let the truth out someday, guys!" Scoobycool9 joked.

*BANG!*

He ducked when Swaine shot at him. "GOOD GRIEF, DID SHE KILL YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR, TOO?!"

"It's been dead since the Halloween episode!" Swaine shouted back.

"Back to the plot…" Dragongirl said firmly, turning to Mickey. "We need your help in finding him."

"Me?! What could I do?" Mickey asked.

"Tell us where the third reel could be. Fanatic said something about it being in a building that burned down a long time ago. If my guess is correct, Purple Man needs a Time Lord to take him back in time to before that building was burned down,"

"That's a good guess… but one question remains,"

"What's that?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So… how could we travel through time if we don't even know what year to go to, or even what kind of building it was in?" Brat spoke up once she and the other villains found the TARDIS.

"FF2 is the descendent of Walt Disney! Surely he would know!" Blot replied.

"Uh, yeah… another thing," Brat crossed her arms, giving a deadpanned look. "What makes you think he would be willing to tell us anything, much less help us?"

"And where the heck is his sonic screwdriver?!" Daveen sneered, checking all of FF2's pockets.

"He will help, if he values his life…" Purple Man stated darkly.

Brat gave him a look. "You're kidding, right? Didn't you guys ever read the MIF trilogy? The guy would rather die than help anyone who's out to destroy the world and/or the ones he loves!"

"Then we'll just threaten his loved ones… Meaning we'll need to capture his girlfriend."

The Blot gawked. "Are. You. CRAZY?! Did you NOT see what she just did to that fat kid from South Park?! We'd be dead before she even saw us!" he exclaimed. "Tell me, how are we supposed to blackmail FF2 by threatening his girlfriend if his girlfriend is acting deadlier than Fanatic's gas after Burrito Night?!"

"Don't ask, people. Just… don't." Daveen told the audience, sternly.

"I have a solution…" Purple Man stepped aside, as a figure walked out of the shadows.

"Hi, everybody! Hee hee!" Nowhere Chick exclaimed in a bubbly tone. "Purp-Purp said you might need me for a deception plan!"

"Purp-Purp?" Daveen chuckled.

Purple Man glared at Nowhere Chick. "I TOLD you never to call me that!" he snapped.

"Waaaaiiiiiit… I thought you worked with Hater!" Brat questioned Nowhere Chick.

"Yeah- but unlike WG who always sticks by her team-mates, I always sneak off to assist other villains when necessary. Plus, I love toying with boys- especially when they belong to another girl!" Nowhere Chick said, then gave a smile. "Am I villainess material or what?"

"…more like slutty-bitch material for a bad chick-flick," Brat sneered.

Nowhere Slut- I mean Chick gasped with excitement. "THANK you!"

"Just dress up and act like WG well enough to fool FF2 so we can get him to help us find the third reel!" The Blot sneered.

"Wherever it is," Daveen sneered.

"Oh, I know where!" NC exclaimed, giddily.

"YOU DO?! HOW?!" The Blot, Brat, and Daveen all shouted. (Purple Man just stood there, and FF2 remained unconscious).

"I searched the ENTIRE INTERNET for news articles, rumors, and even flippin' fan-videos of a building burning down in Disneyworld- and all I could find were articles about how many people died at the theme park, ghosts haunting rides, and some people spreading ashes in the Haunted Mansion!" The Blot replied. "How did the dumb-blonde bot find out about it?!"

"Weeeelllllllllllll, I used my hacking program to uncover a 'top secret' file about how another studio building, called 'Studio A113', was under construction in 1966- BUT, mysteriously caught fire the day before Walt Disney died. No one knew how the fire was started, as there were no signs of electrical hazards, open flames, gas-leaks, and the such, and no one was reported in the area during the time. The fire was written in their insurance claims, but never brought forth to the public," Nowhere Chick replied, then grinned widely. "Until I managed to find it, hee hee! And when it comes to secrets like that, I can never resist spreading them!"

"Alright! So, do you know where the reel is?" Brat asked.

"Nope!"

The Blot's jaw dropped, Brat fainted with X's in her eyes, Daveen face-palmed, Purple Man let out an irritated sigh, and FF2 remained unconscious.

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW WHERE THE BUILDING WAS, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE CAN FIND THE REEL?!" The Blot shouted.

"Well, duh! I mean, the place caught fire!" Nowhere Chick scoffed, as if it were obvious. "Besides, they built OVER the burned building, so it wouldn't have been easy to find, anyway."

The Blot's eye twitched.

"*ahem* Well. Since we know the year and the day, perhaps we can time-travel to said location and obtain the reel?" Purple Man suggested, before the Blot could snap and go on another ice-cream binge.

"Yes. Lets." Brat agreed, rubbing her temples.

"Um, just one problem, guys." Daveen stated, standing over FF2. "Our Time Lord doesn't have the Screwdriver!"

"GAAAAHHHHH!" The Blot screamed, stomping around and throwing a fit that could rival a four-year-old's. "I don't believe it! COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE?!"

"Uh… if you don't want an answer, don't turn around." Brat said, awkwardly.

The Blot turned around only to

*BAM!*

Before that last sentence was finished, WG punched him in the face, making him slam into Daveen. "GET… AWAY… FROM… MY… BOYFRIEND!" She shouted, then shot Purple Man in his kistune face with a Highwayman's Handgun she got for her birthday, using every Trick-Shot she mastered. (there's at least 10- plus one she invented that involved the bullets catching fire. Scoobycool9 gave her the idea… can I retire after this season?)

"OW! OUCH! What kind of bullets-?!" Purple Man shouted, then grabbed FF2. "STOP! One more bullet, and-"

WG opened a portal behind him and stabbed him through the head. Purple Man dropped FF2… and out from under the author's fez rolled the Sonic Screwdriver. Daveen quickly grabbed it. "C'MON!" she shouted, using it to open the TARDIS, and grabbing FF2 to use as a hostage.

WG lunged, but the doors shut in front of her, and the TARDIS disappeared! She fell to her knees, stunned.

Purple Man stood up. "Stupid bitch… I'm going to-" he began to say…

Until he noticed WG giving him the glare of death. "YOU… DIE… NOW!" she shouted- so mad that even her machete burst into flames!

Purple Man only scoffed and shot needles at her-

Tracker yanked her out of the way just in time- and they hit ATF instead, just as the author woke up. "OH, COME ON!" he shouted, passing out yet again.

"Now… tell us where they went… OR YOU'LL SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN EVERY CHARACTER I'VE TORMENTED IN FANFICTION- OC'S AND ALL!" WG shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again- in the afterlife!" Purple Man then drew a weapon and lunged, but Tracker intervened and punched him hard in the jaw, making him sprawl out on the ground.

"Now, are you going to tell us, or do we need to teach you a lesson in keeping your hands off another gal's man?" Tracker demanded, as Kat and Orion stood behind her.

Purple Man lunged. Kat and Orion shot mini-rockets at him, but he dodged and shot back with his own rockets, blowing them against the wall; he then extended his mechanical hand and grabbed Tracker's shot-gun, bashing her face with it and knocking her back; WG stepped again- and shot him with her laser-vision, her power having increased by 50 due to her rage, frying him!

And yet, he stood standing. "You can't defeat me… I'm immortal!" he snarled, then shot poisoned darts at her!

A portal opened between them, catching the darts- and the other end of it opened behind Purple Man, stabbing his back! "So… am… I!" ATF grunted, having opened portals to shield his sister, but passed out once again. "Uggh… I'm not gonna sleep tonight…"

Purple Man groaned, then raised his knife, as WG came close. "I won't be stopped… you don't know how to stop me…!" he growled.

'We do!" came a shout, as Dragongirl flew in, throwing Fanatic at the fiend, the co-author whipping out his chain-guns and taking fire!

"SUGARED AND GLAAAAAAAAAZED!" Fanatic exclaimed as he shot.

Purple Man toppled, though remained breathing. The Authors then surrounded him. "Do… what you want… but I won't… speak!" he snarled.

"You'd better… because I'm pretty sure WG wants to hurl you into a pit of lava," Dragongirl stated. As if to prove her point, WG opened a portal to a volcano.

"DON'T TEMPT HER, SHE'LL DO IT!" cried a few flamers who were tied above the lava.

"I'd rather die than heed your demands!" Purple Man sneered.

"Very well… Lets torture him in our next story," Fanatic said to Dragongirl.

"What?! What about the volcano threat?!"

"Ha! …You don't deserve death. Oh no. You'll be suffering in Fanfiction for YEARS to come after all you've done," WG said, darkly. "Suffering so agonizing and humiliating, it would make a snuff-fic look like a fluff-fic!"

Purple Man remained silent. "Dragongirl, get the scorpions and Tabasco sauce," Fanatic said.

"…they went to the year… 1966… the day before Walt Disney died…" ATF groaned, coming to.

"…The heck did you manage to snap awake that quick?!" Purple Man demanded.

"When you've spent 30 years of your immortal life drinking every kind of liquor under the sun, shot in the face, fallen into a 10-year coma, and passed out from blood-loss 25 times a day… getting shot with 15 T-Rex tranqs is nothing," ATF then cracked his neck. "…Ah, that feels better."

"Guess we have no use for you, now." Orion replied.

"Shall we give him an ass-kicking?" Tracker asked.

"I have a better idea…" Fanatic said with a smirk.

Seconds later, Purple Man was tied to a giant rocket! "Have fun on Jupiter. We'll come get you when we're ready to torture you some more," Dragongirl said… then lit the fuse with her fire-breath.

"Damn you auth-" Purple Man shouted as the rocket took off...

*KA-BOOM!*

…and suddenly exploded. Purple Man's body parts ended up raining down- his head landing in a trash-can. "…Great. It's going to take me YEARS to reform from THIS one!" he muttered.

The rest of the authors blinked. "That… wasn't supposed to happen." Dragongirl commented.

Fanatic turned… seeing WG hiding an empty bottle of nitroglycerin behind her back. "Confound it, WG! We needed him for a fic!" he scolded.

"Well, what did you expect?! The Giant Purple Evil Creeper snagged my boyfriend and we have NO WAY to go find him!" WG shouted, now close to tears. "…and we only got to meet one time in real life…"

"We shall find a way, sis. C'mon! Maybe the others found something that could help!" ATF exclaimed.

Sailor then ran in. "Did I miss anything?! Sorry, you guys were moving so fast, I took a wrong turn and… uh, WG isn't going to kill anyone, is she?" he said.

"Come on. Back to the club!" Tracker sneered… and smacked Sailor upside the head once more.

"OW! FLUFFING SERIOUSLY?!"

Once they were gone, 'Purple Man's' scattered body-parts disappeared… and the REAL Purple Man stepped out of hiding, after seeing what had happened to his illusion decoy. "Good Lord- and people say I'M sick!" he commented, then turned to Springtrap. "Quick, make a fourth-wall joke!"

"Um… the Authoress is trying to write this while babysitting?" Springtrap asked.

Suddenly, a wall fell down- and a hole leading back to Fanatic and Dragongirl's FNAF story appeared, and their Purple Man dived through- not wanting to risk crossing paths with the crazy authors in THIS story! (He's very wise like that).

Springtrap shrugged and walked off, passing by Golden Freddy. "He chickened out, huh?" Golden Freddy guessed.

"Yup. …Of course, I don't blame him. We're in the DISNEY universe, after all." Springtrap commented.

"…What, he can't stand being in the 'happiest place on earth'?"

"Are you kidding?! Disney has more dark history than the Medieval times! Deaths at theme-parks, bizarre accidents, ghosts haunting a few places- just look all over the internet!"

"Geez, and people STILL come here?!"

"Well, yeah… I guess the company knows how to keep things hush-hush. Hey, I heard Slenderman is at the club tonight! Wanna meet up with him?"

"Sure!"

The two walked off… not knowing their conversation was overheard by a sneaky newsreporter. "Hush-hush, hmm? I think it's time to bring something back to the public's attention!" Rex Pester said with a smirk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Okay, so unless they know the year and location, there's no way they could time-travel," Scoobycool9 stated as he and the rest of the Authors met up with Mickey. "I think we could stop them before they could do anything,"

"Plus, they DO need FF2 alive, so we know he'll be okay- as well as possibly unleash a major ass-kicking once he comes to," Sailor agreed.

"Yeah! I guess these villains really botched their plans!" Colin added.

The others ran in. "They found out what year to go to, the location, and they dragged FF2 into the TARDIS and took off in time!" Fanatic wailed.

"Well, we're screwed." Prince Tanabi sighed. Sailor hit him upside the head. "OW! Hey!"

"I'm sorry man, but it was the only opportunity where I would get to hit someone for saying something stupid!" Sailor snapped.

"But, I thought only FF2 could control the TARDIS… what, did the Blot double as an evil Time Lord in his spare time?" Orion questioned.

"You're right… what would happen if a non-Doctor tried to drive the TARDIS?" Kat asked.

"Considering the Blot's so-called skills… probably open a rift to another dimension that would result in either catastrophe or a Deux Ex Machina moment- and could we please get a stronger leash, before WG snaps and goes on a rampage?" Fanatic replied, holding the gold chain that restrained WG… which was starting to break.

"Just let her go, dude. Once she unleashes her inner-psychopath, she'll be able to think clearly." ATF sighed.

"But we can't have her kill the first person she sees, unless it's another antagonist!"

*CRASH!*

At that moment, Hater fell through the ceiling. "Cheap shot!" he shouted up at Moon.

"Have at him, girl." Fanatic unchained WG- and with the roar of a jaguar, she launched herself at Hater!

"Oh c'mon, I could beat you with my eyes- GAHHHH!" Before Hater could finish his statement… WG stabbed him in the eye with her electric machete, electrocuting him. "*BZZT! AUGH! YOU CRAZY *BZZT!* I WILL *BZZT* YOU UNTIL YOU *BZZT* AFTER THIS!"

"Shut up and die!" WG snarled, and just… well, imagine every gory image you've ever seen in an R-rated movie that includes machetes, guns, and psychopathic nut-jobs, and multiply it by 50, and you'd get the idea.

Moon swooped in, as WG beat the tar out of Hater in the background. "Wow. She's really upset about losing her boyfriend, isn't she?" she asked.

"Moon, imagine if all her Fangface videos burst into flames, her NNK data was erased and the disc snapped, that she had to sell her PS3 in order to cover her rent, and her new laptop getting stolen. Combine the rage she'd feel in those moments, and multiply it by infinity-squared… and it STILL wouldn't add up to how she's feeling now!" ATF replied… then began to walk off. "Let me know when she calms down. I'll be in the closet," he walked over to the closet door. "Move over, Pugs! (Swaine, do you have a gun I could borrow?)"

"Should we make the joke?" Colin asked.

"Already did- I got shot at," Scoobycool9 said.

"OH DEAR PRIMUS, I THINK THAT WAS A VITAL!" Hater screamed in the background.

"So… how do we rescue FF2?" Dragongirl asked, as they all ignored the killer-robot's cries of agony.

"The same way WG and I were rescued after that 'Weeping Angels' incident back in Season 1!" Fanatic said, snapping his fingers. "We find someone with a time-machine to take us to the same date the Blot is going!" he turned to Mickey. "How many time-travelling guests do we have here, tonight?"

"Let's see… there's Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Rick and Morty, possibly a few wizards who have a spell for time-travel, Calvin still has his cardboard box…" Mickey pointed out.

"MOMMY! MOMMY MAKE IT STOP!" Hater was bawling now. (And it takes a LOT of brutality to get him to that). "…NO! NOT THE GRENADE! DON'T STICK IT UP- AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Fanatic put a quarter in the 'Nostalgia Critic' joke jar, as he and the authors walked off. "Alright, lets go see who's willing to help!" he said. By this point, WG walked back… her outfit stained with oil and grease that came from inside Hater. "Feel better?"

"Well, my urge to kill is gone… but my spirits are still low," WG sighed. Hater, who was lying on the ground, slowly sat up. She turned and gave him a death-glare. "STAY DOWN!"

"Eep!" Hater quickly played dead.

WG turned to the others. "C'mon. We've got a solution to find," they began to walk off.

ATF peeked out. "Alright, guys, it's safe to come out now," he said, walking out.

Swaine and Puggsy- standing back to back with a gun and baseball bat for defense- walked out, cautiously. "You watch my back, and I'll watch yours," The thief said.

"Right." Puggsy replied, as they went around the corner.

"Boo!" WG exclaimed, popping up in front of them.

"AAIIIIEEE!" The two screamed- Puggsy jumping into Swaine's arms.

WG clicked a picture, smirking. "Well, I feel a little better now."

Swaine gave her a look. "You never resist, do you?" he sneered.

She shrugged. "What can I say? Your fear makes me laugh,"

"Same here- send me a copy of that picture," Moon chuckled, and the two walked off.

"So glad we can make her happy," Puggsy deadpanned.

"Yeah. …Now let go of me!" Swaine snapped, dropping him.

Hater, in the meantime, looked around to make sure the coast was clear, then ran out the door. "Looks like it's time to bring 'em in," he said to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, you would think that, at a club where many time-travelling heroes meet up, the authors would find a solution in a heartbeat, right?

"What do you MEAN no one is able to help?!" Oswald gasped, after the authors had spent the last 20 minutes looking for help. "What about Peabody and Sherman?!"

"The Wayback was left home- apparently, it needed recharging after an extensive trip they took to the Prehistoric Era," Scoobycool9 replied.

"Rick and Morty?!"

"They ended up arrested… don't ask why," Tracker sighed.

"Any spells?!"

"None that can be used more than once,"

"Calvin's box?!"

"It's being updated," Fanatic replied.

"Great! Just great- HOW are we supposed to save my boyfriend and stop the Blot from doing harm NOW?" WG demanded.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Sailor stated. "At least it can't get-"

"REX PESTER here, coming at ya form Toontown NEEEWWWS!" Rex Pester exclaimed, storming into the House of Mouse.

Colin turned to Sailor. "Were you going to say 'worse'?!" he demanded.

"Um… no?" Sailor squeaked.

"Ah, great, not THIS yutz again," Tracker sneered, turning to the reporter. "Don't you have an interview with TMZ to get to?!"

"Ha ha- not until next Friday. SO MICKEY!" Rex Pester exclaimed, pushing his way past the authors and up to the famous mouse. "Our viewers wish to know the stories behind the rumors, the articles, and TERRIFYING secrets that have happened at Disney Parks!"

"W-What?!" Mickey stammered. "I-I don't under-"

"Surely you remember! How is it that people die at Disneyland, and yet your company managed to avoid lawsuits? Is it true that the ghost of such an unfortunate victim haunts the Haunted Mansion? And why, OH WHY, did someone make that 'Mickey Mouse in Hell' cartoon back in the 1930's… or was there a twisted side to Walt that no one knew?!"

"HEY! You can't talk about Walt like that!" Oswald snarled, storming up. "What gives you the right to storm in here and-"

"Aha! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit- the first cartoon drawn by Walt… only to be put aside when Mickey took the spotlight! Tell us, Ozzy- how did it feel to become second-best?"

"First of all, pick a subject and stick with it, if you're going to report! Second, Walt didn't 'cast me aside', as I made a new appearance in 'Epic Mickey'…"

"Having to wait decades before being known again! What kind of other secrets is your company-?"

"Dude, if they were 'secret', they wouldn't be all over the internet," ATF spoke up. "Besides, most of what you've seen or heard isn't really true,"

Rex Pester scoffed. "Oh? And how would YOU know?"

ATF rolled his eyes. "Because, due to a Weeping Angels incident, I was sent back to the year 1935. I was around during Disneyworld's early years, so I know-" his eyes suddenly widened. "…how to find THE NEXT REEL!"

Rex blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Not now, dude! Just had an epiphany! C'mon, guys!" ATF opened a portal, all the authors going through.

Rex turned back to Mickey and Oswald, smirking. "So. Where were we?"

"…WG slaughtering people is sounding really good right about now," Oswald whispered… and Rex pushed a microphone up to his face. "Get that thing away from me!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Meanwhile…~_

FF2 came to. "Ugghhh… did anyone get the number of those darts that hit me?" he groaned, then noticed he was inside the TARDIS with The Blot, Brat, Daveen, and 'WG' (who was actually NC in disguise), the latter being tied up. "What the…?! What are you guys doing in my time-machine, and what have you've done to my girlfriend?!"

"We're just 'borrowing' it for a little expedition that's all," The Blot replied, twirling his mustache. "You see, it was the only way we could go to the year 1966 and find the third and final reel,"

"…pretty darn impossible to drive, though!" Brat sneered, messing with the controls.

FF2 gasped. "Don't touch anything! You'll either cause a paradox, open a rift, or blow us up!" he warned, then slouched. "Believe me, I learned this after I let Fanatic drive…"

"Why do you think we dragged you here?" Daveen scoffed. "You're going to help us get to where we need to go,"

FF2 glared defiantly. "And if I refuse?"

Daveen only chuckled, holding up a knife to the WG-imposter's neck. "P-Please do what they say, FF2!" NC stammered, imitating WG a bit well. "I don't want to die!"

FF2 glowered deeper. "I swear if you hurt her in any way-!"

"Then heed our demands, otherwise you'll be changing your Facebook status to 'single'!"

Brat gave a look. "'You'll be changing your Facebook status to single'? Was that really your most intimidating line?" she questioned.

"Shut up!"

"Please, FF2… I want to live to finish Ni No Kuni!" So-called WG whimpered.

FF2 glared, thinking for a moment, then gave a nod. "Fine. I'll do it,"

"No tricks- otherwise a paradox and a dead girlfriend will be the least of your problems," The Blot said, still twirling his mustache… which was starting to be twirled too tight.

FF2 looked over the machine, his eyes wide. "…Um, exactly how long have you guys been trying to drive this?"

"Only five minutes. Why?"

FF2 looked at a screen… which seemed to be flashing red. "Because we've got a problem! You idiots opened a rift!"

"What?!" The Blot stopped twirling his mustache- which had been wound so tight that it took off in a spin like a helicopter, hauling him with! "Aiiiiieeeeeee!"

*CRASH!*

FF2 cringed, sighing. "…Being kidnapped and blackmailed, got an open rift to repair, and NOW I have to replace my sound-system."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Back with the rest of the authors…~_

ATF's portal had led them to Disneyworld, and they walked through the park. "So, what did you remember about the reel?" Moon asked.

"More importantly, why didn't you say anything before?!" Sailor demanded.

ATF gave a look. "See how well YOU'D remember things after getting bashed over the head so many times in your life!"

"I think I'd still remember a key piece of information, Twilight Sparkle!"

"…My name's _Anti-Twilight Forever_ ,"

Sailor blinked. "…Okay, point taken."

"ANYWAY…" ATF lead them along. "I remember, back in 1966, I had a vision that someone was after the third reel that was a key to the Disney Vault, figuring someday it would be important. I managed to beat them to the reel, taking it out of Studio A113 while the building was under construction, hiding it someplace else… but I don't remember the exact location,"

"I thought you knew where it was!" Kat questioned.

"No- I said I knew HOW to find it! …I remember leaving a clue behind- a clue only a determined Disney fan would know the answer to!"

"And its in this park?" Colin guessed.

ATF smirked. "Oh, it's not IN the park… it's UNDER it!" he then lead them to a secret passage, revealing a set of stairs. "Guys… welcome to the Disney Catacombs,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_~Meanwhile, arriving in the year 1966…~_

The TARDIS appeared outside the old Disney Studios. The Brat had 'WG' at gun-point, leading her out, with FF2 walking out as well. "Alright, descendant of Walt Disney- lead the way to the reel!" The Blot demanded.

"Yeah… I don't think so!" FF2 exclaimed, then karate-chopped Daveen and swung her into the Phantom Blot! He then took out his Sonic Screwdriver, sealing the TARDIS shut.

"HOLD IT! One more move, and your girlfriend dies!" Brat shouted.

FF2 scoffed. "You honestly think that WG would want her life spared at the cost of humanity- let alone would ruin her image at being a damsel in distress WITHOUT having amnesia? …Besides, she already beat Ni No Kuni. Geez, learn to check someone's background before you impersonate them!" With that, he took off. "Hate to leave, but I've got a reel to find!"

"Now what?!" Daveen demanded.

"Simple- we break into the TARDIS and-" The Blot said… until a giant laser appeared out of the TARDIS and zapped him! "…they never put that on the show… *cough*" he shook the soot off himself. "On second thought- STOP HIM BEFORE HE GETS THE REEL!"

*Bonk!* A board hit him in the head.

"Sorry!" a construction worker said from a truck hauling lumber. "Slipped!"

"I knew… that gag… would return…" The Blot groaned, before going unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I still can't believe we've been searching for the reels all this time, and nothing jogged your memory," Moon commented to ATF.

"For the last time, I don't have a lightning-quick memory! …Besides, when you've been living through every decade in the past 80-something years, a few things tend to slip your mind. It's like how you forget a few things from your childhood by the time you're 21," he slouched. "…even if you've been 13 for almost a century…"

"Save it for _Fusion Destruction_. What kind of clue are we looking for, down here?" Scoobycool9 demanded.

ATF looked around, then pointed up at the ceiling… where writing was etched into the stone."That kind," he replied.

It read: "行きます這個地方"

"…You know Japanese?" Tracker asked.

"It looks more like 'Chinese'," Prince Tanabi observed.

"It's both- I wanted to make it challenging," ATF replied.

"Well, translate it, would you? We're not all bilingual, you know!" WG scoffed.

"Don't get snarky, I was just getting to it." ATF looked up at the inscription. "'Go to the place…' And that's it."

Everyone paused. "That's it?!" Colin questioned, befuddled. "What the fluff kind of clue is that, Anti?!"

"This is only the first part of the clue. I had to write the sentence in different parts of the tunnels- otherwise if I wrote out the whole thing in one setting, someone would easily decode it and find the reel!"

"I guess that makes sense… So where did you write the rest of the clue?" Tracker asked.

ATF grinned. "No idea! We'll have to search all the tunnels to find the rest,"

Everyone (even the narrator) gawked. Like this: D8

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" WG screamed, grabbing her brother by the shirt-collar and shaking him like a maraca. "We don't have that kind of time! My boyfriend could be either in a vicious battle, on the run, or being used as filler until something gets done- AND YOU EXPECT US TO WANDER AROUND AIMLESSLY LOOKING FOR JAPANESE/CHINESE WRITING?!"

ATF pulled out of her grip, steadying his still-shaking head until his pupils stopped rattling. "No… Some of it is in Esperanto, too. And French." He rubbed his chin. "…or was it Malaysian and Spanish? Maybe Hebrew?"

Face-palms all around. "…so much for a Deux Ex Machina moment…" Orion muttered.

Suddenly a ringtone of Stan Bush's 'Unstoppable' rang through the air… coming from Fanatic's pocket. "It's Mickey," he said, recognizing the caller ID. He answered it. "Heyo, what's up Mick?"

"Can you guys PLEASE get back here?!" Mickey nervously/bitterly said on the other line. "Rex is getting into everyone's business! He keeps bringing up old news and rumors about dark stuff about Disneyworld, is heckling certain characters, and every time I go to kick him out, he has the microphone shoved in my face!"

"(Tell them to hurry, Mick! He's criticizing why a 16-year-old mermaid married a guy she just met!")" Oswald called in the background. "(King Triton is about to summon a tsunami!)"

"HURRY!"

"We'll be right there," Fanatic hung up, turning to the group of authors. "Forgot we have a pesky news reporter to deal with. Who wants to volunteer to put the fear of God in him and send him packing?"

"Orion and I can deal with him again, I guess." Kat replied, Orion nodding in agreement.

"I'll go too, I want to make sure that jerk doesn't harass the Sailor Scouts," Sailor replied. "It's bad enough they got grief after that 'Kid Friendly' episode back in Season 1,"

"Wherever Sailor goes, I go. (…and WG is starting to freak me out)," Colin added. WG gave him a glare, and he ducked behind Sailor. "Eep!"

"Alright, four people should be enough to-" Fanatic began to say.

ATF flinched, staring off into space for a second. "Hold that thought, Fan, just got another vision- Hater's about to bring in a can of whoop-ass to the club!" he warned.

"Con-flipping-found it! Doesn't that bot know that with WG being homicidal mixed in with Moon hanging around, he should stay away?!" Tanabi sneered.

"Oh, he knows- that's why he's bringing in an army!"

"…fluff." Sailor gulped.

"Well, it's clear where this is going: we're going to have to split up," Tracker sighed. "Fanatic, Moon, Dragongirl and I will keep an eye out for Hater and warn everyone when his army is near, so we can evacuate the club and get back-up. Kat, Orion, Sailor, and Colin, you do your job and get that dumbass reporter out of the club- the last thing we need is him broadcasting this whole disaster. WG, ATF, Scoobycool9, and Tanabi, you keep looking for the reel," she then took out a list. "Is that everyone?"

"All accounted for, except-" Scoobycool9 began, though caught himself, then whispered, " _you-know-who's boyfriend_ …"

"…I thought Voldemort wasn't in a relationship?" Colin replied. Scoobycool9 face-palmed.

"Let's just head out before this whole calamity gets worse," Kat sighed. Moon opened a portal for the separating groups to head through. "Good luck, guys!"

"Well, onward with this mystery!" Prince Tanabi said. "We've got to find a reel while the others fend off a robot and kick out a one-man paparazzi!"

"…What about FF2?" WG asked, concerned. "We still need to get him back!"

ATF patted her on the back. "Don't worry, sis. …For some reason, I have a feeling FF2 is handling the situation just fine,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Year: 1966… three years before Scooby-Doo first aired._

"This situation is getting out of control!" FF2 screamed, running through the studio lot as Daveen tried to blast him with fire. He ducked around a corner, watching as she flew by, looking around for him.

 _Dammit, now I know how Pugs and Swaine felt when WG was hunting them down!_ FF2 thought, trying to come up with a plan. _Keep a cool head, man. Panicking will get you nowhere! …I need to get back to the TARDIS- but I can't leave a bunch of villains here- they'll screw up the timeline for sure; plus, they're looking for the reel… wherever it is._

He ran down the street, ducking behind a moving truck and hiding from The Brat and NC as they ran by. "Think, man! You're the descendant of Walt Disney, for crying out loud!" he whispered to himself.

A lightbulb appeared over his head just then. _That's it! I can find Walt! He'll know where the reel is!_ He figured.

Ducking through a door someone was walking through, he went over to one of the employees. "…What do you MEAN some kooks are running around the lot causing property damage?! Did the Warner Brothers (and sister) get loose or something?!" the employee was saying into a phone on the wall- the old-styled ones, before cell-phones were invented. "Dragon wings? Masked figure? Slutty-looking brood?" he face-palmed. "…oh dear Lord, my relatives are visiting… Just have security handle it!"

"Um, excuse me, sir?" FF2 spoke up, getting his attention. "I was wondering if you know where Walt Disney is?"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm a relative of his."

"…I don't recall him mentioning you… Wait! How did you get in here?!"

FF2 held up a studio-card with his name on it. "Special pass."

"I see… Well, you're out of luck. Walt's out of commission- he's been sick for a while." The employee hung his head low, wincing a bit. "…the doctors say he hasn't got much longer. I'd go see him while you still can- if you're really a relative, you should know where he lives,"

 _Oh, snap, that's right… this is the year Walt died!_ FF2 thought, his eyes starting to brim with tears. "…I-I will. Thank you," With a nod, he walked out. He took a deep breath, then started walking through the lot.

"What do you mean you lost him?!" The Phantom Blot shouted from the other side of the building.

"Well, it's not easy with a bunch of attack dogs after you!" Daveen's voice snapped back.

"Speaking of which- HERE THEY COME!" NC screamed.

"GAH! NOT AGAIN! DOWN, FIDO! DOWN!" The Blot shrieked.

 _Almost forgot about these creeps,_ FF2 thought, then hurried inside the nearest studio building…

Studio A113, to be exact.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, we'll leave you with suspense on that subject for now. Let's see how Mickey's doing with the reporter, shall we?

"…So you're telling me that a woman spread ashes on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride some time ago, said it was just baby powder, and the staff actually bought that?" Rex Pester was asking Jack Sparrow.

"Mate, I only come from a movie based on the ride. What people did on it is none of my business," Jack Sparrow replied, while downing a mug of rum. "Now, take your nosy self somewhere else, I have a fifth movie I have to get drunk- I mean, get ready for."

"SPEAKING of drunkenness… I understand there was a 13-year-old drinking at the bar, during a night where there was no adult supervision whatsoever?"

"OH GOOD GRIEF!" came a shout as Kat and Orion stormed over, Kat being the one who shouted. "Would you give it a rest?! This is a club where people come to relax, NOT to be prodded with slanderized questions!"

Rex Pester only aimed the microphone at her. "Ah, one of the 'trustworthy' security guards… Tell me, how is it that so many of you are on patrol, yet some villain always manages to sneak in and cause trouble? And is it true that a majority of you were given the job after only ONE training session, without any background checks or drug testing?"

"YOU tell ME something!" Orion snapped. "Are reporters even allowed to go around harassing people without clearance?"

"So you're denying it all happened… because it's not true, or because you don't want anyone to kno- HEY!"

Sailor and Colin hoisted up Rex Pester by the arms, running towards the door- and throwing him outside and into the building across the street. "GO HARASS MILEY CYRUS INSTEAD, YOU JACK-WAGON!" Colin shouted.

Sailor then posted a sign on the door, reading, "All News Reporters Must Have Authorization From Management For Interviews. Unauthorized Reporters Will Be Shot."

"…And if that doesn't keep him out, we'll have some target-practice!" Sailor replied.

"Only ONE problem guys… He's already got footage, and he's heading out!" Mickey exclaimed, pointing down the street where Rex Pester and his camera-guy were climbing into their news-van and taking off!

Sailor and Colin looked at each other. "Quick! To the Bat-Mobile!"

Conveniently, Max pulled up in said vehicle… and Sailor and Colin dove in and burned rubber!

"HEY! THAT'S MY RIDE!" Batman shouted, running after them.

Kat and Orion looked at each other. "…Meet up with Fan and help prevent further chaos?" Orion suggested.

"God willing we succeed," Kat replied, and they took off.

Mickey groaned, walking into the club. "Could this night get any w-" he caught himself. "…Weirder?"

Suddenly, a rift appeared in front of him… and out stepped someone who looked like Fanatic- but dressed like The Doctor (as played by Bryan Tennant). "…Hello. Do you happen to know who caused a tear in the fabric of time and space?" he asked.

Mickey's eye twitched… then he passed out.

*Thud!*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I found something!" Scoobycool9 called, finding an inscription on the wall. "It's written in Danish,"

"What's it say?" Tanabi called from down the tunnel.

"Jeg er en galning,"

Tanabi stared… then burst out laughing. "No, really, what does it say?"

"That's what it really says!" Scoobycool9 paused, giving a suspicious glance. "…Exactly what DOES it say?"

Tanabi snickered. "It says… 'I'm a lunatic'!"

"We know that already, dude." WG scoffed as she and ATF walked over.

Scoobycool9 pointed at the wall. "ATF, were you drunk while leaving this clue or something?!"

ATF looked at the inscription, then chuckled. "Oh, yeah, that… No, I just decided to leave a few jokes- you know, just to confuse people. Figured it would throw someone off the trail," he replied. "I think I wrote a dirty limerick in Hungarian somewhere,"

"This is no time for jokes!" WG snarled (and you can tell she's still pissed when SHE'S the one saying that!). "We need to find the next clue!"

Tanabi looked down… then pointed at the ground. "How about that?" he asked.

They looked, seeing another inscription written in Italian: "…non esce mai,"

"'…never goes out,'" ATF translated. "That's the last part of the clue- we just need to find the middle part,"

"…I'm surprised you don't remember the whole thing by now," Scoobycool9 commented.

"…Do you remember the original plots to the stories you left hanging?"

Scoobycool9 flinched. "Do YOU still remember the plot to 'Fusion Destruction'?!"

"GUYS! We can complain about incomplete stories later! Let's just find the last piece of the clue!" WG snapped, and the guys decided to heed her words so not to get stabbed.

"By the way, Tanabi, how did you know how to read Danish?" Scoobycool9 asked.

"I wrote a story 'Calvin and Hobbes: World Tours' a while back, and I learned a few languages," Tanabi replied, then rubbed his chin. "…come to think of it, I still have to work on it-"

"FOCUS on the story you're in at the moment, please!" WG called.

The trio of guys sighed, then hurried to catch up with her. "…I'll be glad when she's her regular, psychotic self again," ATF commented.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Year: 1696… I mean, 1966!_

FF2 entered Studio A113. The building was still under construction, it seemed, as there were still some rooms in the process of being built. "Weird… I've never heard of this building on the lot, before. …'he said aloud, to no one.'" He commented to himself. He heard the doors open from the other side, and quickly climbed up a scaffold, hiding in the rafters.

In walked The Blot, Brat, Daveen, and NC… the Blot looking like he lost a fight with the wolf-man. "…ugh, now I know how Swaine felt after Fangface mauled him in that Halloween episode!" he sneered.

"Can we PLEASE stop referencing past-episodes and focus on this one?" Daveen scoffed. "Now that we're in Studio A113, lets find that reel- then hunt down that Time Lord, steal his Sonic Screwdriver, and get back to our own time!"

Brat slapped her upside the head. "Idiot, don't say it out loud! Someone could hear!" she snapped.

Daveen scoffed. "Like who? FF2 is nowhere to be found- the retard just took off running, instead of getting back inside his time-machine…"

*SKISH!*

Apparently, Daveen- nor the rest of the villains- never learned a certain thing about FF2: Never, for the sake of your life, use the 'R' word around him- especially when referring to him. (…You wouldn't believe how many bullies ended up in the ICU back in his school days…)

"Like the narrator just said- NEVER call me that!" FF2 snarled, after slicing off one of Daveen's wings with his own sword.

Daveen screeched in pain. "YOU ASSHOLE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" she screamed at him, and despite her wound lunged in to fight. FF2 fended her off with his key-blade, while she breathed fire at him.

"That's it, Daveen! Keep him busy!" The Blot called, and he, The Brat, and NC ran down the hall. "Split up and search for the reel, you two!"

"Sure thing, Blotty!" NC exclaimed, skipping off.

"AND DON'T CALL ME- ah, forget it,"

Daveen took out a pair of sais- which she bought on Amazon, in case she would have to take part in any epic battles- and sliced at FF2; The Time Lord blocked with his keyblade, pushing her back and blasting at her, if not summoning boards, paint cans, crates, or pipes to fling at her, which she either dodged, sliced through, or caught and threw back at him.

He leaped back onto the scaffold as she lunged at him, both of them swinging their blades, knocking over paint or lumber in their paths. FF2 ended up tripping over rope that was coiled behind him, his feet getting tangled and he fell onto his back. Daveen then went to stab down, but he rolled out of the way at the last second, causing her swords to get stuck in the wood. However, he rolled too close to the edge and fell over- though with the rope around his heels, he ended up hanging upside down.

Daveen, trying to pull her swords free, looked and saw he was trying to escape. "Screw it!" she snarled, and blew fire onto the wooden floors of the scaffold, burning them enough for her swords to be yanked free, then dove over the edge to swoop down and stab the author! FF2 gasped, holding his keyblade up to block-

"W-Whoa!" Daveen cried, finding that it's hard to do a one-winged swoop, and instead swerved and crashed into cement-sacks, lumber, wallpaper, paint-cans, and tiles that were stacked in a corner. She sat up, a bit dazed- and a paint-brush fell and hit her head. "Clean up in Aisle 12…"

While his opponent was in a daze, FF2 untied his ankles and- doing a flip- landed in a crouch position on the ground, standing up and preparing himself for another brawl. There was the sound of sizzling just then and he looked up, seeing that the burning boards Daveen set aflame still had a few embers on them. One ember drifted downward towards the spilled paint…

*FWOOSH!*

For those of you who paid attention in chemistry, you should know that paint is quite flammable, which would explain why the scaffold was now burning like the ancient city of Pompeii. …For those of you who flunked chemistry- please don't take up architect-careers.

"Oh, fluff," FF2 gasped, seeing that the fire was spreading fast- it didn't help that they had yet to install fire-alarms in the building. He turned and saw Daveen, lying unconscious- knowing that she was part-dragon, he figured she would be alright… but being the naïve- I mean, noble hero he was, he dragged her out of the doors. He then ran down the lot, towards the nearest security guards. "HELP! FIRE! FIRE!"

Daveen came to, rubbing her head, and noticing the building- quite quickly- was engulfed in flames. "Sheesh, buildings in this time burn quicker than paper towns soaked in gasoline," she commented, then paused. "…why the hell am I spouting country-isms like a redneck?"

The doors flung open, and out ran The Brat and NC, their clothes singed and had mild blisters from the intense heat… and the Blot ran out behind them, covered in flames. "OW! OW! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" he cried, dropping to the ground and rolling around.

"Don't worry, Dad! I gotcha!" Brat cried, then grabbed a large bag of cement-mix… and started hitting him with it to beat out the flames.

*WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! POOF!*

By the time the bag burst and spilled, the Blot… well lets just say his misfortune is starting to make Puggsy's regular harassment look like a luxury. "I… hate… my… life…" he groaned, burned to a crisp, covered in bruises and bite-marks, his costume shredded, and his mustache was still burning- until it turned to ashes and fell off.

"Any luck in finding the reel?" Daveen asked.

"Nnnnnope!" NC replied giddily, despite their failure. "Since so many of the rooms were pretty much empty and unfinished, the search went quick- and there was no sign of it!"

The Blot then burst into tears.

The Brat heard shouts, and turned to the others. "Binge on ice-cream later, Dad! We've got to get out of here!" she cried, helping her ol' man to his feet as they hurried out of the studio lot.

"We were going to conquer the world… sugared and glazed…" The Blot whimpered, then began to sob. "S-Sugared and glaaaaaazed!"

"Blot's gone bye-bye, guys," Daveen commented, as they made their exit.

A staff of employees, along with the Fire Department, surrounded the building, dousing the flames, but the building was already burned to the ground. "…so much for finding the reel," FF2 sighed, standing at the back of the crowd. He then felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around…

Seeing ATF standing there- but wearing clothing that matched the time-era. "Don't worry about the reel. I put it in a safe place," he whispered.

"Anti?! But how… where… WHAT?!"

Past-ATF dragged FF2 away from the scene. "Calm down. You're my sister's boyfriend from the year 2015, right?"

"Yes… I take it you knew I was coming here?"

Past-ATF nodded. "Had the vision last week- that's when I snuck into Studio A113 and grabbed the reel, taking it somewhere I knew you guys would find it- though I had to leave some clue behind, in case I forgot. I have a bad memory sometimes,"

"Tell me about it!" Plot scoffed, walking by.

"How…? Never mind." FF2 began to question, then turned back to Past-ATF. "Can you take me to the reel?"

Past-ATF shook his head. "With the loonies you've got on your trail, it's best if I keep it secret. Besides, I'm sure you and our friends will be able to find it in the future- only the most dedicated Disney fans- and insaniacs- will be able to find it."

"Alright… well, I guess I'd better head back- but I can't leave the villains here to do more damage!"

Past-ATF grinned. "Don't worry. Someone else will be handling them. But before you go…" he took his hand, leading him down the street. "I have a feeling there's someone you'd like to meet- before he passes on,"

FF2 stared, wincing, but cleared his throat and nodded. "T-Thanks, Anti…"

"Anytime, future bro-in-law," With that, they walked through the portal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So… you're telling us you're Fanatic… as a TIME LORD?" Kat gasped as she and Orion entered the lobby to investigate the rift. (Mickey stood by with an ice-pack)

"Oh yes. In my dimension, EVERYONE is a Time Lord!" Time-Lord Fanatic replied. "…Well, except for FF2, and anyone else who happens to be a Time Lord in your dimension. Isn't that write, TL-WG?"

Time Lord WG then stepped through the rift- though she had blue hair. "Quite right- ugh, what a mess. And I just got through another regeneration! Alright, who caused the rift this time? Did Time Lord Androm3da or Time Lord Colin mess with the space-time-continuum in a game of 'Chicken' again?"

"Oh sure, blame us!" Time Lord Sailor called from inside the rift. "Cause a universal disaster resulting in twelve black-holes in the galaxy ONE TIME, and you're marked for life! Like YOU never done anything disastrous!"

"Yeah, remember that time we got lost on our way to the Planet Ood, ended up in the _Food Fight_ dimension, and spent hours of moving-awkwardly through poor animation just to get through the door?!" Time Lord Colin sneered.

"Enough! We've got a rift to deal with here!" Time Lord Fanatic snapped, then turned to Kat and Orion. "Now, do you have any idea how it happened?"

"Some villains hi-jacked our friend's TARDIS to go back to Disney Studios in the year 1966," Orion answered.

"Ah- non-Doctors trying to drive without supervision. That explains it," Time-Lord WG scoffed, crossing her arms. "…Reminds me of the first time I took my companion, FF2, on a trip."

"How do we fix it?" Kat asked.

"Oh, well someone will have to go to the year 1966 and retrieve the villains before they can do any damage to the timeline, which would thus cause several more rifts to appear." Time Lord Fanatic explained. "FF2- that is, YOUR Time Lord friend- will have to pilot his TARDIS back to this time, BEFORE sunrise,"

"Why the time limit?" Orion questioned.

"Well, for this reason, it's because he would have to return within the 12 hours in which the TARDIS was hi-jacked. If he is not back by sunrise, i.e. the dawn of a new day, or even shows up during the time BEFORE he left, it would not only cause our rift situation to get worse… but also throw the universe so far out of balance, it would make the tooniverse seem like reality, and reality seem like reality TV, and reality TV to seem like a marionette show (which, I believe we all know it already is, basically)."

"O-kay, I think it's safe to agree that NONE OFTHIS MAKES SENSE!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Neither does the fact that stores charge out the nose for fruits and vegetables, while McDonalds has a dollar menu, and people wonder why Americans are getting fat!" Time Lord WG commented.

"But, FF2 might not know all this- well, considering he's a Time Lord, I guess he would- but we still need to help him… especially before OUR Wherever Girl snaps someone's neck," Oswald commented.

"I suppose I could lend a hand. TL-WG, you stay here with the rest of the Time Lords- let me know when the rift is closing!" Time Lord Fanatic said… then took out his Sonic Screwdriver, clicked a button, and his own TARDIS appeared. He turned to the others. "Best thing about being a Time Lord is how you can travel to any dimension, and not be able to break any laws of science." He then had the doors open, and ran and dove in. "ALONSY!"

In a flash, the Fan-TARDIS disappeared.

FF2… that is, Companion-FF2 walked over to the rift just then. "What's going on?" he asked Time Lord WG.

"Apparently, someone hi-jacked a TARDIS that belongs to you in this dimension, and caused another rip in the fabric of space-and-time." Time Lord WG replied.

Companion-FF2's eyes widened, giddily. "You mean I'm a Doctor in this dimension? AWESOME!"

Mickey looked at Kat and Orion. "Is there ANY chance things will make sense again?" he asked.

"I wouldn't count on it," Plot replied, walking by and sipping a soda.

The others looked at him, then each other, but decided to withhold comment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sailor and Colin, meanwhile, weren't having much luck. "Dagnabbit, we lost him!" Colin exclaimed, as they reached a busy intersection, the news van nowhere in sight.

"Who says 'dagnabbit', outside my grandpa?" Sailor commented.

"Never mind the one-liners! Just fly up there and use your Sailor-Moon-based powers to locate that van!"

"Why don't you use your 'high-tech' KND radar thingamajig to locate it?!"

"Because the Bat-Mobile doesn't HAVE a KND radar- and I don't know the password to access all the fancy gadgets in here, otherwise we would've caught it by now!"

"Oh, for the love of Funimation! Fine, I'll fly, YOU try to guess the password!" With that, Sailor opened the sun-roof of the vehicle and flew off.

Colin turned to the password screen. "Um… 'Cat Woman'!,"

*Bzzzt!*

"Joker!"

*Bzzzt*

"DC Comics Rule?"

*Bzzzt!*

"Dark Knight… Rises?"

*Bzzzzzzzzzt!*

Colin thought for a moment. "…Man of Steel sucks?"

*Ding!* The screen showed the options for the Bat-Mobile accessories.

Colin grinned a grin that could rival Calvin's. "Now we're talking!"

Sailor, in the meantime, flew through the air, searching for the news van. "Now, what was the name of that studio he works for? I'm going to guess 'Dingo Network'…" he then caught a glimpse of the van steering down the street. Taking out some X-ray binoculars (which no Security Author should be equipped without), he saw it was Rex Pester's. He then took out his walkie-talkie (again, can't be equipped without). "Colin! He's heading down Anime Avenue, and taking a right on CGI street! Are you nearby?"

No answer.

"Colin? Colin! …Are you messing with the buttons again?!"

(On the other line, Colin was randomly pushing buttons, either launching rockets or driving on tunnel-ceilings. "Of course not! You keep on his tail, I'll catch up!" he shouted loudly- over some 'Gorillaz' music that he was blaring over the stereo.)

Sailor sighed, then gave chase…

And what's a chase without some music? TURN UP THE VOLUME, COLIN!

_[Now playing: 'Do Ya Thing' by The Gorillaz]_

Sailor swooped in low, racing to catch up with the van. Rex Pester was checking his teeth in the rearview mirror, just in time to catch a glimpse of him. "…Oh good grief! Whatever happened to 'Freedom of Speech'?!" he sneered, then turned to the driver/camera-guy. "Step on it!"

The van shot off at top speed, zooming around traffic, causing many a car to honk and their drivers to curse and shake their fists. "Ooh, I've got myself a runner!" Sailor said to himself, grinning a hardcore grin.

This is where Sailor showed his own psychotic-author side. (Hey, everyone reaches this point eventually).

First, he used his powers to start running side-ways alongside the buildings, while taking out a plasma-rifle and shooting at the van, making potholes in the street with each miss. He then tried blasting at them with his lasers, making several cars swerve out of the way and crash into each other, some of them exploding! …and yet no one's called for armed forces. (Then again, this is Toon Town- I mean, didn't you see all the car pile-ups in Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Car-wrecks and explosions are basically an every-day occurrence here! …I wonder why we don't get many tourists…)

Anyway, Rex Pester looked out at all the destruction, knowing his life was at stake. "Holy crap, these people are crazy!" he cried in horror, then grabbed the camera with a grin. "Forget live-action news! I'm going to be promoted to Network Producer with this material!"

"I'm not sure that's out it works, sir," the camera-guy commented.

"Shut up and keep driving! I'm getting us some footage that'll make us walk down the red-carpet sugared and glazed!"

"…you know, the actual quote is 'Chromed and-'"

"WE'RE GOING WITH THIS LINE, SHADDAP!"

*POW!* …Sailor threw a bomb, causing the van to overturn from the blast, roll down the street (The camera-guy screaming while Rex shouted 'We're in a goldmine!' as he filmed), until it was back on its four-wheels and sped up a ramp, onto another freeway.

Sailor pursued, managing to get to the driver's window. "Let me see your license and registration!" he cracked.

"O-Okay-" The camera-guy began to say, until Rex slapped him.

"YOU IDIOT! It's just a gag! Honestly, didn't you learn ANYTHING from modern-day cartoons?!" Rex snapped.

The camera-guy seethed. "That's it! I don't have to take this anymore! I've been pushed around, dragged into humiliating situations, mauled by monkeys, chased off by robots, and took part in a high-speed chase!" he then opened the front door! "YOU can handle it from here! I QUIT!" With that, he leaped out… rolling down the street. "OW! OW! OW! …should've stopped first… OW! OW! OW!"

Rex gasped, grabbing the wheel and trying to keep the van on-course, but Sailor reached in and grabbed it, both of them jerking it back-and-forth, having the vehicle swerve all over the road! "Hand over all the footage, or you'll be lucky you'll get moved to a kiddy-program!" Sailor snarled.

"No way!" Rex declared, struggling to keep a grip on the wheel. "This… is my… only chance… to reach fame… and no… smart-mouthed… teenage author… is going… to ruin it… FOR ME!" With one final jerk, Rex caused the van to swerve away from Sailor, spinning as it did before shooting straight. "HA HA! VICTORY!"

"REX! STOP!" Sailor cried.

"NEVER!" Rex called back to him.

"BUT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DRIVE-"

*CRASH!*

"…right… off… an unfinished ramp…"

Rex paused looking and seeing that he crashed through a security-bar, exactly 525 feet above a river. "…*gulp* I hope the network has this van insured…" he whimpered, as the van began to plummet. "YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

*insert descending whistle here*

"Ah, dang it! …What I wouldn't give to be a Teenage Robot right now!" Sailor exclaimed, flying forth to try and catch the van.

*FWOOSH!*

*CLANG!*

Suddenly, a hook shot through the air and impaled the side of the van, leaving it dangling 1 foot above what would have been an epic splash. Sailor looked, seeing Colin parked the Bat-Mobile above the ramp, with a grappling-hook line hanging out of the front of the car. "Now that's what I call, 'Hook, Line, and Sinker,'" Colin said, while putting on some sunglasses and looking epic.

[ _End Song]_

Rex opened the passenger-door (which was facing upward instead of towards the water), and- keeping the reel containing the footage in his coat- climbed out and noticed the van was just a few feet away from the shore. He then made a leap towards land-

But was caught by Sailor. "I don't think so," Sailor sneered, then shook him until he dropped the reel… as well as spare change, a wallet, microphone, a 'My Little Pony' notebook, iPad, and a toothbrush. Sailor took the reel. "We'll be taking THIS,"

"And you can kiss your slander-equipment goodnight- because it's sleeping with the fishes!" Colin declared, cutting the line and making the van sink into the river.

"NOOOO! No, no, no… my career is ruined!" Rex Pester bawled, as Sailor dropped him on his knees. "What can I possibly produce that could beat psychotic authors and dark Disneyworld secrets?!"

Colin and Sailor looked at each other, smirking. "…We heard they're going to bring back _Cowboy Bebop_ \- with a rumor that Spike Spiegel is alive," Sailor Andromeda replied (as he and Colin had their finger's crossed… wait, you mean it isn't true?! Dang it, I loved that anime!)

Rex, not knowing it was a fib, grinned and raced off. "Of course! The only thing better than Disney is anime!" he exclaimed, racing off.

"…Now what?" Colin asked.

"Get back to the club, torch this reel, and hope we get to the end of this episode soon because we're already at the 40-page mark and I'm getting hungry," Sailor replied, as they walked towards the Bat-Mobile…

…seeing a very pissed-off Batman in their path. Wordlessly, he held out his hands, demanding the keys. Colin sighed and handed them over, and the DC hero climbed in his car and drove off.

"…mind giving me a lift?" Colin asked. Sailor sighed, picked him up, and they shot off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here we are!" ATF exclaimed as he found a wall, with French-writing on it. "This should be it!"

"You said the same thing about that Esperanto message that read 'Yo Mama', the Russian phrase that read 'Cats Are Taking Over The Internet', and the Spanish sentence that only read 'Chicks Dig Giant Robots'…" Prince Tanabi deadpanned.

"…even though the Megas XLR reference was clever," Scoobycool9 replied. "So, my multilingual friend, what does THIS message say?"

ATF looked at the message, translating it. "…'thgil eht erehw'…"

"…First jokes, then you write in gibberish. Anti, did you just half-ass most of this writing?!" WG commented.

"Not as much as you half-ass most of your chapters!"

WG went to make a remark, paused, then glared. "Ooh, low-blow…"

"Anyway, NO, I didn't write random babble- I wrote it backwards, just to confuse whoever was translating it. In reverse, it says 'Where The Light'."

Scoobycool9 held up a notepad where they had written down all the messages (the important ones circled). "'Go To The Place… Where The Light… Never Goes Out'!" he exclaimed, piecing them together. "THAT… doesn't help our case at all."

"A place where the light never go out… Broadway? Vegas? Shaggy's night-light?" Prince Tanabi tried guessing.

ATF then slapped his forehead. "Wait a second-!" he began to gasp.

"DON'T tell me- you JUST NOW remembered where you put the reel?!" WG guessed, astonished at her brother's poor memory.

"Bash my low intelligence later, sis! We've gotta move!" With that, ATF opened a portal and dragged them through it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Back in the year 1966… still…_

A portal opened inside a hallway, and past-ATF and FF2 stepped through it. "He's right in there. I'll try to get you in," past-ATF whispered, pointing to a door.

"How can you get me in?" FF2 questioned.

His friend grinned. "Walt knows me. I've been around since 1935, so we go back a way's… c'mon," quietly, they walked into the room.

FF2 had to hold his breath, his heart racing at an incredible pace, and froze in nervousness; there lay Walt Disney himself in bed, a sketchbook resting on his lap, soon to be the legendary sketchbook Mickey Mouse would be struggling to keep hidden. The young Time Lord didn't know what to do or say- despite their genetic heritage, he felt queasy about seeing the most famous cartoonist of all time… especially in his final moments. _Maybe I shouldn't have come…_ he thought, thinking he should back out.

Past-ATF made the introduction before he could have second-thoughts, however. "…Walt?" he whispered, and the cartoonist slowly opened his eyes, turning to him. "It's me, Zeke."

"Ezekiel… it's been a while," Walt said with a soft smile, then noticed FF2. "Who is this?"

"This is Shaun Richard Goof… the boy I told you about- Joanne's future-son,"

FF2 looked at Past-ATF in astonishment, and back at Walt. "…h-hello," he said, awkwardly holding out his hand for a handshake… though his hand had already started the 'shaking' part.

"Joanne… oh yes, that nice woman Goofy met who drew up those three insane Warner kids," Walt recalled, grinning. "Quite an imagination she had… so, you're from the future, huh? Time Lord, I take it?"

"Y… Yes! How did you know?"

Walt chuckled. "You're not the first one I've met… Zeke, here, told me I'd meet you someday- claimed you would take care of the studio years from now,"

FF2 nodded. "Yeah… everyone found out that you and I shared an ancestral trait, and saw a lot of yourself in my works… and just let me take over since the company was in a rough-patch," he rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to bring up that the Disney Studio still had a great deal of problems. He sat down beside Walt. "I'm working hard to make sure things go right… I want everyone to remember your legacy- you're a master of animation!"

Walt smiled. "Thank you… but I just do what I love for a living. …at least, I did…" he then looked at FF2, looking him up and down. "One thing confuses me, though… If you're Joanne's son, and we share a bloodline… why on earth are you a cartoon?"

"Oh, well… it's hard to explain. I'm from reality, but after living in the toon-world for so long, I eventually became one- heh heh, I actually made a cartoon based off myself before I did… it was so weird meeting another me!" he cleared his throat. "…but, I'm confused too… Why did you want to bring me here, 'Zeke'?"

Past-ATF shrugged. "Thought it would be fair for you to see someone you love, before you have to go home," he replied, smiling and wincing. "…Didn't think I'd see the resemblance, until now. …Your mom was right, Shaun. You're going to do great things- I know it,"

"As wonderful a woman Jo is… I believe it," Walt replied, reaching and patting FF2 on the shoulder. "I know things will be good in your hands…"

FF2's eyes began to fill with tears, as he held Walt's hand, smiling. "T…Thank you, Walt… that means a lot, coming from you,"

There came voices from down the hall, and ATF nudged FF2. "We'd better go- can't upset the timeline if someone else catches us here," he whispered.

FF2 nodded, turning back to Walt. "I'll make you proud… I promise!" he sniffled.

Walt only smiled. "Just stay true to yourself, kid… I know you can do it,"

FF2 nodded, and Past-ATF opened a portal, both of them stepping through. As they did, Walt grabbed his sketchbook, turning to a page. _What that boy said… hmm…_ he thought.

Roy Disney walked in just then. "Walt, are you alright? I thought I heard someone," he said.

"Everything is fine… I just had an idea…" he drew a picture in the sketchbook… of himself sitting in an room, writing a message at the top of the page…

" _I'll be waiting…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Still in the year 1966. Just so you know._

FF2 and Past-ATF walked towards the TARDIS. "Are you sure the reel is safe?" FF2 asked.

"I'm sure… now, get back to your time, before something else goes-" Past-ATF began, then paused.

"BANZAAAIIII!" The Blot shouted as he, NC, The Brat, and Daveen lunged.

Past-ATF merely opened a portal, in front of them, making them all crash into the brick wall. "…owie…" NC groaned.

"…Wrong." Past-ATF finished. FF2 gave him a farewell solute, then stepped into the TARDIS and took off. The psychic-author then walked off, whistling to the tune of the Seven Dwarves' work song as he went along his way.

The villains stood up, rubbing their heads. "Great… NOW how are we supposed to get back?!" Brat demanded.

There came a flash, as another TARDIS appeared, flying through the air, and slamming into them, knocking them all out-cold. The doors opened as Time Lord Fanatic poked his head out, rubbing his chin as he looked at the unconscious villains. "…I normally don't pick up hitchhikers, buuuut I'm willing to make an exception," he commented, then tied them up and dragged them in, taking them away…

…not realizing that the employee FF2 had spoken to before was standing there. The employee's eye twitched, he dropped his coffee, and walked off. "I think it's time I put in for early-retirement…" he stammered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at the House of Mouse in our current time, Fanatic, Tracker, Kat, Orion… um… (who else was there?) …Moon, and Dragongirl stood at their posts around the club, keeping an eye out for Hater and his army of drones.

"It's been almost two hours, and everything's quiet… That's a red-flag in the Toon-World, alright," Dragongirl commented.

"Something's coming at us!" Tracker pointed out, seeing an object careening towards them! "It looks like a missile!"

"It must be a heat-seeking rocket!" Kat gasped.

*CRASH!*

Two peoples crashed onto the sidewalk… one of them landing on the 'stained' part. "ACK! I landed on the bloody spot! Gross! Ack!" Sailor screamed, standing up and rapidly brushing himself off.

"…Nope, just Sailor Moron and his sidekick," Moon deadpanned.

"HEY!" Colin shouted, offended. "…What makes you think I'M the sidekick?!"

"How'd it go with Rex?" Orion asked.

"He's off to humiliate himself again, and we got his footage!" Sailor answered, handing Dragongirl the reel. "…Set it on fire, would you?"

"Gladly," Dragongirl said, about to breathe fire, but was interrupted when a portal opened in front of them. "What the fluff?"

"We found the reel!" Scoobycool9 exclaimed, as he and the others walked through.

"Where was it?" Fanatic asked.

"'The Place Where The Light Never Goes Out'… Walt's bedroom above the Fire Dept. in Disneyworld!" WG answered. "You know, the place that's rumored to be haunted because the light in it never shuts off, and kept turning back on when some cleaning lady kept trying to turn it off,"

"…And you couldn't remember that detail?!" Moon questioned ATF.

"AGAIN- Knocked unconscious. Decade in a coma. Woodstock. Getting drunk. BAD MEMORY." ATF emphasized. Moon only rolled her eyes.

"Let's get it to Mickey, before the next disaster-" Scoobycool9 began to say…

*WHAM!*

…until a TARDIS appeared and crashed into him, making him slam into Dragongirl, both of them dropping the reels. "…hits…" he weakly finished. "Geez, now I know how Sailor feels!"

"You'd better!" Sailor scoffed.

"FF2?" WG exclaimed in hope.

The doors opened… and out flew a beaten-up Time Lord Fanatic, as The Blot, The Brat, Nowhere Chick, and Daveen stepped out, the latter rubbing her fist. "Did you HONESTLY think we could be taken out so easily?" Daveen sneered.

"…I figured as much for the Blot…" Time Lord Fanatic groaned.

"HOLY SNAP! There's TWO Fanatics?!" Prince Tanabi cried out.

"Yeah- turns out there was a rift that lead to a world where all of us, excluding FF2, are Time Lords," Kat answered.

Fanatic gawked. "And you're JUST NOW telling me this?!" he exclaimed.

"Um, speaking of rifts… did your FF2 come back yet? Because it's almost sunrise!" Time Lord Fanatic pointed out.

"That reminds me…" WG said, returning to Rage Mode, and grabbing the Blot by the shirt-collar, her eyes aflame. "WHAT HAVE YOU'VE DONE TO MY BOYFRIEND?!"

"D-D-Daveen! She's gone nuts! Come shoot her or something!" The Blot cried in terror, remembering the untimely demise WG caused for Cartman and Purple Man's [decoy], and didn't want to suffer the same fate.

Daveen lunged, but Dragongirl intervened and tackled her. "Not today!" she snarled, as the two began to dual with flames and swords.

Brat ran to help her father, but the rest of the Security Authors blocked her path. "Think again, Bratty!" Colin snapped.

"Don't call me Bratty!" Brat snarled, punching Colin, and tried to fight her way through the others, but was held back by Orion and Moon.

"Um, guys?" Prince Tanabi stated, looking down the street. Sailor, Colin, and ATF followed his gaze.

"Look, I don't KNOW where your boyfriend is! He ditched us!" The Blot stammered to WG. "Chances are, he probably hit another rift-GACK!"

WG choked him. "Since YOU were the one who had him taken away, YOU can be the next one to get your ass kicked!" she snarled, then caught him in a chokehold and repeatedly punched him in the stomach.

"Guys!" Prince Tanabi called again.

"Crap, which one was the reel we needed?!" Scoobycool9 stammered, looking between the two reels that were dropped.

"Seriously?! No one labeled anything?!" Tracker questioned.

"GUYS!" Prince Tanabi roared at the top of his lion-lungs. "WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!"

Everyone followed his gaze… seeing that Hater and a few drones arrived, and they all paused. (WG gave Blot one more punch to the face before dropping him). "…Dude, how did you get here so quick- and quietly?" Sailor questioned.

"With the ruckus the rest of you were making, it was simple," Hater replied, as he and the drones drew their weapons. "Now, lets finish- AUGH!"

"HATER-BABY!" Nowhere Chick exclaimed, leaping into his arms. "I was hoping you'd get here… That masked-weirdo kidnapped me!" she pointed at the Blot.

"WHAT?!" Blot sputtered.

"…wish he kept ya," Hater muttered, dropping her, then turned to Fanatic and Time Lord Fanatic. "Great, there's two of you now… oh well. Gives me the pleasure of killing you twice!"

"We'll see about that!" Time Lord Fanatic snarled, inserting his Sonic Screwdriver into a slot in a chain-gun, and began firing at the drones!

"ATTACK!" Hater ordered the drones, who heeded his orders.

The Authors were soon engaged in another battle. Dragongirl continued to fight Daveen; Fanatic broke out his chain-guns and began shooting at Hater, who fired back; Nowhere Chick summoned her saw-blade hands and started slicing at Kat and Orion, who fended her off with rockets; Moon used her elemental powers to freeze, enflame, drench, or smash drones; Sailor and Colin used their weapons to hack through the drones, fighting back-to-back; WG slashed her way through drones as they lunged at her; ATF used his portal-powers to open portals beneath charging drones, sending them to a volcano, car-crusher, or causing them to blast each other; Prince Tanabi and Tracker sliced through if not shot at drones, before resulting in using their animal-strengths to smash the drones.

Despite the progress, the drones kept coming from all over, leaping from buildings or coming down the streets, at least (lets see… one, two, three… wait, I counted that one twice… uh, carry the 5…) 20,000 left!

"You'd think… this would… be… simple for us!" Scoobycool9 wheezed, as he used his wand to blast the drones, while fending off ones lunging at him with his key-blade.

"I knew we would need more authors!" Fanatic shouted, grabbing a drone by the heels and throwing it at Hater.

Time Lord Fanatic grinned. "Say no more!" he exclaimed, then let out a whistle.

The drones turned, hearing war-cries… as the rest of the Time Lord Authors charged out, with their own Sonic-Powered Weapons in hand! …save for companion-FF2, who just had his key-blade, but was still a badass as they all lunged into the crowd of robots, fighting them off!

"Shit! Did you guys clone yourselves or something?!" Hater snapped, shooting at Fanatic, as the brawl intensified.

[ _Now Playing: 'Memories' from Cats- The Musical… Nightcore Version- okay, seriously, who's picking the songs?!]_

Time Lords Kat and Orion used their lasers to blast a line of drones through their cores; Time Lord Moon turned into a Night-Fury and blasted at several more drones, her fire causing them to explode! ("Nice… I'll have to look into that," Moon commented, before turning into a Night Fury herself and lunging at drones, ripping them to pieces); Time Lord ATF, who saw every opponents move, boredly blocked each attack, often throwing them into each other, or throwing beaten-ones through a portal ATF opened that lead to a local junkyard (which had growing pile of damaged robots, now); Time Lords Sailor and Colin… took several drones on a ride in their TARDIS, zipping around through hyperspace in loops and swirls, before returning to the present, and all the drones stumbled out of the TARDIS, throwing up oil before collapsing; Time Lord Dragongirl helped her counterpart fight Daveen, using her own sword to slice off her other wing! ("Oh, COME ON!" Daveen screamed, before getting knocked out by her sister); Companion-FF2 helped Time Lord Scoobycool9 and his counterpart slice through the drones; Time Lord Prince Tanabi reprogrammed half the robots to do the Chicken Dance; Time Lord Tracker tossed and kicked the drones towards Tracker and Tanabi, who used baseball bats to smash the drones to pieces as if it were a twisted game of baseball; and Time Lord WG hacked through drones with her own machete. Nowhere Chick ran up to slice her- but WG knocked her unconscious with a drone's head.

Blot, seeing that things weren't looking up at the moment, grabbed the reels off the ground, and grabbed his daughter by the arm. "C'mon! We're getting out of here!" he exclaimed.

"Way ahead of ya!" Brat exclaimed, leaping onto a random motorcycle and shooting off… without her father!

"Brat?! BRAT! How DARE you abandon your father!" Blot shouted, shaking his fist… then paused. "Why do I have a feeling 'karma' is behind this?" he then snuck away from the chaos, running to make a break for it-

His path blocked by Mickey and Oswald, and the rest of the staff. "I believe one of those reels belongs to us!" Oswald sneered.

Blot sneered, gripping them tight. "Oh? And who's going to make me hand them over?!" he demanded, taking out a lighter and holding it under the reels! "One move, and NO ONE gets the reel!"

"…That would only give us more reason to beat the crud out of you," Donald sneered.

Blot- who didn't understand Donald at all- arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"We'd just end up beating you up harder!" Oswald clarified.

Blot put away the lighter… and instead pulled out a gun. "Not if you all were suffering from blood-loss! Say goodnight, you sons of- what the…?"

A bright light flashed… and the TARDIS appeared, FF2 stepping out… just as the sun was rising!

WG paused in her fighting, sensing his presence… and her eyes got wide and bubble as she smiled and ran towards him- while slicing through, around, over, and across the horde of drones that stood in her way.

FF2 kicked the Blot in the face, taking both the reels and handing them to Mickey. He looked ahead at the rumble going on, taking out his key-blade and bo-staff, and rushing into the battle- as well as towards WG.

The scene played in slow-motion, the music playing as the couple hacked their way through drones, sending metallic body-parts, gears, nuts and bolts flying as oil and grease splattered all over in their wake, until the last drone in their path was dismantled, and they stood in front of each other… and embraced in a kiss.

[ _End Song]_

"Thanks for waiting for me," FF2 joked.

"…Why don't you ever greet me like that?" Nowhere Chick asked Hater (who was getting slammed into a wall by Fanatic).

"C'mon, lets get to The Vault!" Mickey said to the rest of the staff, as they ran down to the basement with the reels now that their enemies (save for Hater- who kept getting his aft kicked) were dealt with.

Down in the basement, hidden behind a large stack of crates, was the legendary Disney Vault. Oswald carried the two reels they had already found, as Mickey looked at the film in one of the reels. "…nothing but a wide, creepy smile in this one followed by Sailor smashing stuff- must be Rex's," Mickey stated, tossing the reel aside.

"After all this time… we'll finally find out what Walt wanted us to find!" Oswald exclaimed, and they held up the reels to insert into a shaft in the vault, which looked like the Mickey Mouse symbol.

…there was a blur, and suddenly the reels vanished! They looked around… and saw Brat standing there! "What, you honestly think I'd be like my dad and ditch the mission?" she asked the audience, pulling her mask over her face and assuming her identity as the Phantom Brat, taking off.

"AFTER HER!" Minnie cried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…I'm just saying, a hug or kiss would be nice once in a while!" Nowhere Chick kept complaining to Hater.

"Not now, bitch! I'm busy!" Hater snarled, as he fought with Fanatic, both of them now in a fist-fight. He slammed Fanatic into the brick wall, preparing to melt his face with acid-

*BANG!*

Time Lord Fanatic shot him in the side of the face, making him hit the ground. "Hate to cause another Deux Ex Machina moment, but I believe we have a problem," he stated, pointing up at the sky. "Another rift opened!"

Everyone looked at the rift… seeing it lead to a desolate location consisting of demolished buildings, fields made of nothing but concrete and steel, and petrified citizens.

FF2's eyes widened. "That's not a rift… that's a portal… but who opened it?!" he questioned, looking at the others.

"…Hey, don't look at us!" ATF said, referring to himself, WG, and Moon.

"Another problem- our rift is closing!" Time Lord Sailor pointed out.

"We gotta get back to our dimension- if we end up stuck here, it'll cause the entire universe to collapse!" Time Lord Dragongirl stated.

"Then stop shouting explanations and get through it already!" Fanatic cried. "We'll handle things here!"

"Thanks for you help! See you next time the fabric of space and time is torn!" ATF exclaimed, waving to the Time Lords (and Companion-FF2) all went back to their own dimension, just as the rift closed.

"What are we going to do about this portal, though?!" Kat exclaimed.

"WG, ATF, Moon- do you think you can close it somehow?" Orion asked.

"We can sure- TRY!" WG cried, suddenly being sucked forth towards the portal. "WHAT THE FLUFF?!"

"WHEREVER GIRL!" FF2 cried, grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "Oh, c'mon- we just got reunited!"

"Hang on!" Tracker cried, hanging on to her cousin… but they were all being hauled toward the portal! "WHOA!"

"H-Hang on, guys!" Fanatic shouted, running forth-

Brat ran out in front of him, both of them colliding… suddenly being sucked up into the portal. "DADDY!" Brat screamed.

Blot came to, just in time to see his daughter being sucked upward. "No… it can't be…!" he gasped, then was sucked up as well! He clawed at the ground, trying to grab onto anything, but it was no use. "AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!"

Mickey and Oswald ran out, stopping when they saw the portal! "Oh no… he's awake!" Oswald cried. He began to get sucked up, but Mickey caught him by the hand, holding on to the door for dear life!

"Who is?!” Scoobycool9 demanded, as the rest of the Authors hung on to whatever they could grab to keep from getting sucked up.

FF2 and WG hung on to each other as they, Tracker, and Fanatic were sucked up into the portal. "GUYS!" ATF cried, then used his portal-powers to try and hack the portal, making it close… but it was too late. They were gone. "No…"

Hater, while everyone was distracted, took off, Nowhere Chick alongside him. He looked back at Fanatic, grinning, before disappearing.

"What… what the heck was that all about?!" Kat cried. "What is that place?! Where did they go?!"

"I… can't open a portal… to it!" Moon snapped, trying hard to concentrate.

"You can't… you can only close it…" ATF said, gripping his necklace. "Only those on the other side can open it… (WG, I hope you've been practicing)…" he began to pace, frantically. "I had a vision about this… I didn't think it would happen- we're not ready!"

"Stop being cryptic! Tell us where they went!" Tanabi snarled.

ATF sighed…

_(Hater arrived in Tempus' lair, as the massive robot looked down at him. "They've been weakened, Tempus," Hater said. "…and Fanatic's disappeared,)_

"A long time ago, a great evil was sealed away in that place, supposedly put to rest until there came a time when someone could defeat him once and for all,"

_(Meanwhile, Fanatic came to alongside WG, FF2, Tracker, the Phantom Blot and Brat. He noticed they were on a cliff)_

"Unfortunately… he's awakened sooner than expected,"

_("So… the time has come," Tempus observed, looking at the screen at a few authors in despair. "Prepare the others… we attack immediately.")_

"Who?! Give us a straight answer already!" Moon shouted.

ATF winced.

_(Fanatic looked out at the outstretched lands… full of petrified citizens, demolished buildings, fields consisting of nothing but concrete… and a large, ominous castle in the distance)._

_(We then zoom in to the castle, seeing a dark figure watching… waiting… grinning…)_

"…The Shadow Blot… Tyrant of The Wastelands,"

**THE END…?**

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED… in the movie ;)**

Yes, we're making a movie! Stay tuned, and await the upcoming tale in 2016…

**_THE SECURITY AUTHORS MOVIE: SECRET OF THE VAULT!_ **

_(please review, but don't flame)_


End file.
